The Story of the Impossible
by MinnieMey
Summary: Rosamund Greengrass est une sorcière de sang-pur qui a tout pour elle. Mais elle a un secret enfoui au fond de son cœur : elle aime un homme qu'elle ne devrait pas aimer, un homme qui a renié ses origines et son sang. Elle est à Serpentard, lui à Gryffondor. Cet homme, c'est Sirius Black.
1. Rosamund Greengrass, dit Rosie

**The Story of the Impossible**

* * *

_Le titre de cette histoire fait référence à la chanson The Story of the Impossible de Peter von Poehl. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, écoutez-là, je suis sûre que vous l'avez déjà entendue. L'auteur de cette chanson a été très flou dans la signification des paroles. Cela parle d'un amour qui semble impossible mais ce n'est pas très clair. J'ai décidé d'en avoir ma propre interprétation et d'y dédier cette histoire. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Rosamund Greengrass, dit Rosie**

Rosamund Greengrass, appelée plus communément Rosie, regardait le paysage pluvieux défiler dans le train qui la menait vers Poudlard. Il pleuvait à Londres depuis deux jours et ce temps était aussi maussade que ses sentiments.

Elle observa son compartiment, elle était seule comme à son habitude. Ce n'est pas qu'elle cherchait la solitude mais en vérité, elle n'avait pas d'amis : à Serpentard, personne n'avait d'amis. Soit on était dominant, soit on était dominé. Dans ce type de relation, l'amitié n'y avait pas sa place.

Rosie n'avait jamais été une dominée, grand bien lui en fasse.

Premièrement, elle était de sang-pur depuis plusieurs générations.

Deuxièmement, elle venait d'une famille de sorciers très respectée.

Son père était un haut fonctionnaire sorcier reconnu qui se déplaçait de pays en pays pour prêcher la bonne parole. Sa mère, femme au foyer, était un membre actif des Soeurs Sorcières de la Charité de l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, une association qui aidait les sorciers démunis, touchés par de graves maladies. Elle était très vénérée dans la communauté et ses paroles avaient valeur d'évangile pour beaucoup de sorcières. Elle faisait souvent la une de Sorcière Hebdo, prodiguant moults conseils sur la façon de tenir son foyer. Elle était mère de trois enfants et malgré l'absence de son mari, elle gérait d'une main de maître le manoir des Greengrass qui comptait au moins 25 pièces et un domaine de plus de cinq hectares, aidées de ses trois elfes de maison. Rosie était la dernière de la famille. Ses frères jumeaux, Archibald et Alexander, qui avaient trois ans de plus, avaient réussi avec succès leur entrée dans le monde des adultes sorciers : l'un était le directeur adjoint du Département de la Justice Magique et l'autre, l'assistant personnel du directeur de Gringotts.

Enfin, les talents en sorcellerie de Rosie avaient fini de convaincre tous ses détracteurs. Elle était l'une des sorcières, voire, LA sorcière la plus douée de toute sa maison. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette face de loutre d'Evans, elle aurait été LA sorcière la plus douée de tout Poudlard.

Elle était bien-née, intelligente et de surcroît, était dotée d'un charme magnétique. Ses cheveux longs chatains clairs et ses yeux d'un bleu profond faisaient tourner la tête des hommes sur son passage. Elle avait tout pour elle.

Et pourtant, son coeur était lourd en ce premier jour d'école.

Tout dans la vie de Rosie la destinait à une carrière fantastique. Malheureusement, ce rêve avait été mis en miettes par une annonce que sa mère avait faite lors du dernier dîner avant son départ pour Poudlard.

Ce soir-là, elles étaient seules : ses frères avaient pris un appartement dans le centre de Londres proche du Chemin de Traverse et son père était en déplacement elle-ne-savait-où. Les repas dans le manoir familial étaient plutôt lugubres : il était déprimant de dîner sur une table grande pour quinze personnes, avec pour seule compagnie sa mère, assise à l'autre bout de la salle à manger.

Même si Rosie s'en était accommodée avec le temps, elle détestait particulièrement les derniers repas avant ses départs à l'école. Agatha Greengrass, sa mère, n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des sermons sur comment bien se tenir ou comment faire honneur à son nom et elle la menaçait de recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule lettre de remontrance de Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle n'en avait jamais reçu mais en mère accomplie et dévouée, elle se devait de lui donner ses derniers conseils et avertissements.

Enfin, au grand soulagement de Rosie, elles passèrent au dessert. L'elfe de maison Alfie était arrivée avec un grand plateau de gâteaux fait-maisons. Cette dernière aimait sa maîtresse Rosie comme le devaient tous respectueux elfes de maison et elle avait cuisiné une Forêt Noire, son gâteau préféré.

\- Merci, Alfie, dit cette dernière, en se servant une bonne part.

Elle savait que son elfe de maison avait passé du temps à préparer sa surprise. D'autres sorciers ne l'auraient pas remerciée, voire l'auraient ignorée, mais pas Rosie qui était particulièrement proche de son serviteur, malgré les regards de déplaisir que lui lançait parfois sa mère dès qu'elle montrait un peu trop d'affection. Il n'était pas bien vu d'avoir trop d'affinités avec son elfe de maison.

\- Rosamund, ma chérie, dit sa mère d'un air tendre.

Rosie releva la tête de son gâteau, suspicieuse. Jamais sa mère ne prenait un tel ton avec elle. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Oui, Mère, répondit-elle, d'un air prudent.

Grâce à un sortilège qui permettait d'augmenter le son de leur voix, elles pouvaient communiquer comme si elles étaient l'une à côté de l'autre.

\- Vous connaissez la famille Nott, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Et leur fils, Abel ?

\- De nom seulement. Il était avec moi à Serpentard et est parti de Poudlard il y a quatre ans. Mais je ne lui ai jamais parlé.

Rosie ne savait pas du tout où sa mère voulait en venir. Elle la regarda d'un air incrédule.

\- Maintenant que vous avez dix-sept ans, vous êtes une adulte. Et il est temps de penser à votre avenir.

\- Oui, Mère, dit Rosie, cachant son trouble.

Elle était perplexe et sans trop savoir pourquoi, ressentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Mère, vous savez que je souhaite devenir Médicomage à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, dit-elle, prenant les devants. J'en ai discuté avec le professeur Slughorn et il m'a déjà rédigé une lettre de recommandation pour un stage cet hiver.

\- Oui, c'est très généreux de la part de votre professeur, dit sa mère d'une voix calme. Bien sûr, vous pourrez faire votre stage à Sainte Mangouste car je connais votre grandeur d'âme. Toutefois, une femme au foyer n'a pas besoin de travailler dans un hôpital.

\- Comment ? Une femme au foyer ? s'écria-t-elle. Qu'insinuez-vous par là ?

\- Hé bien, votre père et moi-même avons décidé qu'à la fin de vos études, vous vous marierez avec Abel Nott. Les Nott sont une famille réputée et respectée. Bien sûr, ils sont sorciers de génération en génération et Abel Nott, seul enfant de sa famille, héritera d'une très grande fortune. Dans ces conditions, il n'est pas question que vous commenciez une carrière de Médicomage.

Rosie regarda sa mère, horrifiée. Cette dernière souriait comme si cette information était tout à fait normale. Rosie savait que sa famille était vieux-jeu, qu'ils avaient parfois des idées rétrogrades et souvent irrespectueuses envers certaines populations mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que sa destinée se limiterait à devenir une femme au foyer et à porter les enfants de…

\- Non, s'écria-t-elle, indignée. Je ne me marierai jamais avec Abel Nott. Je ne le connais même pas ! Comment pouvez-vous…?

\- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, affirma sa mère, impérieusement. Vous serez mariée à Abel Nott à la fin de vos études à Poudlard.

Rosie resta sous le choc. Sa mère avait pris un ton inflexible.

\- Mais Père a-t-il… tenta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Votre père est en total accord avec moi !

Elle se figea sur place. Sa vie venait de s'écrouler devant elle. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu décider pour elle ? Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait être plus forte.

\- Je n'accepterai jamais votre décision, dit Rosie, d'une voix claire et nette. J'ai décidé d'être médicomage.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? demanda sa mère. Elle leva la tête et regarda sa fille, un sourire aux lèvres. Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences de ce que vous dites ?

Rosie fût horrifiée car elle avait compris ce que sa mère insinuait. Si elle s'opposait à ses parents, cela signifierait qu'elle serait déshéritée des Greengrass, qu'elle devrait partir, se débrouiller seule, même ses frères ne l'aideraient pas. Non, elle serait seule et deviendrait la honte de sa famille.

\- Je sais que mon annonce est un peu brusque, dit enfin sa mère, d'une voix calme. Je vous laisse y réfléchir. Mais sachez que vous n'avez pas d'autres choix.

Sur ces dernières paroles, sa mère se leva et la laissa seule dans la grande salle à manger. Rosie regarda sa part de Forêt Noire. Plus par mécanisme que par envie, elle plongea sa fourchette dedans et en mangea un morceau. Son goût était aussi salé que les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Ensuite, elle n'avait plus discuté de ce sujet avec sa mère et elle avait pris le train pour Poudlard en lui lançant un au revoir glacial. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, elle recevrait une lettre fatidique lui demandant sa réponse. En attendant, elle ruminait dans son coin. Depuis la veille, elle essayait de tourner le problème dans tous les sens. Malheureusement, il n'y avait qu'une seule issue si elle voulait garder ses privilèges et son rang. Et pour l'instant, il était hors de question de céder. Peut-être écrirait-elle à son frère Archi, celui avec qui elle s'entendait le mieux. Il pourrait la conseiller, à défaut de l'aider financièrement.

Elle continuait à regarder par la fenêtre sans se préoccuper des gens qui passaient dans le couloir. Quelques élèves téméraires appartenant à d'autres maisons avaient tenté d'entrer dans sa cabine pour s'y installer mais ils s'étaient vite rétractés dès qu'ils avaient reconnu la personne qui y était assise. Elle avait 17 ans, était une Serpentard, préfète de surcroît et l'atmosphère était tellement chargé d'animosité que personne ne voulait rester avec elle, ce qui l'arrangeait grandement. Elle regarda son insigne de préfète avec dégoût. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette Evans, elle serait devenue préfète en chef ! Elle avait lu la déception dans les yeux de ses parents quand ils n'avaient pas trouvé le fameux badge dans son courrier de Poudlard cet été ! Ce que Rosie supportait le moins, c'était qu'en étant "juste" préfète, elle devenait la "sous-fifre" de cette moins-que-rien qu'était Lily Evans. C'était le plus dur à encaisser. _Si je la tenais entre mes mains, je la réduirais en miettes !_

Elle inspira profondément et se leva néanmoins pour commencer sa tournée de surveillance dans le train. Elle avait beau être déçue, elle n'en était pas moins sérieuse. Elle sortit et ferma son compartiment à clé avec un sort dont elle seule connaissait le nom. Elle n'avait pas envie que des pouilleux de 3ème ou 4ème année viennent fouiner dans ses affaires.

Puis, elle avança dans le couloir, prenant son air le plus hautain.

Elle vit des 1ère année qui avaient jeté sur le sol du couloir des papiers de bonbons froissés et les invectiva rudement. Ils prirent tellement peur qu'ils se précipitèrent sur les papiers en se poussant presque sans dire un mot. Elle continua sa tournée et arriva dans le wagon des Serpentard.

\- Bonjour Rosie, lança un jeune homme aux cheveux courts, chatains foncés, à l'air plutôt charmant. Il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Stephen, répondit-elle en retour.

Elle avança un peu plus rapidement dans l'allée, voulant éviter toute conversation avec Stephen Baggs car ce dernier voulait sortir avec elle depuis l'année précédente et il tentait de lui parler à toute occasion. Mais elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes sentiments à son encontre le trouvant fade et sans cervelle.

Elle salua d'autres Serpentard, hocha la tête par-ci, par-là et arriva devant un groupe de filles de 7ème année.

\- Salut Rosie, lança une fille aux longs cheveux blonds légèrement ondulé. Elle avait un odieux ruban rose sur la tête. Sa chevelure brillait au soleil. Rosie savait qu'elle la brossait tous les jours pendant de longues minutes.

\- Salut Josepha, répondit-elle, un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle salua également les deux autres filles assises à ses côtés, Mary et Victoria, les deux gardes rapprochés de Miss blondasse. Ces dernières ne possédaient pas la beauté de leur amie mais compensaient par une taille immense et un air mauvais qui faisaient fuir les élèves plus jeunes.

\- Tu as passé un bel été ? lui demanda Josepha Mingletown avec un air affable sur le visage.

Rosie savait pertinemment que Mingletown la détestait. Elle-même haïssait son air d'hypocrite. Josepha Mingletown se prenait pour la diva des Serpentard. Parce qu'elle avait son petit succès auprès des garçons, elle se permettait de regarder les autres filles de façon hautaine et dédaigneuse. Rosie n'y faisait pas exception, sauf qu'elle avait un statut bien plus important que Mingletown et cette dernière le savait. Donc, elle lui léchait souvent les bottes pour le plus grand déplaisir de Rosie.

\- Oui, mon été était merveilleux, et toi ?

\- Oh, magnifique, dit la blonde, en faisant tournoyer une mèche de cheveux autour d'un de ses doigts. Je suis allée en France, à Paris !

Elle sourit et montra ses belles dents parfaitement alignées.

\- Super, répondit Rosie, d'un air ravi. Je ne suis allée à Paris que trois fois, et à chaque fois, j'ai adoré me promener dans les rues de Montmartre, mon quartier préféré.

Mingletown la regarda bouche bée. Elle voulait la réduire au silence avec son voyage en France. Mais elle avait oublié avec qui elle parlait : Rosamund Greengrass, l'une des héritières des familles sorcières les plus fortunées de Grande-Bretagne.

\- Je vais retourner à mes devoirs de préfète si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit Rosie, un sourire faussement amical aux lèvres. Je vous retrouverai dans la Grande Salle.

Elle savait que Mingletown avait convoité son poste de préfète et elle apprécia son bref regard de haine à son encontre. Elle partit sans jeter un seul regard derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter les pimbêches comme Josepha Mingletown qui n'avait aucun scrupule pour écraser plus faible qu'elle. Malheureusement, Mingletown et ses deux acolytes étaient les seules filles en 7ème année à Serpentard, et Rosie devait s'en accommoder.

Elle continua sa tournée en sortant du wagon des Serpentard. Elle aimait moins la partie du train vers laquelle elle se dirigeait car la plupart des Gryffondor s'y installaient chaque année. Elle n'avait pas peur des Gryffondor mais elle ne les aimait pas et eux la détestaient. Elle savait que si elle lançait un seul avertissement à un Gryffondor, toutes les portes des compartiments s'ouvriraient et appelleraient au scandale. _Peu importe, qu'ils s'insurgent, ces fils de Troll, _pensa-t-elle. Elle n'en avait que faire.

Elle entra dans le wagon et fut surprise par son calme apparent. La vendeuse de sucreries était déjà passée et les élèves étaient en train de déguster leurs friandises dans leurs cabines. Elle avança tranquillement.

Brusquement, une porte s'ouvrit juste au moment où elle passait devant un compartiment bruyant et une personne la bouscula violemment.

\- Oh, désolé, s'écria un jeune homme à son attention. Puis, il la reconnut et se figea.

Elle regarda son assaillant, voulant lui lancer les pires insultes mais ses mots s'arrêtèrent dans sa bouche.

\- Greengrass, dit-il, de son air le plus glacial.

\- Black, répondit Rosie se reprenant enfin. Elle essaya d'y mettre le plus de froideur possible quand elle prononça son nom.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants attendant que l'un ou l'autre sorte la première pique. Mais elle n'arriva pas. Black tourna tout simplement les talons et se dirigea vers le dernier wagon.

Rosie le fusilla du regard : elle était indignée et blessée. Indignée parce qu'il l'avait ignorée et blessée car il l'avait regardée avec animosité. Elle avait envie de sortir sa baguette et de lui lancer un sort mais elle se retint. Par dépit, elle décida de retourner dans sa cabine.

Elle ne vit pas les regards que lui jetèrent les Serpentard, ni les chahuts et les cris des autres élèves. Elle ouvrit son compartiment et s'y enferma.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre ainsi que mon OC. A bientôt pour la suite !_


	2. Sirius Black dit Patmol pour les intimes

**Chapitre 2 - Sirius Black, dit Patmol pour les intimes**

Rosie s'enferma dans sa cabine et s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils. Elle posa sa tête contre la fenêtre, ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup. Pourquoi avait-elle dû rencontrer Sirius Black, maintenant, alors que sa vie était complètement chamboulée ?

Rosie avait un secret qu'elle n'avait jamais dit à une seule personne : elle était éperdument amoureuse de Sirius Black.

Elle connaissait la famille Black depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Sa mère, Agatha Greengrass, côtoyait Walburga Black aux Soeurs Sorcières de la Charité de l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste depuis des années et au fil du temps, ayant de nombreux points communs (comme un sang "extrêmement" pur), elles étaient devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Rosie se rappelait les soirées passées dans la maison des Black quand elle était enfant. La maison, morne et sinistre, n'était pas un lieu où elle se sentait à l'aise... mais il y avait Sirius.

Elle avait toujours été une enfant réservée, un peu à part, qui avait du mal à se faire des amis. Sirius lui ressemblait : peu enclin à se mélanger aux autres, il préférait les jeux solitaires et surtout, il avait toujours l'air triste. Ces traits de caractère attirèrent Rosie. Très vite, elle avait tenté de devenir son amie mais il avait toujours rejeté son amitié préférant la solitude de ses jeux. Pourtant, la petite fille n'avait jamais laissé tomber. Et bien qu'il ne voulait pas jouer avec elle, elle avait toujours été là, à côté de lui et l'avait souvent regardé jouer aux bavboules ou à d'autres jeux sorciers.

Quand elle était enfant, elle ne savait pas comment traduire les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Sirius. C'était juste son ami, enfin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à Poudlard, elle avait été heureuse de savoir qu'il serait dans la même classe qu'elle, qu'il viendrait à Serpentard, comme toute sa famille, et qu'elle ne serait finalement pas seule.

Pourtant, il avait été réparti à Gryffondor. Cela avait été un choc pour elle, mais aussi pour la famille Black ainsi que toutes les personnes qui les connaissaient. Sa mère lui avait envoyé la semaine d'après un courrier lui interdisant tout contact avec lui. Elle l'avait écoutée et ne lui avait jamais plus adressé la parole. Cela faisait six ans maintenant. En outre, l'appartenance à deux maisons différentes, diamétralement opposées, elle à Serpentard, lui à Gryffondor, leur empêchaient d'avoir un quelconque lien. De toute façon, dès son entrée à l'école, Sirius l'avait royalement ignorée. Du moment où il avait été choisi à Gryffondor, il avait renié son sang. Tout ce qui avait été lié de près ou de loin au nom des Black devait être exclu de sa vie. Rosie en faisait partie. Bien sûr, il ne le lui avait jamais expliqué en ces termes mais sa simple ignorance en avait dit long.

Rosie en avait été affectée. Elle l'était toujours aujourd'hui. Ce simple "Greengrass" prononcé avec une telle froideur avait été un coup de poignard dans son cœur. Il l'avait tout simplement rayée de sa vie, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été plus que des inconnus.

Pendant toutes ces années, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'observer, de loin.

Sirius avait complètement changé. Ce n'était plus l'enfant triste et solitaire qu'il était jadis. Il était désormais plein de vie, comme si une vanne longtemps bloquée s'était brusquement ouverte sans pouvoir se refermer. Il avait réussi à se faire des amis, à l'inverse d'elle-même. Sa joie se voyait sur son visage, il s'amusait tous les jours. En plus d'être un garçon doué, il était très populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Il commença à avoir du succès dès sa 3ème année. Rosie se rappela du jour où une fille lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui devant toute la classe.

Quand elle avait assisté à la scène, son cœur avait palpité, sa gorge était devenue sèche et le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Elle avait immédiatement détesté cette fille qui avait eu l'audace de faire sa déclaration. Sirius avait refusé mais lui avait lancé un sourire charmeur. Rosie avait débordé de jalousie.

Ce jour-là, elle avait compris qu'elle était amoureuse de Sirius, indubitablement.

A partir de ce moment, tout changea pour elle. Elle devint encore plus silencieuse et encore plus solitaire, alors que lui devenait de plus en plus rayonnant et populaire.

Elle ressentait divers sentiments : jalousie, tristesse, frustration, colère, solitude… Parfois, elle arrivait à les contenir et à faire comme si de rien n'était, mais d'autres fois, comme aujourd'hui, il lui était difficile de tenir son rôle : celle d'une Serpentard qui haïssait Sirius Black.

"Greengrass", avait-t-il dit d'une voix grave .

Si elle avait pu, elle en aurait pleuré. De honte, de désarroi ou de douleur...

Elle inspira à nouveau profondément.

_Que dois-je faire maintenant ? _se demanda-t-elle.

Ce mariage que lui imposait ses parents aurait lieu à la fin de ses études. Si elle acceptait ce sort funeste, elle n'aurait plus qu'une seule année de liberté. _Si j'acceptais ?_ Était-elle prête à se marier avec un inconnu ? Elle se souvenait brièvement d'Abel Nott qui ne l'avait pas franchement marqué : elle se rappelait d'un garçon trop grand pour sa taille, ne semblant pas très fin et agile d'esprit. Il n'avait pas vraiment brillé dans ses études à Poudlard. Pourquoi devrait-elle se marier avec un homme qui n'était même pas de son envergure ?

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Sirius. Si seulement ce dernier était resté un Black, s'il était allé à Serpentard, s'il n'avait pas renié son nom… peut-être que leurs parents les auraient mariés ? Ils auraient fait un si beau couple… Elle ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans les bras de Sirius en train de virevolter dans sa robe de mariée.

_N'importe quoi ! _s'écria-t-elle pour elle-même. _Comme si cela allait arriver !_

Elle fut encore plus déprimée.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la vitre et remarqua que le ciel s'était assombri et que le paysage avait changé. Le train arrivait enfin à Poudlard. Elle devait se préparer. En tant que préfète, elle devait coordonner la sortie des élèves. Elle se prépara donc, mis sa cape, rangea ses affaires et sortit de sa cabine. Le train avait déjà ralenti car il arrivait sur le quai de la gare. Le couloir était bondé : elle n'était pas la seule à s'être préparée et lança d'un ton impérieux et froid "Veuillez vous écarter, s'il vous plait, je suis préfète, je dois aller à la sortie". Les élèves la laissèrent passer. La plupart connaissaient la réputation de Rosamund Greengrass et ils n'avaient pas envie de s'attirer ses foudres.

Quand elle sortit enfin du train, elle fit en sorte que les 1ère année se dirigeassent vers Hagrid, le demi-géant qui attendait avec une lampe. Elle avait été chargée par Lily-la-bouseuse de s'occuper des 1ère année à leur sortie du train et elle jouait son rôle à la perfection en donnant des ordres à tout ce qui bougeait. Les nouveaux élèves avaient l'air effrayé mais étaient tout aussi excités et ne l'écoutaient qu'à moitié. Elle en fut exaspérée et cria de plus belle.

Quand enfin, elle réussit à obtenir un groupe compact et discipliné (à force de regards meurtriers et de menaces), elle les emmena vers Hagrid, le gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard. Il tenait une lanterne de sa main droite et la levait bien haute. Elle n'aimait pas franchement ce dernier, le trouvant très empoté, mais elle était polie avec les adultes, comme toujours.

\- Bonjour Hagrid, dit-elle froidement. Voici les 1ère année.

\- Bonjour Miss Greengrass, et merci pour votre aide, répondit-il simplement. 1ère année, suivez-moi, c'est par ici !

Et les élèves le suivirent sans dire un mot, impressionnés par cet homme gigantesque qui parlait d'une voix forte et bourrue. Rosie les regarda s'éloigner : ils avaient l'air tous misérables avec leur tête ahurie et hébétée. Elle oubliait qu'elle avait été comme eux au même âge.

Elle décida de se diriger vers les calèches. Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'élèves, tous étant déjà partis vers l'école. Forcément, Evans-je-sais-tout l'avait chargée de la besogne la plus ennuyeuse et la plus longue à faire. _Si seulement je la tenais..._

Elle monta dans la dernière calèche où personne n'était encore installée et à son grand désespoir, la voiture n'avança pas : elle attendait que d'autres élèves viennent y prendre place. Oh, ce qu'elle détestait attendre ! Elle maudit par avance les élèves qui oseraient se placer à côté d'elle.

Elle entendit des voix qui s'approchaient de la calèche.

\- Viens vite, Patmol ou on loupera le festin ! dit une voix.

\- T'inquiète, Cornedrue ! La répartition va durer des plombes, répondit une voix grave.

Rosie la reconnut immédiatement et se figea.

\- Allez Queudver, dit la première voix, t'es vraiment trop lent, parfois !

\- Désolé, dit ce dernier essoufflé.

\- Il ne reste plus qu'une seule calèche, on monte dans celle-ci ? demanda une quatrième voix.

\- T'as vu comment Lily m'a regardé dans le couloir ? lança la première voix d'un air joyeux.

\- Tu parles ! dit la voix de Sirius (car Rosie l'avait reconnu). Elle t'a à peine jeté un regard !

\- Non mais tu rigoles, Patmol ! Elle m'a regardé ! Ça change de l'année dernière ! D'habitude, elle m'ignore, mais là, elle m'a regardé !

Rosie sut que le garçon excité était Potter-l-arrogant car il trainait tout le temps avec Sirius. Par déduction, le troisième était Pettigrow-la-mauviette et le quatrième, Lupin-le-miséreux. Quand ils montèrent dans la calèche, elle fit comme si elle ne les avait pas vus, et regarda droit devant elle.

Comme par hasard, Sirius s'assit en face d'elle. Elle entendit Lupin, cette face de rat, lui lancer un bonsoir mais les autres, reconnaissant une Serpentard, s'étaient tus. Il y eut un lourd silence. La calèche s'ébranla et se mit en route vers l'école.

Rosie jeta un regard vers Sirius et vit qu'il chuchotait dans l'oreille de Potter-face-de-troll. Son ventre s'enflamma. Il l'ignorait à nouveau. Elle chercha dans sa tête une pique cinglante à lui lancer mais elle n'était pas très bonne dans les joutes verbales. Et puis, elle était encerclée de quatre Gryffondor. Si elle les insultait, cela pourrait chauffer pour elle. Elle les détestait (enfin trois sur quatre) mais n'était pas suicidaire à ce point.

Soudain, Sirius releva la tête vers elle.

\- Passé de bonnes vacances, Greengrass ? demanda-t-il comme s'il voulait lui faire la causette. Il avait posé sa question de façon ironique.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit Rosie sans se démonter. Et toi, Black ?

\- Oh j'ai passé de superbes vacances ! Il lança un regard complice à son ami Potter. Ta mère, elle fait toujours partie de son association ?

Rosie fut surprise qu'il lui pose la question.

\- Oui, toujours. D'ailleurs, ta mère aussi !

À l'évocation de sa mère, Sirius se crispa.

\- Oui ma mère… toujours à traîner avec son groupe de bouseux au sang-pur !

Rosie comprit la pique et se leva brusquement sa baguette à la main.

\- Retire ce que tu viens de dire, Black, s'ecria-t-elle lui pointant sa baguette.

\- Oh oh ! rit-il. Tu crois me faire peur avec ton bâton ! Range ça, c'est pour les grands !

Les autres garçons gloussèrent ! Rosie était cramoisie. Ils se moquaient d'elle ! Comment osaient-ils ?

\- Tu vas le regretter, Black !

Mais elle ne put mettre à exécution ses menaces car la calèche s'était brusquement arrêtée, étant arrivée à destination. Elle fut secouée et n'étant pas assise, perdit l'équilibre. Dans sa chute, sa baguette s'envola. Elle s'affala sur Sirius, sa tête se cognant sur son torse. Tous les garçons étaient hilares !

\- Cette année, tu fais fort, Patmol, lança Potter, d'un air moqueur, les filles tombent littéralement à tes pieds !

\- Oui peut-être mais franchement, celle-là, je n'en voudrais pour rien au monde, dit Sirius mi-sourire, mi-dédaigneux.

Ç'en était trop pour Rosie. Elle se releva rapidement et infligea une gifle monumentale à Sirius. Les trois autres garçons éclatèrent de rire. Sirius la regardait avec un sourire figé sur ses lèvres, la main sur sa joue. Elle se retourna et chercha sa baguette. Lupin-le-moins-que-rien la lui tendit, il l'avait ramassée pour elle. Elle lui arracha des mains sans le remercier, prit son sac et descendit de la calèche sous les rires gras des Gryffondor.

Elle s'enfuit vers le château. Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit car elle put cacher ses joues rougies par la honte.


	3. Et blablabla

_Bonjour, un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude._

_J'espère que vous aimerez l'ambiance chez les Serpentard :)._

_Dans le prochain chapitre, nous passerons dans le vif du sujet. Encore un peu de patience !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_A noter : je posterai régulièrement (tous les 2-3 jours) ayant déjà quelques chapitres d'avance._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Et blablabla**

Rosie voulut descendre directement dans les donjons pour rejoindre son dortoir et s'y enfermer mais elle ne devait pas montrer ne serait-ce qu'une seule faiblesse, que ce soit dans sa maison ou devant les Gryffondor. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et entra dans la Grande Salle comme si de rien n'était. Elle s'installa à la table des Serpentard, dos aux Gryffondor.

Sirius et sa bande entrèrent également. Ils étaient morts de rire, Rosie serra le poing.

\- Bonsoir chers élèves, dit le professeur Dumbledore, d'une voix calme mais forte. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année… et blablabla.

Rosie n'en avait que faire de son discours. Elle l'avait écouté chaque année pendant six ans et aujourd'hui, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : finir rapidement ce fichu banquet pour rentrer se cacher sous sa couette.

\- Et maintenant, nous allons commencer la cérémonie de répartition des nouveaux élèves… et re blablabla.

Les joues de Rosie avaient repris leur couleur naturelle. Ses oreilles n'était plus rouge sang car elles avaient baissé en température. Elle s'était enfin calmée et put analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Sirius l'avait délibérément insultée. C'était la première fois en six ans. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas ignorée comme il le faisait chaque jour depuis des années ? Pourquoi l'attaquer à un moment de sa vie où elle était aussi bouleversée ?

"Celle-là, je n'en voudrais pour rien au monde", avait-il dit. Ses mots tournoyèrent dans son esprit. Elle sentit comme un coup de poing dans son ventre. Elle avait sûrement blêmi car elle entendit une voix sur sa gauche.

\- Tout va bien, Rosie ? lui demanda une Mingletown, pleine de fausse bienveillance dans la voix.

Rosie n'entendit pas la bienveillance mais plutôt l'hypocrisie dans son ton. Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Josepha, lui dit-elle. Il y a un juste un truc que j'ai mangé et qui n'est pas passé.

\- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ?

_Bien sûr que non, sale pimbêche !_

\- Peut-être qu'après un bon repas et une bonne nuit, ça ira mieux ! répondit Rosie, tout sourire, feignant d'apprécier sa sollicitude.

\- Si tu veux, j'ai une potion d'énergie, dit soudain Stephen Baggs qui était, elle ne savait comment, assis juste devant elle. Je pourrai t'en donner quand on sera revenu dans notre salle commune. C'est bon pour le ventre !

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur. Rosie faillit vomir sur place.

\- Ça ira, merci, Stephen ! répondit-elle, toujours de son air le plus amical.

Elle en avait plus que marre de toute cette mascarade. Malheureusement, elle devait se reprendre. Elle jouait sa place chaque jour à Serpentard. Être malade ne serait-ce que pour un court instant pouvaient ternir à jamais sa position dans la maison.

\- Taisez-vous ! dit un garçon à quelques mètres d'eux. Ayez un peu de respect pour la répartition.

\- Mais Rosie est malade, Severus, dit Mingletown d'une fausse voix plaintive.

\- Mais non, pas du tout, s'écria Rosie. Elle n'avait pas envie de montrer qu'elle n'allait pas bien à Severus Rogue, cet individu prétentieux et abjecte aux cheveux gras.

\- Tout va bien, renchérit-elle.

Rogue la foudroya du regard et se tourna vers la répartition qui prenait fin. Il ne restait plus que trois élèves à répartir.

Rosie n'aimait pas franchement Rogue. Il était préfet, tout comme elle et même s'ils étaient dans la même classe, il la prenait toujours de haut. Juste parce qu'il était respecté par quelques Serpentard, il se permettait de prendre son air supérieur. Elle l'exécrait car il venait de nulle part et il prenait la liberté de lui faire la leçon.

Finalement, le festin commença, la nourriture apparut et tous les élèves purent se régaler des délicieux mets proposés sur la table. Le ventre de Rosie grondait : à cause de sa mère, elle n'avait quasiment pas mangé de la journée. Elle se servit en tourte à la viande et l'attaqua avec un appétit vorace.

\- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux, on dirait ? lui lança Baggs entre deux bouchées.

\- Oui, oui, murmura Rosie.

\- Tu devrais manger moins vite, ma Rosie chérie, lui souffla Mingletown. Tu risques d'avoir le ventre gonflé !

Rosie faillit s'étrangler. Premièrement, Mingletown l'avait appelée "chérie". Depuis quand étaient-elles aussi intimes ? Deuxièmement, ses références à son poids l'enrageaient. Rosie n'était pas grosse mais elle n'aimait pas le ton que sa camarade Serpentard avait pris comme si elle insinuait quelque chose. Enfin, elle était de très mauvaise humeur et elle n'avait pas envie qu'on vienne la déranger pendant son repas.

Elle regarda l'assiette de Mingletown essayant de trouver une pique à lui lancer. L'assiette de cette dernière n'était remplie que de légumes.

\- Le soir, il ne faut pas trop manger de féculents, continua Mingletown, en prenant une voix à la "Madame-je-sais-tout". Sinon, tu risques de mal dormir. Il vaut mieux manger des féculents le matin ou le midi car ils sont remplis de sucres lents qui te permettront de tenir toute la journée.

\- Et de quoi je me mêle ? murmura Rosie dans sa barbe.

\- Comment ? demanda sa voisine.

\- Mais rien, je ne savais pas tout ça, Josepha, répondit-elle en prenant sur elle. C'est très intéressant.

\- Oui, ma mère est Nutritiomage !

\- Et ça, je peux le manger ? lança Baggs en montrant une énorme cuisse de poulet dégoulinante qu'il tenait à pleine main.

Rosie le regarda avec dégoût.

\- Oui, Stephen, tu es un homme, dit Josepha, ravie que son sujet devienne le centre de la conversation. Tu as besoin de protéines pour tes muscles !

Elle avait dit ces mots avec un sourire charmeur et regarda Baggs en papillonnant des yeux.

_Par Merlin, faites que le dessert arrive vite ! _s'écria Rosie en son for intérieur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, son voeu fut enfin exaucé et tous purent se réjouir des nombreux gâteaux et fruits posés sur la table. Rosie voulut prendre une part de brownie mais voyant du coin de l'oeil Mingletown l'observer, se rabattit sur une salade de fruits, pour son plus grand désespoir. Cette dernière avait un air ravi sur le visage. Rosie n'avait qu'une seule envie : effacer son sourire niais en lui balançant une tarte à la chantilly sur la tête. Malheureusement, sa mère l'avait bien éduquée et elle mangea plutôt sa salade de fruits en ruminant dans son coin.

\- Mes chers élèves, reprit le professeur Dumbledore, maintenant que vous êtes tous repus… et re re blablabla.

Rosie souffla d'ennui. Elle se récura les ongles tout en pensant à son lit douillé qui l'attendait.

\- … Argus Rusard… forêt interdite… Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit !

Enfin, le repas était terminé, elle pouvait se lever. Malheureusement, c'était sans compter ses devoirs de préfète qu'elle avait oublié. Evans, la reine des gnomes, avait décidé que tous les préfets de sixième et septième année devraient alterner des rondes dans les couloirs, tous les soirs de 21h à 23h. Ces rondes devaient être réalisées par deux préfets, un garçon et une fille d'une maison différente. Les cinquièmes années devraient, quant à eux, accompagner les premières années dans leur nouvelle maison et d'autres devoirs leur seraient assignés ultérieurement.

Malheureusement, elle avait été tirée au sort pour commencer la ronde de ce premier jour de rentrée. Elle était mortifiée, rêvant de son lit plus que tout au monde. Peu importe avec qui elle serait, il lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. Elle attendit impatiemment son binôme dans le Grand Hall.

\- A plus, Lunard, lança Potter vers Lupin, on se retrouvera dans la Salle Commune quand tu auras terminé.

Elle regarda Lupin-le-gueux s'avancer vers elle. Bien sûr, son binôme devait être un Gryffondor et par-dessus le marché, l'un des garçons qui s'était moqué d'elle quelques heures auparavant.

\- Je vois que tu es tombé sur le gros lot, lança Sirius vers son ami. Rosie le fusilla du regard.

Elle s'avança également vers Lupin en ignorant les rires de ses amis et lui fit un hochement de tête comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait pas envie de montrer son désarroi.

\- Salut ! lui dit-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et marcha droit vers l'escalier principal sans l'attendre afin de commencer sa ronde. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en vaines paroles. Elle sut que Lupin l'avait suivie puisqu'elle entendit des claquements de pas derrière elle. Il se mit finalement à son niveau. Ils marchèrent côte à côte encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne rompit le silence.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Rosie, d'un ton acerbe.

\- Dans la calèche, tu sais.

\- Tu n'avais pas l'air désolé puisque tu riais avec tous les autres.

\- Non, je ne riais pas.

\- Ah oui ? Tu m'en diras tant.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et lui fit face.

\- Honnêtement, je n'en ai que faire de tes excuses, lui dit Rosie en prenant sa voix la plus glaciale. Que tu te sois moqué de moi ou pas, franchement, je m'en fiche.

\- Je voulais juste être sympa, se défendit Lupin.

\- Sympa ? Tu me fais bien rire, ironisa-t-elle. Je ne t'ai pas entendu prendre ma défense tout à l'heure ! Vous, les Gryffondor, vous vous croyez supérieurs aux autres maisons car selon vous, vous défendez la mère et l'orphelin ! Ce ne sont que des foutaises ! Vous ne défendez que ce que vous voulez ! Maintenant, évite de me parler, sale bouseux, si c'est pour me lancer des âneries pareilles.

Elle se détourna et continua sa ronde d'un pas rapide. Elle l'avait sûrement blessé car il mit un peu de temps avant de la rejoindre. Elle en avait vraiment marre de toutes ces gamineries : ses camarades dans sa maison se permettaient de lui adresser la parole comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et maintenant, Lupin, le roi des crétins, s'excusait. Pourquoi ? Croyait-il qu'elle avait été touchée par les remarques de Sirius et ses moqueries ? Oui, en effet, un peu mais il n'avait pas à le savoir. Elle le maudit encore plus car sa carapace s'était fissurée pendant quelques instants et elle détestait qu'on puisse lire en elle.

Son animosité dut se ressentir car Lupin ne dit plus rien. Ils terminèrent leur ronde en silence sans plus aucun accroc. Ils n'avaient rencontré que des professeurs dans les couloirs et tout s'était bien déroulé. Lupin et elle se séparèrent dans le Grand Hall sans même se dire au revoir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir retrouver son lit et oublier cette longue et déprimante journée.


	4. Potions en veux-tu, en voilà !

_Bonjour, merci pour les quelques reviews et follows. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Potions en veux-tu, en voilà !**

Rosie se réveilla reposée et en forme le lendemain matin. Une nuit à Poudlard, loin de sa mère et de son manoir lugubre, l'avait rassérénée. Bien sûr, ses problèmes étaient toujours là : le mariage que lui imposait ses parents et l'insulte de Sirius. Mais elle avait la tête plus légère et pouvait enfin réfléchir à sa situation avec plus d'objectivité.

Il était tôt puisque ses camarades de dortoir étaient encore allongées dans leur lit. Elle décida de se lever quand même afin de passer à la volière avant le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait pris la décision d'écrire à son frère Archi.

Au bout de trente minutes, lavée et habillée de son uniforme, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la volière. Elle y trouva son hibou grand-duc, Malcom, qui dormait tranquillement sur l'une des poutres du haut bâtiment. Elle savait qu'il l'avait vu mais il feignait de ne pas l'avoir aperçue. Elle ne lui prêta pas attention et prit le temps d'écrire sa lettre avant de l'envoyer.

"_Bonjour mon cher Archi,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout va bien au Ministère de la Magie._

_Je suis arrivée hier soir à Poudlard et tout se passe bien._

_Je t'écris car j'aimerais te demander des conseils sur un sujet assez délicat._

_La veille de mon départ, Mère m'a dit que je devrais me marier avec Abel Nott à la fin de mes études. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, j'ai été extrêmement choquée par cette nouvelle : je ne pensais pas que Père et Mère m'auraient arrangé un mariage sans me consulter et de surcroît, avec un homme que je ne connais pas._

_Je t'avoue, je suis totalement perdue. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas accepté la demande mais Mère me dit que je n'ai pas le choix et cela me fait terriblement peur._

_J'aimerais donc avoir ton avis sur toute cette histoire. Parle-moi franchement, dis-moi ce que tu en penses !_

_Merci et je te souhaite une très bonne semaine !_

_Bien à toi,_

_Ta soeur Rosie"_

Elle pouvait parler franchement avec Archibald. C'était le frère dont elle se sentait le plus proche : il la taquinait tout le temps, l'aidait pour ses devoirs et s'amusait avec elle dès qu'il avait un moment. Alexander, son autre frère, était plus réservé et ne se mélangeait pas avec eux quand il le pouvait.

Son hibou Malcom sentit que sa maîtresse avait terminé sa lettre et vola vers elle sans même avoir eu besoin de l'appeler. Rosie lui donna quelques graines en guise de friandises, le caressa doucement et lui demanda d'apporter sa lettre à son frère. Le hibou cligna des yeux deux fois montrant son acceptation et dans un geste gracieux, leva une de ses pattes. Elle attacha solidement le courrier, caressa à nouveau Malcom et le remercia. Ce dernier ouvrit grand ses ailes et vola tranquillement vers la sortie. Rosie le regarda partir avec un poids en moins sur le coeur. Elle savait qu'Archi lui parlerait de façon honnête. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le choix mais lui, au moins, le lui dirait franchement.

Il était presque 7h et elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle s'installa sur la table des Serpentard qui était encore vide. Les élèves n'étaient pas tous réveillés. Le pic du petit déjeuner était plutôt vers 7h30, les cours commençant dès 8h. Rosie se félicita d'être venue tôt. Elle n'aimait pas prendre son petit déjeuner parmi les cris et les chahuts de ses camarades.

Le professeur Slughorn vint la voir.

\- Bonjour Miss Greengrass, dit-il d'une voix amicale.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dit-elle chaleureusement.

Malgré les petites manies de son directeur de maison, comme son Club de Slug, elle l'appréciait et c'était réciproque. Il l'avait beaucoup aidée ses dernières années, il l'avait par exemple recommandée pour son stage d'hiver à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

\- Vous avez passé un bel été ?

\- Oui, professeur. Je suis allée chez ma tante Griselda dans les Cornouailles !

\- Ah les Cornouailles, quelle charmante région ! J'imagine que votre tante vous a cuisiné sa succulente tarte aux myrtilles.

\- Naturellement, rit Rosie.

Griselda Jenkins était l'une des cheffes sorcières les plus renommées du monde. Elle avait à son actif 8 restaurants, à Londres, Paris, New York et dans bien d'autres villes prestigieuses.

\- Je me rappelle du goût de cette tarte comme si c'était hier !

\- Si vous voulez, je peux demander à ma tante de vous en préparer une et de vous l'envoyer ! dit Rosie avec un air malicieux.

\- Oh, si c'était possible, ce serait fantastique !

Rosie lui promit d'en faire part à sa tante. Le professeur Slughorn adorait ce genre de petites attentions. Rosie n'avait pas l'habitude de lécher les bottes d'un professeur (ni de quiconque d'ailleurs) mais Slughorn était une exception. Elle avait vite compris que son directeur allait devenir son allié dans sa maison. Vous en faisiez votre ennemi et vous étiez rejeté par votre maison. En revanche, s'il vous adulait, vous deveniez la star des Serpentard. Et Rosie devait avouer qu'elle avait fait du bon travail avec son professeur depuis toutes ses années, lui préparant des petites attentions qu'il appréciait recevoir.

\- Miss Greengrass, voici votre emploi du temps et ceux de vos camarades, reprit le professeur d'un air plus sérieux.

Il lui tendit une liasse de papier.

\- Je vous prie de les distribuer auprès des septièmes années.

\- C'est noté, professeur, merci, dit Rosie, d'un air charmant.

\- Je vous retrouve dès 8h pour un double-cours de potions, je vous y attends avec impatience !

\- Moi de même, renchérit-elle.

Il partit rejoindre la table des professeurs et la jeune fille reprit son petit-déjeuner. Mingletown n'était pas visible dans les parages et elle en profita pour se resservir en saucisses et en oeufs brouillés. Quelques septièmes années arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et elle se leva pour leur donner leur emploi du temps.

\- Bonjour Severus, voici ton emploi du temps, lui dit-elle.

Ce dernier le prit en la remerciant sans lui jeter un seul regard, mangeant son bol de porridge, sa tête plongé dans un livre de Métamorphoses. Elle continua la distribution : Baggs la remercia chaleureusement, Mingletown et ses deux gardes du corps lui firent un grand sourire comme si Rosie était la plus belle merveille du monde, et ainsi de suite. Elle adorait se donner de l'importance, elle se sentait utile et surtout enviée !

Elle finit de prendre son petit-déjeuner en buvant un grand verre de jus de citrouille. Elle jeta un bref regard vers la table des Gryffondor : Sirius et sa bande mangeaient tranquillement et ne la remarquèrent pas. _Tant mieux !_ Elle retourna dans son dortoir pour chercher les livres des cours de la journée : Potions, Métamorphoses et Runes.

Puis, elle prit la direction de la salle de Potions vers les sous-sols.

Elle fut la première à s'installer dans la salle de cours et prit place sur la table la plus proche du bureau du professeur. Elle sortit son livre de potions et étudia le premier chapitre sur le sérum de vérité. Elle entendit d'autres élèves s'installer sur des tables proches d'elle. Peu d'élèves avaient choisi les potions après la cinquième année : ils n'étaient que 12. A son grand désespoir, Mingletown vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ses deux gorilles n'avaient pas eu le niveau nécessaire pour continuer les Potions et les Serpentard s'asseyaient souvent en bande. A défaut de Mary ou Victoria, Rosie faisait bien l'affaire. Cette dernière se retourna et vit Black, Potter et Lupin, installés au fond de la salle. Malheureusement, elle avait beaucoup de ses cours en commun avec eux, et quasiment tous avec Evans-la-chouineuse.

Elle allait encore passer une année dans l'ombre de Lily Evans et sa bonne humeur du matin faillit s'envoler mais le professeur Slughorn arriva enfin dans la salle de Potions et elle en oublia son désappointement.

\- Bonjour mes chers élèves, dit le professeur d'un air joyeux.

\- Bonjour, professeur, dirent les élèves en coeur.

\- Je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle et dernière année. Je ferai tout pour qu'à la fin de l'année, vous soyez capable de réussir vos ASPIC avec succès. Tout d'abord, avant d'ouvrir vos livres, qui peut me dire quels sont les ingrédients utilisés pour réaliser du Polynectar ?

Trois mains se levèrent : Rogue, Evans et Rosie. Elle espéra que le professeur l'interroge mais il préféra Evans. Elle en fut déçue et baissa immédiatement la main.

\- Merci, professeur, dit Evans d'une voix claire. Les ingrédients du Polynectar sont les suivants : des sangsues, de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap, de la corne de bicorne en poudre…

Rosie singea Evans en silence pendant qu'elle récitait tous les ingrédients de la potion.

\- Bravo, Miss Evans, dit le professeur d'un air ravi. Je ne doutais pas de vous. Cinq points pour Gryffondor !

Rosie fut mortifiée. Elle les aurait gagnés, ces points, s'il l'avait questionnée. Elle aimait bien Slughorn mais elle aurait préféré qu'il favorise un peu plus sa maison.

\- Et qui peut me donner les contraintes de cette potion ?

Rosie releva la main.

\- Oui, Monsieur Rogue ?

C'était comme si le professeur le faisait exprès. Elle rongea son frein.

\- Le Polynectar nécessite un mois de préparation et selon les compétences du sorcier qui l'a réalisé, les effets peuvent varier, de 10 minutes à 12 heures.

\- Excellent, fit Slughorn, cinq points pour Serpentard.

Rosie attendit une nouvelle question pour enfin montrer son savoir mais elle ne vint pas. Elle en fût dépitée.

\- Comme vous vous en doutez, nous allons réaliser du Polynectar, continua le professeur. Mais pas seulement ! Tout bon sorcier et maître de potions qui se respecte doit être capable de rechercher ses ingrédients autant que de les préparer. C'est pourquoi pendant les deux mois qui vont suivre, votre devoir consistera à rechercher les ingrédients du Polynectar et à réaliser cette potion. Comme l'a si bien dit Monsieur Rogue, la potion nécessite un mois de préparation. C'est pourquoi au bout d'un mois, il vous faudra avoir trouvé tous les ingrédients. Il est bien sûr interdit d'en commander par correspondance dans la boutique de l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs, ce dernier a pour ordre de n'accepter aucune demande d'ingrédients de la part des élèves de Poudlard pendant toute cette période. Et je ne tolérerai aucune triche. Sachez que la plupart de ces ingrédients peuvent être trouvés dans les environs, notamment dans la forêt interdite. Oui, Miss Gray ?

\- Mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, fit une élève de Serdaigle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Le professeur Dumbledore a été prévenu et pour toute sortie dans la forêt interdite, vous serez accompagné de Hagrid, notre gardien des clés et des lieux. De plus, vous êtes maintenant majeur, en septième année, et il vous faut vous préparer à votre vie de sorcier. Vous avez toutes les capacités pour réaliser ce projet.

Le professeur fit une pause afin que les élèves puissent bien intégrer tout ce qu'il avait dit, puis reprit la parole.

\- Il est à noter que tout au long de l'année, nous travaillerons dans ce type de conditions. Tout d'abord, en mode projet : vous rechercherez les ingrédients et vous préparerez la potion qui durera au minimum un mois. Les recherches d'ingrédients se feront bien sûr en dehors des cours de potions. Et pendant vos cours, si vous n'êtes pas en train de préparer vos projets de potions, nous en étudierons d'autres plus facilement réalisables. Dans les projets que vous réaliserez cette année, vous travaillerez sur le Polynectar en premier lieu, puis le Veriseratum, et enfin le Felix Felicis qui vous prendra six mois.

Les élèves se regardèrent, certains étaient ravis, d'autres moins. Rosie était parmi les personnes les plus enchantées. Enfin, ces trois potions allaient révéler ses talents de potionniste. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle rêvait de ce moment.

\- Une dernière chose, ajouta le professeur, vous allez faire ce devoir par groupe de deux.

La douche froide !

\- Mais professeur, intervint-elle, choquée par cette nouvelle, nous sommes tout à fait capable de réaliser ces potions seuls.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le professeur sans s'offusquer de l'intervention de Rosie qui ne lui avait pas demandé la permission de prendre la parole. Mais je souhaite que vous travailliez en équipe. Il est important de savoir travailler avec un autre sorcier. Dans le futur, vous serez confrontés à ce genre de situation.

Rosie se tut. Elle réfléchit rapidement : dans le cours de Potions, il y avait trois Serpentard : Mingletown, Baggs et Rogue. Avec qui choisirait-elle de travailler ? Mingletown était une sale pimbêche qui risquait de faire échouer ses potions, Baggs lui courait après et elle n'avait pas envie de passer du temps supplémentaire avec lui et Rogue était très imbu de lui-même et la rabaissait à toute occasion, elle savait que travailler avec lui serait une épreuve quotidienne. Pourtant, si elle devait choisir entre les trois sorciers, elle prendrait Rogue sans hésitation. Elle connaissait ses talents de potionniste et si elle voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, elle devrait absolument lui demander d'être avec elle. Toutes à ses réflexions, Rosie entendit à peine ce que disait le professeur.

\- J'ai choisi les binômes selon les capacités de chacun.

Rosie releva la tête, piquée par cette annonce. Nouvelle douche froide ! Elle allait devoir travailler avec une personne qu'elle n'aurait pas choisi, et cela, pendant toute l'année. Rosie regarda son professeur les yeux plein d'effroi. Elle espérait ne pas se retrouver avec le plus nul de la classe, ou pire avec cette Miss-Evans-je-sais-tout.

\- Monsieur Albert et Monsieur Lupin.

\- Monsieur Baggs et Miss Davis.

\- Miss Evans et Miss Mingletown.

Rosie sourit intérieurement. _Voilà, bien fait pour toi, Evans !_

\- Miss Gray et Monsieur Rogue.

\- Miss Greengrass et Monsieur Black.

\- Miss Olivers et Monsieur Potter.

Rosie resta pétrifiée lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son binôme. Elle allait devoir faire équipe avec Sirius Black…


	5. Etudier avec Black, enfer ou paradis ?

**Chapitre 5 - Etudier avec Black, enfer ou paradis ?**

Quand le professeur Slughorn eut terminé de donner le nom des binômes, il demanda à tous les élèves de se déplacer pour qu'ils s'asseoient à côté de la personne avec qui ils allaient travailler toute l'année. Mingletown s'assit à côté d'Evans et Rosie décida de ne pas bouger.

_Que Black vienne !_ _Je ne me déplacerai pas, _s'écria-t-elle dans sa tête, boudeuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes de remue-ménages, Sirius s'assit à ses côtés. Elle l'ignora royalement. Lui aussi. _Parfait !_

Le professeur fut ravi du nouvel agencement de sa classe et commença son cours. Les élèves prirent des notes. Il n'y eut pas de manipulation de potions ce jour-là. Elle jeta de temps en temps des coups d'oeil vers Sirius qui faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Pourtant, vers le milieu du cours, il lui lança un regard narquois, il l'avait surprise en train de l'observer en coin. Rosie détourna immédiatement son visage rougissant. Elle ne tourna plus la tête vers lui.

Quand le cours se termina au bout de trois heures, tous les élèves se levèrent. Rosie lança un regard vers Sirius. Devait-elle lui parler de leur devoir de potions ? Elle ravala sa fierté et décida de s'entretenir avec lui. Autrement, cette année serait un désastre.

\- Black, tu as cours là, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle froidement.

\- Non, j'ai pas cours, répondit-il.

Il donnait l'impression d'avoir envie d'être ailleurs.

\- Alors, allons faire un point sur le projet du Polynectar dans les jardins. Il ne pleut pas, et on sera plus tranquille pour parler que dans la bibliothèque, dit-elle.

Elle ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Elle prit ses affaires et très étonnamment, Sirius la suivit sans rien dire. Pourquoi était-il aussi docile ? Les autres élèves avaient également décidé de prendre leur disposition avec leur binôme. Ils n'avaient qu'un mois pour trouver les ingrédients du Polynectar et ils savaient tous qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre une seule minute.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans échanger un seul mot et arrivèrent dans les jardins de Poudlard. De nombreux bancs étaient vides, la plupart des élèves étant encore en cours. Rosie s'assit sur le premier banc venu et Sirius s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle ressentit une sensation étrange : son ventre se serra. Elle dissipa vite ses sentiments en s'invectivant intérieurement. Ils n'étaient pas en rendez-vous amoureux !

Elle sortit son livre de potions ainsi qu'un parchemin et une plume pour pouvoir prendre des notes. Il fit de même.

\- Comme tu le sais, commença-t-elle d'un ton très sérieux, la première chose que nous devons trouver, ce sont des Chrysopes car elles doivent cuire pendant 21 jours avant de pouvoir être intégrées à la potion. De plus, nous devrons faire attention à cueillir du Sisymbre à la pleine lune.

\- La pleine lune aura lieu vendredi de la semaine prochaine, dit Sirius d'un air neutre.

\- Ok, c'est noté ! Nous devrons donc nous préparer. As-tu une idée où nous pourrions trouver des touffes de polygonum ?

\- A mon avis, le mieux est de poser directement la question à Hagrid ! C'est lui qui connaît le mieux la forêt interdite.

\- Il y a des bicornes dans la forêt interdite ?

\- Oui, j'en ai déjà vu.

Rosie fut déconcertée. Elle n'avait jamais été dans la forêt interdite, sauf accompagnée d'un professeur et elle n'avait jamais vu de créatures telles que des bicornes, connues pour leur agressivité en présence d'humains.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oui, j'ai souvent été en détention et j'ai du faire des rondes dans la forêt avec Hagrid. C'est là que j'en ai vu. Elles ne sont pas difficiles à trouver. Il faut juste les attirer avec de la bouse de gnome.

\- De la bouse de gnome ? Rosie fut dégoûtée à l'idée de toucher cette infâme substance.

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'elles préfèrent.

Rose fut très étonnée d'avoir une discussion normale avec Black. Elle pensait que travailler avec lui serait un enfer mais pour l'instant, tout se passait pour le mieux. En plus, il avait quelques connaissances fort utiles et ne serait finalement pas un boulet pour elle. Il remonta un peu dans son estime.

\- Cela te dit qu'on commence nos recherches d'ingrédients ce samedi matin à 9h ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, faisons ça ! lui dit-il, toujours de son air neutre. Je vais envoyer un hibou à Hagrid pour lui demander s'il est disponible.

\- D'accord.

Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac. Sirius fit de même. Elle le regarda et hésita à lui dire quelque chose. Enfin, elle se décida.

\- Pourquoi as-tu été aussi désagréable hier ? lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il fut surpris qu'elle lui pose cette question mais lui répondit froidement.

\- Parce que je déteste plus que tout les personnes comme toi.

Le sang de Rosie se glaça.

\- Comment ça, comme moi ?

\- Des gens qui pensent que les autres ne sont que des moins que rien, juste parce qu'ils sont mieux nés que les autres.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? Il la regarda avec ironie. Regarde-toi, continua-t-il. T'es une serpentard, tu abuses des privilèges de ta famille et tu regardes les autres de haut.

\- J'aime mes privilèges et je trouve les autres insupportables. Et alors ? On n'est pas tous comme toi, Black !

\- Oui, je l'avais bien noté !

\- Tu crois que c'est facile de renier sa famille ? s'écria Rosie plus vivement. Ses joues avaient pris quelques couleurs.

Elle repensait aux paroles de sa mère _"Vous serez mariée à Abel Nott à la fin de vos études à Poudlard. Avez-vous pensé aux conséquences si vous refusez ?"_.

\- Et tu me dis ça à moi ? gronda Sirius.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Black ! dit-elle à nouveau.

Elle ne sut pourquoi mais des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Sirius le remarqua et il en fut étonné.

\- Et tu ne vas pas commencer à pleurer, s'exaspéra-t-il. Ce que je déteste les pleurnicheuses comme toi.

Elle se leva d'un bond et faillit lui assener une gifle mais le regarda avec défi plutôt. Il lui retourna un regard plein de mépris.

\- Tu ne connais rien à ma vie, Black, lui cria-t-elle. Je ne te permets pas de me juger.

Elle prit son sac et s'enfuit vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait pensé pendant quelques minutes que ses relations avec Sirius iraient mieux mais c'était sans compter ses aprioris.

Sirius avait tout quitté : il avait été déshérité par sa famille et vivait, elle ne savait où. Il avait accepté sa situation sans rechigner mais la différence, c'est qu'il était entouré de ses amis dont leur amitié était indéfectible.

Rosie risquait de vivre la même chose si elle n'acceptait pas l'arrangement de ses parents. Lui seul aurait pu la comprendre. Mais il l'avait mise dans le même lot que les autres : ces personnes qui pensaient que le sang prévalait par rapport au reste. Bien sûr, elle n'avait jamais mis en avant ses propres convictions. Mais s'il avait pris un peu de temps pour lui parler au lieu de l'ignorer ou de l'insulter, il aurait compris qu'elle n'était pas comme eux, les Greengrass, les Black et tous les autres "sang-purs".

Oui, elle adorait ses privilèges : elle aimait pouvoir parader avec de nouvelles robes chaque année, dire qu'elle avait un manoir de 400 mètres carrés, trois elfes de maison et beaucoup d'argent.

Oui, elle dénigrait les autres élèves car elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on la dérange, la rabaisse ou lui montre qu'on pouvait être plus fort qu'elle. Elle détestait être en position d'infériorité et elle se battait chaque jour pour prouver qu'elle était plus qu'une simple sorcière de seconde zone. Elle avait envie de réaliser des choses, de découvrir des sorts, de faire des découvertes qui feraient avancer le monde magique. C'était cela son ambition.

Mais aujourd'hui, on lui demandait de faire un choix : soit elle décidait de garder ses privilèges mais ne resterait que dans l'anonymat de son nom, affublé d'un mari qu'elle n'aimerait pas, soit elle décidait de s'en affranchir et peut-être réaliserait-elle des choses pour le bien du monde sorcier, mais peut-être vivrait-elle dans une grande misère, oubliée de tous car elle n'aurait aucun moyen financier pour réaliser ses propres rêves.

Elle était dans une impasse. Et la seule personne qui aurait pu la conseiller lui avait tourné le dos sans même essayer de la comprendre. Elle, à l'inverse de Sirius, n'avait aucun ami pour l'épauler. Elle était seule et le resterait à jamais, peu importe ce qu'elle décidait de faire.

Elle entra dans la bibliothèque et s'assit sur une table. Elle inspira profondément afin de faire partir la tension accumulée, puis, quand elle fut calmée, commença à recopier son cours de Potions dont les notes, prises à la va-vite, nécessitaient une remise à jour. Quand enfin elle ne put ignorer plus longtemps les assauts de son estomac, elle se leva pour aller déjeuner. Elle vit Black assis avec ses habituels compères et l'ignora pour aller s'installer sur sa table. Elle y retrouva Baggs qui en profita pour lui raconter ses vacances en Irlande. Elle le laissa parler en ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié.

Puis, comme un automate, elle se leva pour aller à son double-cours de Métamorphoses, suivi de son cours de Runes. Elle savait qu'elle se coucherait tard ce soir mais c'était la dure vie des étudiants de septième année qui allaient passer leurs ASPIC en fin d'année : pas de repos possibles, à moins d'avoir peu de matières. Mais Rosie en avait beaucoup : pour devenir Médicomage, il fallait valider au minimum ses ASPIC en Potions, Métamorphoses, Runes, Sortilèges, Botanique, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Arithmancie. Elle était l'une des élèves qui avaient l'emploi du temps le plus chargé avec Evans. De plus, non seulement, elle devrait valider toutes ces matières mais également recevoir trois Optimal sur sept matières ainsi qu'au minimum, des Effort Exceptionnel dans les autres.

_Finalement, pourquoi tous ces efforts si je me marie à la fin de l'année ? _se dit-elle. _Non, non, non, hors de question ! _s'admonesta-t-elle.

Elle arriva dans la salle de Métamorphoses et suivit le cours studieusement sans faire attention aux personnes qui étaient autour d'elle. Malgré le chamboulement intérieur qu'elle vivait, sa vie devait continuer à Poudlard comme si de rien n'était.

A la fin du cours, Black vint la voir. Elle le fixa d'un air hostile.

\- Juste pour te dire que Hagrid est d'accord pour ce samedi matin. 9h, dans le Grand Hall ?

Il avait dit cela d'une voix neutre libérée de mépris ou de colère.

\- D'accord, dit-elle simplement. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un cours de Runes.

Elle partit sans demander son reste.


	6. Romance dans la Forêt Interdite

_Bonjour à tous, merci de prendre le temps de lire cette histoire :). Voici un nouveau chapitre. Ce week-end, j'ai décidé de publier plus rapidement ;). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Romance dans la Forêt Interdite**

Rosie ne vit pas la semaine passée. Elle était très occupée par son emploi du temps chargé et les devoirs que les professeurs lui avaient donné. Les professeur Chourave et Babbling lui avaient également donné le même type de projet que le professeur Slughorn : en Botanique, elle devait recenser le plus de plantes qu'elle pouvait trouver dans la Forêt Interdite (il fallait encore qu'elle passe du temps avec Hagrid : ce dernier ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec toutes les sollicitations des septièmes années) et elle devait traduire un texte en runes de 50.000 mots dans sa propre langue. Dès le premier jour, elle s'était retrouvée à travailler tard dans la bibliothèque et sa Salle Commune. Mais c'était la dure réalité des élèves de septième année et elle ne se plaignit pas une seule fois.

Elle devait également donner de son temps pour ses devoirs de préfète. Heureusement qu'elle ne faisait partie d'aucun club à part celui de Slughorn qui consistait à assister à des dîners privés de temps à autre, sinon, elle n'aurait plus su où donner de la tête.

Elle se réveilla tôt pour un premier samedi de début d'année scolaire. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de passer la matinée avec Sirius. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis le moment leur dernier cours de Métamorphoses. Elle avait quand même le ventre noué et son stress montait d'un cran à chaque minute.

_Mes relations avec Sirius ne peuvent pas être pires, donc au final, elles ne peuvent qu'aller mieux,_ se rassura-t-elle en reprenant du poil de la bête.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle en pull et en pantalon, chaussée de bottes en cuir, de sa cape et d'une écharpe sous le bras. Elle avait également prévu dans son sac une paire de gants en peau de dragon, une paire de ciseaux et une grande boîte à plusieurs tiroirs pour déposer les ingrédients qu'elle trouverait sur son chemin.

Quand elle s'attabla à la table des Serpentard pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, son hibou Malcom vola vers elle, un courrier accroché à sa patte gauche. Elle le délivra de son fardeau et lui fit boire dans son verre de jus d'orange. Elle lui donna également quelques graines qu'elle gardait toujours dans son sac au cas où et le remercia. Puis, le hibou s'envola pour retourner dans la volière de l'école.

Elle découvrit l'écriture de son frère Archi sur le dos de l'enveloppe et ouvrit son courrier avec impatience.

"_Ma très chère Rosie,_

_Merci de me donner de tes nouvelles. Tout va bien pour moi, je m'habitue bien à mon nouveau poste et mon responsable me laisse prendre un peu plus d'initiatives chaque jour._

_Père et Mère ne m'ont pas parlé de ton mariage mais je n'ai pas été surpris de recevoir ta lettre car malheureusement (et je suis désolé de te l'apprendre), j'ai entendu parler de ton mariage par un ami qui s'avère être également un ami d'Abel Nott. Il s'appelle Lucius Malefoy et nous nous étions liés d'amitié lorsque j'étais à Serpentard. L'autre jour, je l'ai rencontré au Ministère de la Magie et nous avons décidé de fêter nos retrouvailles autour d'un whisky pur feu au Chaudron Baveur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il m'a dit que la famille Nott était en pourparler avec la nôtre pour marier leur fils. J'ai essayé de cacher ma surprise et mon trouble. Sur le moment, je n'ai pas voulu t'écrire à ce sujet car je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. _

_Ma Rosie, je vais être honnête avec toi. Je connais l'ambition de Mère et je suis sûre qu'elle n'a accepté ce mariage que contre de très bonnes contreparties pour ton futur et notre famille._

_Le meilleur conseil que je puisse te donner à l'heure d'aujourd'hui est de gagner du temps. Pour l'instant, écris-lui que tu réfléchiras sérieusement à sa proposition. Elle en sera rassurée. De plus, demande à rencontrer ton futur fiancé avant de décider, peut-être à l'occasion de Noël quand tu rentreras au manoir ? Cela ne te coûtera rien de le voir. Et en même temps, cela te laissera du temps pour réfléchir posément. _

_Quoiqu'il arrive, ne décide pas à la va-vite. Si tu refusais la proposition de nos parents, les conséquences risqueraient d'être dramatiques pour toi. _

_J'espère que ces quelques mots t'aideront dans ta prise de décision._

_Ton grand frère dévoué,_

_Archi"_

Rosie fut mitigée par la lettre de son frère. Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer une telle mascarade avec ses parents car elle savait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier avec Abel Nott. Malgré tout, il avait raison. Elle devait gagner du temps en réconfortant ses parents. Elle décida de leur écrire dès le lendemain matin.

Elle rangea sa lettre dans son sac et termina son repas. Puis, voyant l'heure tournée, elle se dirigea vers le Grand Hall afin de retrouver Sirius. Comme à son habitude, elle détestait attendre mais elle avait décidé d'aller à leur rendez-vous en avance. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait l'impression qu'arriver en retard serait vu comme une forme de faiblesse. Pourtant, elle n'avait rien à prouver à Black…

Ce dernier arriva avec dix minutes de retard, le regard hagard, les cheveux ébouriffés. Il n'était certainement pas du matin. Rosie en fût exaspérée.

\- C'est pas trop tôt, Black ! lui lança-t-elle d'un air acerbe.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, lui dit-il d'un air qui se voulait froid mais qui fut totalement gâché par un bâillement grand à en décrocher sa mâchoire.

Rosie lui lança un regard torve mais n'ajouta rien de plus. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid. Le temps était nuageux mais il ne faisait pas froid et Rosie se réjouit qu'il ne pleuve pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la petite maison du Gardien des clés et des lieux de Poudlard et frappèrent à sa porte. Ils entendirent des aboiements et des bruits de pas. La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Bonjour Sirius ! dit-il d'un air ravi. Miss Greengrass.

Rosie hocha la tête en guise de salut.

\- Bonjour Hagrid ! répondit Sirius, toujours de son air ensommeillé. Tu es prêt pour nous accompagner dans la Forêt Interdite ?

\- Oui mais vous n'êtes pas les seuls à m'avoir demandé d'aller dans la Forêt ce matin, lança le demi-géant de sa grosse voix bourrue. D'autres élèves vont également nous rejoindre. Cela ne vous dérange pas de les attendre ?

_Bien sûr que si ! _pensa Rosie.

Mais elle fut trop polie pour lui faire une remarque. Ils attendirent donc pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Rosie était excédée : en plus de ne pas aimer attendre les gens, on lui imposait la compagnie d'autres élèves ! Et dans un petit coin de son coeur, elle avait espéré se rapprocher de Sirius pendant cette matinée. C'était maintenant fichu et elle maudit par avance les personnes qui allaient arriver chez Hagrid.

Ils arrivèrent enfin et Rosie les reconnut tout de suite : c'était ses camarades de Potions, des Gryffondor, Potter-le-râleur, Lupin-tête-de-gnome, Evans-cri-de-harpie, deux Serdaigle et à son plus grand désespoir, cette face de calamar qu'était Mingletown. Cette dernière minaudait auprès d'Evans. Rosie s'imagina très bien le genre de paroles qu'elle lui soufflait dans l'oreille.

\- Bonjour Rosie, fit Mingletown en arrivant vers elle.

Rosie eut peur qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras tellement elle arrivait en trombe sur elle. Mais heureusement, elle n'en fit rien.

\- Quel plaisir de te voir, ma chérie ! dit-elle d'un air ravi.

\- Bonjour Josepha, répondit Rosie, en grinçant des dents.

\- Salut vieux frère ! lança Potter vers Black.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que tu venais ? demanda Black, content de voir son ami.

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise, répondit Potter d'un air malicieux. Je sais que tu aimes les surprises, mon botruc d'amour !

Evans leva les yeux aux ciel mais Rosie capta son sourire en coin.

_Quoi ? Potter et Evans ?_ Juste à y penser, elle en avait la nausée. _Qu'ils fassent leur truc de Gryffondor ailleurs que sous mes yeux !_

\- Je vois que tout le monde est arrivé, alors, allons-y, dit Hagrid d'un air réjoui.

\- Oui, chef ! dirent en coeur Potter et Black.

Cela fit rire Mingletown. _Quoi ? _Rosie la regarda d'un air suspicieux, celle-ci remarqua son regard et lui fit un clin d'oeil d'un air mauvais.

Potter, Black et Lupin partirent ensemble vers la Forêt sans attendre les autres. La patience de Rosie avait atteint ses limites et elle fût presque tentée de les abandonner pour revenir dans le château mais elle savait qu'elle devait absolument trouver le plus d'ingrédients possibles pour sa potion ce jour, sinon, Sirius et elle n'auraient pas le temps de la terminer à temps. Elle rongea son frein et les suivit d'un pas lourd.

Ils entrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite et s'y enfoncèrent. Au bout de trente minutes de marche, ils n'avaient rencontré aucune créature magique, ni vu quoi que ce soit d'anormal. Hagrid les stoppa et leur proposa de faire leur recherche chacun dans leur coin dans un périmètre de 3 km2.

\- On se retrouve dans une heure, continua-t-il. Si vous avez des problèmes, envoyez quelques étincelles rouges dans le ciel et je viendrai vous rejoindre immédiatement.

Ils se séparèrent. Black fit mine de suivre Potter.

\- Black, par ici ! cria Rosie d'un ton acerbe.

\- Wouf wouf, lui répondit-il en se tournant vers elle, sous les rires hilares de Potter.

Il la rejoignit. Elle l'ignora et marcha dans la Forêt en espérant semer les autres élèves. Il la suivit en fredonnant un air qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle mit ses gants et s'arrêta quelques fois pour toucher des plantes.

\- Et si on attirait une bicorne ? demanda Black brusquement. Il sortit une fiole contenant un liquide transparent et visqueux.

\- C'est de la bouse de gnome ? demanda Rosie d'un air de dégoût.

\- Oui ! Je l'ai acheté deux mornilles à un cinquième année !

\- Cela s'achète ?

\- On trouve de tout, ici, à Poudlard, si tu as un peu d'argent !

Black ouvrit la fiole et à l'aide d'une spatule, déposa de la bouse de gnome sur plusieurs troncs d'arbres. Ils se cachèrent ensuite dans des petits buissons en attendant que des bicornes veulent bien se montrer. Les bicornes étaient des créatures dont l'aspect physique était un savant mélange de panthère et de vache au visage humain. Elles n'étaient pas très belles à regarder. Elles avaient deux cornes de chaque côté de leur tête et pouvaient se montrer très agressives, c'est pourquoi ils préférèrent se tapir. Leur odorat étant très développé, ils n'attendirent pas très longtemps avant qu'une de ces créatures n'apparaisse. Une petite bicorne s'approcha prudemment d'un des arbres contenant de la bouse de gnome, la renifla et la lécha avidement.

Ecoeurée, Rosie lança un stupefix sur l'animal. Il s'immobilisa et tomba sur le côté. Sirius et elle s'en approchèrent. Elle sortit un petit canif de son sac ainsi qu'une petite fiole et gratta légèrement l'une des cornes de l'animal. Quand elle pensa avoir récupéré assez de poudre de bicorne, ils reculèrent de quelques mètres. Sirius le destupefixia et l'animal se remit debout en s'ébrouant, comme si de rien n'était. Il continua à lécher la bouse de gnome sans faire attention à eux.

Rosie cocha la case de l'ingrédient sur son parchemin sur lequel elle avait listé tous les éléments à trouver pour réaliser du Polynectar. Ils s'avancèrent encore plus profondément dans la forêt en quête d'autres plantes.

Au bout d'une heure, ils avaient trouvé quasiment tous les ingrédients de la potion. Il ne leur manquait plus que le Sisymbre qu'ils ne pourraient cueillir que la semaine d'après lors de la pleine lune. Rosie était ravie. Sa petite boite était maintenant bien remplie.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres étudiants et repartirent tous vers la cabane de Hagrid.

\- Je crois que maintenant, nous nous retrouverons un soir de pleine lune, leur dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. A dans une semaine !

\- Merci, Hagrid, lança Evans.

Rosie marmonna également un merci dans sa barbe, histoire de ne pas paraître impolie. Les élèves, dont Black, commencèrent à partir vers le château.

\- Black ! cria à nouveau Rosie. Il se retourna étonné. On n'a pas fini !

Il rebroussa chemin et vint à son niveau. Rosie n'aima pas le regard en biais que lui lança Mingletown. Que pouvait penser cette pimbêche ? Elle avait bien le droit de parler avec son binôme sur son projet. Elle ressentit néanmoins un certain malaise.

\- Faisons le point sur ce qu'on a trouvé et ce qu'il nous reste à faire.

Black souffla d'ennui mais s'assit néanmoins à côté d'elle, sur le banc, juste devant la cabane de Hagrid. Rosie lui expliqua ce qu'elle comptait faire dès lundi en cours de Potions, il acquiesça.

Avant qu'il ne reparte vers le château, elle lui demanda un service.

\- Peux-tu garder la boite des ingrédients ?

\- Oui, si tu veux, répondit-il d'un air surpris. Il prit dans ses mains la boite qu'elle lui tendait.

\- C'est juste que… hésita-t-elle. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de la laisser dans mon dortoir.

\- Tu as peur qu'on te la vole ? Sirius avait dit cela d'un air ironique.

\- Cela peut sembler bizarre, mais oui !

\- T'es bien trop suspicieuse !

\- Si t'étais à Serpentard, tu comprendrais !

Sur ce, elle se leva sans donner de plus amples explications et se dirigea vers l'école sans un regard derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter avec lui, sinon, à coup sûr, ils s'emporteraient à nouveau. Toute discussion en rapport avec leur maison ou leur famille devait être évitée, selon elle.

\- Un merci n'aurait pas été de refus, entendit-elle Sirius lui lancer dans son dos.

Elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et partit sans se retourner.


	7. Une mise au point s'impose !

_Bonjour, un nouveau chapitre encore pour ce week-end ! Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Une mise au point s'impose !**

"_Chère Mère,_

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Ma rentrée s'est bien passée à Poudlard et malgré les nombreux devoirs que me donnent mes professeurs, tout va bien._

_Je souhaiterais discuter de notre dernière conversation._

_A la vue de ma réaction, vous avez dû comprendre que je n'étais pas encore prête à entendre votre proposition. J'ai réagi sous l'effet de la colère et je souhaite m'excuser pour mes paroles inconvenantes. _

_Néanmoins, pour le moment, pourriez-vous me laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir ? Vous avez bouleversé mes perspectives d'avenir et il m'est encore difficile de vous répondre à l'affirmative._

_Je ne connais pas Abel Nott et me savoir marier avec lui sans même savoir qui il est me terrifie quelque peu. Serait-il possible d'organiser une entrevue avec ce jeune homme afin de faire taire mes doutes ? Je reviendrai au manoir pour les vacances de Noël, peut-être une soirée pourrait être organisée avec Monsieur et Madame Nott ainsi que leur fils ?_

_Je sais que je ne suis pas en droit d'exiger une telle requête mais cela me permettrait d'y voir plus clair. _

_J'espère que vous comprendrez ma position et que vous accéderez à ma demande._

_Bien cordialement,_

_Rosamund"_

Rosie relut plusieurs fois le parchemin qu'elle souhaitait envoyer à sa mère. Elle n'était pas satisfaite mais elle se devait de lui écrire. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas envoyé de courrier à sa mère, ni qu'elle en ait reçu de sa part et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Elle décida d'envoyer cette dernière version. Son destin était désormais attaché à la patte de son hibou Malcom. Elle espérait sincèrement que sa mère serait attentive à ses demandes. Elle n'avait pas envie de rencontrer Abel Nott mais comme l'avait suggéré son frère, elle devait se montrer plus conciliante. Au moins, si sa mère acceptait cette rencontre, Rosie n'aurait pas besoin d'y penser avant Noël, ce qui serait un grand soulagement. Elle pourrait enfin se concentrer sur ses études.

Quand elle vint à son double-cours de Potions le lundi suivant, Sirius était déjà installé à leur table.

\- Salut, lui dit-il d'une froideur extrême.

Comme à son habitude, Rosie ne lui répondit pas et lui lança juste un regard hautain en guise de salut, puis, s'installa tranquillement. Elle savait qu'il l'observait froidement mais fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer et ouvrit son livre de potions.

Elle sursauta lorsque Sirius déposa avec fracas la boite des ingrédients sur leur table. Elle le regarda avec surprise mais il ne la regardait pas et croisait ses bras en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Elle sentit une très forte animosité émanée de lui et n'essaya pas de lui parler ni de comprendre pourquoi il était si en colère. S'il était énervé, c'était son problème, pas le sien. Rosie vérifia que les ingrédients de la potion était bien en place dans la boite. Puis, sans un mot, elle sortit les Chrysopes, prit son chaudron et les fit cuire à feu doux. Ces plantes, très résistantes à la chaleur, devaient cuire à petits feux pendant 21 jours. Elle viendrait tous les jours vérifier si la cuisson se passait bien. Elle alla déposer le chaudron sur la table des potions en cours, y inscrivit son nom et celui de Sirius et lança un sort de protection qui empêcherait quiconque en dehors d'elle et de son binôme d'y toucher, aux risques de grandes brûlures. Tous les élèves faisaient de même. Personne n'avait envie de voir sa potion gâchée par des mains malveillantes.

Quand elle revint à sa table, Sirius lui lança un regard mauvais et l'ignora. _Qu'a-t-il aujourd'hui ? _se demanda Rosie, perplexe.

Le professeur Slughorn arriva enfin dans la salle de Potions, ce qui chassa momentanément Sirius de son esprit.

\- Bonjour chers élèves, dit le professeur. Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un élixir éternel. Qui peut me donner les ingrédients de cette potion ?

A nouveau, trois mains se levèrent, toujours les mêmes, celle d'Evans, de Rogue et de Rosie. Cette fois, son directeur de maison la choisit et d'un air ravi, cette dernière récita ce qui composait la fameuse potion.

A la fin du cours, elle souhaitait s'accorder avec Sirius sur leur prochain rendez-vous : cueillir du Sisymbre lors de la prochaine pleine lune.

\- Black… commença-t-elle dans sa direction.

Mais ce dernier avait déjà rangé ses affaires et se dépêchait de sortir de la classe sans lui prêter attention. Elle lui courut après, les mains encore chargées de ses affaires, n'ayant pas eu le temps de les ranger.

\- Black ! cria-t-elle à nouveau.

Il ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle laissa tomber car elle n'avait pas envie de lui courir après, ni de se donner en spectacle. En effet, certains élèves s'étaient retournés lorsqu'ils l'avaient entendue crier son nom. Elle décida de lui parler après le cours de Métamorphoses.

Le déjeuner se passa bien : elle profita de son heure de permanence pour faire des recherches dans la Bibliothèque, puis alla manger dans la Grande Salle.

Quand vint le cours de Métamorphoses, Rosie était de bonne humeur. Elle s'assit sur la table au premier rang comme à son habitude et suivit le cours avec assiduité. Lorsqu'à la fin des trois heures de Métamorphoses, elle se retourna pour essayer de trouver Sirius, ce dernier avait déjà disparu. _Que lui arrive-t-il ? M'esquive-t-il ?_

Elle soupira, excédée. Elle n'aimait pas son attitude et s'il continuait comme ça, ils n'allaient pas pouvoir travailler correctement ensemble. Elle partit à son cours de Runes, déçue mais surtout énervée par son ignorance à son encontre.

Après son dernier cours de la journée, elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle quand elle le vit dans les jardins en train de réviser seul. Elle profita de cette occasion pour se diriger vers lui.

\- Black, cria-t-elle ! Tu m'é…

Ce dernier ne jeta même pas un regard vers elle, plia ses affaires et partit. _Quelle attitude !_ Irritée, elle décida de lui courir après cette fois. Elle le rattrapa dans un couloir désert.

\- Hé Black, cria-t-elle, c'est quoi ton problème ?

Cette fois, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. Elle vit que son visage était crispé et qu'une veine palpitait sur son front. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

\- Non mais ça va pas de m'ignorer comme ça ! lui balança-t-elle en colère, elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on l'ignore de cette manière.

\- Ah oui ? C'est toi qui me dis ça ? lui cracha-t-il.

Quelques élèves passèrent à côté d'eux et les dévisagèrent. Elle leur répondit par un regard menaçant et ils décampèrent sans un mot. Sirius les regardaient également d'un oeil noir. Brusquement, il lui prit le bras et l'entraîna dans une salle de cours vide à quelques pas de là où ils se trouvaient. Il lui serrait tellement fort le bras qu'il lui faisait mal et Rosie essaya de se dégager. Quand ils entrèrent dans la classe, il la lâcha.

Rosie était rouge de colère, s'avança vers lui et le gifla : c'était sa deuxième gifle de l'année. Sirius ne dit rien mais la regardait d'un air menaçant. Il avait serré ses poings.

\- Tu es outrée parce que je t'ignore, dit-il enfin d'une voix qui grondait. Mais tu devrais plutôt te regarder ! C'est toi qui m'ignores tout le temps : tu arrives, tu dis pas bonjour, tu pars, tu dis encore moins merci ! Si tu veux que je travaille avec toi sur les Potions, il faudra que tu me respectes un minimum ! Je suis pas ton elfe de maison, Greengrass !

Rosie se tut, frappée par la vérité de ces mots. Il n'avait pas tort ! Vu qu'elle ne disait pas un mot, il continua.

\- Je veux juste que tu me considères comme une personne normale, pas comme un de tes sous-fifres ! Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis sur les potions, tu décides de tout et tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Par dessus le marché, tu es exécrable. Je ne peux pas travailler avec toi ! Ce matin encore, tu m'as ignoré et tu me consultes même pas pour les Chrysopes. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? C'est un travail en équipe, pas seulement le travail de Rosamund Greengrass.

Rosie avait envie de lui répondre de façon acerbe, de trouver une réplique blessante, de le contredire… Mais elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort sur toute la ligne. Elle l'ignorait la plupart du temps et omettait tout signe de politesse à son encontre. Sa position à Serpentard lui avait fait oublier un minimum de décence. Pourtant, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble, Sirius avait fait de nombreux efforts, elle devait le reconnaître.

Pourquoi était-elle aussi désagréable avec lui ? A cette pensée, un feu qu'elle taisait depuis des années s'embrasa.

Elle releva la tête et lui répondit enfin, avec hargne.

\- Parce que tu m'ignores depuis des années ! Depuis qu'on est entrés à Poudlard, tu ne m'as jamais parlé, pas une seule fois. Et les seules fois où tu as affaire avec moi, tu me ridiculises devant tes amis. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai vécu toutes ses années. Tu penses que toi, Sirius Black, es le seul à avoir vécu des choses difficiles, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes obligés de travailler ensemble. Tu es correct avec moi car tu as besoin de moi mais tu oublies vite toutes ces années passées.

Sirius resta silencieux méditant sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il enfin au bout de quelques instants.

Il hésitait à parler, réfléchissait et pesait ses mots.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'enfer que j'ai vécu chez mes parents. Mon arrivée à Poudlard a été une vraie délivrance. Je me suis fait de nouveaux amis et j'ai découvert ce qu'était une vraie famille. Comme j'ai détesté mon nom et tout ce qui y avait attrait. Tu en faisais partie et je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré. Je voudrais sincèrement qu'on puisse travailler sur les potions dans une ambiance plus cordiale. Essayons d'oublier le passé.

Rosie inspira longuement et se détendit. Sirius lui parlait pour la première fois de façon honnête. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis des années.

\- Je suis désolée également, dit-elle l'air contrit. Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de la sorte et cela, malgré nos différents. Je te respecterai maintenant.

Sirius fut surpris car il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle lui présente ses excuses aussi facilement. Il se sentait soudain embarrassé.

\- Alors, tu prendras en compte mon avis pour les potions ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Et tu me respecteras un minimum en me saluant et en me disant au revoir ? Au moins pendant les cours de Potions et nos recherches.

\- D'accord. Je ferai un effort.

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Bon, je crois que c'est réglé maintenant. On se verra pour la cueillette du Sisymbre.

\- Oui, c'est ce dont je voulais te parler tout à l'heure. A quelle heure doit-on se retrouver ?

\- J'ai dit 23h à Hagrid, devant sa cabane ce vendredi soir. Ça te convient ?

\- Oui, cela me va.

\- Alors, à vendredi !

\- A vendredi !

Il tourna les talons puis sortit de la salle de classe. Quand Sirius la quitta, Rosie se sentit subitement fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas faim et décida d'aller dans son dortoir pour mieux réfléchir sur la situation.

Elle ne savait que penser. Elle aimait Sirius mais elle était à Serpentard. Réussirait-elle à avoir des relations cordiales avec lui ? Sa position dans sa maison était déjà bancale : l'attitude de Mingletown envers elle en était la preuve. Cette dernière se permettait de lui parler, de lui faire des remarques et de lui jeter des regards en coin. Rosie savait qu'elle épiait tous ses faits et gestes pour découvrir ne serait-ce qu'une seule faille dans son armure. Elle devait être prudente.

Rosie décida de se reprendre : elle ferait taire ses sentiments comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire depuis des années et se comporterait de façon neutre et cordiale avec Sirius, avec un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix quand un Serpentard serait dans les parages. Oui, ce rôle serait parfait ! Toujours polie, mais déplaisante à la fois ! Ça, elle savait faire.

Elle regarda l'heure, il n'était que 20h. Ses camarades n'étaient pas encore rentrés de dîner. Elle soupira : elle avait envie de mettre son pyjama et de se coucher… Mais elle ne le pouvait pas : elle s'installa dans la Salle Commune pour avancer sur ses devoirs.


	8. Ballade au clair de lune

**Chapitre 8 - Ballade au clair de lune**

La semaine passa très lentement : beaucoup de cours, beaucoup de devoirs, ses missions de préfète… Rosie se réveilla le vendredi matin exténuée. Elle avait peu dormi et attendait le week-end avec impatience pour rattraper son sommeil. Cependant, ce soir-même, elle devrait cueillir du Sisymbre avec ses camarades de Potions et ne pourrait pas se coucher tôt. Une rumeur disait qu'il y avait des loup-garous dans la forêt interdite. A cette pensée, elle en frissonna d'excitation. Certes, elle avait peur de ces créatures, mais n'était-ce pas excitant d'affronter un peu de danger quand son quotidien était monotone ?

Elle se leva et se prépara pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait l'habitude de manger tôt mais ce jour-là, elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait décidé de s'octroyer une demi-heure de sommeil supplémentaire. La Grande Salle était bruyante, la plupart des élèves étant déjà réveillés. La tête lourde, Rosie s'assit dans un coin de la table, évitant de s'asseoir près des autres 7ème année. Elle se servit en porridge et en miel et dégusta son bol sans grand appétit.

Son hibou Malcom vola vers elle pour lui déposer un courrier et un petit paquet sur lequel le sceau des Greengrass était apposé. Elle le remercia comme à son habitude et ouvrit fébrilement la lettre. Elle attendait une réponse de sa mère depuis plusieurs jours et s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir reçu un seul mot de sa part. Quelle serait sa sentence ?

"_Chère Rosamund,_

_Je vous remercie pour les nouvelles que vous m'avez envoyé. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tout se passe pour le mieux à Poudlard._

_Je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps à vous répondre mais je souhaitais parler de notre conversation et de votre courrier avec votre père avant de prendre toute décision._

_Ce dernier n'est revenu qu'il y a deux jours de sa mission dans les pays baltiques et je n'ai pas voulu aborder le sujet avant hier soir._

_Nous avons réfléchi longuement et nous nous sommes rendus compte que notre décision avait été quelque peu cavalière. Nous avons alors décidé de vous laisser un peu plus de temps et en avons informé les Nott qui comprennent également votre position. Ils sont tout à fait d'accord pour que vous les rencontriez, eux et leur fils, lorsque vous reviendrez pour les vacances de Noël. Nous organiserons un dîner._

_J'espère que ces quelques mois vous aideront dans votre réflexion et que vous accepterez de façon consciencieuse la proposition des Nott, après les avoir rencontrés._

_En gage de notre bonne foi, nous vous envoyons une boîte contenant les meilleures friandises préparées par notre elfe Alfie._

_Bien cordialement,_

_Agatha Greengrass"_

Sa mère ne terminait jamais ses lettres par un mot d'affection ni par "Mère" ou "Votre mère". Juste un "Agatha Greengrass", comme si Rosie était juste une de ses connaissances. Elle n'en prit pas ombrage, ayant l'habitude de ce manque d'affection. Elle relut la lettre une seconde fois et se sentit brusquement soulagée. Ses parents allaient lui laisser du temps. Sa rencontre avec Abel Nott n'était que dans plusieurs mois. Quel soulagement ! Le poids qu'elle avait depuis deux semaines se dissipa enfin. Elle eut soudain plus d'appétit et se servit en toast.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir appris une bonne nouvelle, Rosie ? lui demanda Mingletown. Cette dernière s'était approchée pour s'asseoir devant elle et la regardait maintenant d'un air calculateur.

Rosie ne s'offusqua pas de la familiarité de sa camarade de Serpentard car rien ne pouvait venir entacher sa joie.

\- Oui, dit-elle avec un sourire. Juste une lettre et des friandises de mes parents.

Rosie ouvrit la boîte et y trouva un assortiment de cookies ainsi que des caramels mous. Elle prit un biscuit et le croqua avec délice en regardant Mingletown dans les yeux. Celle-ci avait l'air dégoûtée. Rosie sentit qu'elle voulut lui balancer une pique mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. Il était l'heure d'aller à son double-cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Rosie la salua et partit, rangeant son courrier et sa boîte de friandises dans son sac. Elle devrait répondre à ses parents et son frère Archi dès ce week-end.

Sa journée fut parfaite : le professeur Babbling lui remit un O pour son premier devoir de l'année, elle réussit à faire apparaître une lumière blanche pour son premier patronus (bon, il n'avait pas encore la forme d'un animal, mais c'était un bon début, mieux que certains comme Mingletown ou Baggs) et elle avait bien avancé sur son devoir de Botanique.

Quand vint le soir, elle se prépara pour aller rejoindre Sirius devant la cabane de Hagrid. Quand elle sortit du Grand Hall, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à aller chez le demi-géant. Elle vit les Gryffondor qui marchaient devant elle : Sirius, Potter-le-crasseux et Evans-aux-cheveux-de-harpie. Depuis quand Evans traînait avec ces deux-là ? Elle riait avec éclat aux blagues de Potter. Rosie les observa avec dégoût. Elle remarqua que Lupin-le-miteux n'était pas avec eux. Après réflexion, il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ce matin au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Avait-il la frousse des loup-garous ? Elle rit sous cape à cette pensée. _Quel poltron celui-là !_

Elle arriva devant la cabane et comme elle l'avait promis à Sirius, lui lança un bonsoir. En revanche, elle ignora les deux autres. Mais ces derniers avait l'air de s'en moquer car ils étaient en grande discussion. Ils ne l'avaient sûrement pas remarquée. Elle en fut légèrement irritée. Ce qu'elle détestait être ignorée !

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et vit le reste de sa classe de Potions arriver vers eux. Ce vendredi était le seul jour possible pour cueillir du Sisymbre et ils le savaient tous. Mingletown minauda devant sa partenaire Evans, Baggs lui fit un clin d'oeil qu'elle ignora royalement et Rogue faisait la tête et lançait des regards meurtriers à quiconque voulait lui adresser la parole. De toute façon, personne ne voulait lui parler, même pas sa binôme Alberta Gray, une Serdaigle qui regardait ses cheveux gras avec dégoût. Elle savait que Rogue était un génie en potions et c'était pour cette seule raison qu'elle avait accepté de faire ce projet avec lui.

Sous les aboiements de son gros chien Molosse, Hagrid sortit de sa cabane, tenant un parapluie miteux de la main droite et une lanterne de la main gauche. Rosie avait entendu que le gardien utilisait de temps en temps son parapluie pour ensorceler des objets grâce à des restes de baguette alors qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, ayant été expulsé de Poudlard il y a des années lorsqu'il était adolescent. Elle ne connaissait pas les détails mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait absolument voulu le garder. Il était rustre, sans éducation et sentait le chien. Malgré tout, il s'y connaissait quand même un peu en créatures et à la grande surprise de Rosie, avait été de bon conseil la semaine précédente lorsqu'ils avaient cueilli les ingrédients de leur potion.

\- Bonsoir à tous ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Avant d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite, j'aimerais vous donner quelques avertissements. Cette forêt est peuplée de nombreuses créatures, la plupart sont inoffensives, mais quelques-unes d'entre elles peuvent être dangereuses, voire mortelles, surtout la nuit et d'autant plus lorsque c'est la pleine lune. Je sais que vous êtes tous en 7ème année et que vous êtes largement capables d'affronter des situations difficiles. Néanmoins, je vous demanderai de toujours rester à côté de votre binôme lorsque vous irez chercher du Sisymbre chacun dans votre coin. Comme la dernière fois, si vous rencontrez un danger, envoyez des étincelles rouges dans le ciel et je viendrai vous rejoindre au plus vite. Et surtout, si vous le pouvez, n'attaquez pas le premier. Certaines créatures pourraient devenir agressives si vous les attaquiez avant qu'elles ne le fassent. M'avez-vous bien compris ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Rosie ressentit de l'excitation. C'était la première fois de sa vie à Poudlard qu'elle allait entrer dans la Forêt Interdite, la nuit. Peut-être allait-elle voir des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ! Elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir une certaine euphorie car les autres élèves avaient le même sentiment. Seul Sirius et Potter n'avaient pas l'air ravi de cette escapade. Lupin leur manquait-il ?

\- Allons-y si tout le monde est prêt ! s'écria Hagrid.

Cette fois, Sirius fit l'effort de l'attendre avant de suivre le demi-géant. Chacun avait décidé d'écouter ce dernier et marchait à côté de son ou sa partenaire. Ils rentrèrent dans la Forêt Interdite et la plupart des élèves allumèrent leur baguette. Cela leur permettait d'éviter les nombreuses branches et racines protubérantes sur le sol. La lune bien haute dans le ciel leur permettait de voir les alentours et de rendre la forêt moins menaçante.

Personne ne disait un mot. Tous suivaient Hagrid en silence. Rosie était concentrée. Elle scrutait tous les environs, repérait les oiseaux nocturnes qui cherchaient des proies, entendait des bruits d'insectes. Elle essayait de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle était tellement tendue qu'elle faillit trébucher sur une racine mais Sirius la rattrapa par le bras et elle ne tomba pas. Elle entendit un ricanement derrière elle. Elle avait reconnu le rire de Mingletown mais ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire ce plaisir. Elle serra les dents.

Le demi-géant s'arrêta enfin dans une grande clairière au bout d'une heure de marche. Rosie commençait à sentir la fatigue mais ne se plaignit pas.

\- Nous allons maintenant nous séparer, vous devriez pouvoir trouver votre plante dans les alentours. Gardez en tête ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure et surtout pensez aux étincelles rouges si vous êtes en danger. On se retrouve ici dans une heure.

Ils acquiescèrent à nouveau et se séparèrent en binôme. Rosie suivit Sirius qui décida d'aller un peu plus profondément dans la forêt. Elle avait allumé sa baguette et Sirius la pointait en avant au cas où un danger surviendrait. Au bout d'une dizaine de mètres, ils étaient seuls, leur camarades ayant pris des chemins différents. Rosie se sentit moins rassurée d'un coup. Quand ils étaient tous ensembles, elle s'était sentie forte mais maintenant seule avec Sirius, ce n'était plus la même histoire. Elle entendit un cri aigu et sursauta. Sirius se moqua d'elle. "Ce n'est que le cri d'un Petit-Duc", avait-il dit d'une voix railleuse. Rosie rougit mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il remarque la couleur de ses joues. Elle ne dit rien de peur de se ridiculiser encore plus.

Plus ils avançaient au coeur de la Forêt, moins Rosie se sentait rassurée : elle entendait des cris perçants à chaque pas, et tentait de ne pas sursauter à chaque fois afin de ne pas recevoir une nouvelle pique de Sirius. Elle sentait que sa chemise était trempée de transpiration et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage, pourtant il ne faisait pas si chaud. C'était juste sa peur.

_En réalité, la Forêt Interdite, c'est surfait ! _se dit-elle en essayant de prendre la situation à la légère.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de marche, elle ne put retenir sa question.

\- Black, pourquoi faut-il aller si loin ? lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton calme.

\- Il n'y a pas de Sisymbre dans la clairière, lui répondit-il. Sinon, ce serait trop facile. C'est une plante qui se cache toute l'année, sauf quand c'est la pleine lune. Elle pousse au pied des châtaigniers. Il faut donc juste en trouver un.

Rosie ne savait pas reconnaître un châtaignier sauf lorsqu'il avait ses fruits. Heureusement, c'était presque le début de l'automne et ils devraient pouvoir apercevoir des châtaignes. Elle releva la tête pour examiner les arbres autour d'elle.

Soudain, ils entendirent des reniflements et des bruits de succion. Le sang de Rosie se glaça. Les bruits venaient de derrière elle. L'animal ou la créature commença à s'ébrouer et à racler ses pattes sur le sol. Ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Black, tu as entendu ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Oui, dit-il d'une voix faible. Nous allons nous retourner lentement, sans brusquerie.

Ils se retournèrent et quand ils regardèrent devant eux, ils virent un sanglier énorme à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Ce dernier les avait remarqués et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir apprécié l'intrusion des deux sorciers dans son territoire. Il se préparait à la charge. Rosie resta figée sur place et lorsque le sanglier courut vers eux pour les attaquer, elle ne put faire un seul geste, paralysée par la peur. Heureusement pour elle, elle était accompagnée de Sirius qui ne semblait pas effrayé. Ce dernier leva sa baguette et lui lança un sort de stupéfixion. Le sanglier s'arrêta net et tomba à terre. Rosie inspira de soulagement. Après quelques secondes, remise de son choc, elle se maudit de ne pas avoir réagi.

Sirius avança directement vers le sanglier.

\- Mais que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

\- Les sangliers raffolent des châtaignes. Je vais vérifier s'il n'était pas en train d'en manger.

Sirius s'agenouilla, alluma sa baguette et rapprocha sa tête du groin du sanglier. Il le renifla. Rosie l'observait : mi-impressionnée, mi-dégoutée. Il se releva ensuite.

\- Il sent la châtaigne, s'écria-t-il d'un air ravi ! C'est notre jour de chance. Peux-tu vérifier les arbres aux alentours ? Je suis sûr qu'il y a un châtaignier dans le coin.

Rosie leva sa baguette illuminée et examina tous les arbres à proximité. Finalement, elle en trouva un. Les châtaignes, certaines déjà mûres, étaient tombées sur le sol, au pied de leur arbre. Elle vit que certains fruits avaient la carapace fendue. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre, tout comme Sirius et aperçut enfin le Sisymbre.

\- Black, peux-tu me faire de la lumière s'il te plait ?

Il approcha sa baguette, Rosie rangea la sienne et mit ses gants. Elle sortit sa paire de ciseaux et coupa plusieurs tiges de Sisymbre. Elle les rangea ensuite dans sa petite boite.

Ils se cachèrent dans un bosquet à plusieurs mètres du sanglier, puis le déstupéfixièrent. L'animal se releva difficilement et s'ébroua. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il revint manger des châtaignes.

Sans échanger un seul mot, ils retournèrent en silence vers la clairière. Le chemin fut moins stressant pour Rosie mais ce fut néanmoins avec soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent au point de rencontre. Ils étaient les premiers arrivés sur place. Rosie inspira une grande bouffée d'air. Quelle aventure !

\- Merci, Black, dit-elle à son attention.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir sauvé du sanglier.

\- Si je ne l'avait pas fait, il m'aurait attaqué aussi.

\- Quand même ! Merci.

Black la regarda d'un air surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir un remerciement d'un Serpentard et encore moins de sa part.

\- De rien, répondit-il, l'air gêné.

Les autres élèves ainsi que Hagrid revenaient de leur recherches. Il semblait que tout le monde avait pu trouver du Sisymbre sans trop de difficultés. Ils retournèrent tous à Poudlard, fatigués mais ravis de leur escapade nocturne.


	9. L'invitation masquée

**Chapitre 9 - L'invitation masquée**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent très monotones pour Rosie. Elle avait envoyé une lettre de remerciements à ses parents ainsi qu'à son frère. Depuis, elle n'avait pas reçu de nouveaux courriers.

Début octobre, elle fut ravie de pouvoir commencer la potion du Polynectar. Sirius l'assista dans la découpe des ingrédients. A son grand étonnement, il était très consciencieux et appliqué. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous ce jour. D'habitude, il était toujours prompt à faire des blagues et à chahuter avec ses camarades de Gryffondor mais pendant le cours de potions, il était discret et suivait ses instructions avec application. Le premier mélange fût enfin fait. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre en la touillant tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de la cuisson, dans un mois, où ils pourraient rajouter les derniers ingrédients.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Sirius qui mélangeait les ingrédients de la potion sur le feu. Il y avait beaucoup de vapeurs et le Polynectar avait pris une teinte marron.

\- C'est parfait ! dit Rosie, satisfaite. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à venir la mélanger de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'elle ait toujours cette teinte, et à la fin, nous pourrons mettre le reste des ingrédients. Je vais la déposer sur la table des potions.

Quand elle finit d'ensorceler son chaudron, elle revint à son bureau. Le professeur Slughorn avait observé tous ses étudiants d'un air appréciateur, il était passé de groupe en groupe et avait fait de temps en temps quelques commentaires. Rosie et Sirius s'étaient bien débrouillés dans l'obtention des ingrédients du Polynectar et avait fait du bon travail dans la découpe. Le professeur était venu les féliciter de l'avancée de leur potion, ce qui avait enchanté Rosie. Cette dernière sortit son livre de potions et commença à lire le chapitre sur la potion du Tue-loup. Sirius fit de même sans rien dire.

Lorsque vint la fin du cours, elle rangea ses affaires et salua Black. Comme à son habitude, elle alla directement étudier dans la bibliothèque tout en invectivant des 2ème année qui chahutaient dans le couloir.

\- Ça suffit, lança-t-elle, énervée. Ou je vous retire des points !

Les élèves se calmèrent et ne voulant pas recevoir de nouveaux blâmes, partirent dans la direction opposée.

Lors du déjeuner, elle vit ses trois compères, Mingletown et ses deux gardes du corps en pleine discussion. Elles chuchotaient et donnaient l'impression de ne pas vouloir être entendues.

Rosie les regarda avec suspicion. Elle n'était pas du genre à être curieuse mais leur conversation avait l'air d'être intense et elle se demanda ce qu'elles pouvaient tramer. Elle s'assit à quelques mètres d'elles et lança un sort d'amplification de voix en informulé. Elle avait l'habitude de ce sort, ses parents et elle, l'utilisant très fréquemment dans leur salle à manger. Elle entendit leur voix comme si elles parlaient à côté d'elle.

\- … bientôt les recevoir ? demanda Victoria.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu ce matin un Serdaigle en parler avec Lupin en cours de potions, dit Mingletown.

\- Donc, c'est vrai alors ? dit Mary excitée. Elle existe vraiment ?

\- Oui, et cela se passera le soir d'Halloween !

Rosie se demanda de quoi elles parlaient. Qu'allait-il se passer le 31 octobre ? Et pourquoi avaient-elles l'air si excitées ?

\- Mais comment on fait pour y aller ? demanda Mary avec avidité.

\- Je ne sais pas mais il parait qu'il y a une liste secrète d'invités, répondit Mingletown d'un air de conspiratrice.

\- Et sur quels critères les choisissent-ils ? demanda à son tour Victoria.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée mais si c'est un Gryffondor qui décide, c'est sûr qu'on en recevra jamais. C'est pourquoi depuis le début de l'année, je fais amie-amie avec Evans. En tant que préfète en chef, elle devrait être au courant.

\- C'est frustrant quand même ! fit Mary, comme si elle était victime d'injustice.

\- Oui, je sais mais…

Baggs s'assit à côté de Rosie et cette dernière ne put écouter la suite de la conversation des trois vipères de Serpentard.

\- Salut Rosie ! lança-t-il d'un air charmant.

\- Salut Stephen, répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

\- Belle journée, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Tu sais que dans une semaine, il y a la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

_Par Merlin ! Ne m'invite pas ! _

\- Ça te dirait de… d'y aller avec moi ? demanda-t-il, légèrement gêné.

Rosie réfléchit à toute allure. Elle esquivait toute conversation avec Baggs en temps normal, mais elle venait de se faire avoir, trop concentrée par la conversation de Mingletown et ses acolytes. Elle pouvait refuser de sortir avec lui mais elle devrait trouver une très bonne raison. Et "je ne t'aime pas" n'était pas une raison valable.

\- Euh, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce jour-là, mentit-elle.

\- Ah oui, quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air méfiant.

\- Evans m'a demandé de remplacer un préfet et j'ai mon devoir de Runes à terminer.

\- Quoi ? Evans ? Elle ne se sent plus depuis qu'elle est préfète en chef ! s'indigna Baggs. Tu veux que je lui demande de te décharger de tes devoirs de…?

\- Non, non, dit-elle subitement. Elle a eu du mal à trouver un préfet, ils voulaient tous aller à Pré-au-Lard. Elle serait mécontente si je devais me défiler.

Son mensonge ne parut pas convaincre Baggs mais il ne dit rien et reprit son déjeuner d'un air bougon.

Rosie l'avait échappé belle. Mais à cause de cet idiot de Baggs, elle n'avait pas entendu la fin de la conversation entre ses trois camarades et elle ne pourrait pas aller à Pré-au-Lard maintenant qu'elle venait de mentir au Serpentard...

Tant pis pour Pré-au-Lard ! Elle connaissait le village sorcier sur le bout des doigts, elle s'en remettrait. En revanche, cette discussion entre Mingletown et ses deux gorilles l'intriguait. De quoi pouvaient-elles bien parler ? Le soir d'Halloween, il se déroulerait quelque chose et seules les personnes invitées pourraient y aller…

Avec une lueur d'avidité dans le regard, elle décida qu'elle devait y être invitée ! Elle, Rosamund Greengrass, devait être conviées à toutes les soirées secrètes ou pas de Poudlard ! Elle allait déjà aux dîners du Club de Slug, une fois par mois, ce qui était un honneur car seuls quelques élèves triés sur le volet pouvaient y accéder. Elle allait également à toutes les réunions des préfets toutes les deux semaines. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment des soirées plaisantes mais les réunions se terminaient toujours par quelques bieraubeurres que certains préfets réussissaient à chiper elle ne savait comment. Et maintenant cette fameuse soirée d'Halloween… Les distractions à Poudlard étaient plutôt rares et les élèves étaient à la recherche de toute occasion qui pouvait sortir de l'ordinaire.

Qui pouvait être au courant ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas demander des informations supplémentaires à Mingletown. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle la regarde avec son regard hautain de Miss-je-sais-tout. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'air de savoir qui était à l'initiative de la fête et ne semblait pas être invitée.

Evans… Elle réfléchit… Elle détestait cette parvenue et ne voulait pas devenir son amie. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à utiliser la même méthode que Mingletown, cette face-de-rat. Elle n'était pas si désespérée.

Et Black ? Etait-il au courant ? C'était certain car il était l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'école avec Potter et Lupin.

Elle n'avait pas envie de le questionner à ce sujet, mais peut-être qu'il en saurait plus… Elle essaierait de trouver une occasion cette semaine.

Finalement, Rosie n'eut pas le temps de questionner Sirius, ni Evans, ni qui que ce soit d'autre. Ce soir-là, elle travaillait très tard dans la Salle Commune comme à son habitude. Elle était la dernière des Serpentard, assise sur la table au coin du feu, à griffonner sur son parchemin qui faisait déjà 60 cm de long. Son devoir de Runes (la traduction d'un texte de 50000 mots) était extrêmement fastidieux et demandait une concentration extrême. Les seuls moments où elle pouvait travailler dessus étaient dans la bibliothèque ou tard le soir dans la Salle Commune dans le silence le plus total.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa feuille qu'elle ne faillit pas entendre les bruits qui provenaient de la fenêtre. Elle releva la tête et vit un hibou qui frappait contre la vitre avec son bec. Les cachots étant au sous-sol, la Salle Commune des Serpentard avait peu de fenêtres. Toutefois, il y avait quelques lucarnes à plusieurs mètres de haut. Elle lança un sort pour que la fenêtre s'ouvre et le hibou, un de ceux de l'école, vola directement vers elle. Elle n'avait pas de boisson à disposition pour le remercier, mais elle gardait toujours des graines pour Malcom dans son sac et lui en donna. Le hibou la remercia d'un clignement d'oeil et lui tendit la patte pour qu'elle retire le courrier. Quand elle eut terminé de le détacher, il partit vers la sortie.

Rosie regarda avec grand intérêt l'enveloppe qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle était complètement noire avec un seau de cire noire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant : il ressemblait beaucoup à l'emblème de Poudlard sauf que le griffon, le blaireau, l'aigle et le serpent des quatre maisons étaient imbriqués les uns aux autres. Elle leva la tête pour voir si personne n'était dans les parages et ouvrit le courrier avec prudence. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était et le courrier pouvait être une mauvaise farce.

Cependant, ce n'en était pas une. Elle sortit une carte dont le grain de papier faisait très chic. L'écriture, à l'encre dorée, avait été soignée. Elle lut les mots suivants.

"_De la part de la Confrérie Secrète des Sorciers de Poudlard,_

_Chère Miss Greengrass,_

_En tant qu'élève de 7ème année à Poudlard, nous avons l'honneur de vous convier au bal annuel de la Confrérie Secrète des Sorciers de Poudlard qui aura lieu dans un endroit secret le soir du 31 octobre. _

_Instructions :_

_Le jour du bal, veuillez vous diriger entre 20h et 21h derrière les serres principales. Vous y trouverez le point de rendez-vous pour vous rendre à cet évènement. Nous vous communiquerons de plus amples détails quand vous serez arrivée au lieu convenu. Votre mot de passe est Strangulot Pointu. Nous vous remercions par avance pour votre extrême discrétion. Si vous ratez l'heure indiquée ci-dessus, vous ne pourrez pas accéder à la soirée._

_Avertissements :_

_Seules les personnes ayant reçu ce courrier pourront participer. Nous vous serions donc gré de ne pas diffuser ces informations, à d'autres élèves ou professeurs. Auquel cas, vous en subirez de lourdes conséquences._

_Toutes les personnes invitées devront venir masquées et en costume. Si vous dérogez à cette règle, vous ne pourrez pas accéder au bal._

_Le thème du bal sera la prohibition moldue des années 20._

_Cordialement,_

_Le Sous-Secrétaire de la Confrérie Secrète des Sorciers de Poudlard"_

Rosie relut la lettre deux fois avant de réaliser qu'elle venait d'être invitée à la fameuse soirée privée dont parlait Mingletown. Son ventre se tordit d'excitation ! Elle avait été invitée ! Et Mingletown ne l'avait pas été ou en tout cas, elle ne l'avait pas été ce matin !

Et tout ce mystère dans ce courrier ! Qui étaient derrière la Confrérie Secrète des Sorciers de Poudlard ? Elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler, même pas dans Histoire de Poudlard. Et en quoi consistait la "prohibition moldue des années 20" ? Elle n'avait pas fait Etude des moldus, donc, elle ne connaissait rien à leur histoire.

Il devrait faire quelques recherches dans la Bibliothèque, sur cette confrérie et surtout sur cette prohibition. Elle se demanda quel genre de vêtement elle allait devoir porter et espéra que le costume la mettrait en valeur. En tout cas, elle devait tout donner pour cette soirée : être époustouflante pour être enviée de tous ! Cela lui permettrait très certainement de redorer son image chez les Serpentard, ayant perdu un peu de sa superbe ces derniers temps ! Bon, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait y arriver puisque la soirée devait rester secrète mais tout de même…

Elle fut trop excitée pour continuer son devoir de Runes. Elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac et regarda l'enveloppe noire. Elle devait la dissimuler car personne ne devait être au courant. Elle réfléchit quelques instants puis décida de la jeter au feu. Elle se souviendrait du mot de passe ainsi que des instructions, elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. De plus, la Confrérie semblait savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre qui était invitée. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cette carte. Et surtout, elle savait pertinemment que ses camarades de dortoir fouillaient dans ses affaires. Si elle avait demandé à Sirius de garder sa boite d'ingrédients, ce n'était pas pur plaisir. Si elle gardait ce courrier, elle savait que Mingletown et sa troupe la trouveraient, peu importe les sorts qu'elle pourrait jeter. Ces garces étaient très ingénieuses quand elles le voulaient.

Elle alla se coucher ravie et s'endormit rapidement.


	10. Comme dans un conte de fées pour moldus

_Bonjour, _

_Merci d'être arrivés jusque là !_

_Voici un tout nouveau chapitre :). Ceux qui ont lu ma fic précédente savent que j'aime bien les bals masqués. Il fallait bien qu'il y en ait un ici XD_

_Pour information, je viens de terminer d'écrire l'histoire. Il faut encore que je la peaufine mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire qu'il y aura 35 chapitres avec un épilogue ;)._

_Egalement, je vais passer à la publication d'un chapitre par jour !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Comme dans un conte de fées pour moldus**

Le lendemain matin, Rosie se leva tôt et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Elle devait en savoir plus sur cette fameuse soirée et cette confrérie. La bibliothèque n'ouvrait pas avant 7h du matin. Elle fila donc dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Quand enfin l'heure fatidique arriva, elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où une jeune Mme Pince l'accueillit avec animosité mais elle lui rendit un regard hautain : Rosie avait 17 ans, elle était une adulte maintenant et surtout elle était en droit d'être là. Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'abaisser devant la bibliothécaire.

Avant d'aller dans la section des Moldus, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle était seule. Pour un Serpentard, il était dangereux d'aller dans cette section au risque de se faire traiter de traîtresse à son sang ou d'amoureuse des moldus. Elle n'avait rien contre les moldus mais en tant que Rosamund Greengrass, elle se devait de conserver un certain standing. Le pire aurait été que l'un de ses camarades, la voyant munie d'un livre sur les moldus, envoie un courrier à ses parents.

Elle vérifia donc plusieurs fois avant d'entrer dans la fameuse section. Personne n'était en vue : les élèves étaient encore en train de dormir ou de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Elle ne chercha pas longtemps avant de trouver un livre qui pouvait l'intéresser, "Histoire mondiale des moldus du vingtième siècle". Elle le prit et se dirigea directement vers Mme Pince pour l'emprunter. Cette dernière ne lui fit aucune remarque. Au moins, Rosie savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa discrétion. Rosie s'installa ensuite tout au fond de la bibliothèque. Et toujours en vérifiant que personne ne soit dans les parages, elle ensorcela la couverture du livre en le réintitulant "Histoire mondiale des sorciers du vingtième siècle" sans que la bibliothécaire ne la voie. Elle commença ensuite sa lecture.

Elle apprit vite que la prohibition s'était déroulée dans les années 20 et 30 aux Etats-Unis et consistait à l'interdiction de la vente d'alcool pendant cette période. Le livre n'en disait pas beaucoup plus sur la façon dont s'habillaient les moldues à cette époque, ce qui était rageant. Tout ça pour ça… Rosie réfléchit quelques instants, puis, décida de demander à la librairie Fleury et Bott leur catalogue de livres. Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers la volière en quête de son hibou Malcom.

Quand elle eut fini d'envoyer son message à la librairie du Chemin de Traverse, elle partit pour son premier cours de la journée et n'y pensa plus.

Fleury et Bott avait un très bon service postal et Rosie reçut dès le lendemain au petit-déjeuner la liste complète des ouvrages de la boutique. Elle capta le regard de Mingletown qui la surveillait. _Ne peut-elle pas s'occuper de ses affaires celle-là_, pensa-t-elle. Elle décida de ranger la brochure et de finir son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, l'air de rien. Elle s'installa ensuite dans la Bibliothèque où quelques élèves étaient déjà installés puis feuilleta avec attention le catalogue des livres de la librairie. Elle en trouva trois : "Histoire moldue des Etats-Unis", "Analogies de l'histoire américaine moldue et sorcière" et "Histoires secrètes de Poudlard". Elle se dirigea à nouveau dans la volière et commanda ses trois ouvrages en demandant une livraison discrète.

Elle reçut les trois livres, le lendemain soir, dans sa Salle Commune, lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule pour travailler sur son devoir de Runes. Elle ouvrit le paquet avec avidité et commença immédiatement l'ensorcellement des couvertures. Satisfaite du résultat, elle commença la lecture du premier livre "Histoire moldue des Etats-Unis".

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seule semaine pour finir de lire les trois ouvrages et Rosie en savait beaucoup plus sur la prohibition moldue américaine, malheureusement toujours rien sur la Confrérie. Elle fut déçue mais se dit qu'elle en apprendrait sûrement davantage lors de la soirée privée.

Elle avait désormais une idée précise du costume qu'elle souhaitait porter pour le 31 octobre et commanda une robe et quelques accessoires chez Tissard et Brodette en leur dessinant un croquis précis avec ses mesures et le masque qu'elle souhaitait porter. Elle demanda également une livraison discrète et joignit 10 gallions à son courrier. C'était une forte somme mais elle se devait d'être parfaite. De plus, devenue majeure, elle avait maintenant accès à son argent de Gringotts. Elle n'était pas riche et cet argent n'allait pas durer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie mais grâce à l'héritage de ses grand-parents, elle possédait quelques fonds.

Le mois d'octobre ne passa pas assez vite au goût de Rosie. Elle avait hâte d'être au 31 et comptait les jours avec impatience. Mais en surface, elle gardait une attitude similaire à son habitude : odieuse avec les élèves plus jeunes, surtout s'ils n'étaient pas de sa maison, cordiale avec Sirius, hautaine avec les 7ème année et faussement sympathique avec les Serpentard.

Mingletown avait tenté plusieurs fois de s'approcher d'elle en lançant des discussions sur divers sujets car elle sentait que quelque chose se tramait mais comme à son habitude, Rosie avait rapidement mis fin à toutes conversations.

Le soir du 31 octobre, elle dîna très tôt dans la Grande Salle pour pouvoir se préparer. Seule dans son dortoir, elle enfila sa robe qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours auparavant : elle était noire, courte et à franges, comme à l'époque des années 20. Rosie était ravie lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir : elle mettait parfaitement en valeur ses formes et ses longues jambes et elle tourna sur elle-même pour apprécier encore plus l'effet de sa tenue. _Les moldues de l'époque savaient se mettre en valeur_, se dit-elle. Elle rangea ses talons, une perruque blonde qu'elle comptait porter et son masque dans sa minaudière qu'elle avait ensorcelé, puis, recouvrit sa robe de sa cape qu'elle ferma. Enfin, elle se lança un sort de désillusion afin de pouvoir sortir discrètement de la salle commune ainsi que de l'école. Les élèves n'étaient pas censés sortir du château après 20h sauf s'ils étaient munis d'une autorisation spéciale et, ce, même s'ils étaient majeurs. Et même si elle comptait sortir avant 20h pour ne pas déclencher les sorts de détection, elle n'avait pas envie que des élèves ne la voient.

Peu avant l'heure fatidique, elle sortit de son dortoir avec prudence. Elle remarqua que la plupart des élèves étaient encore en train de dîner ce qui l'arrangea. Lorsque des élèves entrèrent dans la Salle Commune, elle en profita pour sortir puis avança rapidement en direction du Grand Hall. Elle rencontra quelques étudiants mais ces derniers ne la remarquèrent pas. Enfin, avec soulagement, elle sortit du château sans encombres, puis, se hâta vers les serres. Cachée derrière la statue de Rowena Serdaigle à une cinquantaine de mètres des serres, elle enleva ses bottes pour les remplacer par ses salomés à paillettes noires, mit son masque qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage, puis, cacha ses longs cheveux bruns sous une perruque blonde au carré court. Elle termina sa tenue par de longs gants noirs qui remontaient jusqu'en haut de ses coudes. Elle se maquilla les lèvres d'un rouge bien profond et s'admira à l'aide de son miroir de poche. Elle était peu reconnaissable ce qui était son principal objectif.

Elle inspira profondément afin d'atténuer la boule de stress qu'elle ressentait dans son ventre, rangea sa cape dans sa minaudière, retira le sort de désillusion et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers les serres principales. Quand elle atteint l'entrée des serres, elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à s'y être aventurée. Elle vit des étudiants attroupés devant un grand cèdre et s'approcha. Elle ne reconnut aucune des personnes qu'elle vit. Les élèves se tournèrent vers elle lorsqu'elle se retrouva à leur niveau mais ne dirent rien. Un homme blond avec un masque noir tenait une liste à la main et vérifiait le nom des personnes. Rosie remarqua que la soirée ne se déroulait pas dans les serres car chaque personne disparaissait dès qu'elle touchait un vieux journal : c'était un portoloin.

Quand son tour vint, le jeune homme s'adressa à elle d'une voix neutre. Elle ne le connaissait pas ou en tout cas, ne le reconnaissait pas.

\- Mot de passe ? demanda-t-il.

\- Strangulot Pointu, dit-elle.

\- Miss Greengrass, veuillez placer votre main sur ce journal.

Rosie fut surprise qu'il connaisse son nom mais ne dit rien et posa sa main sur un coin du journal que l'homme lui tendit. Dès qu'elle toucha le portoloin, elle se retrouva transporter dans un lieu complètement différent : elle était devant l'entrée d'un imposant manoir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit qu'une grande étendue boisée. Quelques sorciers se trouvaient à l'entrée et elle se dirigea vers eux. Quand elle s'approcha de la sorcière masquée aux cheveux bouclées qui faisait office d'accueil, celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir, lui lança-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Rosie.

\- Il est interdit de porter une baguette dans ses lieux.

\- Comment ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oui. Vous allez vous retrouver dans un lieu neutre où il vous sera impossible de faire de la magie. Nous demandons donc à tous les convives de nous remettre leur baguette. Vous la récupérerez quand vous partirez.

Rosie la regarda stupéfaite. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui remettre sa baguette. La sorcière remarqua son hésitation.

\- Vous ne pourrez pas rentrer si vous ne me remettez pas votre baguette. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne vous arrivera rien dans ces lieux. De plus, votre baguette sera sous bonne garde.

Rosie hésita encore quelques instants, puis, se décidant, sortit sa baguette de sa robe et la remit à la sorcière. Cette dernière la déposa dans un coffre où d'autres baguettes étaient déjà placées.

\- Mais comment vais-je la retrouver ? demanda Rosie, inquiète.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, la baguette retrouve toujours son propriétaire.

La sorcière lui fit un clin d'oeil et la laissa entrer dans l'enceinte du manoir.

A la grande surprise de Rosie, elle se retrouva dans une grande salle de bal où plusieurs dizaines de sorciers étaient déjà présents. Il était impossible que toutes ces personnes soient des 7ème année. Elle remarqua que certains étaient plus âgés. Ce bal était composé d'élèves de Poudlard mais aussi d'anciens étudiants. Rosie était intimidée, elle ne reconnaissait personne et c'est avec la boule au ventre qu'elle s'avança dans la grande pièce. Toutes les personnes présentes avaient joué le jeu : les hommes et les femmes étaient habillés comme à l'époque de la prohibition américaine et portaient tous des masques et certains des perruques comme elle. Un groupe de jazz jouait sur une petite scène et des personnes dansaient sur ce qui semblait être du charleston, comme elle l'avait lu dans un de ses livres. Rosie ne connaissait pas les étranges pas qu'enchaînaient les danseurs mais elle admira leur agilité et se demanda si elle serait capable de faire de même.

Des serveurs parcouraient la salle avec des plateaux et l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta à son niveau.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Rosie, curieuse, en pointant son doigt vers une coupe qui contenait un liquide vert clair.

\- C'est un Jack Rose, à base de calvados, de grenadine et de jus de citron.

Rosie pensa que c'était un signe et s'empressa de prendre la coupe. Le cocktail était sucré et légèrement acide et c'est avec délectation qu'elle le dégusta en se dirigeant vers un grand buffet où des personnes étaient attroupées. Elle se figea net : elle remarqua un grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs portant un masque noir de chien. Pour l'avoir observé des heures durant, elle reconnut immédiatement Sirius. Il avait toujours ce même port altier, utilisait les mêmes mimiques et surtout, il avait ce même sourire qui la faisait fondre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre une perruque. Son coeur s'emballa et elle ne put faire un pas de plus. Elle le regarda, admirant son charme magnétique. Il parlait avec une femme blonde aux longs cheveux bouclés. Elle portait un masque rouge qui était assorti à sa robe. Rosie se demanda si ce n'était pas cette pimbêche de Mingletown car elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Tout en sirotant son cocktail, Rosie continua à observer Sirius sans se rendre compte qu'elle le dévisageait. Comme attiré par son regard, Sirius releva la tête et la vit. Le coeur de Rosie frappa encore plus fort mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. D'où tenait-elle sa soudaine témérité ? De son costume ? De sa boisson alcoolisée ? Dans tous les cas, elle soutint son regard.

Il s'excusa auprès de son interlocutrice et avança vers Rosie. _Que fait-il ?_ se demanda Rosie. _Il se dirige vraiment vers moi ?_

Les joues de Rosie s'enflammèrent mais elle continua à le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à son niveau.

\- Bonsoir, lui lança-t-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir, répondit-elle timidement.

\- S'est-on déjà rencontré ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- C'est possible !

Il lui sourit et le coeur de Rosie fondit. Jamais Sirius ne l'avait regardée comme ça, ni sourit de cette manière. Elle décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de profiter de ce moment particulier.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Sirius la dévisagea et prit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

\- Saul, dit-il subitement.

\- Enchantée ! lui répondit Rosie. Moi, je suis Ruby.

\- Enchanté ! lui dit-il et ils se serrèrent la main.

La glace étant brisée, ils discutèrent de chose et d'autres : de la soirée, du beau temps ou encore des dernières nouvelles dans la Gazette du Sorcier. C'était la première fois que Rosie avait une discussion simple avec Sirius sans dispute ni bataille d'égo et elle en apprécia chaque mot. Mue par un courage qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, elle déposa sa coupe finie sur un plateau, se tourna vers Sirius, et d'un air charmeur, lui demanda :

\- Sais-tu danser le charleston ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, lui répondit-il, légèrement inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Cela te dit d'aller danser ?

\- Mais je ne sais pas danser.

\- Moi non plus, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse où d'autres couples dansaient le charleston. Elle observa quelques instants les pas que faisaient les danseurs. Et comme si elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle balança un pied en avant, le twista, puis l'autre en arrière et ainsi de suite. Elle regarda Sirius et l'enjoignit à faire de même. Peu rassuré, il se lança également et à sa grande surprise, il réussit à suivre le rythme de Rosie. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et Sirius le lui rendit. Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main.

Ils dansèrent longtemps, suivant la musique, tentant quelques acrobaties, s'esclaffant devant leurs prouesses ratées ou s'applaudissant lorsqu'ils réussissaient un pas complexe.

Fatigués, ils décidèrent d'aller se rafraîchir sur la grande terrasse de la salle de bal. Quelques couples étaient assis ça et là. Rosie se dirigea vers un banc en pierre, un peu à l'écart des autres.

\- Merci, dit Rosie à Sirius.

\- Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée ! Merci pour cette danse.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi !

Il lui sourit. Le coeur de Rosie s'emballa à nouveau. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius et comme magnétisée par ses yeux gris, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser en la prenant par la taille et en l'approchant contre lui.


	11. Le début des ennuis

_Bonjour !_

_Merci encore d'être arrivés jusque là :)_

_Sarah Black (guest): Je te réponds ici car je ne peux pas t'écrire directement. M__erci pour ta review. Je posterai un chapitre par jour, donc, la suite arrivera vite ;). Contente en tout cas que l'histoire te plaise !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 - Le début des ennuis**

De retour dans son dortoir, Rosie observa longuement le bouton de manchette que Sirius lui avait donné quelques heures auparavant : il avait la forme d'un Sinistros. _C'est un souvenir_, lui avait-il dit. En échange, elle lui avait donné son bracelet sur lequel était gravé ses initiales "RJG". Sirius allait-il faire le rapprochement ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Ils s'étaient quittés sans rien se promettre. Ils savaient qu'en revenant dans leur vie de tous les jours, ils leur seraient certainement impossible d'être ensemble. Pourquoi cacher leur identité sinon ? Rosie ferma les yeux et se souvint de leurs baisers. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait un garçon et elle fut heureuse que ce garçon fut Sirius. Jamais plus ne se retrouverait-elle dans cette situation et elle inspira longuement chassant le poids qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Puis, elle se déshabilla et cacha son costume dans sa minaudière qu'elle déposa dans son sac de cours. En revanche, elle cacha le bouton de manchette sur elle.

Les jours qui suivirent le bal ne furent pas différents des autres : les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se détestaient toujours autant, Rosie traitait Sirius comme à son habitude, lui de même. Quand Rosie l'avait revue le lendemain lors du petit-déjeuner, une partie de son cœur avait espéré qu'il ait fait le rapprochement entre elle et la jeune fille blonde au carré court. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas été le cas : il l'avait saluée de son habituel air neutre. Sa déception fut grande mais elle la fit taire et continua à manger son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

Le premier lundi de novembre fut un grand jour pour tous les élèves du cours de potions de septième année. Ils allaient enfin rendre leur devoir sur le Polynectar. Rosie était surexcitée. Son chaudron était placé entre elle et Sirius et elle n'osait plus toucher le liquide marron épais qu'était devenue la potion. Le professeur Slughorn passa devant chaque table pour apprécier la couleur de chaque Polynectar sans dire un mot, et les élèves remplirent un bocal de leur potion et le déposèrent sur son bureau.

\- Je vous remettrai votre note la semaine prochaine après avoir analysé vos Polynectar, dit le professeur d'un air joyeux. Je suis ravi de tous les efforts que vous avez fourni pour les réaliser. Et j'attends de vous la même implication pour vos deux prochains projets : le sérum de vérité et le Felix Felicis. Pour le sérum de vérité, vous aurez un mois pour trouver les ingrédients, puis un mois pour le réaliser, comme pour le Polynectar. Votre Veritaserum devra être prêt pour la rentrée après les vacances de Noël. Comme certains ne pourront pas vérifier leur potion pendant vos deux semaines d'absence, je prendrai la liberté de les examiner. Bien sûr, je n'y ajouterai pas d'ingrédients mais au 25ème jour, la potion devra être mélangée 5 fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, puis 2 fois dans le sens normal. Je me permettrai donc de faire le nécessaire. N'ayez aucune inquiétude.

\- Merci, professeur, répondirent certains élèves.

\- Maintenant, venez chercher un chaudron de potion et décomposez-la. Attention, chaque potion est différente et vous ne pourrez pas être aidé de votre voisin. Vous avez deux heures.

Rosie se rendit la première devant les douze chaudrons placés sur le bureau indiqué par Slughorn et en choisit un par hasard. La décomposition d'une potion était l'une de ses activités favorites. Cet exercice lui permettait de révéler ses talents de maîtresse de potions.

Quand elle prit le chaudron entre ses mains, elle ressentit une certaine attirance vers le liquide rose : elle sentait une odeur de livres, de désinfectant et… une odeur subtile de poil de chien ? Sans le vouloir, elle avait été attirée par un philtre d'amour et voulut le remettre sur le bureau pour en choisir un autre mais tous les élèves avaient déjà fait leur choix et par dépit, elle retourna à son bureau, les joues en feu.

Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius qui avait choisi une potion ambrée qui ressemblait à un élixir d'euphorie. Il commençait d'ailleurs à ressentir les premiers effets et avait un air hilare sur le visage. Il lui sourit, puis, tenta de travailler avec assiduité, en vain. Rosie pouffa de rire et se mit au travail.

La journée de cours se passa sans encombres.

Toutefois, un accident se produisit ce jour-même alors qu'elle sortait de son cours de Runes pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle n'y fit pas attention sur le moment. Néanmoins, quand elle y réfléchit quelques jours plus tard, elle s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas été anodin et avait été lourd de conséquences.

Le professeur Babbling avait demandé à ses élèves de lui rendre avant la fin de la semaine une traduction d'un texte complexe en runes et certains étaient ressortis du cours révoltés par le peu de temps qu'ils avaient pour rendre ce devoir. Rosie était dépitée. Toutefois, elle ne réchignait pas devant le travail et avait accepté sans se plaindre.

Elle marchait tranquillement en direction de la Grande Salle lorsqu'elle fut brutalement bousculée par deux grands élèves de Poufsouffle. Ses affaires furent éparpillées sur le sol. Elle ne les connaissait que de vue et les invectiva avec force et fracas : "Regardez où vous marchez !" avait-elle crié.

Le garçon et la fille, certainement des cinquième année (mais elle n'en était pas certaine), la toisèrent du regard. Rosie en fut surprise : c'était la première fois que des élèves plus jeunes se permettaient de la regarder de façon hautaine, surtout des élèves d'une autre maison et d'autant plus, appartenant à Poufsouffle.

\- Et la politesse, vous connaissez ? leur demanda-t-elle d'un air impérieux.

Les deux élèves ricanèrent et firent mine de partir. Rosie, excédée, releva sa baguette et lança :

\- Cinq points en moins pour Poufsouffle, et pour chacun d'entre vous !

Les deux élèves rirent de plus belle et partirent en courant.

\- Hé attendez ! cria-t-elle. Je n'ai pas terminé ! Vos noms !

Mais ils avaient déjà disparu. _Que se passait-il ?_ se demanda Rosie. D'ordinaire, elle inspirait la peur et le respect auprès des élèves plus jeunes mais ces deux-là n'en avaient eu que faire. Perplexe, elle ramassa son sac et ses affaires éparpillées. Elle maudit encore plus ces moins-que-rien de Poufsouffle. _Si je les tenais !_ Puis, n'y pensant plus, elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

Deux jours après cet incident, Rosie se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu sa minaudière qu'elle gardait cachée dans son sac de cours. Elle s'en était rendue compte lorsqu'elle étudiait dans la bibliothèque. Elle souhaitait réviser son cours de potions et avait rangé ses notes dans son petit sac. Malheureusement, il était introuvable. Lorsqu'elle découvrit sa perte, son sang se glaça : dans cette minaudière, en plus d'y comporter ses notes et son devoir de Runes, il y avait également les différents courriers que lui avaient envoyés sa mère et son frère Archi, ainsi que son costume du bal d'Halloween. Elle fouilla plusieurs fois son sac mais ne trouva pas la minaudière. Elle décida de le renverser sur la table pour mieux vérifier mais Mme Pince l'invectiva car elle faisait du bruit et gênait les élèves qui travaillaient silencieusement. Rosie regarda autour d'elle et ne vit que deux Serdaigle et un Gryffondor étudiant à quelques tables d'elle et lança un regard noir à la bibliothécaire. Néanmoins, il y avait plus grave : elle avait perdu son petit sac.

Elle décida de ranger ses affaires et de se diriger dans son dortoir. Peut-être l'avait-elle laissé dans un de ses tiroirs ? Ou peut-être était-il tombé au pied de son lit ?

Quand elle accéda à son dortoir, essoufflée, elle fouilla ses tiroirs, son placard, son lit… mais ne trouva rien. Son ventre se tordit de peur : ce sac contenait des objets et des courriers très importants pour elle.

Dans les lettres de sa mère et de son frère, y était mentionné son probable mariage avec Abel Nott. Or, personne à Poudlard n'était au courant.

Dans sa minaudière, il y avait également la robe qu'elle avait porté le 31 octobre, ainsi que la perruque et son masque. Si quelqu'un trouvait son costume et que cette personne avait été présente au bal masqué, elle ferait directement le lien entre elle et Sirius.

Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard se détestaient depuis des générations et les élèves de ces deux maisons évitaient toute relation amoureuse entre eux au risque d'en subir de graves conséquences. Si par malheur cela arrivait, les deux élèves seraient mis au banc de leur maison respective. Rosie se souvenait de Jenny McCarthy et Simon Gilliam l'année précédente, deux septièmes années. Ils étaient sortis ensemble et avaient tenté d'afficher leur relation. Gilliam, Serpentard, avait été la risée de sa maison pendant plusieurs semaines, subissant railleries et moqueries. L'histoire s'était terminée par un lynchage publique du pauvre garçon dans la Salle Commune dont les professeurs n'avaient pas eu vent. Il avait dû terminer sa dernière année en cours par correspondance.

Il était donc hors de question pour Rosie que son baiser avec Sirius soit connu publiquement. Au-delà d'être une Serpentard et lui un Gryffondor, le statut de Sirius Black était très particulier : il était connu dans leur maison comme étant le plus grand traître à son sang. Si Rosamund Greengrass, une sang-pur, sortait avec lui, en plus d'être mise au banc de sa maison, son nom serait sali à jamais. Et bien sûr, ses parents en seraient avertis car ses camarades prendraient un malin plaisir à les en informer.

Rosie continua de chercher son sac pendant près d'une heure mais ne trouva rien. Elle osa même fouiller les affaires de ses autres camarades. Elle lança également un "Accio Minaudière" pour voir si elle pouvait le récupérer mais le sortilège ne fit pas effet, à son grand désespoir. Cela signifiait que quelqu'un l'avait en sa possession et qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas le retrouver.

De ce fait, elle écarta de sa liste l'égarement de son sac. Si elle l'avait juste perdu, elle l'aurait récupéré d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas le retrouver, cela signifiait qu'il avait été volé.

Devant ce constat, son ventre se tordit encore plus, son coeur battit frénétiquement dans sa poitrine et son visage devint aussi blanc qu'un fantôme.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et arriva à la conclusion suivante. Une seule personne était capable de voler son sac et elle se prénommait Josepha Mingletown.

Elle descendit dans la Grande Salle pour voir si Mingletown y était présente. Cette dernière était bien là avec ses deux gardes du corps, Mary et Victoria. Elle se comporta avec Rosie comme à son habitude : hypocrite, imbue d'elle-même et prête à la rabaisser à tout moment. Rien n'indiquait dans son comportement qu'elle était au courant de son hypothétique mariage avec Nott, du bal masqué, ni de son baiser avec Sirius. Soit elle jouait bien la comédie, soit elle n'était pas l'auteur du vol.

Trois jours plus tard, Rosie n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son sac et était de plus en plus désespérée. Elle commençait à paniquer mais elle ne pouvait en parler à personne, ni se faire aider par quelqu'un. Elle n'avait pas d'amis à qui se confier.

Un soir, elle était seule à travailler sur son parchemin de Runes dans la Salle Commune (elle avait dû recommencer son projet depuis le début). Elle entendit des coups sur la lucarne. Elle releva la tête et vit l'un des hiboux de l'école. Elle lui ouvrit et ce dernier se dirigea vers elle, et lui déposa un parchemin. Elle était surprise mais n'oublia pas de remercier l'oiseau avant d'ouvrir le courrier cacheté.

"_Je connais tes plus noirs secrets. Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient dévoilés, rendez-vous samedi soir à minuit dans la Salle des Trophées. Personne ne doit être au courant. Sinon, tu en subiras les terribles conséquences." _

Quand Rosie finit de lire le mot, son sang se glaça. Sa minaudière avait été retrouvée par quelqu'un et cette personne avait fait le lien avec elle.


	12. Le vrai visage de la vipère

_Bonjour, Wow, je viens de dépasser les 1000 vues sur cette histoire ! Merci :). J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 - Le vrai visage de la vipère**

C'est avec le coeur lourd que Rosie se rendit dans la Salle des Trophées le lendemain soir, peu avant minuit. _Qui m'a envoyé ce mot ? Qui a mon sac ? Qui est au courant ?_ Elle s'était posée toutes ces questions depuis la veille et n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Elle était épuisée et c'est d'une main tremblante qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la Salle des Trophées. Il n'y avait encore personne et Rosie décida de se diriger vers le fond de la salle, face à la porte d'entrée. Son coeur battait fort.

Elle attendit. La personne qui lui avait donné rendez-vous n'était pas en avance. Minuit quinze passé. Il n'y avait toujours personne. Rosie commença à s'impatienter. Lui avait-on fait une blague ?

Puis, au moment où elle se décidait à partir, la porte s'ouvrit. Sans grande surprise, elle se retrouva face à Mingletown et ses deux acolytes. Elle se doutait que les auteurs du vol ne pouvait être que ses camarades de Serpentard. Elles avaient fait en sorte qu'elle ne se rende compte de rien mais plus Rosie y avait réfléchi, plus cela avait été évident.

Mingletown affichait un sourire triomphant et avançait vers elle d'un pas décidé, suivie de Mary et Victoria qui avaient le même air. Des lueurs d'envie brillaient dans leurs yeux.

Rosie ne perdit pas la face et releva la tête haute. Elle s'avança également vers Mingletown et décida de parler la première.

\- Tiens, tiens ! s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Josepha ! Mary et Victoria ! Quelle surprise de vous voir !

\- Oui, vraiment ? répondit Mingletown. Tu savais que nous étions derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai eu quelques doutes, j'avoue. Mais tu es une très bonne actrice.

Le sourire de Mingletown s'agrandit.

\- Oh, et tu ne sais pas à quel point !

Rosie ne répondit pas. Elle jaugeait du regard les trois Serpentard. Elles allaient enfin montrer leurs vrais visages.

\- Peux-tu me rendre mon sac, s'il te plait ? demanda Rosie, d'un air innocent.

\- Pff, dit Mingletown en riant. Bien essayé, Greengrass !

\- Je ne suis plus ta Rosie chérie maintenant ? ironisa Rosie.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais été.

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait !

Et sans attendre, Rosie lui posa la question qui la taraudait depuis que son sac avait disparu.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-elle de façon directe. J'imagine que tu ne m'as pas volé mon sac juste pour qu'on échange des banalités.

\- En effet, Greengrass. Tu es très directe et intelligente. Tu sais déjà ce que je veux.

Rosie réfléchit quelques instants. Depuis le moment où Mingletown avait posé le pied dans cette pièce, elle savait pertinemment ce que recherchait sa camarade, ce qu'elle avait en fait toujours recherché depuis qu'elle était entrée à Serpentard.

\- Tu veux prendre ma place, n'est-ce pas ?

Mingletown lui répondit par un grand sourire.

\- Et si nous nous asseyions ? demanda cette dernière brusquement.

Et d'un geste de baguette, elle fit apparaître une petite table ronde ainsi que deux chaises. Elle invita Rosie à s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges. Elles s'assirent en même temps, ne se perdant pas de vue. Mary et Victoria restèrent debout derrière Mingletown.

\- Ne brûlons pas les étapes, s'il te plait ! dit la vipère de Serpentard d'un air ravi.

Du thé fumant ainsi que deux tasses apparurent et elle servit Rosie. Cette dernière prit la tasse et huma la boisson. Du simple thé Darjeeling.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! dit-elle. Je n'ai pas ensorcelé le thé. Si tu veux, je bois la première.

Mingletown but une première gorgée. Rien ne se passa. A demi-rassurée, Rosie commença à boire sa tasse.

\- Ce sac, il est à toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Mingletown sortit de sous sa cape la minaudière de Rosie mais elle était enfermée dans une petite cage.

\- Je l'ai mise dans cette cage, continua-t-elle, car je savais que quand tu te rendrais compte de sa perte, tu essaierais de la retrouver. Vois-tu, cette cage a été ensorcelée pour contrer les sorts d'attraction. Mais maintenant que j'ai ce qu'il me faut, je peux te la rendre.

Elle ouvrit la cage et le sac, comme mué par une force invisible, se dirigea vers Rosie. Cette dernière l'attrapa et le serra fort contre elle.

\- Tu veux savoir comment j'ai volé ton sac ? demanda Mingletown.

\- Je suis toute ouïe !

\- J'ai volé du Polynectar lors du cours de potion. C'était facile puisque j'ai réussi à amadouer Evans pour qu'elle me fasse confiance. Ce matin-là, avant de terminer la potion, et sans que cette idiote d'Evans ne me voie, j'en ai subtilisé un peu. Te rappelles-tu des deux Poufsouffle qui t'ont bousculé ce soir-là ?

Rosie s'en souvenait très bien. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle pensait cet évènement en lien avec le vol de son sac. Ses doutes étaient maintenant confirmés.

\- Mary et Victoria ont pris l'apparence de deux élèves et t'ont bousculé à dessein. Tes affaires se sont éparpillées. Et pendant que tu étais en train de les invectiver, j'ai dérobé ta minaudière sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

Mingletown lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Je convoite ce sac depuis très longtemps, tu sais. Un soir, pendant que tu étudiais seule dans la Salle Commune et que je t'observais, je t'ai vu le sortir et y déposer des parchemins. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était juste un quelconque sac dans lequel tu y plaçais tes cours et tes devoirs. Cependant, je l'ai tout de suite reconnu lorsque tu es arrivée à la soirée secrète de la Confrérie.

Elle avait un air satisfait.

\- Je pense que tu m'as reconnu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu étais la fille aux cheveux bouclées avec une robe rouge qui parlait avec Black quand je suis arrivée.

\- Oui tout à fait ! Je ne t'ai pas reconnu car personne n'aurait fait le rapprochement entre la studieuse Rosamund Greengrass et la jeune femme blonde dans cette tenue époustouflante. Mais ce sac t'a trahi.

Mingletown s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques instants, comme pour apprécier ce qu'elle allait lui dire ensuite. Rosie sentit son ventre se tordre.

\- Depuis le début de l'année, continua-t-elle de son air le plus ravi, je te trouve étrangement proche de Black. Tu ne te comportes pas avec lui comme tu le fais avec les autres. Bien sûr, vous êtes binômes de potions mais je n'ai pas compris ta soudaine cordialité avec lui. Que retires-tu de tout ça ? Et puis, il y a eu cette soirée et tout est devenu plus clair pour moi : le regard que tu lui as jeté. J'ai immédiatement su qu'il ne t'était pas du tout indifférent. Bien au contraire ! Et la soirée que vous avez passé ! Je me suis délectée de vous voir si proches l'un de l'autre.

Son sourire était si grand que Rosie en eut des frissons. Elle avait presque un air de démente.

\- Oui, cela m'a plu de vous voir ainsi car à partir de ce moment, je connaissais la plus grande faiblesse de Rosamund Greengrass... LA Rosamund Greengrass, préfète de Serpentard, de sang-pur, héritière d'une des familles les plus nobles de Grande-Bretagne et la plus douée de toute sa maison… Cette Rosamund Greengrass est amoureuse de Sirius Black, le déshérité, la honte sur son sang, un Gryffondor de surcroît.

Mingletown avait dit ces mots avec un air revanchard sur le visage. Elle se réjouissait de tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

\- Sors ta baguette et pose-la sur la table ! dit Mingletown brusquement d'une voix ferme et impérieuse. Elle avait perdu son sourire.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Rosie, surprise.

\- Ta baguette ! Maintenant !

Rosie avait la gorge sèche. Elle regarda Mingletown ainsi que ses deux gorilles. Pouvait-elle les attaquer toutes les trois en même temps ? Oui, mais Mingletown savait pour Sirius. Quelles étaient ses preuves ? Rosie déglutit et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Elle la déposa lentement sur la table. Mary l'attira vers elle d'un coup de baguette et la rangea dans sa poche. Rosie était maintenant désarmée.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, merci ! fit Mingletown qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Désormais, nous allons pouvoir discuter.

Cette dernière sortit les courriers de Rosie ainsi que son costume.

\- J'ai appris beaucoup de choses grâce à ces courriers, dit-elle. Alors comme ça, tes parents comptent te marier à Abel Nott, ce gringalet qui ne ressemble à rien ? Ma pauvre Rosie !

Mingletown n'avait pas l'air triste pour elle. Au contraire, elle affichait un air ravi sur son visage.

\- Si seulement ils savaient que leur fille aimait Sirius Black... Que se passerait-il ?

Rosie n'avait pas besoin de lui répondre car Mingletown connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

\- Je souhaite plusieurs choses et toi, Rosie, tu vas m'aider à les obtenir.

\- Que veux-tu, Mingletown ? On en revient à ma première question.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tout d'abord, pas de Mingletown avec moi. Tu me montreras un peu plus de respect. Et cela n'est pas une demande mais une obligation.

Rosie serra les poings.

\- Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ? demanda cette dernière.

\- Josepha suffira. Tu devras passer tous tes moments libres, je veux parler des repas et de tous les moments en public, avec nous. Oui, nous deviendrons les meilleures amies du monde !

Mingletown avait dit ces mots avec ravissement.

\- Ensuite, tu vas faire en sorte que je devienne la DIVA de Serpentard, continua-t-elle toujours du même air. Tu vas tout faire pour m'élever au-dessus de toi : deviens mon faire-valoir auprès des professeurs et des élèves. Je veux également faire partie du Club de Slug. Tu devras m'aider dans mes devoirs de potions et même pendant les cours. Tiens !

Mingletown lui tendit un vieux parchemin.

\- Tu écriras toutes les bonnes réponses sur ce parchemin. Et fais-le discrètement, je ne voudrais pas qu'on nous accuse de tricherie.

Rosie prit le parchemin entre ses mains. Elle faillit le mettre en boule et le jeter mais se retint. Une sueur froide commença à perler sur son front.

\- Ah, encore une chose, fais en sorte que Black te déteste !

\- Comment ?

\- Oui ! Cela ne me plait pas du tout que vous vous entendiez bien. Un Gryffondor et un Serpentard qui s'entendent bien, on aura tout vu ! Je ne veux pas de ça !

\- Je ne peux pas à cause des projets de potions !

\- Peu importe ces projets ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être sympa avec lui. Vu que tu traineras désormais avec moi, il est hors de question que tu aies une relation de près ou de loin avec lui.

Rosie n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces demandes rocambolesques. Comme si elle avait un quelconque pouvoir ? Et Sirius ? Elle avait enfin trouvé un certain équilibre dans leur relation et elle devait détruire tout ça...

\- Et enfin une dernière chose ! Baggs, il est à moi ! Donc, tu vas faire en sorte qu'on devienne plus que des camarades. Est-ce bien clair ?

Rosie inspira profondément. Mingletown, voyant son hésitation, secoua les courriers et le costume qui étaient posés sur la table afin de lui rappeler ce qui était en jeu.

\- Oui, répondit Rosie, simplement.

\- Oui, qui ? demanda Mingletown.

\- Oui, Josepha, dit Rosie d'une voix d'élève qui répond à son professeur.

\- C'est mieux ! Mais la prochaine fois, prend un air plus réjoui !

Mingletown se leva. La discussion était terminée.

\- Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, dit-elle comme si elle devait le lui rappeler. Nous allons sortir de la Salle des Trophées. On déposera ta baguette à la sortie mais tu devras attendre cinq minutes avant de partir. Pas d'entourloupes. Je garde ces preuves avec moi (elle montra les parchemins et son costume). Elles seront sous très bonne garde et tu ne pourras pas les retrouver. Si tu me trahis, tu le regretteras amèrement.

Mingletown fit disparaître le service à thé, la table et les chaises, puis, accompagnée de ses deux gorilles, partit sans dire un mot, laissant Rosie seule dans ses pensées.


	13. Faux-semblants

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je ne sais pas si vous aimerez l'attitude de Rosie ou ses choix pendant ces deux prochains chapitres. Mais voilà, on a tous nos faiblesses ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 - Faux-semblants**

Rosie ne pleura pas. Elle était juste affligée. Elle s'en voulait de sa bêtise : elle n'avait pas été assez prudente avec son sac. Elle pensait avoir été discrète mais c'était sans compter la perfidie de Josepha Mingletown. Elle resta dans la Salle des Trophées plus des cinq minutes que la vipère lui avait laissé. Puis, elle inspira profondément et sortit de la pièce. Elle retrouva sa baguette juste à l'entrée et la ramassa. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans son dortoir : dormir avec les trois Serpentard lui répugnait. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller.

Quand elle se retrouva dans son lit, elle ferma ses rideaux et écouta les sons autour d'elle. Ses trois camarades étaient déjà en train de dormir : leur souffle était long. Elles étaient sûrement ravies de leur tour et dormaient maintenant à poings fermés, sachant que Rosie ne pouvait rien leur faire. Elle regarda longuement le plafond sans trouver le sommeil mais finalement, elle s'endormit d'épuisement.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut brutalement réveillée par la voix grinçante de Mingletown.

\- Debout ! lui lançait-elle.

Cette dernière avait ouvert ses rideaux et regardait Rosie d'un air menaçant. Rosie, l'air hagard, mit du temps avant de se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Puis, plus par habitude que par envie, elle se leva, se doucha et s'habilla tranquillement. Les trois Serpentard l'attendaient, impatientes.

\- Tu en a mis du temps ? s'écria Mingletown, hors d'elle.

\- Calme-toi, Josepha, dit Rosie d'une voix douce. T'énerver te marque le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? gronda cette dernière.

Rosie s'approcha de la Serpentard et la fit s'asseoir devant un miroir. Et sans dire un mot, elle massa vigoureusement le visage.

\- Non, ne bouge pas ! dit-elle impérieusement. Je te montre un des secrets de la famille Greengrass. Nous tenons notre beauté grâce à ce massage matinal.

Et Rosie continua ses mouvements de mains déformant le visage de Mingletown, le pinçant, le caressant vigoureusement, écartant ses joues. En secret, elle prenait un malin plaisir à la torturer ainsi. Jamais elle ou sa mère se massait le visage. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Mary et Victoria se toucher le visage, essayant d'imiter ses gestes, et rit sous cape.

\- Voilà, c'est mieux ! lança-t-elle après avoir deux petites claques sur les joues de Mingletown. Maintenant, changeons ta coupe !

\- Quoi ? Ma coupe me convient parfaitement ! s'écria la garce d'une voix outrée.

\- Non, elle ne va pas du tout ! dit Rosie d'une voix toujours calme. Désolée d'être aussi brusque avec toi mais tu m'as demandé de t'élever dans les rangs des Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te coiffer de cette manière.

Rosie lui arracha son ruban rose hideux, déboucla ses longs cheveux blonds d'un coup de baguette et releva sa chevelure dense en une queue de cheval haute.

\- Tu as un joli front et de belles oreilles, pourquoi les cacher ?

Puis, prise d'une soudaine inspiration, Rosie se dirigea vers sa boîte à bijoux et sortit deux boucles d'oreilles longues argentées. Mingletown avait les oreilles percées et portait d'horribles boucles en forme de coeur rouge. Rosie les remplaça par deux longues boucles sans diamants et fioritures.

\- Je te les offre, lui dit-elle.

Rosie termina son relooking par rehausser la couleur des joues de Mingletown et rougir légèrement ses lèvres.

\- Il faut que ton maquillage reste naturel et subtil, sinon, cette harpie de McGonagall te lavera ton visage avec de la bave de bicorne. Maintenant, relève toujours légèrement le menton, redresse tes épaules (Rosie lui fit un léger massage du haut de son dos, l'obligeant à se tenir droite) et c'est terminé !

Elle regarda son chef d'oeuvre. Mingletown était enfin digne d'être regardée. Cette dernière s'admira devant le miroir et fit un sourire narquois.

\- C'est pas mal !

\- Il faudra que tu travailles sur ce sourire, dit Rosie.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda sa camarade d'un air revêche.

\- Tu as toujours l'air trop crispé. Mais déjà, c'est nettement mieux avec la bonne coupe et les bons accessoires.

Mingletown n'aimait pas vraiment la façon dont Rosie la traitait mais elle jouait son rôle de coach. Elle douta de sa sincérité mais accepta ses remarques. _On verra si tu as raison, Greengrass ! _pensa-t-elle.

\- Maintenant, sortons ensemble de la Salle Commune ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle la prit par le bras et elles descendirent ensemble les escaliers qui menaient vers la sortie. Rosie détestait ce contact et cette proximité. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle devait l'amadouer plutôt que la braquer.

\- Bonjour Stephen ! lança Mingletown au Serpentard installé sur la grande table de la Grande Salle.

\- Bonjour Josepha et... Rosie ! dit ce dernier.

Baggs fronça des sourcils : c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait toutes les deux ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous. Elles s'assirent devant lui comme si de rien n'était. Il fit un grand sourire à Rosie. Celle-ci fuya son regard pour se poser sur Mingletown. Il remarqua alors l'autre Serpentard.

\- Tu as changé de coupe ? demanda Baggs en remarquant la nouvelle mise en pli de la vipère. Ca te va plutôt bien !

\- Merci Stephen, rougit Mingletown de plaisir.

\- C'est moi qui lui ai offert ces boucles d'oreille, ajouta Rosie. Tu ne trouves pas que cela lui va bien ?

Baggs examina la langue de vipère et hocha la tête.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! C'est joli.

\- Tu comptes aller à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain ? demanda Rosie innocemment.

Le Serpentard releva la tête immédiatement. C'était la première fois que Rosie enchaînait une discussion sur plusieurs sujets avec lui. Il en fut ravi. Rosie remarqua la lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. Son ventre se tordit. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de jouer à ce jeu-là, mais…

\- Oui, je vais y aller et toi ? demanda Baggs avec espoir.

\- Oui, avec Josepha, on compte visiter la Cabane Hurlante. Il paraît qu'elle y abrite les esprits frappeurs les plus viles de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Cela te dit de venir nous accompagner ? On aurait besoin de tes gros bras, vois-tu. Au cas où…

Rosie lui lança son sourire le plus charmeur. Baggs fut ravi de l'invitation et accepta sur le champ. Elle en fut ravie et commença à se servir en petit-déjeuner.

\- Tiens, Josepha chérie, voici une salade de fruits !

Elle lui tendit une coupe et s'en servit une également. Elle aurait préféré manger des oeufs brouillés et des saucisses mais elle savait pertinemment que Mingletown la réprimanderait si elle la voyait faire. Dans un soupir, elle commença à manger ses fruits coupés.

\- Cela te dit qu'on aille à la bibliothèque ensuite ? demanda-t-elle de son air le plus innocent.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'on se ballade vers le grande lac, il fait encore beau aujourd'hui ! lança Mingletown, de son air faussement sympathique.

Rosie réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas envie de prendre du retard dans ses cours à cause de cette vipère. Comment tourner la situation à son avantage ?

\- J'emmènerais mes cours de potions alors ! J'aimerais qu'on révise sur le sérum de vérité ensemble.

\- Vous allez réviser ensemble ? demanda Baggs surpris.

\- Oui !

\- Je peux venir avec vous ?

\- Mais bien sûr !

Rosie lança un regard vers Mingletown. Cette dernière avait l'air enchanté.

Elles jouèrent à ce jeu pendant plusieurs jours. Rosie était loin d'être ravie mais elle faisait semblant d'apprécier la situation. Il n'était pas compliqué pour elle de rendre Mingletown plus jolie et plus attirante, ni de l'aider dans ses cours pour qu'elle soit appréciée par ses professeurs. Baggs était heureux d'être intégré à leur groupe et avait l'air d'apprécier de plus en plus la garce.

En revanche, il lui fut plus dur d'être plus froide avec Sirius. Comment lui faire comprendre sans lui expliquer ? Ses relations avec lui s'étaient nettement améliorées depuis le début de l'année ce qui avait été un grand pas pour elle. De plus, son projet de potions l'empêchait de l'ignorer. Et quelques fois, ses envies profondes l'emportaient sur sa raison et elle s'imaginait en couple avec Sirius. Il lui était désormais impossible de réaliser son rêve le plus secret.

Lorsque son double-cours de potions arriva, elle tenta de faire comme s'il n'existait pas mais dès qu'il lui parla en lui lançant un sourire charmeur, elle lui répondit normalement, oubliant les menaces de Mingletown. Cette dernière, assise juste derrière elle, la surveillait et ne perdit pas une miette de la scène. Rosie sentit son regard d'acier sur sa nuque.

\- Bonjour à tous, lança le professeur Slughorn à tous les élèves. J'ai examiné vos Polynectar et je suis fier du travail que vous avez effectué. Voici vos résultats que j'ai noté sur ce parchemin : je vous ai également indiqué quelques commentaires.

Slughorn passa au niveau de Sirius et Rosie et leur remit leur parchemin.

\- Votre potion était superbe, dit le professeur en leur souriant ! Très bon travail !

Sirius et Rosie lurent leur parchemin : ils avaient reçu un O et Slughorn avait écrit quelques commentaires sur les ingrédients utilisés, les félicitant sur leur découpe. Rosie était aux anges ! Elle échangea un sourire avec son binôme mais se rétracta rapidement.

A la fin du cours de Potions, Sirius l'interpella.

\- Peut-on se parler quelques minutes, Rosie ? demanda-t-il.

Rosie ne savait pas comment lui répondre. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Mingletown qui discutait avec Evans et hocha la tête vers Sirius. Elle ne devait plus être amicale avec lui, certes, mais elle devait quand même travailler sur son devoir de potions. Elle le suivit dans le couloir.

\- Samedi matin, on a rendez-vous avec Hagrid à 9h pour cueillir les ingrédients pour le Veritaserum. Ça te convient ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit-elle évasivement.

Rosie regarda la porte de la salle de cours de Potions. Elle ne voulait pas que Mingletown la voit discuter avec Sirius. Ce dernier capta son regard.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Hum, non rien !

\- Pourtant, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller.

\- Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas ! s'écria-t-elle. Merci de t'être occupé du rendez-vous avec Hagrid. On se voit plus tard !

\- Oui, à plus tard.

Rosie s'enfuit plus qu'elle ne partit du couloir. Elle sentait le regard brûlant de Sirius sur son dos mais ne voulait pas se retourner. Elle avait été totalement stupide face à lui. Quelle attitude devait-elle adopter ?

Elle attendit cette dernière devant le grand escalier qui menait vers le Grand Hall. Mingletown arriva vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Allons nous promener dans les jardins, lui chuchota-t-elle, en lui prenant le bras.

Rosie détestait toujours ce contact mais ne dit rien, comme à son habitude depuis deux jours. Elles arrivèrent dans le jardin où quelques élèves étaient installés sur des bancs. Elles continuèrent à marcher sans faire attention aux regards qu'on leur jetait. Il n'était pas habituel de voir la solitaire Rosamund Greengrass se promener avec une autre fille.

\- Il va falloir que tu fasses mieux avec Black, lui murmura cette garce de Mingletown.

\- Je ne peux pas, répondit simplement Rosie. Je dois sauver quelques apparences avec lui !

Mingletown lui serra le bras fort, à la limite de la douleur. Rosie ne lui montra pas qu'elle avait mal. Elle résista.

\- Je dois travailler avec lui sur mes potions. Je veux bien t'aider pour que tu deviennes populaire et douée mais je me dois de garder un certain niveau en cours. Je suis ton faire-valoir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet.

\- Alors, laisse-moi faire avec Black. Je ne sortirai pas avec lui ! Jamais ! Je peux te l'assurer !

\- Tu me le promets ?

La vipère de Serpentard lui écrabouillait littéralement le bras. Mais Rosie ne tiqua pas même si elle souffrait.

\- Oui, répondit Rosie dans un bref murmure.

\- Oui, quoi ? demanda Mingletown, son visage très proche de celui de Rosie.

\- Oui, je te le promets, Josepha !

Cette dernière relâcha enfin son étreinte. Rosie inspira profondément. Elle voulut se frotter là où la douleur était encore vive mais Mingletown lui tenait toujours le bras.

\- Bon, je te laisse faire avec Black. Mais jamais je veux entendre parler d'un quelconque rapprochement avec lui !


	14. Devenir populaire, mission impossible

**Chapitre 14 - Devenir populaire, mission impossible**

Les semaines passèrent sans que Rosie ne s'en rende compte. Elle était encore plus débordée que les mois précédents. Sa surcharge de travail avait doublé à cause des parchemins qu'elle devait rendre et de ses devoirs de préfète mais surtout, à cause de cette face-de-rat de Mingletown. Elle devait l'aider dans ses propres devoirs et même pendant les cours. Elle lui écrivait secrètement les bonnes réponses sur le parchemin enchanté qu'elle lui avait remis.

Rosie était souvent atterrée par l'ignorance scolaire de la Serpentard et se demandait comment elle avait pu se retrouver en septième année mais elle ne disait rien. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'attirer ses foudres. Mingletown pouvait être terrifiante quelques fois quand elle la regardait avec ses yeux noirs. Et puis, il y avait les menaces qui planaient toujours au-dessus de sa tête.

Grâce à Rosie, la vipère se démarquait enfin des autres élèves : elle avait changé son look de fausse gentille fille à papa à celle d'une jeune fille jolie mettant en valeur ses charmes. Les garçons de sa maison et même d'autres maisons commencèrent à la remarquer. Elle aurait pu avoir encore plus de succès si elle n'avait pas cet air odieux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à totalement effacer de son visage. Les professeurs avaient également remarqué sa nette progression et approuvaient ses progrès. Le professeur Slughorn avait même félicité Rosie à la fin de l'un de ses cours car il avait remarqué que cette dernière passait plus de temps avec Mingletown et son influence avait certainement eu un effet bénéfique sur la Serpentard. Cette dernière n'avait pas été ravi par les compliments que le directeur de leur maison avait fait à Rosie. Elle souhaitait que son succès ne relève que de ses propres capacités (ce qui était totalement impossible, dans la réalité des faits) et en voulait à Rosie d'être toujours le centre de l'attention. Même Baggs s'y était mis en complimentant Rosie.

\- Je te jure que je fais ce que je peux, lui dit Rosie, un soir alors qu'elles étaient seules dans leur Salle Commune. Mingletown menaçait Rosie en pointant sa baguette vers son oeil.

\- Oui, mais c'est pas assez ! criait la vipère. Je suis sûre que tu le fais exprès !

\- Mais non, Josepha chérie !

\- Pas de ça avec moi alors qu'on est que toutes les deux ! Je sais que tu me détestes ! Et tu fais tout pour saboter ma propre gloire.

\- Pas du tout !

Mingletown la menaçait toujours de sa baguette.

\- Que dois-je faire pour te faire comprendre que tu dois m'obéir ? réfléchit la garce.

\- Mais je fais ce que tu me dis, se plaignit Rosie.

Rosie se détestait quand elle suppliait Mingletown mais elle n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens pour l'amadouer. Chaque jour, sa réputation ne tenait qu'à un fil : au-delà de ce que les révélations de Mingletown pourraient avoir comme conséquence pour elle, se plier à ses quatre volontés lui coûtait beaucoup. Désormais, les Serpentard ne la respectaient plus comme avant : certains filles d'années inférieures la regardaient d'un air ironique et Rosie remarquait souvent les rires en coin que lui lançaient certaines personnes. Elle restait toujours estimée car son niveau scolaire n'avait pas baissé et les professeurs, dont le professeur Slughorn, continuaient à la regarder avec respect. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle s'échinait toujours à étudier correctement quitte à se coucher plus tard que ses camarades, parfois à 2 ou 3h du matin. Elle était épuisée mais tenait avec les nerfs et la conviction qu'elle était obligée de faire ce qu'elle faisait.

Rosie inspira profondément, elle devait trouver un moyen pour retrouver la confiance de Mingletown.

\- Dans un mois, il y aura la fameuse soirée de Noël du Club de Slug, s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Je te ferai inviter.

\- Et tu vas faire comment ? demanda une Mingletown douteuse.

\- Laisse-moi faire ! Le professeur Slughorn t'apprécie désormais. Tu as vu comment il t'a félicité pour la potion Wiggenweld ! Il est encore temps pour que tu te fasses remarquer et qu'il te convie à la soirée.

La vipère la regardait d'un air songeur. Devait-elle faire confiance à Rosie ? Elle la jaugeait du regard.

\- D'accord, dit-elle au bout de quelques instants. Mais tu n'as que deux semaines ! Si je ne reçois pas mon invitation dans ce laps de temps, je te ferai passer un sale quart d'heure ! Je ne révélerai pas ton plus grand secret (sur ces mots, Mingletown l'avait regardée de façon narquoise) mais j'ai d'autres cartes en main.

Rosie frémit. Qu'avait en tête cette face de rat ? Sur ces derniers mots, Mingletown partit se coucher.

Rosie réfléchit toute la nuit sur un plan pour convaincre le professeur Slughorn d'inviter la Serpentard. Ce dernier ne conviait à son club que les élèves qu'ils trouvaient les plus méritants et qui auraient un bel avenir devant eux ou bien ceux qui avaient des relations avec des sorciers renommés.

Mingletown venait d'une famille de sorciers ordinaires. Son père était un simple journaliste de la Gazette du Sorcier et sa mère une nutritriomage sans renom. Son niveau scolaire était désastreux et elle n'avait pas vraiment brillé pendant ses six années à Poudlard. Elle se rattrapait enfin cette année mais ce n'était pas suffisant, voire peut-être trop tard. Comment l'élever pour qu'elle devienne exceptionnelle aux yeux de son directeur ?

Au-delà du fait d'être une Greengrass, Rosie était une sorcière douée et sa tante était une cheffe sorcière reconnue dans le monde entier. Son intégration au Club de Slug avait été quasiment automatique, dès son arrivée dans l'école. En pensant à sa tante, elle eut une soudaine inspiration.

Quand vint le matin, Rosie avait trouvé un plan. Elle se leva très tôt et écrivit un mot qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet de Mingletown pour l'avertir qu'elles se retrouveraient directement à leur cours de Botanique. Elle détestait prévenir la vipère quand elle allait quelque part mais elle n'avait plus le choix, cette dernière l'ayant obligée à lui indiquer tous ses faits et gestes.

Elle se dirigea vers les appartements du professeur Slughorn et frappa à sa porte. Ce dernier mit du temps à lui ouvrir, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'une personne vienne le déranger de si bon matin. Quand il découvrit Rosie devant sa porte, il lui fit un grand sourire et lui proposa d'entrer.

\- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir de si bon matin, lui dit le professeur. Mais vous êtes toujours la bienvenue chez moi, Miss Greengrass.

\- Merci professeur, lui répondit-elle d'un air amical. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous déranger aussi tôt.

\- Non, ce n'est pas grave. J'étais en train de me préparer pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner mais pourquoi pas le prendre ici dans mon salon, en votre compagnie. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela nous changera de la Grande Salle.

\- Ce serait une idée fabuleuse, merci !

Rosie s'assit sur la chaise que le professeur lui proposa. Puis, Slughorn fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette un petit-déjeuner digne d'un hôtel quatre étoiles : toasts, confiture, porridge, miel, oeufs brouillés, saucisses grillées, céréales, lait et autres boissons à profusion. Elle fut étonnée par autant de diversités. Elle se servit en toast et en confiture sans aucune honte. Elle pourrait enfin manger correctement ce matin ! Mingletown surveillait systématiquement tout ce que Rosie ingurgitait et cette dernière avait toujours faim. Elle avait d'ailleurs perdu quelques kilos.

Le professeur Slughorn l'observa.

\- Je vois que vous avez un bel appétit, dit-il avec un sourire. J'ai remarqué que vous aviez un peu maigri et vous sembliez fatiguée. Tout va bien pour vous ?

Rosie fut surprise. Il était rare que son directeur lui pose ce genre de questions personnelles.

\- Oui, tout va bien, professeur, lui dit-elle entre deux bouchées, remise de son étonnement. Il est vrai que j'étudie beaucoup. Nous avons beaucoup de devoirs en septième année.

\- En effet, votre planning est très chargé. Ne vous fatiguez pas trop, tout de même. Vous devez tenir jusqu'à vos ASPIC. De plus, vous passez beaucoup de temps à aider Miss Mingletown ainsi que Monsieur Black pour votre devoir de potions. C'est très généreux de votre part. Vous devez être bien occupée.

\- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Sirius m'est d'une aide précieuse pour les projets de potions, je n'ai pas grande chose à lui dire. Et Josepha apprend très vite.

Slughorn fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Mingletown était une élève remarquable.

\- Elle fait beaucoup d'efforts en ce moment, vous savez. Je pense que vous avez remarqué ses dernières prouesses.

\- Certes !

\- D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que je souhaitais vous voir ce matin.

\- Ah oui ? demanda le professeur, surpris.

\- Justement, Josepha s'applique à travailler beaucoup. Elle a fait de grand progrès en tant que maîtresse de Potions ces dernières semaines.

\- En effet.

\- Et je souhaiterais l'encourager dans cette voie ! Voyez-vous, ses talents se sont révélés depuis que vous l'avez mise en binôme avec Lily Evans et maintenant que je l'aide dans ses études, je me rends compte que nous l'avions tous sous-estimée. Avec un petit coup de pouce, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait réaliser de grande chose !

\- Un petit coup de pouce ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Miss Greengrass ? demanda le professeur, ne sachant pas du tout où voulait en venir son élève.

\- Josepha progresse vite mais elle manque cruellement de confiance en elle. Je viens vous voir car j'aimerais votre aide. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous demander ainsi votre assistance et je m'excuse par avance de mon audace. Mais… je pense que si vous la conviez à la prochaine soirée privée du Club de Slug, elle pourrait progresser encore plus vite car elle se rendrait compte que ses efforts ne sont finalement pas vains. Oui, je sais que ma demande est étrange et cela vous surprend mais pour avoir longtemps observé Josepha, je suis sûre que c'est ce qu'il lui faut pour devenir encore meilleure.

Rosie arrêta enfin de parler. Elle avait dit ces mots avec beaucoup de ferveur et elle espérait avoir touché son professeur. Elle inspira profondément.

\- Vous me prenez par surprise, Miss Greengrass, dit enfin Slughorn, remis de sa stupeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rosie lui tienne ce discours.

\- Professeur, vous n'avez pas à me donner votre réponse aujourd'hui, continua Rosie. Je sais que ma position ne me permet pas de faire ce genre de demande.

\- Laissez-moi y réfléchir, dit-il finalement. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de répondre positivement à ce genre de demande mais venant de vous, Miss Greengrass, cela ne m'étonne pas au fond. J'ai toujours su que vous aviez l'âme d'une personne dévouée. Malgré ma surprise, je suis ravi de voir votre attachement envers Miss Mingletown et j'apprécie également ce que vous faites pour elle. Miss Mingletown a vraiment beaucoup de chance de vous avoir comme amie.

\- Je vous remercie, professeur.

Rosie n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir aux mots du professeur. Bien qu'elle faisait semblant d'être amie avec Mingletown car celle-ci lui faisait du chantage, elle était émue par les paroles de Slughorn. Elle espérait ne pas le décevoir par la suite.

Ils continuèrent à manger leur petit-déjeuner en parlant de choses et d'autres.

\- Professeur ! s'écria-t-elle avant de le quitter. J'ai failli oublier de vous remettre ceci.

Rosie prit sa minaudière et en sortit un gros paquet.

\- Je voulais également vous voir car ma tante Griselda m'a envoyé ce gâteau pour vous.

Rosie le remit à Slughorn dont le visage s'était illuminé.

\- C'est sa fameuse tarte aux myrtilles ?

\- Plus que cela ! dit Rosie d'un air de conspiratrice. C'est une toute nouvelle recette et ma tante voulait vous la faire goûter en exclusivité !

Le directeur des Serpentard prit le paquet avec un air de pur ravissement sur le visage. La veille, quand elle avait réfléchi sur un plan pour convaincre le professeur, Rosie avait envoyé un message en urgence à sa tante qui y avait répondu presque immédiatement. Cette dernière qui appréciait beaucoup sa nièce avait accepté de lui envoyer ce cadeau.

\- Vous remercierez infiniment votre tante pour ce gâteau, dit Slughorn, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants.

\- Oui, je lui dirai, professeur. Je vous remercie pour ce petit-déjeuner et nous nous reverrons pour le prochain cours de potions.

\- Mais je vous en prie ! Passez une très belle journée, Miss Greengrass ! Et revenez quand vous le souhaitez, vous savez que vous êtes toujours la bienvenue !

Rosie partit vers son premier cours de la journée, le coeur léger. Son entrevue avec Slughorn n'avait pas été un désastre, bien au contraire ! Son stratagème avait l'air d'avoir fonctionné. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

Le plan de Rosie fonctionna : une semaine après son entrevue avec le professeur Slughorn, Mingletown reçut une carte d'invitation de son directeur de maison lors du petit-déjeuner. Rosie ne put s'empêcher de remercier son professeur qui mangeait à la table des professeurs. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et il lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Mingletown était tellement aux anges qu'elle montra à tous sa lettre.

\- Regarde, Stephen ! s'écria-t-elle à l'attention de Baggs qui mangeait devant elle. Je suis invitée pour le Noël du Club de Slug.

\- Félicitations ! dit Baggs émerveillé mais avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Ce dernier n'avait jamais été invité à l'une de ces fameuses soirées et il regardait la carte avec envie. Mingletown avait capté son regard et son ravissement fut encore plus grand. Rosie l'observait. Elle avait envie de lui enlever ce sourire niais sur le visage. Cela gâchait tous ses efforts. D'autres Serpentard regardaient aussi Mingletown avec désir, elle capta aussi quelques regards de haine. Sa surprise fut encore plus grande quand elle vit que certains regards noirs étaient aussi tournés vers elle. Quelques élèves de sa maison n'approuvaient pas que Rosie ait perdu sa neutralité pour devenir amie avec Mingletown. Celle-ci était détestée par beaucoup de personnes et il leur était incompréhensible que la plus brillante élève de Serpentard puisse l'aider. Mais elle avait ses raisons et leur renvoya à tous un regard hautain. _Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de ces moins-que-rien !_ pensa-t-elle l'air revêche. Néanmoins, son ventre se noua.

\- Tu sais que je dois venir accompagner pour cette soirée ? dit Mingletown à l'attention de Baggs, elle lui fit un sourire charmeur, elle tentait de minauder.

\- Hum, oui, répondit Baggs, sans trop de convictions. Tu sais déjà avec qui tu veux y aller ?

\- Oui, j'ai déjà ma petite idée, fit-elle toujours avec ce sourire, elle cligna des yeux rapidement montrant par la même occasion ses longs cils recourbés.

Rosie avait envie de la frapper. Mingletown ne pouvait-elle pas être plus subtile ? _Quelle idiote ! Elle est en train de tout gâcher !_

\- Et toi, Rosie, tu comptes y aller avec quelqu'un ? demanda Baggs, à son attention, il la regardait à son tour d'un air charmeur.

Et maintenant, Baggs s'y mettait aussi. Rosie avait envie de l'envoyer balader mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle afficha son sourire le plus conspirateur.

\- Oui, j'ai déjà mon cavalier ! dit-elle.

\- Comment ? s'écria Mingletown.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr !

Rosie appuya son regard quand elle le porta vers la Serpentard. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'avait pas de cavalier mais qu'elle disait cela pour que Baggs laisse tomber l'affaire. Mais Mingletown n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? demanda cette dernière, l'air déçue.

\- Je voulais te faire la surprise, dit Rosie en réfléchissant à toute vitesse à une excuse valable. Je voulais d'abord m'assurer que tu recevrais ton invitation. Tu sais bien que je n'y serais pas allée si tu n'y avais pas été convié.

Elle la regarda d'un air angélique. Mingletown sourit encore plus. Avait-elle enfin compris ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai, fit cette dernière, avec prétention. Je sais que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi maintenant !

Et Mingletown lui caressa la main gauche. Rosie était outrée ! _Mais comment peut-elle dire ça et me toucher devant tous les Serpentard ? _Rosie avait envie de l'étrangler. Sa main droite qui tenait sa fourchette commença à trembler mais elle se reprit et arrêta le tremblement en inspirant profondément.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes très proches l'une de l'autre, maintenant ! remarqua Baggs, il avait toujours son air dépité par l'annonce de Rosie mais il s'était repris.

\- Oui, c'est vrai ! dit Mingletown et elle se tourna vers Rosie en lui souriant.

Rosie comprit la stratégie de la Serpentard et fut hors d'elle. Cette dernière était en train d'insinuer devant toute sa maison qu'elles avaient (ou avaient eu) une relation toutes les deux. Comment osait-elle ? Rosie avait envie de hurler, de crier que c'était faux, qu'elle détestait cette imposture. Mais elle se retint à temps. La vipère la provoquait du regard : "Essaie de me contredire et tu verras", semblait-elle dire. Rosie avait les joues en feu mais releva la tête pour voir le désastre qui était en train de se former sous ses yeux. Elle vit que des élèves suivaient leur conversation avec intérêt, d'autres chuchotaient à l'oreille de son voisin en les montrant du doigt. Baggs quant à lui était atterré. Comment se sortir de cette situation ? Elle réfléchit puis prise d'une soudaine inspiration, prit la parole en tapotant la main de la vipère.

\- En effet, dit-elle en regardant Mingletown avec un sourire. On n'a qu'une vie, non ? Mais on a vite compris que ce n'était pas pour nous, n'est-ce pas, Josepha ?

\- Hum, oui, fit sa voisine l'air pensive, elle ne pensait sûrement pas Rosie capable de ce genre de réaction.

\- Alors toutes les deux, vous avez… ? demanda Baggs, l'air incrédule.

\- Je ne dirai rien ! s'écria Rosie. Je préfère te laisser imaginer.

Rosie le regardait avec un air charmeur, presque concupiscent. Baggs rougit car il était sûrement en train de se représenter dans son esprit une scène interdite aux enfants. Elle sourit.

\- Je dois aller à la Bibliothèque, dit Rosie en se levant et en redressant son dos pour mettre en avant ses formes généreuses. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Elle caressa la joue de la vipère et partit sous les regards interdits de sa tablée. Quand elle sortit de la Grande Salle, elle faillit s'écrouler sur le sol. _Stupide Mingletown ! _Qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Rosie avait choisi de ne pas démentir les insinuations de la Serpentard pour ne pas perdre la face. Mais à cause d'elle, elle allait passer pour une fille avec des moeurs légères. Elle se rappela la gêne de Baggs et des autres élèves et se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas si grave que cela. Tous allaient se demander comment pouvait se dérouler une relation charnelle avec elle… À bien y réfléchir, ils auraient tous envie d'elle. C'était bien mieux que d'être détestée.

Elle se dirigea à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal d'un pas plus assuré bien que son ventre était toujours noué.


	15. Le Noël du Club de Slug

_Bonjour, je sais que vous en avez tous marre de cette peste de Mingletown XD. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sera un peu moins présente dans les prochains chapitres ;). Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 - Le Noël du Club de Slug**

Les nouvelles allèrent très vite. En l'espace de quelques heures, Rosie se rendit compte que le regard des gens sur elle avait changé. Certains garçons l'observaient sans retenue en la détaillant de haut en bas, certaines filles la regardaient avec dégoût et chuchotaient sur son passage. D'autres, au contraire, l'inspectaient et la jaugeaient se demandant si elle était vraiment un bon coup. Elle marchait parmi toutes ces personnes, lançant des regards hautains comme à son habitude et bombant la poitrine. Maintenant qu'elle et Mingletown avaient menti, elles ne pouvaient plus reculer.

Elle retrouva la Serpentard au dîner du soir et lui fit un grand sourire. Cette dernière avait l'air perplexe se demandant quelle attitude adopter. Rosie décida de discuter avec elle le soir-même en privé. Il était trop tard pour se rétracter et Mingletown devait prendre ses responsabilités et adopter la même attitude que Rosie.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'aucun autre incident vienne troubler Poudlard. Finalement, Mingletown réussit à inviter Baggs pour la soirée du Club de Slug. Ce dernier, sachant que Rosie avait déjà un cavalier, accepta l'invitation avec réticence. Mais le sourire charmeur de la Serpentard avait fini par le convaincre. Et puis, il n'était jamais allé à une seule soirée du Club de Slug et souhaitait profiter de cette occasion.

Rosie, elle, avait un autre problème : elle devait trouver un cavalier et ce n'était pas chose facile, surtout chez les Serpentard. Aucun septième année n'était digne d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y aller avec un élève d'une autre maison. Néanmoins, ce souci fut vite réglé quelques jours après son faux "coming-out". Une Serpentard de sixième année, Maggie Simmons, vint la trouver dans la Bibliothèque. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle, ce qui surprit Rosie et lui glissa un mot sur la table.

"Salut, moi, c'est Maggie."

Rosie la regarda étonnée et la détailla. Elle connaissait un peu la Serpentard mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. Elle était en sixième année, préfète, la meilleure élève de sa classe et rendait les garçons fous car en plus d'avoir un joli minois, elle avait une énorme poitrine.

"Oui et alors ?" répondit Rosie, froide comme un glaçon. Elle n'avait pas envie d'être dérangée pendant sa traduction de Runes. Maggie ne se démonta pas et griffonna quelques mots sur le parchemin et le lui remit.

"Tu veux sortir avec moi ?" Rosie releva la tête en lisant ces mots et regarda la Serpentard avec un "Quoi ?" formé sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière reprit le parchemin, écrivit à nouveau et le lui rendit.

"Je te plais ou je te plais pas ?" Rosie avait envie de rire. Maggie avait présenté son corps de ses mains en guise d'illustration à ses mots.

"Cela ne m'intéresse pas ! Désolée !"

"Tu es sûre ?" Maggie la regardait avec des yeux plein d'espoir. Rosie réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de s'afficher avec cette fille. Depuis sa possible relation avec Mingletown, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait ce genre de sollicitation. Pourtant, elle avait besoin d'un cavalier pour le Club de Slug... Pourquoi pas une cavalière ? Slughorn n'avait pas précisé qu'elle devait venir accompagnée d'un homme. Maintenant que sa réputation était entachée par cette révélation, elle pouvait bien sortir avec qui elle voulait tant que cela restait platonique. Elle cogita encore un moment, puis, prit sa décision.

"Allons à la soirée du Club de Slug ensemble ! Je t'invite ! Mais juste pour cette fois !"

Maggie repartit avec un air ravi sur le visage. Rosie ne savait pas si elle avait bien fait mais au moins, elle avait un problème en moins à régler.

Le soir de la fameuse fête, Rosie et Mingletown se préparèrent dans leur dortoir. Rosie aida la Serpentard à parfaire sa tenue. Malheureusement, cette dernière n'avait aucun goût pour ses tenues vestimentaires et il avait fallu une bonne dose de patience et de nombreux arguments avant que Mingletown n'entende enfin raison et n'écoute Rosie. Quand elles furent toutes deux présentables, elles descendirent les marches de leur dortoir. Baggs attendait sa compagne. Il avait revêtu un costume noir avec un noeud papillon et avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière. Il avait fier allure et Mingletown l'observa de haut en bas, appréciant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était aux anges. Elle prit le bras qu'il lui tendit et partit sans jeter un regard vers Rosie. Cette dernière attendait Maggie dans la Salle Commune. Au bout de cinq minutes, celle-ci descendit enfin de son dortoir et ce que vit Rosie l'affligea : Maggie Simmons avait décidé de porter une robe moulante très courte avec un décolleté plongeant qui mettait en avant sa forte poitrine. Rosie soupira d'exaspération. Maggie arrivait vers elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sans même demander son avis, Rosie sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un châle qu'elle cala sur les épaules de la jeune Serpentard.

\- Non mais que fais-tu ? lui demanda Maggie, qui se débattit pour retirer le châle sur ses bras.

\- Il est hors de question que tu t'habilles comme ça ! s'écria Rosie impérieusement.

\- Je m'habille comme je veux ! s'indigna la Serpentard.

\- Pas quand tu sors avec moi ! dit Rosie d'une voix glaciale. Je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher avec une fille qui ressemble à une catin !

Et sans ajouter un mot, Rosie rajusta le châle pour cacher la poitrine de Maggie, lui enleva sa barrette rose de ses cheveux qui lui donnait un faux air de jeune fille de bonne famille et rallongea sa robe d'au moins vingt centimètres. Elle retira également le fard à joues rose vif ainsi que le rouge à lèvres rouge qu'elle s'était mis. Sa compagne était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Maintenant, c'est beaucoup mieux ! dit Rosie. On y va ?

Maggie fit la moue mais la suivit néanmoins. Rosie arriva devant le bureau du professeur Slughorn et frappa à la porte. Un serveur ouvrit, Rosie présenta son carton d'invitation et il les firent entrer.

Le bureau du professeur avait été réaménagé en une grande salle de bal qui pouvait contenir une centaine de personnes. Il n'y avait pas autant d'invités, juste une quarantaine de sorciers triés sur le volet : ses élèves appartenant au Club de Slug (à peine dix personnes), leur cavalier et quelques sorciers renommés qui avaient accepté de faire le déplacement. Rosie se dirigea directement vers sa tante qui était venue avec son mari Otto.

\- Bonsoir ma tante ! dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Bonsoir ma Rosie ! Comment allez-vous ma chère enfant ?

\- Très bien ! lui répondit-elle en souriant. Je vous présente mon amie Maggie.

Cette dernière hocha la tête timidement mais ne dit rien. Elle était impressionnée de rencontrer Griselda Jenkins, la fameuse cheffe sorcière.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part d'avoir accepté l'invitation du professeur Slughorn, continua Rosie.

\- Il est rare que mon emploi du temps me permette de venir à ce genre d'évènement mais aujourd'hui, je ne voulais rater cette soirée pour rien au monde !

Tante Griselda regarda autour d'elle, puis, prit le bras de sa nièce.

\- Pouvons-nous discuter quelques instants, en privé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mais bien sûr. Maggie, tu peux aller te servir à boire. Je te rejoindrai plus tard.

Et sur ces mots, elle suivit sa tante qui la maintenait toujours par le bras. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à un endroit calme, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Elles s'assirent sur un canapé en velours rouge. Tante Griselda prit les deux mains de Rosie dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ma soeur m'a appris pour votre mariage ! dit-elle sans préambule.

Rosie fut interloquée.

\- Ne soyez pas si surprise, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je voulais venir ce soir, continua sa tante. Comment allez-vous ma chère enfant ?

Rosie en eut la gorge nouée. Elle ne voulait pas penser à son possible mariage avec Abel Nott et avait tout fait pour l'oublier. Malheureusement, la date de sa rencontre avec son futur fiancé se rapprochait à grands pas. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer mais elle ne pleura pas, elle ne voulait pas que sa tante s'inquiète pour elle.

\- Je vais bien ma tante, dit-elle en lui serrant les mains, ne vous inquiétez pas !

\- Etes-vous sûre ? Vous êtes encore jeune et je vous connais, une telle annonce a dû vous bouleverser.

\- En effet, quand je l'ai appris, cela a été dur mais petit à petit, je me suis faite à l'idée. Et puis, je vais rencontrer mon fiancé à Noël, cela me donnera une idée de la personne qu'il est. Vraiment, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

Sa tante soupira et prit sa nièce dans ses bras.

\- Sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous, si vous avez besoin, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Merci, ma tante ! Je sais que je peux compter sur vous !

Rosie inspira profondément et tourna la tête vers la soirée.

\- Et si nous allions boire de cet hydromel dont le professeur Slughorn vante toujours les mérites ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

\- Oui, allons-y !

Et elles partirent main dans la main. Rosie retrouva Maggie qui avait une coupe à la main et qui la buvait sans retenue et observa enfin les invités qui étaient présents. Elle vit Mingletown et Baggs qui discutaient avec Mathilda Cheasepeak, la rédactrice en chef de Sorcière Hebdo. Rosie la connaissait car elle l'avait déjà rencontrée lors des soirées mondaines organisées par sa mère. Elle fit le tour des autres convives et vit également la fameuse chanteuse Celestina Moldubec en grande conversation avec le professeur Slughorn ainsi que Christopher Gilbert, le chef du département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, discutant avec Evans-face-d'ogre et Potter-le-péteux. Alors, ils étaient bien ensemble ces deux Gryffondor ! Rosie les regarda avec dégoût. _Il n'y a pas couple plus mal assorti_, pensa-t-elle.

A sa grande surprise, elle remarqua que Sirius était également présent. Il ne faisait pas partie du Club de Slug malgré les nombreuses invitations de son directeur de maison, les ayant toutes déclinées. Qui avait bien pu l'inviter ? Et que faisait-il là ? Rosie savait bien qu'il détestait ce genre de soirée. Il buvait un verre d'hydromel et se promenait dans la salle en observant les invités, tout comme Rosie. Brusquement, il releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Puis, il se dirigea vers elle. Elle en fut surprise. Jamais Black ne lui souriait de cette manière : ils ne se parlaient que pour leur devoir de potions.

\- Salut ! lui dit-il.

\- Salut… répondit-elle d'un air suspicieux.

\- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ?

Rosie le regarda, d'un air ironique.

\- Tu es venu pour me demander ça ?

Sirius sourit. Non, il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il avait quelque chose à lui dire. Rosie le pressentit.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs assez étranges sur toi, dit-il finalement.

\- Tu parles des rumeurs sur mon homosexualité ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il la regarda surprise. Elle n'aimait pas tourner autour du pot, il devait le savoir à force.

\- Alors, c'est vrai ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Rosie éclata de rire.

\- Et donc ? Cela t'intéresse de connaître mes goûts sexuels ?

\- Eh bien, je sais pas, c'est assez étonnant, non ?

Il hésita, puis lui demanda franchement.

\- Tu aimes vraiment les filles ?

Sirius était sérieux et posait ses questions avec curiosité. Elle inspira profondément. Elle avait envie de le voir s'enfoncer plus loin mais décida de s'arrêter là.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on entend, Black !

Et elle le laissa méditer sur sa dernière phrase.

Rosie retrouva Maggie qui dansait seule sur la piste de danse : elle avait retiré le châle que Rosie lui avait donné et tous les hommes autour d'elle observaient son décolleté, un air vicieux dans le regard. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir bu un peu trop d'hydromel.

\- Oh Rosie, ma chérie ! lança la Serpentard en la voyant, elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais elle trébucha.

_Oui, elle est vraiment bourrée ! _pensa Rosie. Elle fulminait intérieurement : premièrement, Maggie venait habillée comme une racoleuse et maintenant, elle était ivre et se donnait en spectacle devant tout le monde. Rosie la prit par la taille et tenta de l'emmener vers l'un des canapés en velours. Mais elle était lourde et Rosie eut du mal à la porter. Elle faillit tomber avec elle, toutefois, le poids de la Serpentard fut subitement plus léger : Sirius qui l'avait vue se débattre avec Maggie était venu l'aider la porter.

\- Merci ! lui lança-t-elle, soulagée.

\- De rien, dit-il.

Ils la transportèrent sur l'un des canapés, dans un recoin calme et l'allongèrent. Rosie récupéra le châle que Maggie avait laissé par terre et lui recouvrit le haut du torse. Sirius resta à ses côtés sans un mot.

\- Tout va bien, Miss Greengrass ? demanda Slughorn en accourant vers elle.

\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur ! répondit Rosie, confuse. Je suis désolée pour son attitude, je m'en occupe.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'aide, n'hésitez pas à me demander !

\- Ne vous en faites pas ! J'ai prévu une potion pour… vous savez… ce genre de moment.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Et il la laissa se débrouiller avec la Serpentard.

Rosie fouilla dans sa minaudière. Sirius l'observait, un regard étrange sur le visage. Elle trouva enfin la potion qu'elle voulait : une boisson qu'elle avait confectionné et qui permettait à une personne de dessouler rapidement. Elle prévoyait toujours une potion de ce genre pour ce type d'occasions, même si elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin. Elle s'agenouilla et fit boire Maggie, en lui ouvrant la bouche et en lui pinçant le nez pour qu'elle l'avale d'une traite.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fait tomber un objet de son sac et Sirius le ramassa.

La Serpentard s'éveilla peu à peu et grimaça. L'effet secondaire de la potion était un bon mal de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, en se maintenant la tête.

\- Tu as trop bu, répondit Rosie d'un air glacial. Reste encore allongée ici quelques instants. Sirius, peux-tu m'apporter un verre d'eau ?

Ce dernier ne lui répondit pas. Rosie releva la tête et vit qu'il observait attentivement un objet dans sa main droite. Elle se remit debout pour voir ce qu'il regardait et son sang se glaça : il tenait le bouton de manchette en forme de Sinistros qu'il lui avait donné lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Sans réfléchir, elle le lui prit des mains et le rangea rapidement dans son sac.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? lui demanda Sirius, interloqué.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau, Black ! s'écria-t-elle en esquivant sa question.

\- Mais… tenta-t-il.

\- De l'eau ! Maintenant ! dit-elle d'une voix pressante.

Il reprit ses esprits et partit chercher le verre qu'elle lui demandait. Rosie était bouleversée mais tenta vainement d'effacer son désarroi en s'agenouillant à nouveau auprès de la Serpentard. Elle lui prit le poignet et vérifia son pouls. Cependant, Rosie n'arrivait pas à compter, elle avait l'impression de n'entendre que ses propres pulsations. En effet, son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Au bout d'un certain temps, peut-être une minute ou même dix, elle avait perdu la notion du temps, Sirius revint avec le verre d'eau. Rosie fit boire Maggie sans un regard pour le Gryffondor.

La Serpentard se remettait petit à petit. Elle n'était plus ivre et son mal de tête avait nettement baissé.

\- Tu peux marcher ? lui demanda Rosie.

Maggie hocha la tête et tenta de poser un pied sur le sol.

\- Je te ramène dans ton dortoir, alors !

Elle l'aida à se relever et elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

\- Rosie, j'ai… tenta Sirius à son attention.

Rosie se figea. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir, son coeur qui battait à tout rompre lui avait empêché tout raisonnement objectif.

\- Je dois… ramener ma camarade dans sa maison, dit-elle.

\- Oui, mais nous devons…

\- Non, il n'y a rien à dire.

Rosie jeta un oeil vers Black. Elle le regarda l'air décidé. Il s'arrêta, hésitant.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire, Black ! lui lança-t-elle, résolue.

Et elle prit la direction de sa Salle Commune sans un dernier regard vers lui.


	16. Retour au manoir des Greengrass

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Allez, moins de Mingletown et de Black et un peu plus Greengrass dans ce chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !_

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 - Retour au manoir des Greengrass**

Rosie était dans le wagon des Serpentard. Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé et à son plus grand désespoir, Mingletown l'avait forcée à venir s'asseoir en face d'elle. Comme si elle avait envie de passer la dernière journée du trimestre avec elle… Il était fini le temps où elle pouvait rester seule dans un compartiment. La vipère parlait joyeusement avec ses deux gorilles sans prêter attention à Rosie qui ruminait dans son coin.

\- J'ai hâte de visiter Dublin ! lança Mingletown, d'un air ravi.

\- Il paraît que la ville est magnifique, tu as vraiment de la chance ! continua une Mary, mi-enjouée, mi-jalouse.

Rosie savait que la gorille faisait tout pour se démarquer des autres en léchant les bottes de la vipère. Mingletown adorait ce petit jeu, se sentant flattée. Baggs était assis juste à côté de Mingletown et lui tenait la main. Le couple s'était formé juste après la soirée du Club de Slug. La Serpentard paradait fièrement avec son nouveau petit ami, sous les regards haineux de ses camarades.

Rosie les regardait avec dégoût. Au moins, Mingletown avait eu ce qu'elle voulait et la laisserait tranquille pour un temps. Maggie Simmons passa dans le compartiment, en ignorant Rosie. _Tant mieux ! _se dit-elle. Le lendemain de la soirée, elle avait vertement hurlé sur la sixième année dans la Salle Commune, devant tous ses camarades : elle l'invitait pour une soirée et l'autre se comportait comme une traînée ! Tous les Serpentard s'étaient délectés de cette dispute. Rosie ne se donnait généralement pas en spectacle mais Simmons lui avait tellement fait honte qu'elle n'avait eu aucun scrupule à la détruire. Cette dernière était partie se réfugier dans son dortoir en pleurant. Depuis, elle rasait les murs dès qu'elle voyait Rosie.

En la voyant sortir du wagon l'air triste, Rosie eut néanmoins un pincement au coeur. Elle dénigrait la plupart des gens de sa maison mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi odieuse avec une personne. Depuis que Mingletown la faisait chanter, elle ne se reconnaissait plus : elle était toujours la Serpentard la plus douée de sa maison mais à part cela, elle n'était plus vraiment ce qu'elle était. Elle avait toujours été respectée par ses camarades, son haut statut n'avait jamais été remis en cause et la plupart des élèves, bien qu'ils avaient de temps en temps peur d'elle, la trouvait juste, honorable et l'enviait car elle semblait parfaite.

Mais depuis qu'elle s'était associée avec la vipère, tout avait changé. Elle léchait les bottes d'une parvenue, elle explosait de colère devant toute sa maison, ne s'empêchait pas d'insulter ceux qui essayaient de la contredire et elle ne les regardait plus avec un air hautain mais plutôt avec colère, comme si elle avait envie de tout casser. Avant, son aura était entouré de mystère et de puissance, maintenant, il n'y avait que froideur et haine. Elle sentait que les autres élèves ne la regardaient plus de la même manière. Elle avait perdu de sa stature et certains même la méprisaient. Cela se voyait dans leur regard.

Rosie se sentait perdue. Comment allait-elle pouvoir échapper à ce cercle vicieux ? Elle jeta un oeil vers Mingletown qui avait tout simplement englouti la bouche de Baggs dans la sienne. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle décida d'aller aux toilettes. _Plutôt mourir que d'assister à ça !_

Elle sortit du wagon des Serpentard et respira un bon coup en appréciant l'air qui emplit ses poumons. L'air dans leur compartiment n'était pas vicié mais elle n'en pouvait plus de respirer sous le même toit que ces infâmes moins-que-rien ! Elle en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes et traversa les wagons sans se préoccuper des élèves qui étaient dans les couloirs se racontant les derniers ragots. Comme à leurs habitudes, les gens s'écartaient sur son passage mais elle notait néanmoins une petite différence : certains la regardaient d'un air narquois. Si les autres maisons s'y mettaient également…

Au bout de quelques wagons, elle arriva enfin dans celui des Gryffondor. Le couloir n'était pas bondé, seuls quelques élèves discutaient entre eux calmement. Rosie les dépassa sans leur prêter attention mais s'arrêta net : elle vit Sirius au bout du couloir, en train d'observer le paysage par la fenêtre. Il semblait pensif. Elle eut envie de rebrousser chemin voulant éviter toute discussion avec lui. Elle l'avait fui pendant toute la dernière semaine de cours après la soirée du Club de Slug. Ce n'était pas qu'il lui avait couru après mais elle savait qu'il voulait lui parler et elle n'avait aucune envie de l'affronter.

Elle s'apprêtait à se détourner lorsqu'il releva la tête et posa ses yeux gris sur elle. _Merlin, qu'il est beau ! _se surprit-elle à dire dans sa tête. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, il l'avait vue, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle déglutit et s'approcha de lui.

\- Salut ! lui lança-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Salut ! lui répondit Rosie de la même manière.

Elle voulut le dépasser pour ne pas engager la conversation mais il se retourna vers elle et lui bloqua le passage de son corps.

\- Peut-on parler deux minutes ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non… je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, là… mentit Rosie, gênée.

\- Eh bien, on va parler quand même !

Et sans ajouter un seul mot, il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna entre deux wagons. Il n'y avait personne. S'ils devaient avoir une conversation, personne ne pourrait les écouter, les roulements du train étant amplifiés. Sirius s'approcha d'elle pour qu'ils puissent s'entendre. Rosie sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue et son coeur palpita malgré elle.

\- Tu m'évites, n'est-ce pas ? s'écria-t-il. Il n'avait pas parlé avec colère mais Rosie sentit une certaine tension dans sa voix.

\- Hum… peut-être… dit Rosie prudemment.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius. Il était trop proche d'elle, il devait absolument reculer, sinon, elle allait défaillir. Il ne fit pas attention à sa réponse et continua.

\- Ce bouton qui était dans ton sac et que j'ai trouvé lors de la soirée du Club de Slug ! Qui est la fille qui t'a donné ce bouton ?

\- Hum… je ne sais pas… mentit Rosie, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ses jambes tremblaient.

\- Qui ?

Cette fois, Sirius lui prit l'épaule et la serra fort. Ce contact fit sursauter Rosie. Il insista en serrant encore plus fort. Il rapprocha son visage du sien.

\- Je ne sais plus… vraiment… dit Rosie, perdue. Je l'ai achetée comme ça. Elle avait caché son visage.

\- Quoi ?

Rosie releva la tête à nouveau et vit le regard de Sirius, il était pressant, furieux et en même temps, il avait un air désespéré sur le visage. Elle ne put en supporter plus et le repoussa vivement.

\- Oui et alors ? s'écria-t-elle, furieuse. J'ai ce bouton maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Sirius avait l'air perturbé. Il leva des yeux malheureux sur elle.

\- Tu es pathétique, Black ! lui lança-t-elle. Puis, elle prit la direction du wagon des Serpentard.

Le coeur de Rosie allait défaillir. Pourquoi cette conversation la mettait-elle dans tous ses états ? Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes les plus proches, s'assit sur la lunette et posa sa tête contre le mur. Oui, elle savait pourquoi elle avait mal ! A aucun moment, Sirius n'avait pensé que ce bouton lui appartenait. Il lui avait demandé directement qui avait pu lui donner. Il ne lui avait pas demandé s'il lui appartenait… non… Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter cette fois.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la gare de King's Cross, Rosie fut surprise mais en même temps heureuse de voir son frère Archi qui l'attendait sur le quai. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

\- Que je suis contente de te voir ! lui lança-t-elle.

\- Et moi de même ! rit-il en la serrant fort.

\- Mère n'est pas venue ?

\- Non, je lui ai dit que je venais te chercher à sa place, elle a accepté. Donne-moi ta valise ! Ce soir, on fête ton retour avec toute la famille, même Père sera là !

Rosie était aux anges ! Les repas où elle pouvait profiter de ses deux parents et de ses frères étaient rares maintenant. Ils transplanèrent ensemble vers le manoir des Greengrass et malgré l'aspect lugubre de la demeure, Rosie fut ravie de revoir sa maison. A l'entrée, son elfe de maison Alfie l'attendait et accourait vers elle pour prendre le bagage qu'elle avait à la main.

\- Bonjour maîtresse Rosamund !

\- Bonjour Alfie ! lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Vous avez fait bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-elle par politesse, mais néanmoins avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Oui, ça a été, merci !

\- Le repas sera prêt dans une heure !

\- Je vais aller me débarbouiller dans ma chambre alors, me changer et je descends !

Sur ce, elle laissa son frère et partit directement dans sa chambre. Elle ne lui avait pas franchement manqué mais après tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard ces derniers mois, elle était contente de dormir dans un lieu familier, sans aucun Black ou Mingletown dans les parages. Elle se prépara tranquillement et descendit dans le grand salon du manoir, plus fraîche que jamais. Elle appréhendait un peu la rencontre avec ses parents mais elle devait bien les revoir un jour et ce moment était venu. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de faire son entrée.

Elle trouva ses deux frères, Archi et Alex, en grande conversation autour d'une partie d'échec sorcier, un de leur jeux préférés. Elle embrassa Alex sur la joue et se dirigea vers ses parents : Agatha et Edouard Greengrass étaient installés sur des fauteuils, autour d'un grand feu de cheminée. Son père avait un verre de Whisky pur feu à la main et sa mère une coupe d'un liquide ambré, sûrement de l'hydromel.

\- Bonsoir, Père, Mère ! dit-elle en s'approchant, un sourire ravi sur le visage.

Sa mère se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle tendit sa joue pour que Rosie l'embrasse. Elle alla ensuite vers son père qui fut plus familier en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Comment allez-vous, ma chère Rosamund ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien, Père, merci !

\- Comment se sont passés ces quelques mois à Poudlard ?

\- Magnifiquement bien. J'ai beaucoup de travail : nous préparons les ASPIC avec assiduité et je dois avouer que j'ai plus de devoirs que les années précédentes. Mais tout se passe pour le mieux.

\- Nous avons reçu une lettre de votre directeur de maison ! dit subitement sa mère.

\- Ah oui, vraiment ? s'écria Rosie, interloquée.

Qu'avait bien pu leur dire Slughorn ? Elle commença à paniquer mais essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître.

\- Sa lettre était élogieuse, continua sa mère, ravie. Il souhaitait nous faire part de vos réussites. Il nous a également informé que vous aidiez activement une de vos camarades. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Oui, mère.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Josepha Mingletown.

\- Je ne connais pas de Mingletown.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un Mingletown à la Gazette du Sorcier ? intervint son père.

\- Si, c'est bien cela, dit Rosie.

La mère de Rosie la regarda songeuse. Elle se demandait si l'amitié de sa fille avec une Mingletown était malvenue ou non. Rien ne devait venir entacher leur nom ou leur popularité.

\- Notre chère Rosamund, toujours à vouloir aider la veuve et l'orphelin ! s'exclama son père, sentant la réprobation de sa femme. Et si nous allions dîner ?

Il se leva et ce geste mit fin à la conversation. Rosie remercia son père du regard. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil en retour. Elle savait qu'elle avait toujours été sa préférée. Rosie jeta un regard vers sa mère qui avait retroussé ses lèvres. Agatha Greengrass n'avait pas dit tout le fond de sa pensée et Rosie entendrait très certainement parler à nouveau de cette histoire avant la fin de son séjour et ce, dès que son père serait reparti en déplacement.

Ils s'attablèrent tous sur la grande table de la salle à manger : ses parents étaient assis chacun au bout de la longue table, Rosie était au milieu et ses frères devant elle. Grâce au sort d'amplification de voix, ils pouvaient se parler comme s'ils étaient assis les uns à côté des autres. Rosie trouvait ce placement complètement stupide et inutile mais jamais elle n'avait remis en question les volontés de sa mère.

\- Alex, comment se passe ton travail à la banque ? lui demanda Rosie en se servant en pommes de terre.

\- Très bien, Rosie. Merci de t'en inquiéter, lui répondit Alex, d'un air légèrement pompeux. Mogrod, le directeur de la banque, m'a demandé de partir quelques mois à l'étranger pour réaliser des transactions financières avec quelques banques internationales. C'est un grand honneur. Je pars dans un mois.

\- Fantastique, s'exclama Rosie. Elle était contente pour son frère mais pas vraiment étonnée. Elle savait que son ambition était grande et qu'il arriverait certainement à ses fins.

\- Oui, mon frère va me laisser seul dans mon grand appartement ! s'écria Archi, l'air faussement triste.

\- Comme si tu allais rester seul longtemps ! dit son frère, d'un air ironique.

\- Shhh, le houspilla Archi. Il n'avait pas envie que ses parents sachent ce qu'il pouvait faire dans sa propre maison.

Rosie rit sous cape. Archi avait toujours été le séducteur de la famille : les jeunes filles avait longtemps défilé devant la Salle Commune des Serpentard quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Rosie s'en rappelait très bien. Heureusement pour lui, leurs parents n'avaient pas écouté leur conversation, ils discutaient du prochain voyage d'affaires de leur père en Asie. Rosie y prêta attention quelques instants.

\- Cher ami, quand devrez-vous partir pour le Japon ? demanda sa mère.

\- Après Noël, lui répondit son mari.

\- Vous ne serez pas resté longtemps à la maison, fit sa mère, avec une légère moue dans la voix.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ma chère, je serai de retour dix jours plus tard.

\- Néanmoins, le ministère vous fait souvent partir en ce moment, se plaignit-elle.

\- Nous avons des affaires importantes à régler mais ce ne sera que pour un temps, lui dit son père.

Malgré la froideur de sa mère, Rosie savait qu'elle aimait son père et n'appréciait pas quand il partait trop longtemps loin de la maison. Elle le respectait et la seule personne qui pouvait lui faire entendre raison était Edouard Greengrass.

L'attention de sa mère se porta enfin vers Rosie.

\- Rosamund, ma chérie, quand commencez-vous votre stage chez Sainte Mangouste ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Dès lundi, Mère, répondit-elle.

\- Pensez-vous pouvoir partir un peu plus tôt de votre travail mercredi prochain ?

\- Hum… je vais en discuter avec Wyrma Winger, la guérisseuse en chef de mon service. Pourquoi ?

La question de Rosie était rhétorique puisqu'elle savait très bien ce qui était prévu mercredi prochain.

\- Les Nott ainsi que leur fils viendront dîner ce soir-là, affirma sa mère, vers 19h et je souhaiterais que vous soyez au manoir assez tôt afin de pouvoir vous préparer.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux. J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait des folies avec ma robe, s'écria Rosie, sentant que sa mère avait prévu de l'habiller comme une princesse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, rit-elle.

Bien sûr que sa mère avait fait des folies pour sa robe ! C'était la première rencontre avec son futur fiancé, Rosie se devait d'être parfaite. Son humeur baissa d'un cran. Elle capta le regard d'Archi, qui lui lançait un sourire d'encouragement. Son coeur se réchauffa un peu.

\- Archi, Alex, serez-vous là mercredi aussi ? demanda-t-elle à ses frères.

\- Bien sûr ! répondit Archi. On ne va pas laisser notre soeur adorée toute seule, n'est-ce pas Alex ?

Ce dernier n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravi mais il hocha la tête. Le ventre de Rosie se dénoua. Si ses frères étaient là, le repas avec les Nott ne se passerait peut-être pas si mal que cela.

La soirée continua sans qu'aucune fausse note ne vienne troubler le repas.


	17. Le prince charmant existe-il vraiment ?

_Bonjour,_

_Si vous voulez tout savoir, pour la robe de Rosie, je me suis inspirée de celle de la marque JJ's House, en légèrement moins décolleté quand même. Cherchez "robe velours bleu forme princesse". Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir bien décrite ici._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17 - Le prince charmant existe-il vraiment ?**

Rosie commença son stage à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste comme elle l'avait prévu, le lundi après son arrivée au manoir des Greengrass. Elle avait longtemps préparé ce stage avec son directeur de maison et attendait de commencer avec impatience. Elle arriva à l'hôpital par l'entrée des visiteurs, son sac sous le bras, contenant un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume pour pouvoir prendre des notes. Elle ne savait pas comment cela se passerait, ne connaissant pas Wyrma Winger, la guérisseuse qui devait la prendre en charge. Elle savait juste que cette guérisseuse était renommée et compétente.

Elle frappa avec anxiété à la porte du bureau de la médicomage, puis entra.

\- Bonjour, fit-elle à l'attention de Wyrma Winger, une grande femme à la peau couleur caramel, qui avait l'air aimable. Je suis Rosamund Greengrass.

\- Bonjour Miss Greengrass. Le professeur Slughorn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Prenez place, je vous prie.

Rosie s'assit devant la guérisseuse.

\- J'ai compris que vous étiez une élève douée à Poudlard, reprit Winger, et que vous souhaitiez devenir médicomage après vos études.

\- Oui, Guérisseuse.

\- Ce stage sera vraiment une chance pour vous car vous pourrez voir comment nous travaillons. Vous savez, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

\- Je sais et je vous en remercie !

\- Je vous en prie. Je connais bien votre professeur et je vous avoue qu'il est difficile de lui dire non quand il insiste un peu. Il a toujours de très bons arguments.

Wyrma Winger avait dit ces mots avec un sourire. Pas d'ironie, ni d'hypocrisie. Rosie respira enfin. La médicomage lui était sympathique.

\- Je suis désolée de vous demander cela dès maintenant, dit Rosie, se sentant en confiance. Mais ma mère a prévu un dîner important ce mercredi qui vient et elle souhaite que je ne rentre pas trop tard au manoir.

Elle regarda la guérisseuse avec espoir et de son air le plus sympathique possible.

\- Vous savez, je connais très bien votre mère, Miss Greengrass, dit Winger d'une voix souriante. Je sais qu'il est difficile de la contredire quand elle a une idée en tête.

\- Oui, en effet, dit Rosie.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous laisserai partir plus tôt ce jour-là.

Sur ce, Wyrma Winger se leva et demanda à Rosie de la suivre. Cette dernière fut soulagée et suivit la médicomage sans poser de question.

Ces trois jours à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste furent comme un rêve devenu réalité pour Rosie. Elle n'avait pas de patients à sa charge mais elle suivait différents médicomages selon leur spécialité : un jour, elle était dans le service des Blessures par Créatures Vivantes, un autre, dans celui des Virus et Microbes Magiques et ainsi de suite. Elle apprit plus en trois jours qu'en deux ans à Poudlard. Rosie ne savait pas encore dans quel service elle voulait se spécialiser mais elle avait eu cette chance folle de pouvoir observer le travail de chaque guérisseur. Elle allait profiter de cette expérience jusqu'au bout de ses vacances.

Quand vint enfin le jour de sa rencontre avec la famille Nott, Rosie fut tendue toute la journée. Ses collègues avaient remarqué son agitation mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Quand sonna 17h, l'heure de rentrer chez elle, elle inspira un grand coup et le coeur lourd, partit par la sortie du public pour aller transplaner dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards.

Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans le manoir, elle sentit que toute la maisonnée était en effervescence. Les elfes de maison couraient dans tous les sens. Sa mère donnait des ordres à tout ce qui bougeait et faisait virevolter sa baguette : le manoir devait être impeccable. Quand sa mère la vit, elle s'avança vers elle et lui ordonna, plus qu'elle ne lui demanda, d'aller directement dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Quand Agatha Greengrass était dans cet état, il ne fallait pas la contredire. Rosie fila illico presto dans sa chambre où son elfe Alfie l'attendait.

\- Bonjour, maîtresse, lui dit-elle.

\- Bonjour, Alfie.

\- Veuillez retirer vos vêtements, s'il vous plait ! Vous allez devoir prendre une douche !

\- Vraiment ? Est-ce nécessaire ?

\- Maîtresse Agatha l'a demandé, donc, il faut que vous vous laviez.

Rosie savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas contredire Alfie si c'était un ordre direct de sa mère et alla se laver sans poser de questions. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, elle vit une robe posée sur le lit. C'était une robe longue évasée en velours de couleur bleu sombre. Le décolleté était vertigineux et elle vit que son dos était quasi nu. Les manches lui arrivait au trois-quart de ses bras. Cette robe ne lui correspondait pas du tout, Rosie détestant s'habiller comme une princesse mais elle dut quand même la mettre, sa mère ayant ordonné qu'elle la porte. La robe lui allait parfaitement : elle était assortie à la couleur de ses yeux et mettait en valeur ses formes parfaitement. Elle mettait en avant sa poitrine généreuse et suivait la courbure de ses hanches. Alfie la coiffa en lui brossant longuement les cheveux et lui posa une tiare sur le haut de sa tête.

\- Je ne veux pas de cette tiare ! dit brusquement Rosie en tentant de l'enlever.

\- Vous devez la mettre, se plaignit Alfie ! C'est un ordre de Maîtresse Agatha !

Cette tiare, assortie de diamants et en argent gobelin, faisait partie de la famille des Greengrass depuis plusieurs générations. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, Rosie avait l'impression d'être une princesse déguisée, elle n'aimait pas du tout l'image qu'elle renvoyait. Mais malheureusement, c'était le but recherché par sa mère. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure._ Pourquoi dois-je subir toute cette mascarade ? _pensa-t-elle. Elle accepta néanmoins la tiare. Il n'était pas possible de discuter avec Alfie. L'elfe de maison ne suivait que les ordres qu'on lui avait donné. Si Rosie n'acceptait pas les vêtements que l'elfe lui donnait, cela retomberait sur la pauvre créature. Elle soupira de frustration.

Alfie finit de la maquiller, puis, demanda à sa maîtresse de se mettre debout. Elle sortit des escarpins argentés et les lui mit. Quand Rosie se regarda finalement dans le miroir, elle se dit qu'elle avait néanmoins fière allure. Sa mère avait un très bon goût vestimentaire. Elle se sentait quand même déguisée : ce n'était pas elle.

\- Voilà, c'est terminé, Maîtresse Rosamund ! dit Alfie, ravie, les yeux pétillants. Vous êtes magnifique !

\- Merci Alfie, soupira Rosie. Je peux descendre maintenant.

\- Non, pas tout de suite ! Maîtresse Agatha souhaite que vous fassiez votre entrée quand la famille Nott sera arrivée.

D'exaspération, Rosie faillit jeter la tiare sur le sol. Elle détestait son accoutrement et en plus, elle devait attendre ! Qu'avait sa mère en tête ? Bien sûr, elle le savait au fond d'elle mais c'était beaucoup trop. Heureusement pour elle, son frère Archi frappa à sa porte et entra. Il la regarda de haut en bas, entre fou rire et émerveillement.

\- Ne te moque pas, Archi, s'il te plait ! supplia-t-elle.

\- Mais tu es très belle, Rosie, affirma-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle et en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

\- Je ressemble à un épouvantail déguisé !

\- Mais pas du tout ! Tu feras vraiment grande impression auprès des Nott.

\- Oui, malheureusement…

Archi remarqua le désarroi de sa sœur et l'enjoignit de s'asseoir sur son lit, en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! dit-il.

\- Tu sais bien que je vais devoir accepter ce mariage ! s'écria-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

\- Peut-être, lui répondit-il, d'une voix rassurante. Mais de quoi as-tu peur ? Il ne t'arrivera rien ! Cet Abel Nott, il n'est pas si monstrueux que cela ! Peut-être qu'il te plaira !

\- Tu parles ! Je me rappelle de lui ! Il ressemblait à un demi-géant dégingandé !

\- Je crois qu'il a changé, tu sais ! On m'a dit qu'il avait du succès auprès de la gente féminine !

\- Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral mais je sais qu'il ne me plaira pas !

\- Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré ! Tu auras peut-être une belle surprise !

Rosie le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi décontracté ? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas lui qu'on allait marier de force !

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, Rosie, lui dit-il en lui serrant les mains. Mais tu sais que dans notre famille, il ne nous sera pas possible de faire un mariage d'amour. Pour ma part, je le sais depuis des années !

\- Mais je ne veux pas être une simple femme au foyer comme Mère, se plaignit Rosie.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de rester à la maison ! Je suis sûre que ton futur mari pourrait accepter tes ambitions de sorcière !

\- Non, vraiment, je ne pense pas ! En tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que Mère m'a dit.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es majeure et tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux ! Ecoute, je serai là, à tes côtés. Si vraiment, ça ne va pas, je serai là pour t'aider, d'accord ?

\- D'accord !

Elle prit son frère dans ses bras, reprenant un peu de courage. Puis, Alfie demanda à son maître de descendre dans le salon, les invités allaient bientôt arriver.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure ! lui lança-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Rosie alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil devant la cheminée de sa chambre et essaya d'attendre patiemment l'arrivée des Nott. Mais son esprit bouillonnait et son ventre se tordait à chaque bruit qu'elle entendait. Elle avait du mal à garder son calme. _Peut-être qu'en me préparant une potion de détente, j'irai mieux ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Malheureusement, ses pensées n'allèrent pas plus loin car son elfe de maison lui indiqua qu'il était temps qu'elle descende. Ce qu'elle fit.

Elle descendit les grands escaliers du manoir des Greengrass avec grâce (elle marchait surtout doucement en se maintenant à la rambarde, de peur de tomber à cause de ses hauts escarpins) et elle vit la famille Nott qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers avec ses parents. Ils levèrent la tête quand ils l'entendirent arriver. Monsieur et Madame Nott lui firent un grand sourire, leurs regards étaient plutôt avenants ce qui rassura quelque peu Rosie. Elle leur répondit par un sourire timide. Puis, son regard se tourna vers leur fils, Abel. Ce dernier avait bien mûri depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu quatre ans auparavant. Et elle comprit ce qu'avait dit son frère : il était grand, certes, mais il n'était plus le jeune homme qui avait grandi trop vite. Fort heureusement, il s'était un peu épaissi au niveau des épaules et il avait plutôt fière allure dans son costume. Son visage était plus masculin que dans les souvenirs de Rosie : mâchoire carrée et pommettes hautes. Il était blond avec des yeux bleus profonds. On pouvait le qualifier de bel homme. Rosie ressentit un petit picotement au niveau de son ventre. _Étrange._

Quand elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, elle s'avança vers les Nott avec un grand sourire sur le visage et leva la main vers eux.

\- Bonjour ! dit-elle cordialement. Je suis Rosamund, enchantée de vous connaître.

Monsieur et Madame Nott se présentèrent également en lui serrant la main. Puis, ce fut le tour d'Abel. Il lui prit la main et à la grande surprise de Rosie, la baisa. Il effleura à peine le dos de sa main de ses lèvres mais elle ressentit comme de l'électricité. Elle se figea mais se reprit rapidement. Elle ne put néanmoins empêcher son rougissement. Que lui arrivait-il ?

\- Enchantée de vous connaître, Rosamund, lui dit Abel d'une belle voix grave.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-elle par mécanisme.

\- Et si on allait dans le grand salon ? s'exclama son père. Nous allons vous présenter le reste de la famille.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon des Greengrass. Abel lui proposa son bras. Rosie fut surprise par ses belles manières et accepta en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

Quand arriva le dîner, Monsieur Nott fut installé à côté de la mère de Rosie, Madame Nott à côté de son père, et Abel juste en face d'elle. Ses frères s'étaient installées à sa gauche et à sa droite. Malgré le côté très formel de la disposition de la table, le fils Nott n'avait pas l'air de se sentir gêné et adressa un grand sourire à Rosie lorsqu'il s'installa.

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres pendant le repas. Rosie fut surprise de passer une bonne soirée : Abel n'avait pas l'air d'être si bête qu'il avait semblé l'être à Poudlard. Il était même plutôt intelligent. Il travaillait dans l'import export de meubles asiatiques et était devenu en très peu de temps le directeur adjoint de la branche internationale de son entreprise. Il parlait une dizaine de langues, ayant un don pour cela et apprenait aujourd'hui le mandarin et la langue des gobelins, le gobelbabil.

\- C'est une langue rude, dit-il en réponse à une question d'Alex. Mais dans mon milieu, il est nécessaire de la connaître. Je suis souvent en affaires avec les gobelins. Et apprendre cette langue me permettra de mieux les comprendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais été bon en langues étrangères, s'exclama Alex. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir parler le gobelbabil. Cela me servirait bien dans mon travail. Parfois, quand mes collègues gobelins ne parlent que dans leur dialecte, je me sens un peu exclu...

\- Alors, dans ce cas, je vous conseille la méthode de Radruk !...

Rosie sentit un coup sur sa jambe. Elle tourna son regard vers Archi, qui la questionnait sans paroles. _"Alors ?"_ semblait-il dire avec ses yeux. Rosie haussa des épaules d'un air _"Je ne sais pas encore, on verra !"_. Son frère lui fit un clin d'oeil et hocha la tête vers Abel. Puis, il haussa deux fois les sourcils comme pour dire _"Il est pas mal, tu ne trouves pas ?"_. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté _"Oui, peut-être !"_.

Après cet échange silencieux, Rosie tenta de reprendre le cours de la conversation. Mais elle était trop préoccupée par son observation d'Abel Nott. En effet, il était plutôt beau garçon, avait de très bonnes manières et sa conversation semblait intéressante. Elle avait ressenti quelques soubresauts dans son ventre quand il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Malgré tout, elle le trouvait un peu trop parfait. Elle essayait de superposer l'image de l'adolescent dont elle se rappelait lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard sur ce jeune homme mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Il était devenu une toute autre personne.

\- … Miss Greengrass ? demanda Nott, à son attention.

Rosie n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle l'observait toujours et se reprit, légèrement gênée.

\- Oui… ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits.

\- Je me demandais si vous alliez bien, répondit-il dans un sourire. Car vous étiez très pensive.

\- Hum… oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et appelez-moi Rosamund, s'il vous plaît !

\- D'accord.

Il lui fit un grand sourire et elle put apprécier ses belles dents blanches.

Le dîner continua tranquillement. Arriva enfin le digestif qu'ils décidèrent de prendre dans le grand salon.

\- Et si je vous faisais visiter nos serres, Monsieur Nott ? demanda la mère de Rosie.

\- Oui, cela me plairait vraiment, répondit ce dernier.

\- J'aimerais bien les voir également, renchérit Madame Nott.

\- Alors, allons-y ! dit son père. Les garçons ?

Et son père enjoignit ses fils à les suivre. Rosie remarqua que ses parents et ceux d'Abel n'avaient pas été très subtils pour partir de la pièce afin de laisser seuls quelques instants leur fille et fils respectifs. Abel s'en rendit compte également mais ne dit rien. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans le salon. Rosie se sentit subitement embarrassée et chercha un sujet pour briser la glace mais ne trouva rien. Son compagnon prit la parole au bout de quelques instants.

\- Comment se passe votre stage à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste ? demanda-t-il. J'ai appris que vous y travailliez pendant vos vacances de Noël.

\- Tout se passe bien, merci, répondit Rosie, ravie de pouvoir parler de l'hôpital. Je découvre de nouvelles choses chaque jour. La guérisseuse Winger m'aide vraiment à me sentir à l'aise.

\- Je vais peut-être vous poser une question indélicate mais pourquoi avoir décidé de faire ce stage ? Vous n'y étiez pas obligée.

Rosie l'observa. Il était assis sur l'un des grands fauteuils du salon et la regardait d'un air interrogatif. Elle décida de lui dire franchement ce qu'elle comptait devenir afin de voir sa réaction.

\- Je souhaite devenir Médicomage, après mes études à Poudlard, affirma-t-elle. J'ai toujours voulu devenir une guérisseuse, ce métier me passionne : m'occuper des patients, faire des recherches sur les blessures, trouver la bonne potion ou le bon remède, les guérir… Le sujet est tellement vaste et si intéressant.

\- Je vois, dit-il d'un air pensif.

Rosie inspira profondément, elle devait lui poser la question qui la taraudait depuis longtemps et devait en avoir le cœur net maintenant.

\- Abel, dit-elle doucement. Je dois vous faire une confidence : l'annonce de mon mariage avec vous par mes parents a été assez abrupte. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Nous ne nous connaissons pas, vous voyez.

\- Oui, en effet, répondit-il, dans un sourire, il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Hum…, continua-t-elle, d'un air hésitant, comme vous le savez, je souhaite devenir Médicomage et… si nous nous marions… accepteriez-vous mon métier ?

Elle observa sa réaction pour voir s'il allait mal réagir. Mais son visage resta impassible. Sa question ne semblait pas l'étonner. Enfin, il lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi vous empêcherai-je de faire ce que vous souhaitez ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas, vous savez, dans les mariages, on ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'on veut, lui répondit-elle.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que si vous me demandiez mon accord pour partir un an au fin fond de l'Amazonie, peut-être que j'y mettrai mon veto. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non.

\- Je trouve que devenir Guérisseuse est une très belle ambition. J'ai appris que vous étiez très douée dans vos études et je ne pourrai pas vous empêcher de faire carrière dans ce domaine si cela était votre désir.

Subitement, le cœur de Rosie fut plus léger. Si elle se mariait avec Abel Nott, il ne l'empêcherait pas de réaliser son rêve le plus cher.

\- Est-ce que ma réponse vous convient ? continua Abel.

\- Hum… oui.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez des réticences sur notre mariage, d'où cette rencontre. Dites-moi, Rosamund, vu que nous parlons franchement. Ai-je réussi à vous convaincre ?

Il lui posa cette question les yeux plein d'espoir. Rosie en fut surprise.

\- Mais, vous, Abel, cela ne vous dérange pas de vous marier avec moi ? Nous ne nous connaissons pas.

\- Je vous avoue que moi aussi, j'ai eu quelques doutes au début, sourit-il. Mais ils ont disparu dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur vous aujourd'hui.

Rosie fut gênée par le côté direct du garçon. Il l'observait sans ambiguïté.

\- Consentiriez-vous à me prendre pour époux ?


	18. Bonne ou mauvaise décision ?

_Bonjour,_

_Merci d'être arrivé jusqu'à ce chapitre. Tout va maintenant s'accélérer :)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 - Bonne ou mauvaise décision ?**

Rosie fut choquée par la demande impromptue d'Abel Nott. Comment pouvait-il la demander en mariage ? Maintenant ? Alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine ! C'était trop tôt pour elle.

\- Abel, hum… commença-t-elle, choisissant ses mots. Ce que vous voyez aujourd'hui, cette robe, cette tiare, ce n'est pas moi. C'est juste ma mère qui m'a habillée ainsi.

\- Oui, je sais, indiqua le jeune homme en la détaillant de haut en bas. Vous êtes très belle mais pas que : vous êtes intelligente, vous avez beaucoup de classe et j'aime votre ambition. Je sais que vous serez la partenaire parfaite pour moi !

\- Mais… hésita-t-elle. C'est trop tôt pour moi. Nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'une seule fois, en plus, dans des conditions spéciales, vous ici dans le manoir de mes parents, avec les vôtres.

Abel réfléchit quelques instants. Puis, il lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Et si nous nous rencontrions à nouveau, en dehors de cette maison, et sans nos parents ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… dit Rosie, incertaine.

\- Ne me dites pas non, Rosamund, laissez-moi une chance s'il vous plaît !

Ses yeux brillaient d'espoir, il voulait lui prouver qu'il était digne d'elle. Rosie ne pouvait pas repousser un homme tel que lui. Elle se décida.

\- D'accord, dit-elle finalement.

Abel soupira de soulagement, il semblait moins tendu.

\- Nous pouvons peut-être nous voir ce week-end ? proposa-t-elle. Je dois travailler samedi car je ne travaille pas la veille, à cause de Noël. Nous pourrions nous voir après ma journée à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Peut-être dans un café sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

\- C'est une très bonne idée ! accepta Abel. A quelle heure ?

\- Je pense pouvoir sortir vers 18h, donc, si vous le souhaitez, venez me chercher à la sortie !

\- C'est entendu !

Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire. Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, le coeur de Rosie fit à nouveau un soubresaut. Elle avait du mal à ne pas succomber aux charmes d'Abel Nott.

Comme pour conclure leur discussion, leurs parents ainsi que ses frères revinrent de leur promenade dans les serres.

\- Tout se passe bien, ma chère Rosamund ? lui demanda sa mère, en marchant vers elle.

\- Oui, Mère, répondit Rosie avec un sourire.

\- Parfait ! Aimez-vous le whisky pur feu, Gerald ?

Rosie tiqua : sa mère appelait déjà Monsieur Nott par son prénom. _C'était à prévoir, non ?_

La soirée se termina une heure plus tard après le départ des Nott.

\- Alors, Rosamund, demanda sa mère, impatiente, comment avez-vous trouvé cet Abel Nott ?

\- Ma chère, vous devriez laisser un peu de temps à notre fille, la disputa son mari avec un sourire.

\- Nous avons décidé de nous revoir samedi prochain, dit Rosie, ne laissant aucun suspense.

Ses parents et ses frères furent surpris.

\- Vraiment ? s'écria sa mère d'un air ravi.

\- Oui, répondit Rosie. Nous n'avons encore rien décidé mais nous allons nous revoir.

\- Très bien ! dit son père, avec un grand sourire. Très bien !

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je souhaite monter me coucher, la journée a été éprouvante.

\- Mais bien sûr, ma chérie !

Rosie embrassa son père et sa mère et monta directement dans sa chambre. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas seule longtemps car elle avait capté le regard insistant d'Archi. Il avait écarquillé les yeux lorsqu'elle avait fait son annonce. Une explication s'imposait.

Elle avait à peine retiré sa tiare et sa robe pour se mettre en robe de nuit qu'elle entendit des coups à sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et sans grande surprise, y trouva Archi, avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. Rosie lui offrit de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils devant sa cheminée. Elle avait demandé à Alfie de lui apporter une infusion avec deux tasses, ainsi que des biscuits à la cannelle. Son frère ne fut pas surpris de voir que sa soeur l'attendait. Ils s'assirent et elle lui servit une boisson chaude.

\- Va-t-il falloir que je te supplie de me raconter ce qui s'est passé ? Ou consentiras-tu à m'épargner cette épreuve ? lui demanda Archi de but en blanc.

Rosie lui sourit. Elle n'avait rien à lui cacher et décida de relater la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Abel Nott.

\- Mais tout ça ne me dit pas le principal, s'exclama son frère après avoir écouté le récit de sa soeur. Te plaît-il ? Car pour moi, c'est la question la plus importante !

Bien sûr que c'est ce que souhaitait savoir son frère et en réalité, elle aurait bien voulu le savoir elle-même. Elle n'était pas sûre. Elle trouvait Abel attirant, il semblait être un vrai gentleman et il ferait certainement un très bon mari. Malgré tout, elle avait quelques réserves. Elle lui en fit part.

\- Tu doutes de ses sentiments ? lui demanda Archi.

\- Je ne sais pas, je ne suis vraiment pas sûre ! Peut-être parce que tout va trop vite ! Je le connais à peine.

\- En effet, cela va vite ! Mais si tu dois te marier avec lui dans six mois, il faut bien accélérer les choses.

A cette pensée, Rosie sentit son ventre se nouer. _Marier à Abel Nott dans six mois ?_ Pourrait-elle vraiment franchir ce pas ? Et ses sentiments pour Sirius ? Ces derniers étaient encore là, enfouis tout au fond de son coeur mais bien réels. En pensant à lui, elle eut un pincement au coeur. Archi dut voir le trouble sur son visage.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Rosie ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, rien, Archi, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Non, il y a autre chose, c'est sûr !

Rosie inspira profondément et releva les yeux vers son frère. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui dire… enfin, pas toute la vérité… rien qu'un peu… cela lui permettrait sûrement de démêler tous ses sentiments.

\- En fait… hésita-t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un dans mon coeur.

\- Qui ? demanda brusquement Archi.

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-elle abruptement. C'est juste que je suis amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps mais je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble.

Archi l'observa longuement.

\- Si tu ne peux pas être avec lui, continua-t-il, cela signifie qu'il n'est pas digne de ton rang, n'est-ce pas ?

Rosie hocha la tête.

\- Mais je sais que c'est impossible entre nous, renchérit-elle. Il ne m'aime pas, c'est sûr. De plus, comme tu l'as dit, je ne pourrai jamais me marier avec lui car il… n'est pas digne des Greengrass… J'essaie d'enfouir ces sentiments profondément, tu sais… mais avec cette histoire de mariage, cet Abel Nott qui a l'air de sortir tout droit d'un conte de fées, je ne sais quoi penser.

Archi lui sourit, et lui prit la main droite pour la rassurer.

\- Je te comprends, Rosie. Mais si tu te maries avec Abel Nott, je souhaite que tu le fasses en toute connaissance de cause. Tu sais ce que les liens du mariage impliquent. Et je voudrais vraiment que ma soeur adorée soit heureuse !

\- Oui, je sais ! répondit Rosie, au bord des larmes.

\- Donc, rencontre ce Nott autant de fois que tu veux. Réfléchis bien ! Et prends ton temps pour décider.

\- Mais Mère n'attendra pas éternellement, tu le sais bien !

\- C'est sûr, mais c'est de ton avenir que nous parlons. Si Nott ne te semble pas sérieux, tu peux lui en faire part ! Il n'est pas question que tu te maries avec un bon à rien ou un coureur de jupons !

\- Tu n'es pas très juste Archi, ce n'est pas ce que j'insinuais par avoir des doutes !

\- Oui mais il a intérêt à être un homme de valeur ! Ou sinon…

\- Tu ne feras rien Archi !

Rosie le regarda avec intensité, puis l'embrassa sur la joue.

\- Merci pour tes conseils ! Bon, maintenant, je dois aller me coucher, dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Il la laissa tranquille et sortit de sa chambre. Rosie se sentit plus soulagée après cette discussion et réussit à s'endormir rapidement.

Comme il lui avait promis, Abel Nott attendait Rosie à la sortie de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, le samedi qui suivit, à 18h. Rosie était habillée d'un simple pull en laine, d'un jean et de petites bottines en cuir, ainsi que d'un manteau en tweed. Elle n'avait plus rien de la petite princesse d'il y a quelques jours. Abel lui fit un grand sourire quand il la vit. Son style plus simple n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas attendu trop longtemps ? demanda Rosie.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répondit-il. Où voulez-vous aller ?

\- Je ne sais pas, réfléchit-elle. Où vous… peut-on se tutoyer ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

\- Oui, cela ne me dérange pas.

\- C'est juste que je n'ai pas très envie du même genre de relation que mes parents, vous… tu vois ce que je veux dire !

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit Abel, d'un air ravi. Le vouvoiement fait un peu vieux-jeu ! Cela te dit d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse et ensuite on verra ?

\- D'accord.

Rosie prit le bras qu'il lui tendit et l'accompagna dans une ruelle sombre pour aller transplaner dans la fameuse rue sorcière. Ils choisirent de s'installer dans un café et commandèrent de quoi boire, ainsi que de quoi grignoter vu l'heure tardive.

\- Comment s'est passé ton Noël ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oh très bien, lui répondit-elle. Ma tante Griselda et mon oncle Otto sont venus hier pour déjeuner avec nous. Ils étaient accompagnés de leur fille Elsa, qui n'a que sept ans. Je n'ai plus mes grands-parents mais je suis contente de pouvoir revoir ma famille lors de ce genre d'évènement.

\- Je te comprends ! lui dit Nott. Je n'ai malheureusement qu'une petite famille mais j'ai toujours ma grand-mère Georgia et nous allons toujours fêter Noël chez elle, dans le comté du Devon, en bord de mer. Es-tu déjà allée dans le coin ?

\- Pas du tout !

\- Il faut que tu y ailles, c'est très joli ! Surtout lorsque le temps est clément et que l'on peut se promener au bord de la plage. C'est très agréable !

\- Oui, j'imagine.

Et ils continuèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Rosie remarqua qu'elle passait une bonne soirée : Abel était quelqu'un d'agréable qui avait l'air de l'écouter et de faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. Il était intelligent, avait parfois de l'humour et restait correct à tout instant. Elle se surprit à l'observer. Son visage était vraiment beau avec ses yeux bleus foncés en amande, son nez droit, ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres charnues et sa mâchoire carrée. Le regard de Rosie se reporta sur ses lèvres. Que ressentirait-elle si elle l'embrassait ? Elle se rappelait de son premier baiser avec Sirius. Eprouverait-elle les mêmes sensations si elle embrassait Abel ? Elle ne se rendit pas compte que son interlocuteur avait arrêté de parler et l'observait également. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fut comme réveillée de sa rêverie. Abel lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Tu étais encore dans tes pensées, lui dit-il, d'un air taquin.

\- Oui, désolée ! tenta de se rattraper Rosie.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître prétentieux mais j'avais l'impression que tu observais mes lèvres, continua-t-il, toujours avec cet air mutin dans le regard.

Rosie rougit aussitôt et se maudit en même temps d'être si sensible à ce genre de remarques. Désormais, il allait vraiment penser qu'elle regardait ses lèvres, ce qui était vrai mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Si tu veux, je peux te donner un avant-goût ? lui proposa-t-il, toujours de cet air badin.

Rosie fit un O avec sa bouche. Quelle attitude devait-elle adopter ? L'indignation car une fille de sa stature ne devait jamais se comporter de cette façon ? La colère car il avait eu l'impertinence d'énoncer tout haut ce qu'elle avait pensé tout bas ? Ou encore… devait-elle abonder dans son sens ? A cette pensée, son coeur battit la chamade. Peut-être qu'en l'embrassant, serait-elle plus rassurée dans ses propres sentiments ? Lui ferait-il oublier Sirius et son baiser ? Ou la dégouterait-il tellement qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ?

Elle avait réfléchi à toutes ces questions en l'espace de quelques secondes. Puis, elle prit sa décision.

\- D'accord, dit Rosie d'un air espiègle.

Abel lui fit un grand sourire qui découvrit ses belles dents blanches. Et sans se poser plus de questions, il approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais Rosie mit du temps à se remettre de la sensation chaude et mouillée sur ses lèvres. Son coeur avait battu la chamade, son corps avait réagi positivement et elle fut étourdie pendant un moment.

\- Alors ? lui demanda Abel, avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Et alors quoi ? s'écria Rosie, gênée.

Il rit à grand éclat. Son rire était franc et naturel, pour une fois. Rosie rougit.

\- Rosamund Greengrass, vous êtes vraiment une jeune fille pleine de surprise ! dit-il d'un air enjoué.

\- Mais non, pas du tout, bredouilla-t-elle. Je suis juste une fille normale.

\- Parlons franchement ! dit-il subitement. Tu me plais de plus en plus et je souhaite réitérer ma proposition. Je sais que ma demande est un peu rapide pour toi mais je t'avoue que si nous nous fiancions, mes parents me laisseraient enfin tranquille. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me fatiguer avec diverses propositions de mariage. Personnellement, aucune des filles qu'ils m'ont présenté jusqu'à présent n'étaient digne d'intérêt. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai enfin rencontré une jeune femme avec qui je souhaiterais aller plus loin. Mes sentiments sont sincères, Rosamund ! Je souhaite que nous confirmions nos fiançailles.

Rosie resta sans voix. C'était encore trop tôt mais en fait, quand le moment sera-t-il le bon ? Elle avait l'air de toujours repousser cette idée. Ce baiser avait été très convaincant. Alors, pourquoi attendre ?

\- Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes fiancés que nous allons nous marier, lui dit-il pour la rassurer.

Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise.

\- Nous avons encore le temps pour nous connaître, continua-t-il. Pendant les mois qu'il te reste à Poudlard, je pourrai venir te voir lors de tes sorties à Pré-au-Lard et nous pourrons y faire plus amples connaissances. Nous pouvons nous fiancer maintenant mais ne confirmer notre mariage que plus tard. Ce n'est pas pressé.

\- Mais pourquoi tant d'empressement Abel ? demanda Rosie de but en blanc.

Ce dernier réfléchit quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Il préféra la franchise.

\- Car tu es une très belle femme ! dit-il d'une voix assurée. Je t'avoue, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps et nous ne sommes pas ensemble mais je suis déjà jaloux de tous les hommes qui posent leur regard sur toi. Cela me rassurerait que tu confirmes ton inclinaison envers moi.

Il avait subitement l'air désespéré. Rosie inspira profondément. Elle avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi avant de venir à ce rendez-vous. Elle avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens et elle en était venue à la seule conclusion possible. Elle ferma les yeux pour se donner courage, puis, les rouvrit et regarda fermement Abel.

\- J'accepte d'être ta fiancée, Abel ! dit-elle.

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire éclatant et sans lui demander son accord, il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus passionnément. Elle répondit à son baiser avec des sentiments mitigés plein la tête.


	19. Un coup du destin, par Horace Slughorn

**Chapitre 19 - Un coup du destin, par Horace Slughorn **

Rosie informa ses parents de sa décision de se marier avec Abel Nott. Ces derniers furent ravis. Sa mère la prit même dans ses bras. Elle envoya ensuite un hibou à Archi pour le prévenir. Elle aurait dû être heureuse de cette nouvelle mais elle était toujours partagée. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision ? Abel Nott était-il l'homme qu'il lui fallait ?

Elle le rencontra encore deux fois avant son retour à Poudlard. Abel continua à se comporter en parfait gentleman. Et Rosie dut s'avouer que leurs baisers étaient plutôt convaincants et qu'ils annonçaient de belles perspectives pour leur future vie à deux.

Ce fut néanmoins avec le coeur aussi lourd que lors de son premier jour de rentrée qu'elle monta dans le train pour Poudlard. Elle s'était souvenue la veille de Mingletown et de toute sa clique et les retrouver ne la ravissait pas du tout. Elle décida pourtant de s'installer dans un compartiment seule car elle avait pensé à une stratégie. Que Mingletown vienne la chercher !

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la furie de Serpentard vienne la trouver en ouvrant grand la porte de son compartiment. Elle était accompagnée de ses deux gorilles, comme à son habitude. Elles rentrèrent et refermèrent la porte en tirant les rideaux pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Mingletown décida de mettre un sort de silence dans la petite pièce exiguë.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Greengrass ? Pourquoi t'es pas dans le wagon des Serpentard ? lui demanda cette dernière, furieuse.

\- Bonjour Josepha ! lui répondit Rosie, en replongant la tête dans le livre qu'elle était en train de lire.

Mingletown attrapa son roman et le balança dans la pièce. Puis, elle s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu fais la maligne maintenant ?

Rosie inspira profondément. Elle avait longuement réfléchi sur l'attitude à adopter avec Mingletown. Et elle en était venue à une décision.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, non ? s'écria Rosie. Tu es devenue meilleure en classe, tu as été invitée au Club de Slug et par-dessus le marché, tu sors avec Baggs. N'est-ce pas suffisant ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! affirma la vipère, indignée. Les Serpentard ne m'adulent toujours pas !

\- Mais ils ne m'ont jamais adulé, Mingletown ! lança Rosie, exaspérée. Et ils ne t'aduleront jamais ! C'est dans leur nature ! Ils te détesteront toujours pour ce que tu es ! Cela ne changera pas !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tout le monde t'adore !

\- Plus maintenant en tout cas et grâce à toi, merci !

Mingletown se rapprocha de Rosie, lui pointant sa baguette au niveau de son visage.

\- Tu vas me montrer plus de respect ou sinon… !

\- Ou sinon quoi ? Dis-moi, Mingletown, que comptes-tu faire ? Que je vais bientôt me marier avec Abel Nott, soit, je te laisse l'exclusivité de leur annoncer ! Car, oui, je vais me marier avec Nott.

La Serpentard fut choquée par les paroles de Rosie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela.

\- Et pour Black, en vérité, je n'en ai rien à faire ! Tu n'as qu'à leur dire que tu as trouvé une pauvre perruque blonde et une robe et que tu as vu la fille qui les portait embrasser Black. Et par-dessus le marché, que c'était moi ! Et alors, que vont-ils penser ? Tu ne crois pas que je réussirai à retourner ton foutu ragot contre toi ? Me crois-tu aussi bête que ça !

\- Cela ruinerait ta réputation ! dit Mingletown, d'un air moins assuré.

\- Penses-tu ? C'est rester avec toi qui ruine ma réputation, pas ta grandiose nouvelle : "Oh, Greengrass aime Black et lalalère !". On n'a plus 12 ans, Mingletown !

Cette dernière resta interloquée encore quelques instants. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rosie se rebelle aussi rapidement et elle n'avait plus d'arguments à lui donner. Toutes ses preuves n'avaient plus de valeurs. Les deux gorilles, par fidélité pour leur gourou, voulurent attaquer Rosie mais cette dernière avait été plus rapide et avaient déjà lancé des sorts informulés qui ne leur permirent pas de bouger, ni de parler.

\- Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'ai un roman à terminer ! dit Rosie afin de clore leur discussion.

Puis, comme par magnétisme, les trois Serpentard furent renvoyées illico presto à l'extérieur de son compartiment. Rosie ferma la porte, récupéra son livre et se replongea dedans tranquillement. En réalité, son coeur battait la chamade et elle eut du mal à se remettre de ses émotions. Elle s'était enfin débarrassée de cette vipère ! Désormais, elle ne pourrait plus l'atteindre, peu importait ce qu'elle tenterait de faire. Il lui avait fallu deux semaines en dehors de Poudlard pour réussir à réfléchir tranquillement sur le sujet. Sans les assauts répétés de Mingletown et grâce au sommeil qu'elle avait récupéré dans le manoir, elle avait pu penser à la situation avec plus d'objectivité. Et cela n'avait pas été vain. _Bon débarras !_

Son ventre se dénoua enfin et elle put profiter de la fin de son voyage sans aucun encombre. Mingletown et sa bande ne revinrent pas l'embêter. Elles n'avaient d'ailleurs pas mis leur menaces à exécution : personne n'était encore au courant de son mariage avec Abel Nott ni qu'elle aimait Sirius Black. Cela aurait pu intéresser certaines personnes mais ces "bombes" n'avaient plus aucune valeur et la vipère avait bien compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus les utiliser, au risque de se faire traiter de rapporteuse ou de cafteuse jalouse. Rosie décida de ne pas manger aux côtés de ses anciennes tortionnaires. Maintenant qu'elle était libre comme l'air, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Ce fait n'échappa pas aux élèves de sa maison qui remarquèrent rapidement que l'amitié entre Rosamund Greengrass et Josepha Mingletown était enfin terminée.

A la fin du dîner, Rosie décida de frapper à la porte du professeur Slughorn.

\- Bonsoir, Professeur, lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Greengrass, lui répondit son professeur, d'un air ravi. Que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Je souhaiterais vous remercier pour le stage à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Cette expérience était enrichissante ! Maintenant, je sais que je souhaite devenir une Medicomage. Merci !

\- Mais je vous en prie, je suis heureux de l'apprendre, dit-il. Comment avez-vous trouvé la guérisseuse Winger ? Une femme exquise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait ! Pour vous remercier, ma tante Griselda m'a préparé un petit cadeau pour vous !

\- Mais il ne fallait pas, Miss Greengrass !

Mais les yeux de Slughorn pétillaient déjà. Rosie sortit un paquet de sa minaudière et le tendit à son professeur.

\- Encore une surprise de sa part ! dit-elle en lui tendant avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Merci infiniment !

\- Mais je vous en prie, c'est moi qui dois vous remercier. Maintenant, je dois revenir à mon dortoir. Bonne soirée, Professeur !

\- Bonne soirée, Miss Greengrass.

Et Rosie se dirigea vers sa Salle Commune, d'un air ravi, tout en fredonnant "Un chaudron plein de passion" de Celestina Moldubec.

Le lendemain matin, Rosie arriva à son cours de double-potions avec le même enthousiasme, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Sirius. Elle lui lança un "Salut" et il lui répondit l'air étonné. Il voulut lui dire un mot mais fut interrompu par le professeur Slughorn qui entrait dans sa salle de cours et saluait ses élèves.

\- J'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes vacances ! Comme je vous l'avais promis avant Noël, j'ai surveillé vos potions de Veritaserum et je dois dire que rien ne s'est mal passé. Maintenant, prenez vos chaudrons et faites vos dernières préparations avant de venir me donner un échantillon pour que je l'analyse.

Tous suivirent les consignes du professeur. Sirius et Rosie virent que leur potion avait pris la couleur d'un liquide ambré. La Serpentard était satisfaite du résultat car c'était tout à fait la couleur que devait avoir le Veritaserum en fin de cuisson. Ils rajoutèrent en dernier quelques poils de licorne puis mélangèrent 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis 3 fois dans le sens inverse. La couleur ambrée du liquide fut plus intense. La potion était enfin terminée. Les deux élèves se regardèrent ravis.

\- Parfait ! s'écria le professeur en voyant le résultat. Maintenant, veuillez me verser une bonne quantité dans un bocal à votre nom et déposez-les sur mon bureau, s'il vous plaît.

Quand tous les élèves terminèrent de lui remettre leur travail, il continua.

\- Je vais analyser votre travail cette semaine. Mais lors de notre prochain cours, ce jeudi qui arrive, je souhaiterais vous rencontrer chacun, binôme par binôme.

Les étudiants se regardèrent, surpris par la demande de leur professeur.

\- Eh oui, malheureusement, mes chers élèves, vous allez devenir mes propres cobayes ! Oui, Miss Gray.

Cette dernière avait levé la main.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par devenir vos cobayes, professeur ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Vous venez de réaliser une potion complexe, le Veritaserum. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais subi les effets de cette potion. En tant que potionniste, vous devez connaître les conséquences exactes de l'absorption d'un tel liquide.

Les élèves étaient choqués. Ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils allaient devoir boire la potion qu'ils venaient de réaliser. Plusieurs mains se levèrent pour prendre la parole, dont celle de Rosie.

\- Oui, Miss Evans ?

\- Mais si l'une des potions s'avère incorrecte, comment allez-vous faire, professeur ? demanda Evans.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'aurai au préalable vérifier vos potions et je ne vous ferai boire que celles qui me semblent dignes d'intérêt.

D'autres mains se levèrent.

\- Oui, Miss Greengrass ?

\- Professeur, que comptez-vous nous poser comme question lorsque nous boirons cette potion ? Elle avait posé cette question avec anxiété.

\- Oh, rien de bien méchant ! Quelques questions de... circonstances ! Ne vous en faites pas !

Rosie le regarda avec les yeux ronds. C'était elle ou le professeur prenait un malin plaisir à les torturer ? Il voyait bien que ses élèves étaient perturbés par son annonce. Chacun devait se demander quel genre de questions leur professeur allait leur poser. Allaient-ils se trahir si, bien sûr, ils avaient des informations à cacher ? Rosie jeta un oeil vers Mingletown et eut un sourire narquois. Cette dernière avait blêmi et Rosie savait que sa supercherie serait enfin mise au grand jour. Même si elle n'était pas satisfaite de devoir boire du Veritaserum, au moins, il aurait le mérite de dénoncer les mauvais agissements de la vipère.

\- Allez, assez de bavardages, dit le professeur joyeusement. Ouvrez votre livre à la page 75 sur la potion Oculus.

Les élèves arrêtèrent de se plaindre et écoutèrent studieusement Slughorn.

Quand arriva le cours de potions suivant, Rosie vit que leur professeur avait installé des bancs à l'extérieur de sa classe. Chaque binôme devait s'y asseoir et y attendre leur tour. Elle s'installa à côté de Sirius qui ne lui parla pas plus qu'à son habitude. Rosie remarqua Mingletown qui faisait les cent pas à côté d'Evans-face-de-rat. Cette dernière ne disait rien et lisait tranquillement un livre sur les Runes. Son petit ami, Potter-le-râleur, discutait tranquillement avec son ami Lupin-le-miteux. Il était étrange que Sirius n'ait pas décidé de se joindre à eux. Il semblait pensif. Elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil : il était étrangement plus sombre qu'à son habitude. Etait-il stressé de boire du Veritaserum ? Avait-il des choses à cacher ? Rosie fut perplexe mais ne dit rien.

Slughorn commença à appeler les noms de ses élèves.

\- Monsieur Albert et Monsieur Lupin !

Ces derniers avancèrent tranquillement dans la salle de cours du professeur. Rosie ne vit pas ressortir Albert et Lupin quand le professeur ouvrit à nouveau la porte au bout de dix minutes pour appeler les étudiants suivants. Ils étaient sûrement sortis par une autre porte afin de ne pas parler du test qu'ils avaient subi.

\- Monsieur Baggs et Miss Davis !

\- Miss Evans et Miss Mingletown !

Cette dernière n'avait plus d'ongles à ronger, remarqua Rosie. Ils attendirent particulièrement longtemps avant que le professeur n'appelle les deux élèves suivants.

\- Miss Gray et Monsieur Rogue !

\- Miss Greengrass et Monsieur Black !

C'était enfin leur tour. Le ventre de Rosie fit un soubresaut mais elle chassa vite la sensation et plaqua un sourire impeccable sur son visage. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions et s'installèrent en face du bureau du professeur sur deux chaises.

\- Bonjour Miss Greengrass, Monsieur Black !

\- Bonjour, Professeur, dirent en choeur le binôme.

\- Je dois vous féliciter pour votre travail. Votre potion est parmi les plus parfaites de tous les septièmes années ! Je l'ai analysée et je peux d'ores et déjà dire que vous aurez un O.

Le coeur de Rosie bondit de joie. Quand elle jeta un oeil vers Black, elle le sentit un peu moins enthousiaste. La peur de boire le Veritaserum, peut-être…

\- Maintenant, je me dois de confirmer cette note en vous faisant boire un peu de cette potion. Bien sûr, je ne vous poserai pas de questions difficiles, juste quelques interrogations qui vous obligeront à me dire la vérité et qui me confirmeront la qualité de votre travail. Etes-vous d'accord ?

Sirius et Rosie ne pouvaient pas refuser et ils hochèrent la tête pour montrer leur assentiment.

\- Et si nous commençions par vous, Monsieur Black ?

Le professeur lui tendit une coupe et Sirius la prit d'un air hésitant. Puis, sans poser de questions, il la but d'une traite. La potion ne mit pas longtemps à faire effet : au bout de quelques secondes, le regard de Sirius fut vide. Il était prêt à répondre aux questions de Slughorn.

\- Très bien ! s'exclama Slughorn, ravi. Il nota quelque chose sur un parchemin. Comment allez-vous, Monsieur Black ?

\- Cela pourrait aller mieux, professeur.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je vais bien, physiquement, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le moral.

\- Pourquoi ça, mon cher ?

\- Il est difficile de vivre sans famille. Je me plais avec mon ami James mais je me sens seul.

\- Oui, je comprends. Avez-vous quelque chose de suspicieux à m'apprendre ?

Rosie regarda son professeur et vit la lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux. Son professeur prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à poser ses questions.

\- J'ai caché une souris morte dans le sac d'une Serpentard de troisième année car elle avait craché à mes pieds quand je suis passé devant elle.

\- Quoi d'autre ? demanda Slughorn, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est moi qui ai coincé Miss Teigne en haut de la grande commode de la salle des Trophées.

\- Oui ? rit le professeur. Et ?

\- J'ai vendu de la bouse de gnome à la place d'un philtre d'amour à un Poufsouffle de cinquième année.

\- Vous êtes un sacré chenapan, Monsieur Black !

Le professeur ne se retint plus de rire. Même Rosie avait pouffé de rire à la mention de la dernière mauvaise blague du Gryffondor.

\- Merci pour ces informations. Maintenant, veuillez boire ceci ! Cela fera disparaître les effets de la potion.

Sirius prit le verre que lui tendit le professeur et le but. Son visage redevint normal, il avait retrouvé son air habituel. Brusquement, il blêmit.

\- Professeur ! s'écria Sirius. Allez-vous me punir pour ce que je vous ai raconté ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Black. Vos petites farces ne sont pas grand chose. Seul peut-être votre camarade de Poufsouffle aura un léger mal de ventre mais rien de bien grave ! Ce n'est pas comme cette Josepha Mingletown à qui j'ai pu soutirer des informations fortes intéressantes !

Le regard du professeur se tourna vers Rosie et son ventre se tordit. Il allait lui en vouloir, Rosie en était certaine ! Slughorn avait dû capter son air horrifié car il la rassura.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Greengrass, dit-il. Je sais pourquoi vous avez fait ce que vous avez fait. Je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur et je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez plus inquiétée par Miss Mingletown.

Le ventre de Rosie se détendit et son coeur fut soudain plus léger.

\- Merci, Professeur ! dit-elle, soulagée.

Sirius avait suivi l'échange avec intérêt et devait se demander de quoi ils parlaient mais il ne dit rien.

\- C'est à votre tour, maintenant, Miss Greengrass ! dit Slughorn en poussant une coupe devant elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien !

Rosie inspira une grande bouffée d'air, prit la coupe et la but. La sensation d'étrangeté fut immédiate. Elle se sentit vidée de tous sentiments, plus de honte, de colère, de tristesse. Elle était légère comme une plume. Son regard devint neutre, le professeur commença son interrogatoire. Elle sentit le regard de Sirius rivé sur elle mais cela ne la gênait pas.

\- Ma chère Miss Greengrass, comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais très mal, professeur, répondit-elle de sa voix atone.

Son directeur de maison et Sirius sursautèrent, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette réponse.

\- Mais pourquoi donc, mon enfant ?

\- Car je vais devoir me marier à la fin de l'année avec Abel Nott.

\- Vraiment ? fit son professeur de plus en plus surpris.

\- Oui, c'est un mariage que m'a imposé mes parents. Si je ne les écoute pas, je serai déshéritée des Greengrass. Je dois donc me plier à leurs volontés.

\- Quelle triste nouvelle ! N'aimez-vous pas votre fiancé ?

\- Non, je ne l'aime pas car j'en aime un autre.

\- Ah oui...

Slughorn semblait moins assuré. Il sentait que la discussion allait dans une direction vers laquelle il ne voulait pas aller. Il voulait bien titiller ses élèves et connaître la vérité sur leurs petites manigances mais son objectif n'était pas d'aborder des sujets trop personnels. Il voulut mettre fin à l'interrogatoire mais il n'en eut pas le temps car les questions suivantes ne vinrent pas de lui.

\- Qui t'a donné le bouton en forme de Sinistros ? demanda Sirius brusquement.

\- C'est toi qui me l'as donné.

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants, puis posa une dernière question.

\- Qui aimes-tu ? demanda-t-il, abruptement. Il s'était tourné vers Rosie et la regardait avec intensité.

Rosie se tourna également vers lui et de son air neutre, lui clama :

\- C'est toi que j'aime, Sirius Black.


	20. La grande révélation

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Vous devez vous demander comment Sirius va réagir à la révélation de notre chère Rosie. C'est par ici :)._

_Très bonne lecture à tous ! Et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 - La grande révélation**

Le professeur Slughorn et Sirius restèrent sans voix pendant quelques instants. Puis, le directeur se reprit plus rapidement que le jeune homme et proposa à Rosie de boire une boisson. Cette dernière, les yeux dans le vague, prit le verre entre ses mains et le but. Subitement, cet air de vide se dissipa : tous ses sentiments déferlèrent en elle aussi vite qu'ils avaient disparu. Son cœur lui fit mal, son ventre se tordit. Il avait été si doux de ne plus rien ressentir pour une fois. Puis, elle se rappela de ce qu'elle venait de confesser et devint aussi blanche qu'un fantôme. Sa gorge était sèche, elle ne pouvait plus parler. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas tourner la tête vers Sirius qui, elle le savait, la dévisageait.

\- Hum… Miss Greengrass… bredouilla Slughorn. Je… Félicitations pour vos fiançailles !

Rosie le regarda interloquée. Une larme, puis, deux, coulèrent sur son visage. N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie en lançant un "Excusez-moi, Professeur !".

Elle s'enfuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Fort heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait aucun élève dans les couloirs, tous étant encore en cours. Elle se perdit et arriva finalement dans un couloir sans issue. Elle n'eut plus la force de courir, ses jambes lui faisant défaut et de désespoir, s'écroula sur le sol et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Au bout de quelques instants, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Quelqu'un l'avait suivie. Elle jeta un œil et fut désespérée de voir Sirius. _Surtout pas lui !_

Elle voulut se relever mais ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Elle resta alors à pleurer sur le sol, comme une enfant. Sirius s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Que fais-tu là, Black ? lui lança-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Va-t-en !

Il ne dit rien et resta là, sans un mot. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, les larmes de Rosie se tarirent enfin. Sirius avait déposé un mouchoir sur sa jambe, elle le prit et se moucha bruyamment. De toute façon, elle avait perdu toute sa fierté, donc, elle n'en avait que faire si son bruyant mouchage pouvait déranger quelqu'un. Elle hoqueta encore un peu mais les larmes ne coulaient plus. Elle pouvait enfin reparler.

\- Va-t-en maintenant, Black ! cria-t-elle. Je ne veux pas de toi ici !

Elle essaya de le repousser mais il ne s'en alla pas. Au contraire, il se rapprocha d'elle et lui enleva les quelques mèches qui lui étaient tombées sur le visage. Rosie fut surprise par ce geste et ne bougea plus. Les doigts de Sirius se dirigèrent ensuite sur sa joue droite. Il la caressait doucement. Son cœur frappa plus fort dans sa poitrine mais en ressentant un courant d'électricité passer sur son corps, elle se figea et reprit ses esprits en frappant sa main.

\- Ne me touche pas, Black ! s'écria-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, perdu.

\- Car je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux me toucher.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas si difficile à comprendre.

Et sur ce, il se rapprocha d'elle. Rosie se crispa.

\- Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que…

Sirius n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et la regardait intensément. Rosie ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi restait-il à ses côtés ? Il se rapprochait encore plus d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Rosie ouvrit grand les yeux. Mais que faisait-il ? Le baiser de Sirius était doux. Finalement, elle se laissa porter et y répondit favorablement. Elle ferma enfin les yeux et posa ses mains autour de sa nuque. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un temps indéfini. Puis, ils se relâchèrent haletants.

Rosie observa longuement Sirius. Elle ne comprenait pas ce baiser.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

\- Parce que… je sais que c'était toi à la soirée de la Confrérie, dit-il d'une voix douce. J'ai reconnu le bouton que je t'avais donné.

\- Mais dans le train, tu m'as demandé qui me l'avait donné. Et je t'ai dit que je l'avais acheté.

\- Oui et après ce que j'ai entendu dans le bureau de Slughorn, je sais que tu m'as mentie ! J'avais aussi cette preuve. Tu te rappelles ?

Sirius sortit le bracelet que Rosie lui avait donné avec les lettres RJG.

\- "Rosamund Jane Greengrass", c'est ton bracelet, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a fallu du temps avant d'en venir à cette conclusion.

Rosie prit le bracelet entre ses mains et hocha la tête. Il lui fit un doux sourire.

\- Et le fait que tu aies dit que tu m'aimais, dans le bureau de Slughorn. C'était une dernière preuve de ton amour pour moi. De là, je ne pouvais plus te laisser t'échapper.

Il lui caressa le visage et sans attendre, l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser fut comme celui qu'elle avait ressenti lors de la soirée d'Halloween. Il n'avait rien à voir avec celui d'Abel Nott. Non, il était plus doux et en même temps, plus intense, plus électrisant. Elle ressentit une certaine euphorie. Quand ils se lâchèrent enfin, Rosie soupira à regrets.

\- Mais nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, dit-elle finalement.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Sirius, interrogateur.

\- Maintenant, tu sais que je suis fiancée.

\- Des fiançailles peuvent se rompre.

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas comme toi, Sirius. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de tout quitter.

\- Si, tu pourras, si tu es avec moi !

Le cœur de Rosie explosa. Sirius avait envie d'être avec elle. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle avait tellement rêvé de ce moment mais elle avait enfermé cet espoir à double-tour dans son cœur. Toutefois, Rosie se ressaisit.

\- J'ai besoin de temps, Sirius ! Je ne peux pas… pas tout de suite.

Sirius fut pensif. Il comprenait et en même temps, il était frustré car maintenant qu'il était honnête avec ses propres sentiments, il avait envie de crier au monde entier qu'il sortait avec Rosie, de dire qu'elle était sa petite amie, de s'afficher avec elle.

\- Et tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas sortir ensemble comme cela ! Je suis à Serpentard…

\- Et moi à Gryffondor, je sais…

\- Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à des couples de maisons aussi différentes ?

\- Oui…

Il avait l'air mortifié. Il avait enfin pu embrasser Rosie et maintenant, il était comme un enfant qu'on retire son jouet…

\- Cela se passerait vraiment mal, dit subitement Rosie, oui vraiment mal ! Tu sais bien que cela fait partie des interdictions non-officielles entre nos deux maisons.

Sirius était dégoûté.

\- Nous devons nous cacher, absolument, continua-t-elle.

\- Ce sera dur, tu sais.

\- Oui, je sais mais c'est soit ça, soit nous ne pourrons pas être ensemble. De plus, je dois réfléchir à ma situation. Tu sais bien que cela me demandera du temps.

\- N'y avais-tu pas pensé lorsque tu as dit oui à cet incompétent d'Abel Nott ?

Il avait dit ses mots d'un ton aigre. Qu'entendait-elle ? Sirius était-il jaloux ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit brusquement flattée. Sirius était jaloux parce qu'elle était fiancée à Abel Nott !

\- En fait, quand j'ai dit oui à Abel Nott, tu ne faisais pas partie de l'équation à ce moment-là, désolée…

\- Quand même ! Te marier de force ! C'est quoi cette méthode rétrograde ? Une vraie méthode de "sang-pur-je-pète-plus-haut-qu'un-cul-de-troll" !

\- S'il te plait, Sirius, l'invectiva Rosie. Ce sont de mes parents dont tu parles.

Sirius ne s'excusa pas mais serra le poing à la place. Elle connaissait ses convictions et étaient en accord pour la plupart. Mais de là à insulter ses parents…

Il se détendit subitement, prenant sur lui et ayant pris sa décision.

\- Alors, pour l'instant, on ne dit rien ? lui demanda-t-il, l'air triste.

\- Oui, s'il te plait ! Pour l'instant. Ce ne sera que temporaire, je te le promets. Peut-être juste le temps de notre dernière année à Poudlard.

\- Mais c'est si long !

\- Qu'est-ce que six mois dans une vie ?

Il lui sourit de façon ironique.

\- Alors, maintenant, tu veux vivre avec moi toute ta vie ? demanda-t-il, l'air taquin.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit Rosie, les joues en feu.

\- Ah bon ? Car ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donnait ! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Son souffle était si proche que Rosie ressentit de l'électricité à nouveau et recula.

\- Ne t'approche pas aussi près ! dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Elle n'était pas habituée par sa soudaine proximité et ne savait comment réagir.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Sirius commença à avancer vers elle à quatre pattes. Rosie essaya de reculer mais elle se retrouva contre le mur du couloir. Il continua et se mit par-dessus elle avec un air lubrique sur le visage. Rosie était horrifiée et en même temps… excitée ?... Son corps réagissait.

Brusquement, ils entendirent des claquements de pas dans le couloir. Ils se relevèrent aussi rapidement qu'un hibou volant sur sa proie et rajustèrent leur uniforme.

\- Sauvée par le gong, on dirait ! lui lança Sirius d'un air narquois.

\- Tais-toi ! s'écria Rosie, les joues toujours rouges de honte.

Ils laissèrent passer les étudiants qui traversèrent le couloir sans les regarder.

\- Ce soir, à minuit, dans la salle des Trophées, lui lança Sirius, en remettant en place son sac.

\- Mais j'aurais du mal à sortir de ma Salle Commune sans que cela se voie ! chuchota Rosie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on trouvera un moyen ! Et j'ai envie que l'on parle sérieusement de tout ça !

Sirius regarda autour de lui et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste, puis, il partit en direction de sa Salle Commune. Rosie décida de prendre la direction opposée. Son cœur faisait des soubresauts dans sa poitrine. Elle avait besoin de se remettre de tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il était 16h, elle pouvait aller à la Bibliothèque. Elle se dit que ce serait le meilleur endroit pour réfléchir à la situation car personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas ferme.

Installée autour de trois livres qu'elle avait disposé sur la table et de son parchemin de Runes, Rosie put enfin réfléchir à la situation. Elle avait avoué qu'elle aimait Sirius Black à cause du Veritaserum et contre tout attente, il avait l'air d'avoir la même inclinaison envers elle. Son cœur palpita à cette pensée et elle se sentit rougir. Il avait découvert qu'elle était cette fameuse fille déguisée avec qui il avait passé la soirée du 31 octobre. Pourtant, elle n'y croyait toujours pas. Comment ses sentiments avaient-ils pu changer aussi vite ? Avec un pincement au cœur, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague de la part de Black. Il avait l'air si sincère. S'il se moquait d'elle, elle devrait le démystifier ce soir. Elle penserait aux autres "problèmes" plus tard. Une chose à la fois…

Il était 23h30 et Rosie était installée sur la table de sa Salle Commune. Tout le monde était déjà parti se coucher. Elle regarda autour d'elle et lança un sort de révélation de personne mais tous les élèves étaient déjà dans leur dortoir. Elle était vraiment seule. Elle rangea alors ses affaires, se lança un sort de désillusion ainsi qu'un sort de silence sur ses chaussures et sortit prudemment de la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

Elle marcha en silence et avec lenteur dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Elle devait allumer sa baguette pour y voir à plus d'un mètre et même si elle connaissait bien son école, elle ressentait une certaine peur. Si elle rencontrait un professeur ? Rusard ? Un fantôme ? Ou même Peeves, l'esprit frappeur ? Les conséquences seraient terribles pour elle et pour sa réputation. Mais par chance, elle ne rencontra personne. Elle arriva devant la Salle des Trophées. Qu'allait-elle y trouver ? Sirius serait-il vraiment là ? Était-ce une farce ? Dans la Grande Salle, ils ne s'étaient pas regardés de peur d'éveiller les soupçons de leurs camarades respectifs. Mais maintenant ? Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la grande porte, sa main trembla un peu.

Elle entra dans la Salle des Trophées et avec soulagement, y trouva Sirius qui l'attendait, un parchemin à la main. Elle ferma rapidement la porte et se dirigea vers lui. Celui-ci avança également vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Rosie apprécia sa chaleur et son odeur, un mélange de savon, un autre parfum indéfinissable et… une odeur de chien ? Elle fut légèrement surprise mais ne lâcha pas son étreinte.

Ils se séparèrent enfin, et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

\- Nous devons parler, je crois ! dit enfin Sirius.

\- Oui ! répondit simplement Rosie.

Il s'installèrent sur un grand canapé au fond de la Salle des Trophées. Sirius lança des sorts de silence afin de ne pas être entendu et à la grande surprise de Rosie, sortit le vieux parchemin qu'il tenait à la main quelques minutes auparavant et le posa sur la table basse en face d'eux. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et avec étonnement, vit un plan de l'école et le nom des personnes de Poudlard qui bougeaient ou restaient au même endroit : les quelques personnes qui marchaient encore à cette heure tardive dans les couloirs comme Rusard ou le professeur McGonagall, les élèves qui étaient tous dans leur dortoir, à part Sirius et elle-même. Même le professeur Dumbledore était indiqué dans son bureau de directeur.

\- Mais c'est fantastique ! Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda Rosie, surprise. Elle prit la carte dans ses mains et lut les noms qui défilaient.

\- C'est une carte que j'ai créée avec mes amis, James, Remus et Peter, suite à nos pérégrinations dans le château, dit Sirius, l'air flatté.

\- Et cela montre vraiment la position de toutes les personnes à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, toutes les personnes ! Regarde, on est là.

Il lui montra les deux noms affichés dans la Salle des Trophées.

\- J'imagine que cette carte vous a bien servi si elle montre la réelle position de tout le monde, s'exclama Rosie.

\- Ça, c'est vrai ! C'est le secret de notre popularité et de nos farces aussi ! dit-il d'un air prétentieux. En revanche, il faut vraiment que tu gardes l'existence de cette carte pour toi ! Personne ne doit être au courant !

\- Mais bien sûr ! Je suis vraiment époustouflée ! C'est de la grande magie !

\- Merci !

Sirius sortit ensuite un autre petit parchemin qu'elle tendit à Rosie.

\- C'est pour toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse. Elle retourna le bout de papier entre ses mains mais rien n'était écrit dessus. Pour l'instant…

\- C'est un parchemin ensorcelé, répondit Sirius en prenant le ton d'un professeur. Il nous permettra de communiquer entre nous. Regarde, tu écris dessus, et cela apparaît sur mon parchemin.

Sirius en sortit un deuxième et le mot "Salut" apparut sur son propre parchemin.

\- Quand on se retrouvera la nuit et vu que tu n'as pas la carte du Maraudeur comme moi, je t'écrirais des instructions sur ce parchemin pour t'avertir si tu peux venir ou pas. Je te préviendrai aussi si je vois quelqu'un arriver vers toi. Aussi, on pourra utiliser ce bout de papier pour communiquer pendant la journée quand on voudra se parler.

Rosie regarda avec étonnement les deux papiers. Elle était époustouflée par l'ingéniosité de Sirius. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait pu penser à l'échange des parchemins, ayant utilisé la même méthode avec Mingletown mais elle avait été tellement perturbée par cette dernière journée qu'elle n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à leur rendez-vous.

\- Tu es vraiment fantastique, Sirius, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu as réussi à penser à tout ça en l'espace de quelques heures !

\- J'avoue que quand c'est pour enfreindre des règles, je suis le plus ingénieux de la bande ! s'écria-t-il, tout fier.

Elle rit et releva la tête vers lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Garde le parchemin sur ta poitrine, il chauffera dès que j'aurai écrit un mot, dit-il subitement.

\- Ah bon ? Sur ma poitrine ?

\- Bah oui, tu sentiras comme ça la chaleur et…

\- Pervers ! lui lança-t-elle en se moquant de lui.

\- Mais pas du tout ! C'est sérieux…

\- Oui, oui…

Et sans un mot supplémentaire, Rosie glissa le parchemin dans son décolleté. Elle capta le regard de Sirius qui avait regardé avec intérêt le passage du papier sous sa chemise. Elle rit sous cape, se délectant de l'effet qu'elle lui produisait. Il se reprit néanmoins rapidement.

\- Maintenant que je t'ai donné le parchemin, parlons de choses sérieuses !

Sur ce, il la regarda intensément dans les yeux.


	21. Confidences

_Bonjour,_

_Merci à mes fidèles lectrices (The ProudHufflepuff et AJENA) qui suivent avec assiduité cette histoire :). Merci également aux nouveaux followers et à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici. Je sais que cela va vite entre Rosie et Sirius. Donc, dans ce chapitre, vous aurez quelques explications._

_J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié les derniers évènements et que la suite continuera à vous plaire._

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21 - Confidences**

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas comme ta mère, lui dit Sirius, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu penses des sang-purs, des moldus et de tout le reste… Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé et c'est très important pour moi.

Rosie réfléchit quelques instants. Son regard était sérieux et il semblait plein de doutes.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ma mère, je peux te l'assurer, Sirius, dit-elle enfin en lui souriant pour le rassurer. Je ne me suis jamais sentie supérieure comme elle, juste parce que nous venons d'une vieille famille de sorciers. Pour moi, peu importe que tu sois issus de moldus ou de sorciers, ce sont tes actions et tes compétences en magie qui importent le plus. C'est tout.

Rosie s'arrêta de parler et réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle n'avait pas vraiment donné une bonne image d'elle-même ces dernières années.

\- Alors, c'est vrai... je déteste Lily Evans !

Sirius faillit dire quelque chose mais il se retint.

\- Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle vient d'une famille de moldus. Non, c'est parce que je déteste son air supérieur ! Elle m'énerve à être la préférée des professeurs ! Et elle me fait de l'ombre.

Rosie regarda Sirius, incertaine. Elle était en train de lui montrer son plus noir visage. Voudrait-il continuer à sortir avec elle après ça ? Mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé, elle devait finir. Elle inspira profondément pour se donner courage.

\- Je sais que je suis odieuse avec mes camarades, les élèves plus jeunes, ceux des autres maisons. Mais j'ai vraiment du mal à accepter leur médiocrité ! J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont tous indignes d'être ici. Et peu importe d'où ils viennent. Pour me protéger en tant que sorcière, je me dois d'être parfaite : d'exceller en cours et de tenir un rôle digne d'une Serpentard. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être dans cette maison.

\- Oh, si, je peux imaginer…

\- Mais pas autant que tu ne le crois, renchérit Rosie. Tous les élèves de cette maison sont en compétition du moment où ils y entrent. Soit tu es dominant, soit tu es dominé. Et pour ne pas me faire marcher sur les pieds, je me dois d'avoir une attitude exécrable envers plus faibles que moi. J'inspire le respect car je suis douée mais pas que… ça ne suffit pas. Grâce à mon nom, j'ai toujours eu droit à un traitement de faveur. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je peux comprendre… dit Sirius, pensif.

Ce dernier avait renoncé à son nom et tous les privilèges qui en découlaient. Rosie réfléchit longuement.

\- J'ai profité de mon nom, j'en suis consciente, et je ne sais pas si je serai assez forte pour renoncer à tout ça, dit-elle, légèrement honteuse.

\- Tu ne pourras jamais abandonner ton nom, alors ? lui demanda-t-il l'air triste.

Rosie soupira. Que voulait-elle au fond ? Garder le nom des Greengrass, rester une Serpentard exemplaire et devenir la femme d'Abel Nott ? Ou désirait-elle être avec l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Subitement, elle n'eut plus de doute. La réponse était évidente.

\- J'ai envie d'être avec toi, dit-elle d'une voix ferme. Et si être avec toi signifie abandonner mes privilèges, je pense que j'en serai capable… Mais il y aura des conséquences. Et dans ma maison, on ne pardonne pas facilement.

Sirius resta pensif pendant de longues minutes. Rosie était angoissée. Allait-il lui dire qu'ils ne pouvaient plus être ensembles ? Son cœur palpitait fort. Mais finalement, il releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. Son ventre se détendit. Sirius lui prit la main et la rassura.

\- Je te soutiendrai quand le moment sera venu ! dit-il, avec des yeux intenses. Et je ne permettrai à aucune personne de te faire du mal ! Je te le promets.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Rosie, indécise.

\- Oui, dit-il d'une voix affirmée.

Le cœur de Rosie chavira, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Ne pouvant plus contrôler ses sentiments, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Elle tremblait. Il répondit à son étreinte en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- J'ai toujours été seule, lui confia-t-elle. Et savoir que tu seras là pour moi… c'est tellement inespéré…

Il lui sourit et lui toucha la joue doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai à tes côtés.

Puis, il l'embrassa. Que ses baisers rendaient les choses si simples !

\- Et toi ? demanda Rosie quand enfin ils se séparèrent. J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu as changé ton regard sur moi. Je pensais que tu me détestais, ou du moins, me méprisais !

Sirius sourit. Son changement d'attitude était soudain, ses questions étaient normales.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi en tant que petite amie avant cette année, lui avoua-t-il. Les années précédentes, tu m'étais totalement indifférente. Je ne voyais en toi que la Serpentard et l'image de sang-pur que tu renvoyais à tous. Travailler avec toi sur les potions… franchement, cela ne me faisait pas plaisir au début ! J'ai pensé que Slughorn nous faisait une mauvaise blague. Nous mettre ensemble : un Black qui a renié son nom et une Greengrass au sang-pur, fière de ses origines ! Et puis, ton attitude au début ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas te supporter !

Rosie rit en même temps que lui à ces souvenirs ! Elle avait tout fait pour qu'il la déteste !

\- Pourtant, petit à petit, à force de te côtoyer, je me suis rendu compte que je t'avais mal jugé, juste à cause de ton apparence… quelle ironie ! Ce que je détestais le plus chez les sang-purs, je te le faisais subir. Je suis vraiment désolé, si j'ai été odieux avec toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit Rosie avec un air doux sur le visage. Je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi aussi.

\- Et ensuite, il y a eu ce bal masqué, continua Sirius, l'air rêveur. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi mais j'ai tout de suite été attiré par toi ! Tu m'as séduit dès le premier regard. J'ai été magnétisé et je dois dire que même si je ne savais pas qui tu étais, au fond de moi, je savais que je te connaissais. Tes yeux…

Il lui caressa la joue pour qu'elle relève la tête vers lui.

\- Ils sont électrisants ! Du moment où on s'est quittés, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor et vu tes réponses évasives que tu avais donné sur ton origine, je me doutais que tu étais à Serpentard. De fait, à contre-cœur, je ne t'ai pas vraiment cherché ces derniers mois, n'espérant plus te revoir. Mais pendant la soirée du Club de Slug, quand j'ai vu ta minaudière qui me semblait familière, puis le bouton que je t'avais donné, les sentiments que j'avais ressentis se sont ravivés. Mais j'étais totalement perdu. Pourquoi avais-tu ce bouton ? Et pourquoi me fuyais-tu autant ? Je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée que tu étais cette fille qui avait fait chavirer mon cœur car rien n'indiquait que tu t'intéressais à moi. De plus, nos deux maisons étaient incompatibles. Arrivé chez les Potter, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. J'ai ressorti le bracelet que tu m'avais donné… RJG… La réponse était sous mes yeux. C'était si évident. Mais comment faire ? Tu es une Greengrass, une sang-pur et je suis un Black renié, le "traite à son sang" qui a trahi les siens.

Il la regarda avec des yeux tristes. Rosie sut que cette insulte, lancée par bon nombre de Serpentard à son encontre depuis bien des années, l'avait vraiment affecté. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il n'avait pas terminé son récit.

\- Enfin, il y a eu cette potion de vérité. Tu sais, je redoutais ce moment ! Et si je déballais tout devant toi et que tu me méprisais ensuite. Vraiment quelle idée ce Slughorn ? Je sais que tu l'aimes bien… oh non, ne dis rien, je sais que tu lui lèches les bottes !

Il avait dit cela d'un air sardonique en voyant Rosie réagir à ces derniers mots.

\- Mais tout de même, il est vicieux ce gars ! Tu l'as entendu avec ses questions ? Enfin, bref… j'avais peur de te révéler quelque chose de sérieux mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Heureusement pour moi ! Et ensuite, ce fut ton tour. J'ai appris que tu étais fiancée… J'ai reçu comme un coup de poing dans le ventre à cette annonce ! Et finalement, quand tu as dit que tu m'aimais, mes doutes se sont envolés… Je me suis rendu compte que je tenais à toi plus que je ne le pensais… Et tu connais la suite.

Il releva enfin la tête vers elle, les yeux perdus. Il ne s'était jamais confié de la sorte et se sentait dénudé. Rosie prit ses mains dans les siennes et les plaça sur son propre cœur.

\- Je t'aime depuis que j'ai 13 ans, Sirius Orion Black, dit-elle sérieusement. Je suis prête à tout lâcher pour toi si vraiment tes sentiments sont sincères pour moi.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Son cœur battait fort, Sirius dut le ressentir. Il inspira profondément et s'approcha encore plus d'elle : leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- Je veux être avec toi, Rosamund Jane Greengrass, dit-il les yeux plongés dans ceux de Rosie. Peu importe ce qui peut maintenant se passer.

Le cœur de Rosie explosa et elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser. Leur étreinte dura longtemps, pourtant, pas assez à leur goût. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé de régler certaines choses.

\- Prenons les choses dans l'ordre, s'écria Rosie d'un air sérieux. Je suis fiancée à Abel Nott ! Et cela va poser un gros problème.

\- Quand dois-tu le revoir ? demanda Sirius, légèrement mécontent.

\- Pour la Saint Valentin !

\- Vraiment, quel troll !

\- S'il te plait, Sirius, s'exclama Rosie, mais elle ne put empêcher le sourire qui se formait sur son visage.

\- Si tu le revois dans plus d'un mois, on a largement le temps ! dit-il l'air ravi.

\- Largement le temps pour quoi ?

\- Pour faire du Polynectar, par Merlin !

\- Comment ? Pourquoi veux-tu refaire du Polynectar ?

\- Pour le duper, bien sûr ! Cet Abel Nott, honnêtement, je ne sais plus à quoi il ressemble mais je me rappelle qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de succès à l'époque...

\- Oui, à l'époque, mais maintenant, c'est différent, dit Rosie, légèrement excédée.

\- Peut-être ! Mais je suis sûre que c'est un frustré de l'entre-jambe.

\- Quoi ?

\- Désolé pour mon langage mais je suis certain qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les filles.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu ne l'as pas revu depuis longtemps !

\- Il reste un homme, continua Sirus, sans vraiment faire attention à ce que Rosie disait. On va refaire du Polynectar, il nous reste des ingrédients n'est-ce pas ? Donc, ce sera facile et je connais un endroit discret où on pourra préparer la potion. Quand tout sera prêt, le jour de la Saint Valentin, Nott vivra le plus beau jour de sa vie ou peut-être le pire, tout dépendra dans quel sens il le prendra.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Une belle jeune fille blonde l'accostera dans la rue de Pré-au-Lard. Elle lui proposera ses charmes et forcément, il ne refusera pas ! Quand il sera dans la plus mauvaise posture, tu surgiras inopinément ! Il aura tellement honte ! Et ensuite, fini les fiançailles !

Rosie le regarda, interloquée. Elle avait dix-mille questions à lui poser car son plan avait quand même beaucoup de failles…

\- Et qui jouera la belle jeune fille blonde ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

\- Moi, forcément, puisque tu ne pourras pas être à deux endroits en même temps, répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

\- Tu vas te faire... "peloter" par Abel Nott ? s'écria Rosie, mi-dégoûtée, mi-énervée.

Sirius eut un rire machiavélique.

\- Juste ce qu'il faut, c'est tout ! Et puis, ce ne sera pas vraiment moi mais une fille lambda ! Lui, il ne saura jamais que c'est moi ! Mais je serai une fille très convaincante, tu verras !

Sur ce, il fit un geste très féminin de la main et balaya ses cheveux en arrière comme une femme le ferait.

\- Mais tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? demanda Rosie, voulant effacer de sa mémoire les derniers mots et gestes qu'avaient fait Sirius pour revenir plus sérieusement sur le sujet.

\- Je pense oui, dit Sirius avec sincérité. Abel Nott est un homme et il succombera forcément aux charmes d'une jolie femme ayant de très bons arguments (Sirius mima une poitrine, Rosie secoua la tête d'exaspération). Quand tu tomberas sur lui "par hasard", tu te mettras en colère et tu lui feras comprendre que tu ne peux pas être avec un homme aux mœurs si légères. Tu écriras ensuite à ta mère en lui indiquant que tu dois rompre tes fiançailles. Bien sûr, tu lui donneras tous les détails ! Connaissant Agatha Greengrass, elle ne pourra pas laisser passer l'outrage !

Rosie réfléchit quelques instants. Si ce plan se passait tel qu'il le décrivait, cela pourrait peut-être marcher. Sa mère réagirait très mal, c'est sûr. Avec du Polynectar et une fille plutôt jolie…

\- Et si on prenait Mingletown comme fille ? demanda Rosie d'un air sournois.

\- Quoi ? Cette gueuse ?

\- Tu sais, elle est dotée de très bons arguments !

Rosie mima une poitrine disproportionnée. Sirius pouffa de rire.

\- Et je t'avoue, j'aimerais bien lui faire regretter d'être née si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Rosie, d'une extrême froideur.

\- Non, pas vraiment, en fait, dit-il d'un air songeur. Slughorn a insinué que tu as eu quelques soucis avec elle.

\- Pas que des petits soucis ! Elle m'a fait chanter pendant deux mois !

\- Chanter ? s'écria Sirius, surpris. C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle a découvert que j'étais amoureuse de toi et que j'allais peut-être me marier avec Abel Nott. Elle a menacé de tout révéler à ma maison !

\- Et tu as succombé à ce chantage ? demanda-t-il d'un air ironique.

\- Bah oui, au début ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? J'étais paniquée… Ne me juge pas, s'il te plait !

\- Non, je ne te juge pas mais j'ai du mal à t'imaginer te pliant aux désirs de cette pimbêche..

\- Je sais… c'était risible ! En fait, j'ai réussi à me débarrasser d'elle en début d'année. C'était simple finalement.

\- Et donc, j'imagine qu'avec le Veritaserum, Slughorn a tout découvert.

\- C'est ça !

\- Il est fort ce prof, quand même ! s'exclama Sirius, un sourire aux lèvres. Je le déteste la plupart du temps mais parfois, il a quelques idées de génies, comme ça…

Rosie resta pensive. Elle n'avait plus pensé à Mingletown depuis cet après-midi et malheureusement, même si son directeur de maison avait découvert le pot aux roses la concernant, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne lui ferait plus de mal. Si la Serpentard découvrait qu'elle sortait maintenant avec Sirius, cette dernière prendrait un malin plaisir à la refaire chanter ou même à le révéler à ses camarades de maison.

\- Il faudra se méfier de Mingletown, dit subitement Rosie. Elle n'en restera pas là. Peu importe comment Slughorn la punira, elle voudra me faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Rosie sentit son ventre se tordre.

\- Oui, en fait, Mingletown est notre plus grande menace, continua-t-elle. Comment vais-je pouvoir retourner dans mon dortoir et faire comme si de rien n'était ? Tu sais qu'elle fouille scrupuleusement toutes mes affaires ? C'est une vraie sangsue !

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants.

\- C'est sûr, continua Rosie, affolée, elle va se rendre compte que je m'absente plus qu'à mon habitude le soir. Si je rentre tard trop souvent, elle va venir fouiner. Et elle découvrira notre relation...

Rosie se sentit désespérée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir se débarrasser de cette vipère ? Sirius était toujours pensif. Une idée folle commença à se former dans son esprit.

\- J'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille, dit enfin Sirius. Pas complètement car tu auras toujours cours avec elle mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer. Et cela dépendra de tes qualités d'actrice.

\- Je suis toute ouïe.


	22. Connivences entre Serpent et Griffon

_Bonjour,_

_J'espère que vous aimerez les plans de Sirius ;). Ils sont peut-être un peu bancals mais Rosie y croit ! On va retrouver dans ce chapitre une vieille connaissance. C'est un petit clin d'oeil à notre héroïne préférée XD. Merci en tout cas pour votre fidélité. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 - Connivences entre Serpent et Griffon**

Le lendemain matin, à 7h pétante, Rosie frappait à la porte de son directeur de maison. Ce dernier fut surpris de la voir mais l'invita néanmoins à entrer dans ses appartements.

\- Professeur, lui dit-elle, d'un air contrit, je souhaiterais m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier.

\- Mais ne vous excusez pas, Miss Greengrass, lui répondit le professeur Slughorn légèrement embarrassé. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. Je ne connaissais pas votre situation. Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée, ce Veritaserum.

\- Mais, pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas votre faute !

Rosie semblait désemparée. Slughorn était encore gêné par ce qui s'était passé la veille, il ne voulait pas être si indiscret. Néanmoins, il sentit que son élève avait besoin de lui parler.

\- Asseyez-vous, Miss Greengrass, je vais vous préparer une tasse de thé.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire…

\- Non, c'est moi qui vous invite ! Nous allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner ensemble, comme la dernière fois.

\- Merci, professeur, dit-elle d'un air soulagé.

Son directeur lui servit une tasse de thé Earl Grey et lui proposa des toasts ainsi que de la marmelade. Rosie se servit avec enthousiasme. Son professeur remarqua qu'elle avait repris des couleurs. Très bien !

Puis, brusquement, Rosie s'arrêta de manger et il vit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Le professeur s'affola.

\- Ne pleurez pas, ma chère ! tenta-t-il de la consoler. Il fit apparaître un mouchoir qu'il donna à son élève.

Rosie le prit en le remerciant et essuya ses larmes.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, professeur ! Je suis bête d'être aussi sensible, fit-elle d'une voix larmoyante.

\- Mais non…

Slughorn lui tapota l'épaule. Il semblait mal à l'aise devant des larmes et ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire.

\- Professeur, comme vous avez pu le constater, ma vie est en grand chamboulement, dit Rosie d'une voix tremblante, je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis.

\- Oui, je vous comprends…

\- Ce mariage avec Abel Nott… vous savez que je ne souhaite pas me marier mais j'y suis malheureusement obligée… de plus, vous avez entendu ma pire confession…

Slughorn réfléchit. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Sirius Black. Le jeune Black était plutôt beau garçon mais il avait renié sa famille et son nom. C'était évidemment un très mauvais parti pour une Greengrass...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va s'arranger, dit-il tentant de la rassurer.

\- Non, malheureusement…

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Rosie. Elle se moucha.

\- Non, professeur, c'est de pire en pire ! En plus, il y a Josepha Mingletown. Vous savez ce qu'elle m'a fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage du directeur s'assombrit. Grâce au Veritaserum, il avait découvert que Josepha Mingletown avait truqué toutes ses bonnes réponses depuis plusieurs mois car elle avait obligé Rosamund Greengrass à les lui souffler en la faisant chanter. De plus, la Serpentard avait forcé sa camarade à la faire inviter à la soirée du Club de Slug et à l'aider à sortir avec Stephen Baggs. Il était très en colère contre Miss Mingletown et lui avait donné deux mois de détention ainsi que l'interdiction formelle de nuire à Miss Greengrass, au risque d'un renvoi définitif de Poudlard.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Greengrass ! la rassura son professeur. Miss Mingletown ne vous embêtera plus. Je vous en fais le serment !

\- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant, Professeur ! Bien sûr qu'elle ne me nuira plus devant vous mais elle le fera quand même à votre insu. Je connais sa perfidie !

Slughorn soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de gérer ce genre d'histoires. Rosie le ressentit et tenta de changer de stratégie. Elle devait mettre son professeur de son côté, pas le braquer...

\- Professeur, je ne peux plus dormir sous le même toit qu'elle ! déclara-t-elle directement.

\- Comment ?

\- Je n'ai plus confiance en elle ! Elle va essayer de me faire du tort, et quand vous serez au courant, ce sera trop tard.

Elle éclata maintenant en sanglots.

\- Vous savez que je suis en train de traverser une mauvaise passe, continua-t-elle entre deux larmoiements. Et avec elle, sur mon dos, je ne pourrai plus continuer très longtemps ! Je n'arrive plus à dormir ! J'ai perdu du poids et j'ai tout le temps peur ! S'il vous plaît, professeur, faites quelque chose !

Slughorn bredouilla des mots mais sa voix se perdit. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas la renvoyer, je comprends. Alors, s'il vous plaît, pouvez-vous faire en sorte que nous ne soyons plus ensemble, que nous ne dormions pas dans le même dortoir ?

A cette demande, le professeur reprit un peu ses esprits.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, Miss Greengrass, dit-il d'une voix mal assuré. Vous devez dormir dans le même dortoir que vos camarades de septième année.

\- Alors, je ne pourrai pas tenir jusqu'à la fin de l'année, dit-elle d'une voix tragique.

Elle regarda Slughorn de ses yeux rouges, embués de larmes.

\- Ne dites pas ça, ma chère ! Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour vous !

\- Vous êtes pourtant le directeur de Serpentard, professeur ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen.

Slughorn se sentait gêné mais commença à ressentir un peu de pitié pour cette pauvre enfant. Il réfléchit à la situation. Il n'était pas du genre à accepter les requêtes mièvres de ses élèves. Mais cette fois, cela provenait de son élève préférée de Serpentard, Rosamund Greengrass. Il ne voulait pas la voir abandonner ses études, juste à cause de la perfidie d'une camarade. De plus, elle vivait une situation familiale tendue. Ne pourrait-il pas lui faire une fleur, juste pour quelques temps ? Il avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir la promouvoir préfète-en-chef. Elle en avait l'étoffe. Malheureusement, le professeur Dumbledore avait préféré Lily Evans.

Et puis... il y avait les petites faveurs qu'elle lui préparait de temps en temps… Oh bien sûr, il savait que ce n'était que pour le flatter mais il devait avouer qu'il aimait vraiment les gâteaux de sa tante Griselda.

Si maintenant, il n'accédait pas à sa demande…

Rosie jeta un coup d'œil vers son professeur et l'observa. Elle imaginait très bien toutes les pensées qui fusaient dans sa tête. Gagnerait-elle ? Slughorn releva la tête, elle se moucha, tentant de cacher son visage.

\- Parce que c'est vous, Miss Greengrass, je vais y réfléchir, se résolut Slughorn. Je ne vous promets pas que j'arriverai à répondre à votre demande, néanmoins, je vais l'étudier et je vais en parler au directeur. Est-ce que cela vous convient-il ?

\- Merci infiniment, professeur, dit-elle les yeux plein de reconnaissance. Vraiment !

\- Ne me remerciez pas maintenant, je n'ai encore rien fait !

Rosie lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour.

\- Vous reprendrez bien un peu de ces toasts, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, merci !

Rosie sortit du bureau de son directeur quinze minutes plus tard. Elle rangea dans sa poche la potion qui l'avait aidée à pleurer si facilement et elle se mit des gouttes dans les yeux afin d'arrêter ses larmes. Puis, elle se dirigea d'un pas léger vers les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Avant de se quitter la veille, Sirius lui avait proposé d'amadouer le professeur Slughorn pour qu'il lui octroie une chambre particulière. Son plan avait peu de chances de fonctionner car seuls les préfets en chef avaient ce privilège mais le directeur des Serpentard adorait littéralement Rosie. Sirius savait aussi qu'il devait se sentir embarrassé par l'histoire du Veritaserum ainsi que celle de Mingletown. Même si cela ne marchait pas, au moins, ils auraient tout essayé. Et Rosie n'en ressortirait pas discréditée pour autant si elle jouait bien son rôle de jeune fille éplorée.

Ensuite, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le lendemain matin dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avant leur cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal prévu à 9h ce vendredi. Rosie n'y était jamais entrée en six ans d'études à Poudlard car elle savait qu'elles étaient hantées par un fantôme pleurnichard et revanchard qui empêchait toute jeune fille de faire ses besoins. Vu que personne n'y entrait de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'ancienne élève, Sirius s'y était souvent caché avec ses amis et il avait avoué à Rosie que Mimi Geignarde avait un faible pour lui. Selon lui, les toilettes seraient le meilleur endroit pour réaliser leur Polynectar*.

Avant d'arriver dans le couloir du deuxième étage, Rosie jeta un œil sur le parchemin enchanté que lui avait donné Sirius la veille en sentant sa chaleur sur sa poitrine.

"La voie est libre" lut-elle. Elle se dirigea sans hésitation dans les toilettes. Elle entendit immédiatement des voix dont le rire de Sirius. Il parlait avec quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha et vit son petit ami en grande discussion avec un fantôme qui avait l'allure d'une collégienne de 15 ans : elle portait l'uniforme de Serdaigle, était coiffée de couettes et avait des lunettes. Elle minaudait devant le Gryffondor.

\- Vraiment, Sirius, tu ne devrais pas dire ça ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle vola en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

\- Si, si, insista-t-il. Tu m'as manquée et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas être venu te voir plus souvent cette année.

\- C'est oublié, mon griffon adoré ! s'écria Mimi Geignarde, un rire dans la gorge. Maintenant, tu es là !

Rosie se dirigea vers eux prudemment. Elle savait que le fantôme était très susceptible et Sirius l'avait prévenue de ne rien dire qui pourrait le contrarier.

\- Bonjour ! lança-t-elle incertaine.

Mimi Geignarde arrêta son vol plané et se mit debout à côté de Sirius.

\- Je t'ai parlé de mon amie Rosie, dit Sirius. Elle est venue te voir.

La fille fantôme la regardait de haut en bas, la jaugeant. Sirius avait omis de dire qu'elle était sa petite amie, ce qui valait mieux, vu comment elle l'observait.

\- Bonjour, répondit Mimi, un air de suspicion dans la voix.

\- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, Mimi Geignarde, dit Rosie en s'approchant un peu plus. Merci de m'accepter dans… tes toilettes !

\- Tu crois me flatter en disant ça, lança le fantôme, irrité.

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'aimer l'allure de la Serpentard. Rosie ne répondit pas.

\- Je croyais que tu détestais tous les Serpentard, Sirius, s'écria Mimi, plaintive. Moi aussi, je les "déteste", surtout les filles !

Mimi Geignarde avait dit ses derniers mots en insistant bien sur "déteste".

\- Mimi, Rosie est différente des autres Serpentard, dit Sirius, d'une voix douce. Et c'est mon amie. Je suis sûre qu'elle deviendra la tienne aussi !

\- Même pas en rêve ! cria le fantôme.

Mimi alla se cacher dans l'une des toilettes et ne dit plus rien. Elle boudait très certainement. Rosie et Sirius échangèrent un regard de dépit.

\- Et si nous commencions ? proposa-t-il.

\- Tu es sûr, Sirius ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, chuchota-t-il, elle s'en remettra. Et je suis sûr qu'à force, elle t'appréciera.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle incertaine.

Rosie sortit sa boite d'ingrédients ainsi qu'un chaudron et une spatule qu'elle avait placé dans sa minaudière. Sirius prépara un feu au milieu de la pièce.

\- Tu crois vraiment que personne ne viendra ici ? demanda Rosie, légèrement soucieuse.

\- Vraiment personne, la rassura-t-il. Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis souvent venu ici et aucun élève ne vient jamais ! Au cas où, j'ai la carte avec moi et je garderai un œil sur les environs.

Il tapota la carte qu'il tenait à la main. Puis, il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une petite table sur laquelle il déposa une boîte à ingrédients et commença à les sortir.

\- Nous avons à peine 1 heure 30 pour lancer la première étape de la potion ce qui sera suffisant, dit Rosie, reprenant son air sérieux. Découpe 4 sangsues dans le sens de la longueur. Oui, voilà comme ça.

Elle commença à faire bouillir de l'eau dans le chaudron et lança le Sisymbre qu'il lui restait de leur dernière préparation du Polynectar. Elle avait gardé ces plantes dans un bocal pour garder leur intégrité. Puis, elle rajouta le Polygonum et mélangea les plantes avec sa spatule.

\- Quand tu auras fini avec les sangsues, broie les Chrysopes dans le mortier.

Sirius l'écoutait attentivement. Il savait que Rosie était une experte en potion. D'ailleurs, s'il avait réussi à avoir un O à chacun de ses devoirs cette année, c'était grâce à elle. Il l'observait pendant qu'elle ajoutait ingrédient après ingrédient avec précision. Son ventre tressaillit. Il trouva subitement que la distance entre la table et le chaudron était beaucoup trop grande et voulut se rapprocher d'elle pour la toucher mais il se retint. Pas ici, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il reprit son travail : écrabouiller des Chrysopes.

Plus d'une heure après, la température des toilettes avait monté et Rosie et Sirius, en sueurs, purent apprécier la couleur de leur potion : elle avait pris une teinte marron.

\- Maintenant, dit Rosie, nous n'avons plus qu'à venir la vérifier tous les jours et la mélanger 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis 5 fois dans le sens contraire. Et ceci, pendant 3 semaines.

\- On alternera pour venir ici. Je te tiendrai au courant avec le parchemin.

\- D'accord.

Ils n'avaient pas revu Mimi Geignarde qui faisait encore la tête.

\- Au revoir, Mimi ! lança Sirius, d'une voix guillerette. Et encore merci de nous prêter tes toilettes. Je viendrai te voir demain !

Ils n'entendirent qu'un plouf en guise de réponse et décidèrent de s'en aller. Avant de sortir, Sirius vérifia son parchemin : il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Rosie leur lancèrent un sort qui sécha leurs vêtements en un clin d'œil. Puis, ils sortirent des toilettes du deuxième étage. Chacun prit une direction opposée sans toutefois oublier de se donner un baiser.

Les deux premières parties de leur plan avaient été lancées. Ils étaient maintenant complices et liés à jamais par le destin.

* * *

_*Gros clin d'œil pour le tome 2 ;)_


	23. La peste ou le choléra ?

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ce chapitre tiré par les cheveux. Moi, personnellement, je trouvais l'idée très sympa héhé. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 23 - La peste ou le choléra ?**

Le lundi qui suivit ces derniers évènements, Rosie fut interpellée par son professeur de potions, à la fin de son cours. Elle jeta un bref regard à Sirius qui hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête et s'avança vers son bureau. Slughorn attendit que tous les élèves soient sortis de sa salle avant de parler à Rosie.

\- Miss Greengrass, commença-t-il, j'ai une très bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- C'est vrai, professeur ? s'écria Rosie, d'une voix réjouie.

\- Oui, répondit-il en souriant. J'ai discuté longuement de votre cas avec le professeur Dumbledore. Et je vous avoue que vous avez été au cœur d'un grand débat. Même le professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe, a dû être conviée car nous ne pouvions pas trancher entre nous.

Il soupira de fatigue. Rosie ne savait pas s'il réagissait comme cela car il se rappelait la bataille ardue qu'il avait dû mener, ou s'il voulait juste se donner un style. Connaissant son professeur et son goût pour le mélodrame, elle pencha pour la seconde option. Elle rit sous cape. _Monsieur, je vous connais sur le bout des doigts !_

\- Nous sommes convenus d'un compromis, dit-il finalement après un long silence. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall ont totalement compris votre position : pourquoi vous ne vouliez plus dormir dans le même dortoir que votre camarade, Josepha Mingletown. J'ai dû leur avouer vos problèmes familiaux actuels, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

\- Non, ça ira, professeur.

\- Toutefois, ils étaient peu enclins à vous proposer un hébergement pour vous seule. Vous savez, les règles sont très strictes à Poudlard : seuls les préfets en chef peuvent avoir leur propre appartement. C'est écrit dans la charte de l'école.

Rosie était déçue. Oui, elle connaissait cette charte.

\- Néanmoins, nous avons une solution à vous proposer.

\- Vraiment, professeur ?

Le cœur de Rosie bondit. Elle espérait éperdument qu'elle n'aurait plus à dormir dans la même chambre que la vipère. Depuis plusieurs jours, Mingletown ne lui parlait plus et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir embêter Rosie à son grand soulagement. Mais pour combien de temps ?

\- Nous avons décidé de vous nommer préfète en chef adjointe ! déclara-t-il avec ravissement.

\- Préfète en chef… adjointe ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- C'est un poste que nous avons créé pour vous, nous avons le droit de le faire, en cas de besoin, s'exclama-t-il joyeux. En gros, vous deviendrez l'adjointe de Miss Evans.

_L'adjointe de Lily Evans-cheveux-de-sombrals ?_ Rosie regardait son professeur horrifiée. Elle avait compris plus ou moins où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui, continua ce dernier ne se rendant pas compte du combat intérieur que menait en ce moment même son élève. En tant que Préfète en chef adjointe, vous aurez droit à partager les appartements de Miss Evans et…

\- Comment ? explosa Rosie.

Mais elle se retint d'en dire plus, de peur de braquer Slughorn.

\- C'est bien cela, Miss Greengrass, dit-il sans prêter attention à l'intervention de Rosie. Nous avons convoqué Miss Evans ce matin, et elle a accepté avec _beaucoup d'entrain_ cette nouvelle ! C'est une jeune fille délicieuse, vous verrez. Une chambre vous y a été aménagée, et vous pourrez dès ce soir déménager dans ses appartements, qui bien sûr, deviendront également les vôtres. Acceptez-vous notre proposition ?

Son directeur de maison releva la tête vers elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Forcément, lui proposer une telle faveur n'était pas juste une bonne chose, c'était une chance incroyable. Selon lui, Miss Greengrass ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Rosie essaya de ne pas montrer les sentiments divers qui se bousculaient dans sa tête : horreur, colère, trahison (oui, oui, la trahison de son professeur qui lui faisait subir cette épreuve), ironie… Elle resta un long moment à regarder son professeur sans rien dire. _Mingletown ou Evans ? La peste ou le choléra ?_ Puis, elle se ressaisit. Elle devait lui répondre… lui répondre maintenant.

\- Je vous remercie, professeur, infiniment, dit Rosie, reprenant contenance. Je suis juste un peu surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette proposition.

\- Oui, je comprends, Miss Greengrass. Malheureusement, c'est la seule offre que je peux vous faire. L'accepterez-vous ?

Rosie vit que le professeur tenait un badge entre ses doigts, celui des préfets en chef. Son cœur bondit. Ce qu'elle avait envie d'être Préfète en chef ! Elle ne serait toujours pas au même niveau qu'Evans-la-péteuse, mais quasiment… Son ambition fut finalement plus grande que sa raison.

\- Alors, d'accord, professeur, dit-elle fermement. J'accepte votre proposition !

Le professeur Slughorn fut aux anges et lui offrit le fameux sésame. Elle le mit de suite sur sa robe, tout en retirant son ancien badge de préfète.

\- Toutes mes félicitations Miss Greengrass ! Miss Evans vous attendra à la fin de votre cours de Runes pour vous faire visiter vos nouveaux appartements, indiqua son professeur, toujours avec cet air enjoué sur le visage. Vous pourrez y emménager dès ce soir ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée !

Après avoir remercié son professeur, Rosie sortit du bureau de son maître de potions la mine déconfite. Dans tous les plans qu'elle avait imaginé avec Sirius, jamais n'avait-elle pensé avoir pour colocataire sa pire ennemie : Lily Evans. Bien sûr, elle était contente de ne plus dormir dans le même dortoir que Mingletown. Cette dernière la laisserait enfin tranquille. Mais... _Evans ? Cri-de-harpie ? Miss-je-sais-tout ? Face de loutre ?_

Elles ne se parlaient jamais, sachant tacitement qu'elles se détestaient. Oh oui, elle était sûre que Lily Evans la détestait autant qu'elle. Ses regards de mépris qu'elle lui lançait pendant les cours en disaient long ! Depuis quand avaient-elles ce genre de relation ? Sûrement depuis le début, quand elles s'étaient confrontées sur des sujets scolaires. Elles avaient toujours été en compétition, même les professeurs les avaient incités en ce sens en les comparant sans arrêt, en prenant l'une ou l'autre comme leur préférée… le pire de tous était certainement son directeur de maison : il lui disait qu'elle était son élève préférée à Serpentard mais jamais avait-il dit qu'elle était son élève préférée à Poudlard, puisque cette place était prise par cette garce d'Evans.

Rosie soupira d'exaspération. Elle était heureuse d'être préfète en chef, mais à quel prix ? Elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, plus par mécanisme que par volonté, et s'assit sur une des tables libres dans un coin tranquille. Elle sortit son parchemin de runes, son dictionnaire et son livre, puis tenta de lire sa traduction, mais n'y arriva pas, son esprit fusant dans tous les sens.

Elle sentit le parchemin ensorcelé se réchauffer sur sa poitrine. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais personne ne faisait attention à elle. Elle décida de le sortir et vit l'écriture de Sirius. Son cœur se serra. Finalement, leur plan avait fonctionné. Elle devait être heureuse.

"Alors ?" lui demanda-il simplement. Rosie décida de tout lui dire.

"Slughorn m'a nommé préfète en chef adjointe, et grâce à cette position, je pourrai partager les appartement de Lily Evans…"

"Mais c'est fantastique" s'exclama Sirius. "C'est une super promotion !"

"Oui, je sais" écrit-elle simplement.

"Tu n'as pas l'air ravie…"

"Tu sais bien ce que je pense de Lily Evans…"

"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, elle peut être sympa quand elle s'y met !" la rassura-t-il.

"Oui, mais on se déteste, ça ne pourra jamais marcher entre nous"

"Bien sûr que si ! Tu verras ! Tout se passera bien ! Et puis, c'est une sacrée chance ! Tu es enfin débarrassée de Mingletown et on pourra se voir plus librement"

Rosie souffla doucement. Sirius avait raison. Si elle ne pouvait pas devenir l'amie de Lily Evans, au moins, pourraient-elles se supporter. Et elle n'avait pas à traîner avec la Gryffondor, juste à partager son appartement.

"Tu as raison ! Merci pour cette idée !"

"J'ai toujours des superbes idées."

"Tu veux dire des idées farfelues."

"Non, elles sont toujours très intelligentes vu qu'elles sortent de mon cerveau"

Rosie sourit. Sirius était toujours positif et savait lui remonter le moral quand il le fallait. Son cœur battit plus fort. Ce qu'elle avait envie qu'il soit là, à ses côtés.

"Tu me manques" écrit-elle.

"Tu me manques à moi aussi."

"Bon, je dois retourner à ma traduction de runes" indiqua-t-elle, au bout de quelques instants.

"Bon courage !"

Elle rangea ensuite le parchemin dans son décolleté et commença à relire plus sérieusement son parchemin.

La journée passa très rapidement. Rosie jeta plusieurs coups d'oeil vers Evans pendant le déjeuner ainsi que pendant leurs cours en commun mais rien dans son attitude n'indiquait qu'elle était ravie ou non d'avoir Rosamund Greengrass comme colocataire.

Son badge de préfète en chef ne resta pas longtemps inaperçu. Rosie l'avait épinglée fièrement sur son uniforme et laissait aux Serpentard le loisir de l'admirer. Rogue fut le premier à l'interpeller.

\- C'est quoi ce badge que tu as là, Rosie ? lui demanda-t-il, d'un air dégoûté, pendant le déjeuner.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers elle, dont celles de Baggs et Mingletown qui étaient assis, l'un à côté de l'autre, non loin d'elle.

\- C'est mon badge de préfète en chef adjointe ! clama-t-elle fièrement.

D'autres Serpentard s'étaient approchés d'elle pour admirer le fameux sésame.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es devenue préfète en chef adjointe ? s'écria Rogue, à nouveau.

Il avait l'air de plus en plus écœuré. Rosie en fut ravie.

\- Promotion spéciale du professeur Slughorn ! s'exclama Rosie, joyeuse.

\- Wow, félicitations Rosie ! lança une Serpentard de sixième année.

\- Enfin, un Serpentard préfet en chef ! s'écria un autre élève. Cela faisait longtemps !

Bientôt, tout un attroupement se forma autour d'elle. Les autres maisons tournèrent la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Ils essayaient de comprendre pourquoi ils faisaient tout ce raffut. Brusquement, le professeur McGonagall perça les rangs et arriva au milieu de la foule, vers Rosie.

\- S'il vous plaît, lança-t-elle d'un air agacé, veuillez vous rasseoir !

\- Mais professeur, lança une quatrième année de Serdaigle, Rosamund Greengrass est préfète en chef !

\- Oui, je sais, Miss Collum ! soupira le professeur. Veuillez reprendre votre déjeuner, je vous en prie.

Et à force de persévérance et à la fin, de menaces, le professeur arriva à faire rasseoir tous les élèves qui s'étaient attroupés autour de Rosie. Elle lui parla ensuite directement.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Miss Greengrass, dit McGonagall, d'un air pincé.

\- Merci Professeur ! s'écria Rosie, ravie que le professeur la félicite.

\- J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de vos nouvelles fonctions !

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi !

Sur ces derniers mots, la directrice des Gryffondor retourna s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Rosie reprit son déjeuner sans oublier de jeter un œil vers Baggs et Mingletown. Celle-ci avait blêmi et touchait à peine son assiette. _Cela t'apprendra à me menacer, Mingletown ! _lui lança Rosie, d'un air revanchard, dans sa tête.

Quand sonna la fin du cours de Runes, Rosie était déjà moins enthousiaste. Elle appréhendait son entrevue avec Evans-face-de-Troll. Non, elle devait éviter de l'insulter maintenant qu'elles allaient devenir colocataire. Elles n'avaient jamais discuté ensemble. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? C'est avec le ventre tendu qu'elle sortit de la classe et vit Evans qui l'attendait.

\- Salut ! lui lança-t-elle sans un sourire.

Evans n'avait pas l'air ravi d'avoir une colocataire. Cela pouvait se comprendre. Rosie décida de prendre sur elle.

\- Salut ! lui dit-elle en réponse, avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

La Gryffondor avait déjà tourné les talons sans l'attendre. Rosie commença à être exaspérée. Mais elle devait se reprendre et faire bonne figure. Si Evans n'était pas contente, c'était son problème, pas le sien. Elle la suivit.

La préfète en chef prit les escaliers et elles montèrent cinq étages avant d'arriver dans un grand couloir rempli de portes fermées, de tableaux de paysages et comme toujours, d'armures de chevalier. Rosie n'avait pas l'habitude de se promener au cinquième étage de son école, n'ayant pas de cours à ce niveau. Elle regarda par les fenêtres et admira la vue. Cela allait la changer de ne plus dormir dans les cachots. Elle aimait sa Salle Commune mais ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce nouveau traitement de faveur. Elle continua à suivre Evans qui se dirigeait vers le fond du couloir. Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant une porte fermée.

\- Tu dois placer ton badge de préfète en chef sur la porte, comme ça, lui dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Evans plaça le fameux badge dans un renfoncement de la porte et elle s'ouvrit après un cliquetis comme par magie. Et Rosie entra dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle resta époustouflée pendant quelques secondes sur le palier. L'appartement était gigantesque : il y avait un salon à droite avec un grand canapé et deux fauteuils à l'air confortable devant une cheminée en pierre. Sur la gauche, il y avait une grande table et plusieurs chaises de style victorien. Le tout était très cosy avec ses tapis sur le sol et ses tableaux de paysage paisibles. Rosie savait que l'appartement avait été aménagé selon le goût de l'occupante et elle devait avouer que Lily Evans avait bon goût en matière de décoration.

\- Ne reste pas plantée là, à l'entrée ! lui lança Evans.

\- Oui, oui, s'écria Rosie en rentrant dans la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Voici le salon où tu pourras te détendre et travailler. Tu as là une bibliothèque avec tous les livres dont les septièmes années ont besoin.

Evans avança au fond de la pièce pour lui montrer la fameuse bibliothèque qui faisait au moins 6 mètres de long sur 2 mètres en hauteur. Rosie fut impressionnée et ne put s'empêcher de toucher un livre dont la reliure était belle.

\- Là, tu as les toilettes et ici la salle de bain. Nous devrons malheureusement la partager.

\- D'accord, dit Rosie simplement.

\- Et voici nos chambres ! Moi je dors dans celle qui est à droite de la cheminée, toi tu auras la pièce à gauche. Je crois que tes affaires y sont déjà. Tu peux aller y jeter un œil si tu veux.

Rosie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et découvrit une pièce de 15 mètres carrés avec un grand lit à baldaquin, une table de chevet, une table pour se maquiller avec un grand miroir, ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise. Sa grande valise était posée sur son lit, prête à être déballée. Le tout était tout aussi confortable que le reste de l'appartement. Son cœur s'apaisa. Enfin, elle allait dormir sur ses deux oreilles, plus aucun de ses camarades Serpentard ne viendraient la déranger ou fouiller dans ses affaires. Elle inspira profondément, de soulagement et de bonheur cette fois.

Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon où Evans l'attendait. Elle s'était assise sur la grande table. Rosie décida de la rejoindre.

\- Comme le professeur Slughorn te l'a expliqué, commença-t-elle de sa voix toujours atone (Rosie sentait qu'Evans était tendue mais ne dit rien), tu m'aideras pour les devoirs de préfet en chef. Tiens, je t'ai préparé une liste de choses que tu pourrais commencer à faire. Sur ta table de chevet, tu trouveras le règlement spécial des préfets en chef.

Rosie prit le papier mais fut trop excitée pour arriver à le lire.

\- Je me lève tous les jours à 7h du matin, sauf le week-end, continua Evans. Donc, si cela ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais pouvoir aller à la salle de bain à cette heure-là.

\- Cela me va, répondit Rosie. Je me lève toujours plus tôt, donc, ça ira pour moi.

Evans hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien. Rosie ne sut pas quoi dire non plus. Mais elle savait que c'était à elle de briser la glace. Elle n'avait pas envie de devenir son amie mais elles devaient pouvoir se côtoyer sans s'écharper. Elle sentait déjà une certaine tension émanée de la jeune fille. Cette dernière n'était franchement pas ravie mais se retenait, gardant toute bienséance.

\- Evans… ou… comment dois-je t'appeler ? demanda Rosie en prenant la parole.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Lily, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Alors, appelle-moi Rosie. Je sais que tu n'es pas ravie que je sois là…

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! s'exclama Evans de sa voix de crécelle.

\- Arrête ! s'écria Rosie. J'essaie de te parler honnêtement, là, donc sois franche avec moi aussi !

Evans fit la moue mais se tut.

\- Tu n'es pas ravie que je sois là, reprit Rosie, et je t'avoue que je ne suis pas non plus contente de cet arrangement ! Moi aussi, j'aurais préféré avoir mes propres appartements. Une Serpentard et une Gryffondor sous le même toit ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ont pensé les professeurs en prenant cette décision !

\- Ils voulaient certainement tenter une expérience, dit Evans ironiquement.

\- Oui, possible… renchérit Rosie. Enfin…

Rosie inspira profondément et se décida.

\- Pendant notre vie commune, j'aimerais qu'on mette de côté nos différends. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et moi non plus, je ne t'apprécie pas. Mais même si on ne deviendra jamais les meilleures amies du monde, on n'a pas besoin de se chamailler à longueur de journée !

\- Oui, tu n'as pas tort, approuva sa camarade, se détendant un peu.

\- On peut au moins se saluer et se respecter. J'imagine que ce ne sera pas bien difficile.

\- Non, en effet… on peut essayer en tout cas !

Evans lui fit un demi-sourire, entre ravissement et dégoût. Rosie essaya de sourire aussi mais n'y arriva pas mieux, ce qui fit rire son interlocutrice.

\- Désolée ! dit Evans, en riant. Mais je crois qu'on fait bien la paire, toutes les deux.

Rosie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cette fois, de façon sincère.

\- Bon, je vais déballer mes affaires ! lança la Serpentard.

\- Et moi, aller dîner ! A plus tard alors !

Et Evans partit de l'appartement. Subitement, Rosie se sentit bien. Elle profita de l'absence de la Gryffondor pour essayer l'un des fauteuils moelleux. Elle en apprécia le confort et se dit que Slughorn n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée finalement !


	24. Bonne Saint Valentin, Abel Nott !

**Chapitre 24 - Bonne Saint Valentin, Abel Nott**

Avec sa montagne de devoirs de septième année et maintenant ses nouvelles missions en tant que préfète en chef adjointe, Rosie n'eut plus beaucoup de temps pour le reste, au désespoir de Sirius. Elle prenait néanmoins du temps pour passer dans les toilettes du deuxième étage et surveiller la confection du Polynectar en alternant avec le Gryffondor. A chaque fois qu'elle y allait, Mimi Geignarde pleurait dans une des toilettes ou disparaissait de la pièce avec un grand plouf en faisant éclabousser de l'eau partout. Rosie restait toujours aimable avec elle mais l'attitude du fantôme l'exaspérait profondément. Comme le jeune homme l'avait prédit, personne ne vint les embêter dans ces toilettes. La préparation de la potion avançait tranquillement.

Le couple s'était demandé comment ils pourraient se retrouver, maintenant qu'elle ne vivait plus dans la maison des Serpentard. Quand elle était en mission d'inspection des couloirs et qu'elle terminait tard le soir, elle faisait toujours quelques détours pour aller le retrouver dans une salle de classe vide, sous les indications prudentes de Sirius grâce à son parchemin ensorcelé. Elle aimait ces quelques moments où elle le retrouvait en secret. C'était particulièrement excitant mais ces occasions étaient très limitées, une à deux fois par semaine, tout au plus.

Sirius lui avait demandé plusieurs fois de venir la voir dans ses appartements mais elle hésitait : comment faire rentrer Sirius sans qu'Evans ne les voie. Elle n'avait franchement pas envie que la Gryffondor découvre sa relation. Sirius lui avait assurée plusieurs fois que s'ils disaient à la préfète en chef qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle ne dirait rien mais Rosie avait du mal à le croire car elle ne lui faisait pas encore confiance.

Mais en réalité, elle avait d'autres raisons qui la motivait pour ne pas accepter la venue de Sirius dans sa chambre. En fait, elle avait peur de se retrouver seule dans un endroit aussi intime avec lui. Elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon auparavant et se retrouver seule avec le garçon qu'elle aimait sans que rien ne puisse venir les déranger la terrorisait quelque peu. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas osé le dire à Sirius et avait esquivé ses tentatives mais elle savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, la question se poserait.

Evans, quant à elle, ne se gênait pas pour inviter son petit ami, Potter-le-chieur, dans sa chambre. Rosie les avait surpris plusieurs fois, tard dans la nuit, à s'embrasser et à se caresser dans le salon. A chaque fois qu'elle les surprenait, elle était dégoûtée. Elle n'avait pas envie de les voir fricoter sous ses yeux mais elle ne disait rien, respectant leur accord de paix tacite.

Durant le mois de janvier, elle reçut plusieurs courriers d'Abel Nott, notamment pour confirmer leur rendez-vous du 14 février à Pré-au-lard. Le jeune homme comptait l'emmener déjeuner aux Trois Balais et attendait cette rencontre avec impatience. Rosie lui répondait en essayant de mettre le plus d'enthousiasme possible dans ses lettres mais elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise quand elle lui répondait. La date fatidique arrivait à grands pas et plus les jours passaient, plus la tension montait d'un cran. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Si Nott découvrait le pot-aux-roses ? Si quelqu'un perçait au grand jour leur plan machiavélique ?

La veille de la Saint Valentin, Sirius et Rosie se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il était tard le soir. Rosie avait fini sa ronde de préfète exténuée mais ils s'étaient quand même donnés rendez-vous afin de peaufiner les derniers détails pour le lendemain.

\- Tiens, Sirius, dit Rosie en lui tendant une robe d'une étudiante de Serpentard. J'ai réussi à récupérer cette tenue à la blanchisserie sans que les elfes de maison ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Je me suis faite passer pour Mingletown. Tu sais que les elfes ne savent pas à quoi on ressemble.

Sirius prit le vêtement et l'examina.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a une forte poitrine, cette Mingletown, dit-il en dépliant la chemise, d'un air sérieux.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, l'invectiva Rosie, légèrement énervée.

\- Et tu as réussi à récupérer un de ses cheveux ?

\- Oui ! s'écria Rosie, ravie.

Elle sortit de son sac un petit bocal avec de longs cheveux blonds.

\- C'était trop facile ! Pendant son cours de Soins pour les Créatures Magiques ce matin, je suis allée dans notre dortoir et j'ai pris quelques cheveux sur sa brosse. Tu sais qu'elle les brosse pendant 30 minutes chaque soir ?

\- C'est une cinglée !

Rosie haussa les épaules. Sirius fourra la tenue ainsi que le bocal de cheveux dans un sac que Rosie lui avait ensorcelé avec un sort d'extension.

\- Comme prévu, continua Rosie, j'ai arrosé son lit, sa table de chevet et sa brosse à cheveux d'une potion qui la rendra malade. Demain matin, elle se réveillera avec un énorme mal de tête et une forte fièvre. On ne sera pas inquiétés par sa présence à Pré-au-Lard.

\- Génial ! Et ses gorilles ? demanda Sirius.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Mary et Victoria ne partent jamais loin quand leur chef est souffrante. Elles se sentent perdues. A mon avis, elles resteront aux côtés de Mingletown pour la soigner et tenter de gagner ses faveurs.

\- Mais qu'elles sont pathétiques !

Rosie prit un grand bocal et mit du Polynectar à l'intérieur. Elle donna le pot à Sirius qui le ferma et le rangea dans son sac.

\- Maintenant, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin pour demain, dit-elle en lui souriant.

Sirius inspira profondément. C'était maintenant à lui de jouer pour que le plan fonctionne. Il regarda Rosie et eut l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser mais il ne le pouvait pas car ils savaient que Mimi Geignarde les épiait. Demain, c'était la Saint Valentin, et Rosie lui avait dit qu'elle lui avait préparé une surprise. Il espérait que ce serait une invitation dans sa chambre. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble en cachette, il avait l'impression de la voir encore moins souvent qu'avant. C'était rageant et frustrant.

\- Et si nous y allions ? demanda Rosie. Il est tard.

\- D'accord.

Sirius rajusta son sac et sortit le parchemin qui lui permettait de voir toutes les personnes qui étaient à Pouldard.

\- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises ! lança-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la carte du Maraudeur.

Et la carte indiqua toutes les personnes qui étaient encore debout à Poudlard.

\- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au cinquième étage, dit Sirius en examinant la position des différents noms indiqués sur le vieux parchemin. Au revoir Mimi !

Ils entendirent un "Au revoir mon Sirius adoré ! Reviens me voir quand tu veux !" puis sortirent des toilettes.

Rosie le suivit en silence. Ils s'arrêtèrent plusieurs fois, laissant le temps à Sirius de vérifier s'ils étaient bien seuls, puis ils arrivèrent enfin dans le couloir des appartements de la préfète en chef adjointe. Sirius l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la carte, ne vit personne et sans plus attendre, prit la Serpentard dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement au début, puis, plus passionnément. Il devenait plus insistant et Rosie le ressentit. Elle le repoussa doucement.

\- Tu dois me laisser maintenant, Sirius, dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- J'ai envie de rester avec toi, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je sais, mais pas ce soir ! Il est tard et surtout, on doit être en forme pour demain.

Sirius soupira longuement. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, puis, à contrecœur se quittèrent.

Le lendemain matin, dans la Grande Salle, Rosie put constater que Mingletown n'était pas montée prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ses deux complices n'étaient pas là non plus. Elle vit Baggs manger seul mais ne s'assit pas à côté de lui. Elle l'écouta discuter avec un de ses camarades Serpentard grâce à son habituel sort d'amplification de son.

\- Josepha est malade, dit-il à son camarade d'un air triste. Du coup, notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard est tombée à l'eau ! En plus, c'est la Saint Valentin !

\- C'est dommage ! s'écria son interlocuteur, compatissant.

\- Oui, du coup, je vais rester dans la Salle Commune et attendre de voir si elle va mieux. Peut-être devrais-je l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

Rosie fut satisfaite. Elle avait eu la confirmation que sa potion avait fonctionné. Sans que personne ne la voie, elle écrivit sur le parchemin ensorcelé.

"M est malade, la voie est libre."

"Parfait !" répondit Sirius, tout simplement.

Quand l'heure de partir pour Pré-au-Lard arriva, Rosie resta un peu plus longtemps dans la Bibliothèque où elle s'était réfugiée. Elle voulait laisser du temps à Sirius pour se préparer. Il était 11h, elle devait rencontrer Abel Nott à 11h30. Elle décida de le faire attendre un peu et de descendre après son heure de rendez-vous.

Sirius, quant à lui, fut dans les premiers à partir pour le village sorcier. Il avait abandonné ses amis en leur disant qu'il avait une course pressante à faire. James, Remus et Peter avaient été très surpris mais ils n'avaient rien dit. Ils avaient remarqué que leur camarade ne passait plus autant de temps avec eux et qu'il cachait certainement quelque chose. Il avait d'ailleurs totalement accaparé la carte du Maraudeur ce qui signifiait que ses activités secrètes étaient louches. Ils étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'était ce quelque chose, ou plutôt "qui" il cachait car selon eux, c'était forcément une fille. De toute façon, James avait rendez-vous avec Lily Evans au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu et si Sirius avait vraiment une relation avec quelqu'un, il irait sûrement là. Donc, il découvrirait assez tôt qui était l'heureuse élue.

Sirius se cacha derrière une des maisons du village et regarda autour de lui : personne n'était en vue. Il sortit la potion et y ajouta un des cheveux de Mingletown. Elle devint immédiatement épaisse et prit une teinte marron, ce qui n'était pas très ragoutant. Il fit une mine de dégoût mais se lança quand même et but la potion d'une traite. Elle était fort déplaisante : âcre, avec le goût et la texture de la morve. Il faillit déglutir mais réussit à tout garder. Quand il eut fini, il se sentit soulagé mais totalement écœuré. Brusquement, tout son corps se mit à chauffer et à se déformer. Il diminua en taille d'une tête, se sentit très serré au niveau de sa chemise et ressentit une sensation bizarre dans son bas-ventre. Il voulut y jeter un œil mais décida de ne pas regarder, par égard pour Rosie, même s'il en avait grandement envie. Il se déshabilla ensuite pour porter les vêtements de la Serpentard, qui lui convenait mieux en taille. En revanche, il n'aimait pas être en jupe et quand il sentit un vent glacial lui traverser les jambes, il frissonna.

Il sortit un miroir de poche pour s'admirer : il était la copie conforme de Josepha Mingletown. Il se lança un sourire narquois. Il avait déboutonné plusieurs boutons de sa chemise pour mettre en avant sa poitrine, sans soutien-gorge. Il hésita, regarda autour de lui, ne vit toujours personne et sans vergogne, se toucha les seins. _Oui, Rosie a raison, elle a vraiment une grosse poitrine !_ s'exclama-t-il, dans sa tête. Au bout de quelques instants, il reprit ses esprits et arrêta de se caresser pour aller surveiller les gens qui passaient dans la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Nott n'était pas encore arrivé. Il avait rendez-vous avec sa fiancée devant les Trois Balais. Sirius se demanda comment il allait l'aborder, et surtout comment il allait pouvoir l'entraîner dans la ruelle sombre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son plan n'était pas encore bien ficelé, pourtant, il avait été si sûr de lui face à Rosie.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le sorcier arriva enfin. Rosie l'avait bien décrit et comme il put le constater, il était bien plus bel homme que dans ses souvenirs. Il le regarda avec haine. Cet homme avait souillé les lèvres de sa petite amie et il lui en voulait énormément. Il inspira profondément, réfléchit à une stratégie d'approche, puis, balaya ses cheveux en arrière, se pinça les joues pour les rosir et plaqua un beau sourire sur son visage. Il ressortit le miroir de poche pour voir l'effet donné. Il fut satisfait, et sortit de la ruelle vers Abel Nott.

Ce dernier ne faisait pas attention aux gens qui l'entouraient et lisait un journal.

\- Bonjour, dit timidement une voix à côté de lui.

Nott releva la tête et vit une ravissante jeune fille le regarder avec des yeux plein d'admiration.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il, légèrement surpris et surtout flatté qu'une telle fille vienne l'aborder.

\- Tu es Abel Nott, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, comment tu connais mon nom ?

\- Je me rappelle de toi, tu étais dans ma maison !

La jeune fille minauda devant lui et plaça ses mains dans son dos pour mettre en avant sa poitrine généreuse. Sa cape était grande ouverte, et elle était simplement en chemise. Nott ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil sur le décolleté qui s'offrait à lui. La peau de la jeune fille était blanche et immaculée. Il eut brusquement chaud.

\- Oui, vraiment ? se reprit-il, embarrassé, en essayant de la regarder dans les yeux mais c'était une erreur car elle le regardait d'un air concupiscent. Il se figea.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. J'ai beaucoup changé !

Elle se rapprocha de lui. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas. Il regarda autour de lui, mais personne ne faisait attention à eux. Rosie n'était pas encore arrivée. Il devait se débarrasser de la fille avant que sa fiancée n'arrive mais comment faire ?

\- Tu cherches Rosie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle, toujours avec cet air avide sur le visage.

\- Oui… dit Nott surpris et de plus en plus gêné. Tu la connais ?

\- Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

\- Comment ?

\- Oui, elle souhaite te faire une petite surprise ! Tu m'accompagnes ?

Nott hésita. Ce que la fille lui disait lui semblait soupçonneux. Pourtant, elle était plutôt convaincante dans cette tenue. Il décida de la suivre. Malgré ses mœurs légères, la jeune fille avait l'air inoffensive. Il était un adulte, il saurait maîtriser la situation si besoin. La blonde l'entraîna dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Abel Nott regarda si Rosie était là mais il ne la vit pas.

La fille s'arrêta brusquement au bout de quelques mètres et se retourna subitement pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle commença à se frotter contre lui. Abel Nott réagit rapidement en tentant de la repousser mais la jeune fille avait de la force.

\- Mais que fais-tu ? demanda Nott, choqué.

\- Je te veux ! lança-t-elle d'une voix lubrique.

\- Mais lâche-moi, s'écria-t-il.

Il essayait de la repousser à nouveau mais il n'y arrivait pas. La jeune fille colla sa poitrine contre son torse. Il sentit qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge et son corps réagit sans qu'il puisse le contenir. La blonde le sentit, son ventre étant collé contre le haut de son entrejambe, et avec un sourire revanchard, elle lui prit une de ses mains pour la poser sur un de ses seins dénudés. Il ne savait pas à quel moment elle avait réussi à déboutonner complètement sa chemise. Puis, elle lui baisa le cou. Il en fut électrifié et son corps réagit encore plus.

\- Mais arrête ! S'il te plaît, gémit-il, plaintif.

\- Non, je ne peux pas, Abel Nott, lui chuchota la jeune fille dans l'oreille. Et subitement, elle lui lécha le lobe ce qui le fit gémir encore plus.

Maintenant, il avait ses deux mains plaquées sur ses seins. C'était sûrement pour l'empêcher d'approcher plus près mais on n'avait plutôt l'impression qu'il la caressait. Il perdait la tête et ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

Brusquement, il entendit du bruit sur sa gauche, proche de l'entrée de la ruelle et un hoquet de stupéfaction. Il tourna la tête et à sa plus grande horreur, il vit Rosie le regarder avec des yeux plein d'effroi. Elle s'enfuit sans dire un mot.

Nott se réveilla finalement de sa léthargie et eut enfin la force de repousser la jeune fille blonde. Il la fit tomber par terre mais ne s'en inquiéta pas et courut après Rosie.

Elle était en train de prendre le chemin de retour vers son école. Il la pourchassa. Rosie courait vite. Juste avant de voir Nott dans la ruelle, cette dernière s'était mise de la potion dans les yeux afin de faire croire qu'elle pleurait. Elle courut vite et sortit du village sorcier. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle, et ralentit légèrement sa cadence. Nott l'attrapa enfin sur un chemin où il n'y avait personne.

\- Rosie, s'il te plait ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix plaintive. Ce n'est pas ma faute !

Rosie se retourna vivement et lui asséna une gifle monumentale. Nott resta interloqué. Sûrement, personne ne l'avait jamais frappé auparavant.

\- Comment ça, ce n'est pas ta faute ? hurla-t-elle hors d'elle, elle était maintenant en larmes. Tu étais en train de caresser les seins d'une fille ! Je t'ai vu.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, bredouilla-t-il, désolé.

\- Et tu oses dire que ce n'est pas ta faute ! continua-t-elle de cette même voix furieuse, légèrement tremblante. Tu vas me dire que tes mains sont tombées par hasard sur sa poitrine ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Alors qu'on vient à peine de se fiancer !

\- C'est elle qui m'a obligé à la toucher, tenta-t-il de dire.

\- Ne retourne pas la faute sur elle, Abel ! Je t'ai vu ! Je ne peux plus te faire confiance ! Comment as-tu pu ?

Rosie éclata en sanglots. Nott tenta de la toucher mais elle le repoussa brutalement.

\- Je suis humiliée, cria-t-elle d'une voix désespérée. Je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus jamais !

\- Mais Rosie, écoute-moi, je…

\- Non, je ne veux plus te parler ! C'est fini entre nous Abel ! J'avais quelques doutes au début de notre relation ! Maintenant, ils sont confirmés ! Adieu !

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle se retourna et courut vers Poudlard.

Nott resta pétrifié sur place. Il venait de faire une très grosse erreur. Il hésitait entre courir après elle ou rentrer s'enfermer chez lui. Il décida de choisir la seconde option, dégoûté et extrêmement honteux. Il ne fit pas attention au jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mi-longs et aux yeux gris qui passa en sifflant à côté de lui pour se diriger vers son école.


	25. Premier vrai rendez-vous

**Chapitre 25 - Premier vrai rendez-vous**

Rosie et Sirius s'étaient donnés rendez-vous derrière les serres de Poudlard. Les serres étaient rarement fréquentés pendant les week-ends. Néanmoins, avant d'y aller, Sirius jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la carte du Maraudeur. On n'était jamais trop prudent.

Il retrouva Rosie en train de reprendre son souffle contre un arbre après sa course effrénée. Quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle, elle se retourna et vit Sirius. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle lui sourit en retour et se jeta dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

\- Ça a fonctionné, Sirius ! s'écria Rosie finalement.

\- Oui, il était vert ! dit Sirius, en pouffant de rire.

\- Mais comment tu as fait pour l'attirer dans cette ruelle ?

\- Attends, je vais t'expliquer !

Il lui raconta tout, en omettant bien sûr le passage où il s'était caressé la poitrine. Rosie était mi-amusée, mi-écœurée. Comment Sirius avait-il pu jouer le rôle d'une fille, sans que cela ne le gêne outre mesure ?

\- J'ai immédiatement senti que je lui faisais de l'effet, continua-t-il se rappelant avec ravissement l'attitude d'Abel Nott. Il n'a sûrement jamais été dragué de cette manière ! Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il regardait mes seins ! C'est un vrai pervers, tu sais ! Heureusement que tu ne vas plus te marier avec lui !

Il éclata de rire. Rosie rit aussi mais avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme que Sirius. Elle avait quand même un peu de peine pour Abel qui avait toujours été correct avec elle. De plus, leur plan n'était pas encore terminé puisque maintenant elle devait écrire à sa mère et la convaincre qu'un mariage avec Abel Nott serait une très mauvaise idée. Elle avait déjà préparé un brouillon et le sortit. Elle le tendit à Sirius pour qu'il le lise.

\- Tu crois que ça va fonctionner avec ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Il le lut attentivement, puis, lui fit quelques commentaires.

\- Tu devrais mettre un peu plus de détails comme "je l'ai vue caresser ses seins" ? Ou quelque chose de vraiment choquant !

\- Oui, mais quand même… hésita-t-elle, rougissant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Sirius comprenant l'attitude de Rosie. Passe moi une plume, je vais écrire les passages qui devraient être détaillés, puis tu recopieras.

Il prit quelques minutes avant de lui rendre le parchemin complètement raturé. Rosie le relut.

"_Ma très chère mère,_

_Je vous écris aujourd'hui car je viens de vivre le jour le plus déshonorant de toute ma vie._

_Comme vous le savez, j'avais donné rendez-vous à Abel Nott à Pré-au-Lard ce matin. Il n'était pas encore là quand je suis arrivée. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me suis inquiétée et j'ai commencé à le chercher dans le village sorcier, peut-être avais-je mal compris où nous devions nous retrouver et m'attendait-il dans un autre lieu ?_

_Ma surprise et surtout mon écœurement furent grands lorsque je l'ai vu dans les bras d'une autre fille. Abel et la jeune fille s'étaient cachées dans une ruelle sombre mais j'ai pu clairement voir ce qu'il lui faisait. Je vous prie d'excuser par avance mon langage cru mais il faut que je vous relate très exactement ce que j'ai vu pour que vous compreniez la situation. Abel Nott était en train de caresser les seins nus de la jeune fille. Et d'après son visage, il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Je suis restée choquée pendant quelques instants, puis, me suis enfuie. Il m'a courue après et il a osé prétexter qu'il n'y était pour rien, que la fille l'avait forcée. Mais les faits sont bien là, je l'ai bien vu dans les bras de cette fille. En tant qu'adulte et sorcier, si la jeune fille l'avait réellement piégée, il aurait pu tout à fait la repousser mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il l'a caressée... et sous mes yeux… en plein milieu des rues de Pré-au-Lard !_

_Mère, je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer mon désespoir ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire cela ? J'avais déjà quelques doutes à Noël sur la sincérité d'Abel Nott, mais avec ce que je viens de voir, je ne peux plus lui faire confiance. Nous ne sommes pas encore mariés et il se comporte déjà comme cela ! Je ne peux pas l'accepter !_

_J'ai donc mis fin à notre relation car je ne peux pas me marier avec un homme qui m'a autant humiliée ! Qui peut se permettre d'agir avec autant de légèreté ? Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas être avec un homme tel que lui._

_J'espère que vous me comprendrez et surtout, que vous cautionnerez ma décision. J'attends votre hibou._

_Bien à vous,_

_Votre fille, Rosamund"_

\- Tu trouves que je n'en fais pas trop ? demanda encore Rosie.

\- Non, ça ira comme ça ! affirma Sirius. Il faut que tu sois ferme et lui démontres que c'est un homme qui n'est pas digne de toi !

Rosie soupira, puis, sortit un parchemin vierge pour recopier le brouillon. Quand elle eut fini, elle rangea le parchemin pour l'envoyer un peu plus tard dans la journée. Elle savait qu'ils avaient mis en marche un plan qu'ils ne pouvaient plus arrêter. Tout ça pour leur amour !

Elle inspira profondément et regarda Sirius dans les yeux. C'était pour lui qu'elle faisait tout ça ! Son cœur se serra ! _Et s'il me quittait ? S'il se rendait compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas ?_ Rosie n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle. Le Gryffondor dut sentir le combat intérieur que menait sa petite amie car il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! la rassura-t-il. Je suis là.

Rosie ne répondit pas. Elle le serra juste encore plus fort. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle releva la tête vers Sirius.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Vraiment ? Tu n'aurais pas dû ! s'écria-t-il surpris.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et sortit une boite en velours noir.

\- Tiens !

Sirius prit la boîte dans ses mains et l'observa. Il ne savait trop quoi dire, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse des cadeaux.

\- Vas-y, ouvre ! insista Rosie. Ça ne va pas te manger ?

Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une chaîne en or. Il l'admira.

\- Merci ! dit-il, légèrement ému. Tu n'aurais pas dû !

\- Non, de rien ! J'avais envie que tu portes quelque chose qui vienne de moi. Elle te plait au moins ?

\- Oui, beaucoup !

Sirius tenta d'ouvrir le crochet mais n'y arriva pas. Rosie prit la chaîne de ses mains, ouvrit le loquet et mit le bijou autour de son cou. Le jeune homme avait légèrement ouvert sa chemise et Rosie put admirer le scintillement de la chaîne sur sa clavicule. Cela lui allait à ravir. Sirius la prit dans ses bras à nouveau et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Et si tu m'invitais dans ta chambre ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Le ventre de Rosie se noua. Son cœur palpita. Elle n'était pas prête pour cette question.

\- Euh ? Maintenant ? s'exclama-t-elle, l'air indécis.

\- C'est le meilleur moment ! Lily est avec James à Pré-au-Lard, ils ne reviendront pas avant des heures et tu as tout l'appartement pour toi !

Rosie blêmit.

\- Je ne sais pas, je… bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit-il. On n'est pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit. C'est juste que j'aimerais bien être avec toi sans avoir à me cacher tout le temps. On n'a jamais eu plusieurs heures juste pour nous.

Sirius avait raison. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis accepta en hochant la tête. Le visage de Sirius était lumineux.

\- Va dans ta chambre la première. Je te rejoindrai dans dix minutes !

Rosie l'écouta et s'en alla vers son appartement, le cœur palpitant. Elle allait se retrouver seule avec Sirius. Elle savait qu'il tiendrait parole et qu'il ne lui ferait rien si elle n'en avait pas envie. Mais finalement, de quoi avait-elle envie ? Elle savait que certains élèves de son âge avait déjà franchi le pas. Evans et Potter en étaient les plus grands exemples. Rosie en avait eu un léger aperçu.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître vieux-jeu devant Sirius mais dans son imagination, elle pensait qu'elle devrait plutôt se marier avant de passer le cap. Néanmoins, si elle disait cela au garçon qu'elle aimait, peut-être la rejetterait-il ? S'il était déçu, il voudrait sûrement se trouver une fille plus intéressante et surtout plus "ouverte" pour ce genre de choses. Elle savait qu'il avait beaucoup de succès, il pourrait facilement sortir avec une autre. Elle était sûre que beaucoup se damneraient pour offrir leur corps à Sirius Black.

Elle arriva enfin devant son appartement et ouvrit sa porte. Elle décida de boire un verre d'eau et d'attendre sur le canapé. Elle était encore plus stressée que lorsqu'elle avait trouvé Abel Nott dans les bras de la fausse Mingletown. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle reprit une gorgée d'eau, vit sa main tremblée, et s'enjoignit à rester calme, sans y parvenir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, cependant, elle sentit le parchemin contre sa poitrine se réchauffer. Elle le prit et lut.

"Je suis là."

Rosie respira profondément et alla ouvrir à Sirius. Celui-ci se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte et la regardait avec un air malicieux. _Par Merlin, qu'il est beau ! _ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

\- Entre ! dit-elle, embarrassée.

Il lui fit un large sourire et entra dans l'appartement des deux préfètes en chef. Il admira les lieux, faisant quelques pas dans le salon.

\- Je n'ai que du thé à te proposer, lui dit Rosie. Désolée !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai pensé à tout !

Et il sortit de son sac une grande bièraubeurre, des sandwichs emballés ainsi qu'une tarte aux pommes.

\- Juste avant de venir, je suis passé par les cuisines des elfes de maison et ils m'ont donné de la nourriture. La bièraubeurre, je la gardais pour une occasion !

\- Tu es vraiment plein de surprises, Sirius Black ! s'exclama-t-elle, en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

\- Et si tu me montrais ta chambre ? proposa-t-il. On pourrait pique-niquer sur ton lit ?

\- C'est tellement romantique !

Rosie pouffa de rire. Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre où ils s'installèrent sur le grand lit à baldaquin. Elle y déposa une grande nappe et proposa à Sirius de s'asseoir. Ce dernier sortit deux grands verres et les remplit de bièraubeurre.

\- A Abel Nott ! lança Sirius en levant son verre.

\- Quoi ? Non, pas à lui !

\- Mais si ! Je trouve qu'il mérite qu'on trinque en son honneur ! Il va devoir passer la Saint Valentin tout seul, la queue entre les jambes !

\- Sirius ! l'apostropha Rosie.

\- Si on ne peut plus rien dire…

\- Trinque pour qui tu veux ! Moi, je trinque pour nous et pour cette belle journée !

Sirius sourit et ils firent s'entrechoquer leur verre avant de boire. Puis, ils mangèrent tranquillement tout en ressassant les événements passés. Le repas fut très plaisant et Rosie se détendit enfin. Quand, enfin, ils furent repus, Rosie retira la nappe et vit Sirius se coucher sur son lit en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- Mais que fais-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Je fais une sieste ! répondit-il, un bras sous sa tête. J'ai vraiment trop mangé !

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû reprendre une troisième part de tarte !

\- Mais elle était tellement bonne.

Rosie décida de se placer à côté de Sirius, la tête tournée vers lui. Il se tourna également vers elle et lui caressa la joue. Puis, il se rapprocha et commença à l'embrasser. Sentant son baiser plus passionné et sa main libre lui caresser le ventre pour remonter petit à petit vers sa poitrine, Rosie ne put s'empêcher de l'arrêter.

\- Sirius ! s'écria-t-elle. Euh… je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir aller plus loin… enfin pour l'instant.

\- Tu veux dire, pas plus loin que nos baisers ? lui demanda Sirius, légèrement inquiet.

\- Si, peut-être un peu plus loin, mais… je… ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon avant toi… je ne veux pas… aller trop vite…

Rosie était inquiète. Elle lui avait finalement dit ce qu'elle pensait. Qu'allait-il arriver ? Elle releva la tête et vit qu'il lui souriait ce qui la rassura.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'on n'était pas obligés de faire quoi que ce soit ! Cela me va de prendre notre temps ! Allons-y petit à petit !

Rosie hocha la tête et se pencha vers Sirius pour continuer à l'embrasser. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant son corps en demander plus, elle prit la main de Sirius et tout en le regardant, la déposa sur un de ses seins. Ce dernier commença à le caresser tout en poursuivant son baiser.

Finalement, ils firent quand même une petite sieste sur le lit de Rosie. Ils étaient tous les deux fatigués, s'étant couchés très tard la veille et n'ayant pas fait une longue nuit. Rosie se réveilla la première et vit Sirius endormi à ses côtés. Combien de temps avaient-ils dormi ? Elle regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et vit que le soleil n'était plus très haut dans le ciel. Peut-être était-il 16 ou 17h ? Il était temps qu'ils se quittent. Les élèves allaient revenir de Pré-au-Lard dont Evans et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle trouve Sirius dans l'appartement. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le réveilla doucement. Il gémit au début voulant prolonger sa sieste mais à force de caresses et de baisers sur le visage, il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Il faut que tu t'en ailles, Sirius, lui dit Rosie. Il est tard.

\- Quelle heure ?

\- Je ne sais pas, 16 ou 17h, peut-être ?

\- D'accord mais seulement si tu m'embrasses une dernière fois !

Elle se pencha vers lui et lui donna ce qu'il voulait.

Ensuite, ils rajustèrent leurs vêtements, remirent leurs chaussures et rangèrent la nappe et les restes de leur repas dans le sac de Sirius. Ils avaient passé un très bon moment, très intime tout en étant "politiquement correct" et ils se sentaient plus proches l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut donc avec insouciance qu'ils sortirent de la chambre de Rosie sans penser à jeter un coup d'œil sur la carte du Maraudeur. Ils se tenaient par la main et avancèrent dans le salon mais s'arrêtèrent net.

James Potter et Lily Evans étaient en train de s'embrasser sur le canapé. Attirés par le bruit que firent les deux amoureux en sortant, Potter releva la tête et fut tout aussi surpris que les deux personnes qui les dévisageaient, lui et sa petite amie. Evans se retourna également étonnée par le regard ébahi de son amant.

Sirius se tenait debout et les dévisageait. Il tenait une fille par la main. Mais quelle fille ! Pas n'importe laquelle : une Serpentard, et de surcroît, la solitaire, arrogante et sang-pure, Rosamund Greengrass.


	26. Euh… comment vous expliquer ?

**Chapitre 26 - Euh… comment vous expliquer ?**

Les quatre septièmes années se regardèrent les uns les autres, sans rien dire, abasourdis par ce qu'ils voyaient. Rosie sentit monter la rougeur sur ses joues. Puis, brusquement, comme si elle avait été piquée par une guêpe, elle relâcha vivement la main de Sirius. Potter la regarda d'un air narquois.

_Oui, il t'a bien vu tenir sa main, ça ne sert plus à rien, idiote !_

Sirius brisa enfin le silence tendu.

\- Salut James, Lily ! lança-t-il l'air de rien.

_Quoi, salut ?_ s'écria Rosie dans sa tête. _C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ! _Elle réfléchit rapidement à une excuse dans sa tête.

\- On travaillait sur notre devoir sur le Felix Felicis, dit subitement Rosie, embarrassée. Et donc, Sirius est venu...

\- Et tu étudiais en lui tenant la main ? s'exclama James, railleur. C'est pas plutôt des cours "particuliers" que tu lui donnais ?

Rosie rougit encore plus. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule et la regarda, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était vain de leur mentir, puis, il s'avança vers les deux Gryffondor.

\- On sort ensemble, dit Sirius d'un ton ferme.

\- Quoi ? Avec Greengrass ?

Cette fois, c'était Evans qui s'était exprimée. Elle était encore plus choquée que Potter. Rosie fut légèrement crispée en entendant prononcer son nom dans la bouche de la préfète en chef. Elle y sentit du dégoût. Son ventre se noua. Elle n'aimait pas du tout comment Evans la regardait. Sa honte fut remplacée par une pointe de colère.

\- Oui, mais on veut pas que ça se sache, continua Sirius d'une voix calme, essayant d'apaiser les tensions. Donc, si vous pouviez garder ça pour vous ?

\- Va falloir que tu nous donnes un peu plus d'explications, Patmol, si tu veux qu'on garde ça pour nous !

_Patmol ? Quel drôle de surnom..._

Rosie n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'étonner car elle ressentait principalement de la frustration. Elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier auprès de Potter l'arrogant et d'Evans Miss-je-sais-tout. En même temps, Sirius et elle avaient été imprudents et s'ils voulaient garder leur relation secrète, ils devaient s'expliquer.

\- Je crois que ça va durer un moment, dit enfin Sirius, on s'assied ?

Il enjoignit Rosie à s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils devant le canapé, elle l'écouta et se plaça docilement juste en face d'Evans. Celle-ci la regardait toujours avec une pointe de sarcasme dans les yeux.

\- Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Evans, d'une voix professorale.

\- Depuis début janvier, répondit Sirius, d'un air neutre.

\- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? explosa James.

Il se sentait trahi par son meilleur ami. Sirius, sortir avec une Serpentard ? Alors qu'il détestait tellement les élèves de cette maison. Lui qui les avait toujours dénigrés depuis leur première année, lui qui avait fui ses parents venant d'une longue lignée de Serpentard pour vivre chez lui ! Ces amoureux du sang-pur ! Comment son ami avait-il pu lui mentir ?

Sirius resta silencieux, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

\- Je ne comprends pas, continua James qui s'était enflammé. Franchement, Sirius, je ne te reconnais plus ! Ça fait des semaines que tu disparais sans crier gare, tu monopolises la carte qu'on a créé ensemble avec Remus et Peter, tu nous fais des cachotteries ! Et pourquoi ? Pour sortir avec elle ?

Rosie se sentit vexée par les propos de Potter. N'était-elle pas assez bien pour Sirius ? Elle ressentit de la colère mais surtout, une forme de tristesse. Il l'avait touchée là où cela faisait mal. Ses yeux se larmoyèrent mais elle s'admonesta et tenta de se recomposer un visage.

\- Je sais que je te dois des explications, James, répondit Sirius, penaud. Mais voilà, ça s'est fait comme ça, sans qu'on ne puisse le planifier. Euh… comment t'expliquer pour que tu comprennes ?

\- Bah explique-moi depuis le début ! s'écria son ami. Et peut-être que j'arriverai à te comprendre ! Mais pour le moment, je ne sais plus qui tu es !

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et lança un regard malheureux vers Rosie. Cette dernière n'avait pas parlé et à la vue de la réaction de Potter, ne souhaitait pas le faire. Elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Elle laissa donc Sirius prendre la parole, restant de marbre, et figea son visage afin de ne pas laisser transparaître ses sentiments.

\- Nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois à la soirée d'Halloween, raconta Sirius.

Il parla d'une voix peu assurée ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il semblait vouloir se justifier car il ne souhaitait pas perdre l'amitié de son meilleur ami.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était Rosie.

Potter sourcilla à son prénom. Rosie se sentit encore plus humiliée. Mais elle garda toujours ce visage de marbre qu'elle avait tant appris à maîtriser durant toutes ses années à Poudlard.

\- Je lui avais donné un bouton de manchette qu'elle avait gardé sur elle. Et juste avant Noël, lors de la soirée de Slughorn, elle l'a fait tomber. Je l'ai ramassée. J'ai ensuite fait la relation entre elle et la fille masquée d'Halloween. Et puis, il y a eu les vacances de Noël, j'étais complètement perdu. Rosie… est à Serpentard, comme tu le sais… Euh… Mais finalement, Slughorn a décidé de notre sort à notre place : il lui a fait boire du Veritaserum.

\- Et elle a avoué devant toi et le prof qu'elle t'aimait, c'est ça ? ironisa Potter comme si l'idée était absurde et enfantine.

Rosie commença à trembler. Comment pouvait-il se moquer d'elle de cette manière ? Alors que ses sentiments pour Sirius étaient sincères… Comment pouvait-il la traiter ainsi ? La colère flamba dans le creux de son ventre. Si Potter continuait, cela allait très mal se terminer. Puis, n'y tenant plus, elle décida de prendre la parole, il était temps de rabattre le caquet de ce misérable bouffeur de rat !

\- Oui ! affirma-t-elle en s'agrandissant le plus possible sur son siège et en prenant une voix grondante.

Les deux Gryffondor assis en face d'elle la regardèrent enfin. Sirius semblait désolé.

\- Oui, j'ai bu du Veritaserum et j'ai avoué devant le professeur Slughorn et Sirius que j'allais me marier avec Abel Nott mais que j'étais malheureuse car j'aimais un autre homme. Et cet homme, c'était Sirius.

Potter et Evans avaient sursauté quand elle avait parlé d'Abel Nott. Elle n'avait peut-être pas besoin de leur avouer ce fait mais maintenant qu'elle était partie dans sa diatribe, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Cacher des détails n'importait plus.

\- Et c'est comme ça que nous sommes sortis ensemble, continua-t-elle, d'une voix agressive. On se voit en cachette depuis tout ce temps, car oui, un Gryffondor et une Serpentard, c'est loin d'être conventionnel, voire même secrètement interdit. Maintenant, si cela vous pose un problème, allez-y ! Allez le hurler à la terre entière ! Ne vous gênez pas ! Salissez mon nom ! Mais Sirius et moi n'avons pas à vous justifier nos actes ! Nous nous aimons et peu importe ce qui se passera ensuite !

Elle s'était levée pendant qu'elle parlait et termina ces mots avec un air de défi sur le visage. Elle était essoufflée. Les deux Gryffondor en face d'elle étaient restés abasourdis devant son discours et n'osaient plus dire un seul mot.

Finalement, Sirius lui toucha la main pour qu'elle se rassoie. Elle jeta un œil vers lui, il lui sourit pour l'apaiser. Subitement, son masque se fissura, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle se retint. Elle se rassit mais vit qu'Evans la dévisageait. Cette dernière avait vu son désarroi.

\- Nous n'avons pas envie de créer une polémique, dit enfin Sirius au bout de longues minutes. Nous savons que notre relation ne sera jamais bien perçue par nos deux maisons. C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons de n'en parler à personne. S'il vous plaît !

Rosie le regarda, choquée, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il les supplie.

\- Je m'en fiche, Sirius, lui dit-elle, avec véhémence, la gorge serrée. Si ça doit se savoir, que ça se sache, j'en ai marre de cette mascarade de toute façon.

\- Non, Rosie ! s'exclama Sirius. Pas comme ça ! Fais leur confiance !

Il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Elle se calma légèrement. Evans prit enfin la parole.

\- Nous ne dirons rien ! dit-elle.

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça pour nous ? s'écria Rosie, d'un air suspicieux.

\- Rosie, dans la vie, on n'agit pas toujours pour attendre quelque chose de quelqu'un, lui répondit Evans, légèrement agacée. Nous ne dirons rien et nous le ferons car nous respectons votre choix. Tu peux le comprendre ?

Rosie trembla de colère : c'était elle ou Evans était en train de lui faire la leçon ?

\- Calme toi, Rosie, lui intima Sirius, sentant qu'elle perdait patience.

\- Je suis encore en colère contre toi Sirius, dit Potter, la voix pleine de rancœur. Je suis ton meilleur ami, bon sang ! Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Tu me connais, jamais je ne t'aurais trahi ! Franchement, je suis juste dégoûté là !

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, James, s'écria Sirius, la voix pleine de remords. La situation était déjà très complexe. Je ne voulais pas t'embarquer dans tout ça ! Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance.

Potter regarda son meilleur ami. Ce dernier avait les yeux tellement implorants qu'au bout d'un certain temps, il ne put garder sa colère plus longtemps. Il soupira.

\- D'accord, je te pardonne, vieux frère ! Mais franchement, ne me cache plus jamais une chose aussi importante !

Sirius sourit enfin. Il était soulagé et sans plus attendre, se leva et prit son ami dans ses bras en le remerciant.

\- Ces hommes, toujours aussi sensibles ! tenta Evans, avec une pointe d'humour, en regardant Rosie.

Rosie ne sut pas comment réagir. Evans voulait vraiment faire de l'humour avec elle ? Elle tenta un demi-sourire.

\- Oh détends toi un peu, Greengrass, s'exclama-t-elle brusquement.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers les deux filles. Rosie jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. C'était à elle de sortir de cette situation.

\- Excuse-moi… Lily… dit-elle en hésitant sur le prénom de la préfète en chef. Mais il me faudra plus de temps pour être à l'aise avec toi.

\- Oh, c'est bon ! lança son interlocutrice avec un haussement d'épaules. Franchement, je comprends pas pourquoi tu me détestes autant ! Oui, je sais que je suis bien meilleure que toi en classe mais vraiment…

Rosie sursauta à ces derniers mois. Comment ça ? Evans était meilleure qu'elle ?

\- Hé ! s'écria la Gryffondor. C'était juste une blague !

\- Euh… ah… bredouilla Rosie.

\- Sirius, va falloir vraiment que tu la détendes, sinon, je ne pourrai jamais m'entendre avec elle !

Sirius pouffa de rire. Rosie le regarda, furieuse. Lui aussi se moquait d'elle ?

\- Hé oh, c'est bon, Rosie ! lui dit-il en lui souriant et en lui prenant les deux mains. C'est rien ! On rigole juste ! Il n'y a rien de personnel.

\- Oui, mais vous vous moquiez de moi, répondit-elle d'une voix penaude.

\- Mais non, ma chérie !

_Ma chérie ?_

Rosie n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus amplement à cet élan de tendresse car Sirius s'était agenouillé devant elle et lui prit le visage dans les mains. Puis, il l'embrassa sans faire attention aux deux autres personnes qui étaient dans la pièce. Rosie fut surprise. Elle se sentit gênée, en même temps, son baiser était réconfortant. Elle se laissa aller. Comme à chaque fois, les baisers de Sirius lui faisaient perdre la tête.

\- Non, mais vous avez fini, vous deux ? s'exclama Evans, d'une voix choquée. On a compris que vous étiez ensemble, pas besoin de nous le démontrer !

Rosie recula brusquement, en entendant la pique. Ses joues étaient écarlates. Potter éclata de rire. Sirius rit aussi.

\- Désolé, dit-il. Mais vous avez été jeunes aussi. Vous savez qu'on ne peut plus se retenir quand on commence. Je sais que ça fait loin pour vous, tout ça !

\- Oh, je ne te permets pas, Black ! lança Evans, d'une voix de défi. James et moi sommes toujours de farouches amants ! Et ça fait pas depuis plus longtemps qu'on est ensemble.

\- Juste quelques mois de plus, rectifia James.

\- Oui, donc, c'est pas beaucoup plus ! s'exclama la préfète en chef.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Lily empoigna James et le força à l'embrasser. Ce dernier la laissa faire. Il semblait avoir l'habitude des éclats amoureux de sa petite amie.

Sirius rit encore plus fort. Rosie ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais elle se détendit enfin. Evans… ou plutôt… Lily ?... l'avait finalement mise à l'aise.

\- Alors, vous faites comment pour vous voir ? demanda James, curieux. Tu viens ici Sirius ? C'est bizarre car je ne t'ai jamais vu.

\- J'ai la carte, tu sais ! répondit Sirius, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Et puis, en fait, c'est la première fois que je viens dans la chambre de Rosie.

\- Quoi ? C'était votre première fois ? Aujourd'hui ? s'exclama son ami, de façon directe.

Rosie rougit. Sirius n'avait pas l'air embarrassé par les commentaires de James, étant habitué par son insatiable curiosité.

\- Mais de quoi je me mêle, Cornedrue ? s'exclama-t-il, d'un air faussement indigné.

Il ne répondit pas aux questions de son ami, laissant planer le mystère. Lily s'avança vers Rosie pour lui parler.

\- Je sais pour Mingletown, dit-elle franchement. J'étais là quand Slughorn lui a fait boire du Veritaserum.

Rosie se sentit embarrassée. Elle avait honte de ne pas avoir été plus forte face à la Serpentard. Rosie savait que la Gryffondor était au courant ayant été témoin de la confession de la vipère et attendait le jour où Lily lui en parlerait.

\- Elle t'en a fait baver, n'est-ce pas ? continua la préfète en chef, prenant la parole à la place de Rosie, qui restait silencieuse. C'est une vraie peste, celle-là ! Elle a vraiment un problème ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire sa gentille fille propre sur elle quand elle était avec moi. Elle m'amadouait. Tu sais qu'elle a même pleuré devant moi ?

\- Ah oui ? s'écria Rosie, surprise et ne pouvant s'empêcher de parler.

\- Oui, c'était quelques semaines avant Halloween. Elle me disait qu'elle était incomprise par sa maison, qu'elle n'avait pas d'amie sincère, que tu n'arrêtais pas de la persécuter.

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle a dit des choses horribles sur toi ! Je ne l'ai crue qu'à moitié car ses histoires étaient totalement alambiquées et je te voyais mal faire ce qu'elle racontait. Enfin, je ne te connais pas vraiment mais je te voyais mal t'abaisser à autant d'infamies.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais persécutée une seule fois ! s'exclama Rosie indignée. C'est elle qui me courait toujours après avec ses "Rosie chérie".

\- Oui, je m'en suis rendue compte quand j'ai entendu son récit grâce au Veritaserum. Tu sais que le professeur Slughorn était très en colère. Je pense qu'il ne voulait que nous tester avec la potion, nous poser juste quelques questions, comme ça. Mais avec elle, il a fait durer son interrogatoire pendant au moins vingt minutes, tellement il était choqué par sa perfidie. Il l'a mise directement en détention. Elle en a pleuré ! Elle faisait vraiment pitié à voir ! Elle est même venue me présenter ses excuses en pleurnichant, quelques jours après. Du coup, je l'ai gardée comme binôme pour mon projet de potions. En revanche, je ne l'aiderai plus !

\- Mingletown n'est même pas venue me voir après ça ! Je suis sûre qu'elle pense que c'est de ma faute. Pourtant, j'y suis pour rien !

\- C'est pas grave, c'est juste une pauvre fille !

C'était la première fois que Rosie avait une discussion normale avec Lily Evans. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air aussi imbue de sa personne comme Rosie avait aimé à le penser pendant toutes ces années.

\- Bon et si on allait manger ? proposa James d'un air enjoué.

\- Oui, j'ai trop faim, répondit Sirius.

\- Mais tu as quasiment fini la tarte aux pommes, s'écria Rosie.

\- Mais une tarte, ça ne nourrit pas son sorcier !

Rosie était surprise que Sirius puisse manger autant. En même temps, elle n'avait jamais réellement pris un repas avec lui. Leur pique-nique dans sa chambre avait été leur premier déjeuner.

\- Allez-y en premiers ! s'exclama-t-elle, dans un soupir, se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les accompagner. Je partirai dans cinq minutes. De toute façon, je dois passer par la volière avant.

Sirius fut hésitant mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer, marchant à côté de la Serpentard. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette fois, James et Lily ne firent aucun commentaire. Puis, les trois Gryffondor partirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Rosie attendit. Quand les cinq minutes furent passées, elle inspira profondément, puis, sortit à son tour et prit la direction de la volière pour envoyer le courrier à sa mère.


	27. Un dîner parmi tant d'autres

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que les derniers évènements vous ont plu. Place à la suite ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 27 - Un dîner parmi tant d'autres**

Rosie n'attendit pas plusieurs jours avant de recevoir la réponse de sa mère. Dès le lendemain au petit déjeuner, elle vit son hibou Malcom voler à toute allure vers elle. Elle le remercia comme à son habitude et mit son courrier dans sa poche. Elle décida de lire sa lettre dans sa chambre. Sirius était aussi en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner et avait remarqué l'oiseau qui s'était dirigé vers Rosie. Cette dernière sentit le parchemin caché dans son décolleté se réchauffer. Malheureusement, elle était entourée de Serpentard et ne put le lire qu'après son repas quand elle partit en direction de son appartement.

Elle était dans un couloir désert et put enfin sortir le mot de Sirius.

"C'est un courrier de ta mère ?"

"Oui, je vais aller le lire dans ma chambre. Tu veux me rejoindre ?"

Au bout d'une minute, elle eut une réponse. "Oui, j'arrive."

Rosie rentra dans son appartement et attendit que Sirius soit là. Au bout de quelques minutes, il toqua à sa porte et elle le laissa entrer. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre, non sans oublier d'échanger un baiser avant.

"_Chère Rosamund,_

_J'ai été extrêmement choquée par votre courrier. Je ne m'attendais pas à une attitude aussi légère de la part d'Abel Nott. Comment a-t-il pu se comporter de la sorte ? Et tout cela en plein jour, dans un village sorcier !_

_Non vraiment, je ne peux pas accepter cette situation. J'ai tellement honte pour vous !_

_Il est bien sûr hors de question que vous vous mariez avec un homme ayant de telles mœurs !_

_Je viens d'envoyer un message à la famille Nott pour les informer de l'annulation de votre mariage._

_J'ai également envoyé une lettre à votre père qui est en déplacement en Russie afin de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé et de lui faire part de mon indignation._

_Vous n'avez pas d'inquiétudes à avoir. Jamais nous n'accepterons que vous vous liiez à un tel individu._

_Bien cordialement,_

_Agatha Greengrass"_

Rosie et Sirius explosèrent de joie. Leur plan avait fonctionné. Elle n'était plus fiancée à Abel Nott. Elle prit Sirius dans ses bras et ils tombèrent sur son lit. Elle l'embrassa et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse ! dit-elle subitement.

\- Et moi donc ! s'écria Sirius, en lui caressant la main.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Rosie sérieusement.

\- On attend la fin de tes études à Poudlard et ensuite, tu pourras révéler notre relation à tes parents.

\- Ils ne voudront plus jamais me revoir, s'écria-t-elle, triste.

\- En es-tu sûre ? Ne pourront-ils pas comprendre ?

\- Tu les connais, Sirius, surtout ma mère ! Elle est comme la tienne ! Elle ne pourra jamais accepter que sa fille puisse sortir avec toi. Tu sais bien qu'elle m'a envoyé un courrier m'interdisant de te parler dès notre première année quand tu as été réparti à Gryffondor. Elle ne pourra jamais me le pardonner. Mes parents devront soit me renier pour ne pas entacher leur nom, soit être renié de leur monde s'ils acceptent ma situation. Et je sais que ma mère fera tout pour rester dans son petit univers avec ses amies et ses privilèges. Mon père, même s'il m'aime énormément, ne pourra rien faire.

\- Et tes frères ?

\- Ils devront se plier à la volonté de mes parents s'ils veulent rester dans la famille Greengrass, dit-elle tristement.

Sirius semblait dégoûté. Rosie sentit qu'il tremblait légèrement.

\- Ces adorateurs de sang-purs ! s'écria-t-il hors de lui. Je ne peux pas les supporter ! Comment peut-on penser qu'un sang "purement" sorcier est supérieur aux autres ? Comment peut-on dénigrer ainsi les moldus et les sorciers nés-moldus ?

\- Je sais, dit Rosie, essayant de tempérer la mauvaise humeur de Sirius. Malheureusement, c'est le monde sorcier dans lequel nous vivons. A notre niveau, nous ne pouvons pas changer grand chose.

\- Si, on peut changer les choses ! Ce que nous faisons en ce moment change les choses !

\- Sortir ensemble en secret ? C'est ça, changer les choses ? le railla-t-elle.

\- Mais que veux-tu faire de plus ?

\- On ne devrait pas juste quitter Poudlard à la fin de l'année comme ça. Nous devrions montrer à tous que nous sommes ensembles ! Le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, nous nous afficherons. Et peu importe ce que diront les élèves. On leur démontrera que l'on a le droit de s'aimer, même si on fait partie de deux maisons différentes !

\- Juste à la fin de l'année ? Quel courage ! dit Sirius, légèrement ironique.

Rosie releva la tête pour le regarder.

\- Tu veux leur dire maintenant ? demanda Rosie, d'un air très sérieux.

\- Non, pas encore ! Et surtout pas maintenant que ton mariage avec Abel Nott vient d'être annulé. Tes parents, en plus de te renier, penseront certainement que c'est toi qui as tout manigancé. Non, plus tard quand les choses se seront un peu tassées. Désormais, vu que Lily et James sont enfin au courant, je pourrai venir ici plus facilement. Profitons de ce moment de répit !

\- Oui, tu as raison.

Et ils s'embrassèrent jouissant du moment présent.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rosie se rendit à un dîner du Club de Slug. Ces dîners arrivaient occasionnellement, quand cela prenait envie au professeur Slughorn. Elle portait une robe noire à sequin moulante qui lui arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Elle mit des escarpins hauts noirs en velours, porta sa minaudière à l'épaule et décida de prendre un châle en soie car il faisait encore froid à cette époque de l'année. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans un chignon légèrement relâché. Elle sortit ensuite de sa chambre.

Sirius la siffla d'admiration.

\- Wow, tu es magnifique ! lui lança-t-il, époustouflé par la beauté de sa petite amie.

Sirius et James, n'étant pas conviés au dîner du Club de Slug, avaient décidé d'attendre le retour de leurs belles respectives dans leur appartement en jouant aux cartes tout en peaufinant la carte du Maraudeur.

Sirius se leva pour aller embrasser Rosie.

\- Je suis vraiment jaloux des hommes qui te regarderont ce soir ! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Quand même ! Cela me crève le cœur de te voir partir à ce dîner débile !

\- Je suis obligée d'y aller, Sirius ! Tu sais très bien que je préférerai être avec toi ce soir !

\- Vraiment ? Et à quel point ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle, leur corps se collant l'un à l'autre. Il commença à lui caresser le bas du dos, à la limite de ses fesses.

\- S'il te plait, Sirius, dit-elle en se dégageant légèrement, je dois y aller !

Il soupira de frustration et retourna s'asseoir auprès de James. Lily l'attendait déjà à l'entrée de l'appartement. La rousse était tout aussi magnifique que Rosie : elle avait laissé ses cheveux à l'air libre et portait une longue robe rouge avec un grand décolleté qui mettait en avant ses belles formes.

Lily étant Préfète en chef et Rosie Préfète en chef adjointe et habitant dans le même appartement, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour aller à la soirée ensemble, en ne faisant pas attention aux ragots que cela pouvait engendrer. Plus les jours passaient et plus elles se rendaient compte qu'elles avaient plus de points communs qu'elles ne le pensaient. Elles apprenaient à se connaître et commençaient à s'apprécier.

Quand elles firent leur entrée dans les appartements du professeur Slughorn, les deux jeunes filles firent sensation. Le professeur de Potions les accueillit avec grandiloquence et les fit s'asseoir à l'opposé l'une de l'autre autour d'une grande table ronde dont les couverts étaient déjà disposés pour neuf invités. Certains élèves étaient déjà présents comme Rogue qui salua Rosie d'un hochement de tête et Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire. Il était deux ans plus jeune que son frère, n'avait pas les mêmes traits fins et beaux mais était toujours aimable avec elle. Il semblait l'admirer depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

D'autres invités arrivèrent également : Dirk Cresswell, un cinquième année de Serdaigle, Eldred Worpel, un quatrième année de Serpentard, ainsi que deux autres élèves, une sixième année de Serdaigle et un quatrième année de Gryffondor.

\- Bienvenus mes chers élèves ! dit le professeur Slughorn d'un air ravi lorsqu'ils furent tous installés autour de la table. J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de nous préparer un repas digne de cette soirée. Mais tout d'abord, vous prendriez bien un petit apéritif avant de commencer le repas ?

Le directeur des Serpentard fit apparaître avec sa baguette deux bouteilles d'un liquide ambré. Et elles volèrent pour remplir les verres des élèves sans en renverser une seule goutte. Rosie remarqua que les élèves mineurs étaient servis avec une bouteille et les élèves majeurs telle que Rogue, Lily et elle avec l'autre bouteille. Quand elle fut servie, elle prit le verre dans sa main et le huma. Elle sentit une odeur de raisin légèrement alcoolisée.

\- Santé ! lança Slughorn quand tout le monde fut servi, en levant son verre bien haut.

Les élèves firent de même et burent en silence. Deux plateaux de petits fours apparurent et se déplacèrent de convive en convive.

\- Alors, Miss Greengrass, lui demanda le professeur qui l'avait placée juste à côté de lui, à sa droite. Comment se passe votre nouveau poste de préfète en chef adjointe ?

\- Tout va bien, professeur, répondit Rosie avec un sourire. J'ai plus de missions et je suis plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire mais pour l'instant, j'arrive à tout faire.

\- Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde lorsqu'on vous a nommé pour ce poste ! s'exclama Slughorn ravi.

Regulus qui était à sa droite prit la parole.

\- Et comment se passe ta colocation… avec… Evans ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix narquoise, il avait relevé la tête et regardait la Gryffondor avec un air de mépris.

Lily qui était en train de discuter avec Cresswell releva la tête vers lui. Elle avait entendu le ton arrogant qu'il avait pris en disant son nom. Elle lui lança un regard hautain. Rosie commençait à apprécier le côté revanchard de la préfète en chef.

\- Ça va, répondit simplement Rosie.

Regulus baissa le ton et lui chuchota à l'oreille, tout content de sa question.

\- Et ça ne sent pas trop la sang-de-bourbe dans l'appartement ?

Rosie se sentit exaspérée. De nombreux Serpentard lui avaient déjà posé la question depuis sa nomination. Au début, elle avait répondu d'un air hautain en disant que c'était la chose la plus horrible que son professeur n'ait fait. Mais depuis que Lily et James savaient pour elle, la relation des deux jeunes filles s'était améliorée et il lui était plus dur de mentir. Néanmoins, il n'était pas encore temps de montrer au grand jour qu'elle appréciait la préfète en chef.

\- S'il te plait, Regulus, lui glissa-t-elle dans l'oreille, ne l'appelle pas comme ça... pas ici.

Elle fit un mouvement de tête vers le directeur des Serpentard. Ce dernier n'autorisait pas que ses élèves utilisent le mot "sang-de-bourbe" en sa présence.

\- Mais ça se passe, bien, je te l'assure, continua-t-elle.

\- Personnellement, je n'aurais jamais accepté de vivre avec cette… sorcière, dit Regulus, l'air toujours aussi ironique.

\- C'était la seule condition pour pouvoir devenir préfète en chef adjointe, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- Oui, je comprends, dit-il d'un air d'assentiment. Enfin, au moins, tu t'améliores en apnée à force de retenir ta respiration quand elle est dans la même pièce que toi !

Regulus rit de sa blague. Rosie fit la grimance et leva les yeux vers Lily qui la regardait avec un haussement de sourcil. Rosie lui fit la moue lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Puis, elle se tourna vers Slughorn qui discutait avec Jenna Cheasepeak, la Serdaigle de sixième année.

\- J'ai apprécié le dernier livre de votre père, Miss Cheasepeak, s'exclamait Slughorn, plus que ravi. Il est devenu un héros pour certains, vous savez.

\- Oui, mais mon père s'en contrefiche, répondit la jeune fille.

\- C'est tout à fait lui ! Tellement modeste !

Rosie remarqua que son professeur était aux anges. Il adorait ses dîners où il paradait devant tous ses élèves, leur racontait des anecdotes avec d'anciens étudiants devenus mondialement célèbres, félicitait le travail de certains, prenait des nouvelles de parents… Il était vraiment dans son élément.

Ils commencèrent enfin leur repas : après les petits fours, ils mangèrent une entrée raffiné, continuèrent avec un plat digne d'un restaurant deux étoiles et terminèrent avec un dessert glacé. Slughorn avait tout prévu pour faire durer ce repas le plus longtemps possible. Il servait les élèves en boisson sans toutefois exagéré sur l'alcool pour les élèves majeurs. Rosie sirotait tranquillement son verre d'hydromel avec plaisir. Son professeur avait vraiment bon goût en matière de vin.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! lança Slughorn, d'une voix enjouée.

Tous les élèves relevèrent la tête, les oreilles bien dressées.

\- Pour Pâques, c'est-à-dire dans un mois, je souhaite organiser un grand bal masqué dans mes appartements !

\- Comment ? s'écria certains élèves.

\- Oui, nous avons peu de distractions à Poudlard et je suis sûr que vous serez heureux de participer à cette soirée. Je compte vous inviter, bien sûr, mais également quelques autres élèves que je trouve dignes de venir. J'inviterai aussi quelques mondanités, et pourquoi pas, le nouveau groupe en vogue les Storming Spiders.

A ce nom, Cheasepeak fit un cri de joie. Mais elle se rattrapa en mettant sa main sur sa bouche, tout en rougissant quand elle vit que tout le monde la regardait. Rosie regarda les autres élèves : la plupart n'étaient pas vraiment ravis par cette nouvelle. Rogue, surtout, avait le visage crispé.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore a accepté ma demande de soirée et fera certainement une apparition, continua Slughorn sans faire attention aux têtes que faisaient ses élèves. Vous aurez le droit de venir accompagner. Je n'imposerai pas de thème, donc, vous pourrez venir comme vous le souhaitez ! Mais soyez ingénieux !

Il fit un grand sourire. Pour lui, ses élèves seraient autant ravis par cette distraction.

\- C'est une superbe nouvelle, Professeur, s'exclama Rosie brusquement.

Tous les élèves la regardèrent. Elle haussa les yeux vers eux, leur intimant de faire pareil.

\- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée ! renchérit Lily, d'une voix ravie.

\- Quel plaisir de pouvoir se déguiser ! lança Cheasepeak.

\- Je savais que cela plairait aux jeunes filles comme vous, s'écria Slughorn, content.

Tous les élèves partirent de chez Slughorn tard le soir. Lily et Rosie furent les dernières.

\- Merci encore, Professeur, pour ce repas, dit Rosie.

\- Le dîner était délicieux ! s'exclama Lily.

\- Merci, Miss Greengrass, Miss Evans ! répondit Slughorn. Passez une très bonne nuit et à lundi pour notre prochain cours !

Les deux préfètes sortirent de chez leur professeur et quand elles tournèrent dans le couloir, éclatèrent de rire.


	28. L'auteur adore les bals masqués

_Bonjour, tout est dans le titre XD ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 - L'auteur adore les bals masqués**

Rosie et Sirius décidèrent de ne pas aller ensemble au bal masqué. Pour l'instant, leur relation ne devait pas être découverte, ils n'étaient pas encore prêts.

Sirius fut invité par le professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier, bien que renié par sa famille, restait néanmoins un très bon élève qui finirait par faire de grandes choses. Le professeur de Potions l'avait d'ailleurs invité à plusieurs reprises mais Sirius avait refusé la plupart de ses invitations. Cette fois, il accepta de venir à ce bal masqué mais non accompagné.

Rosie décida également de venir seule. S'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, ils n'avaient pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Pourtant, c'était sans compter Regulus. Le lendemain de la réception de leur carte d'invitation, il vint la voir après un cours de Métamorphoses. Sirius fut très surpris de voir son frère mais l'ignora comme à son habitude et partit pour son prochain cours avec ses amis Remus et James.

Rosie regarda le frère de Sirius, étonnée qu'il l'attende à la fin d'un cours. Ils attendirent que tous les élèves soient partis pour discuter. Après de brèves salutations, Rosie parla.

\- Que me vaut ta venue ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air interrogateur.

\- Je souhaiterais te parler de la soirée de Slughorn, le "bal masqué".

Il avait prononcé les mots "bal masqué" avec un léger dégoût. Ce genre de fête n'avait pas l'air d'être de son goût.

\- Je voulais savoir si tu y allais avec quelqu'un, lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Non, avec personne. Je pensais y aller seule, répondit Rosie, de plus en plus surprise.

\- Moi aussi, s'écria-t-il. Si tu comptes y aller seule, pourquoi n'irait-on pas ensemble à ce bal ?

Il avait commencé à rougir mais malgré sa gêne, il la regardait avec fermeté. Il avait sûrement répété cette scène plusieurs fois dans sa tête.

\- Euh… bredouilla-t-elle. Tu me prends un peu de court ?

\- Mais réfléchis-y, dit-il comme s'il avait déjà les réponses à tous ses arguments. Tu y vas seule, et j'y vais seule. Je suis un Black, tu es une Greengrass. On est dans la même Maison. Quoi de plus naturel d'y aller ensemble ?

\- Oui, mais… les gens…

\- Oui, les autres peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, les ragots ne m'ont jamais atteint ! Je t'apprécie beaucoup, Rosie. Et je souhaiterais vraiment y aller avec toi !

Rosie ne sut pas comment lui dire non. Elle avait pourtant mille raisons dans la tête :

_Je sors avec ton frère !_

_Je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi, Regulus !_

_Tu es un Black et c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas y aller avec toi !_

_Tu insultes les sorciers nés-moldus et ça a tendance à m'énerver grandement !_

_Tu es plus jeune que moi !_

_Tu te fiches des ragots, mais moi pas..._

Mais aucune de ces raisons ne serait valable aux yeux de Regulus.

\- Euh… d'accord, dit-elle finalement.

Regulus lui fit un grand sourire et partit en direction de son prochain cours. Rosie était mortifiée. Comment allait-elle pouvoir le dire à Sirius ? Elle sentit son parchemin ensorcelé se réchauffer. Sirius avait vu son frère parler avec sa petite amie et voulait maintenant savoir de quoi il en retournait. Elle décida de l'en informer lorsqu'ils se verraient ce soir, après sa tournée de préfète. Ils avaient décidé d'étudier dans son appartement avec Lily et James.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius, hors de lui, lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle. Comment as-tu pu accepter ça ?

Il était énervé et s'était mis debout en faisant tomber sa chaise. Lily et James qui étaient également assis autour de la table où ils étudiaient décidèrent d'un regard de se retrancher dans la chambre de Lily. La dispute qui s'annonçait ne les concernait pas.

\- Que voulais-tu que je fasse, Sirius ? demanda Rosie d'une voix plaintive après que les deux Gryffondor soient partis.

\- Tu aurais pu refuser, cria-t-il.

\- Mais je ne pouvais pas ! Il m'a pris par surprise ! Tu voulais que je lui donne quoi comme raisons ? Que je sors avec toi ? Que je ne le supporte pas quand il fait ses blagues débiles sur les sorciers qui ne sont pas de sang-pur ?

\- Non mais je suis sûr que tu aurais pu trouver quelque chose ! Tu es toujours si ingénieuse pour tout le reste !

\- Pourquoi tu es si énervé, Sirius ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Parce que tu vas sortir avec mon frère, par Merlin !

\- Mais je ne vais pas sortir avec lui ! s'exclama Rosie de plus en plus en colère. On va juste à la soirée de Slughorn, ensemble, en tant qu'amis !

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Et tu crois que Regulus va y aller sans arrière-pensée ? Bien au contraire !

Rosie soupira d'exaspération.

\- On y va juste en tant qu'amis, c'est tout ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Tu as si peu confiance en moi ?

\- Mais non, j'ai confiance en toi mais pas en lui !

Rosie essaya d'amadouer Sirius en s'approchant de lui et en posant ses mains sur son torse.

\- Je te promets qu'il ne se passera, rien !

Sirius inspira profondément. Il prit les mains de Rosie dans les siennes.

\- Je suis tellement jaloux de lui, dit-il d'une voix frustrée. Il pourra parader à tes côtés, et moi, je ne pourrai vous regarder que de loin. Cela me rend fou !

\- On ne paradera pas ensemble ! le rassura Rosie. On n'aura même pas à rester ensemble ! Si je le quitte pendant la soirée, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. On y va vraiment en tant qu'amis.

\- D'accord, répondit finalement Sirius, toujours avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix. Alors, je serai obligé de te voler un baiser pendant la soirée !

\- Quoi ?

\- Oui, on s'éclipsera derrière un rideau et on s'embrassera, s'écria-t-il d'un air narquois.

\- Tu es sérieux, là ?

\- Oui, très sérieux !

\- Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, Sirius ! On n'en a pas besoin !

\- Moi j'en ai besoin !

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il commença à la caresser et ses mains se dirigèrent petit à petit vers des endroits politiquement incorrects.

\- Sirius, arrête ! le supplia-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Hier, tu as bien voulu que je mette ma main là !

\- Oui, mais pas ici !

\- Alors, allons dans ta chambre !

\- Je dois avancer sur mon devoir de Runes ! Tu sais que j'ai pris énormément de retard !

Sirius soupira de frustration. Elle n'avait pas encore accepté d'aller plus loin que des baisers et quelques caresses. Il était patient mais était en train d'atteindre ses limites. Rosie le ressentit.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Sirius ! lui dit-elle, en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Tu sais bien, c'est encore trop tôt pour moi !

\- Oui, je sais… Étudions alors ! répondit-il, revêche.

Rosie n'aimait pas le voir aussi déçu et furieux mais elle avait été claire avec lui. Pour l'instant, elle n'était pas prête à sauter le pas. Elle souhaitait le faire quand ils auraient terminé leurs études à Poudlard, prétextant qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à penser pour l'instant que de se lancer dans une relation charnelle : il leur restait à peine trois mois avant leurs ASPIC, Rosie avait beaucoup de matières à réviser et elle devait exceller si elle voulait devenir Médicomage. Sirius la comprenait, lui aussi devait s'appliquer en cours car il voulait devenir Auror, tout comme James. Néanmoins, il était de plus en plus frustré. Son meilleur ami, lui, avait passé le cap avec sa petite amie depuis longtemps et ils étaient en septième année, tout comme eux. Il savait que ce n'était pas une compétition mais quand même...

Arriva enfin la soirée de Pâques du professeur Slughorn. Malgré le dégoût de certains étudiants pour ce genre de fête, les élèves de Poudlard, même ceux qui n'étaient pas invités, ne parlaient que de ce nouvel évènement. Certains espéraient être invités par ceux qui l'avaient été. Par petite vengeance personnelle, Sirius décida d'inviter une fille de sixième année de Serdaigle pour venir l'accompagner. Rosie avait été hors d'elle mais s'était rapidement calmée sachant qu'elle l'avait bien cherché en acceptant l'invitation de Regulus.

Le soir du bal masqué, Rosie s'habilla d'une robe rouge courte moulante. Elle décida de porter un masque blanc avec des motifs argentés qui lui cachait la moitié du visage ainsi qu'une perruque blonde aux cheveux longs. Elle mit des sandales hautes de couleur argentée et sortit de l'appartement, affublée de sa minaudière habituelle.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le couloir du professeur Slughorn. Regulus l'attendait à l'entrée du couloir et la reconnut. Il lui fit un sourire et admira sa tenue en la regardant de haut en bas. Il n'avait rien à lui envier car il était chic dans son costume noir avec une cape noire et un haut de forme sur la tête. Son masque était blanc. Rosie remarqua qu'il portait aussi des gants blancs.

\- Bonsoir Regulus, lui dit-elle.

\- Bonsoir Rosie, lui répondit-il, toujours avec un grand sourire. On y va ?

Il lui offrit son bras et avec quelques réticences, Rosie y déposa sa main. Ils marchèrent vers les appartements de leur directeur de Maison. La plupart des invités étaient déjà là. Les Storming Spiders jouaient l'un de leurs meilleurs tubes et des gens dansaient en plein milieu du salon de Slughorn. Ce dernier avait une nouvelle fois aménagé son grand salon de sorte que la pièce ressemble à une grande salle de bal, comme lors de la soirée de Noël.

Rosie regarda autour d'elle pour trouver Sirius. Elle le vit enfin parler avec une personne qui ressemblait fortement à James vu sa coupe de cheveux. Il avait l'air d'avoir abandonné sa compagne. La Serdaigle dansait comme une dératée sur la piste de danse. Elle avait certainement accepté d'aller au bal juste pour voir le groupe de musique. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas l'air de frustrer Sirius.

Ce dernier avait un verre à la main. Il portait un costume noir, avec un noeud papillon noir et une chemise blanche. Il portait un masque en forme de Sinistros, le même que celui qu'il portait lors de la soirée d'Halloween et avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan. Même s'il était masqué, Rosie le reconnaissait parfaitement. Qui aurait pu avoir ce visage avec cette mâchoire légèrement carré, ce nez pointu, ces cheveux bruns mi-longs et cette stature ?

Il releva la tête vers elle. Et Rosie ressentit le même courant d'électricité qui l'avait traversé lorsqu'ils s'étaient regardés lors du bal masqué d'Halloween. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard, hypnotisé par la jeune fille blonde à la robe rouge et aux yeux bleus.

\- Je vais nous prendre quelque chose à boire, dit brusquement Regulus, sortant Rosie de sa rêverie.

\- D'accord, merci !

Regulus partit vers la table du buffet, Rosie décida de saluer le professeur Slughorn qui discutait avec un jeune homme aux cheveux gras qui ressemblait fortement à Rogue.

\- Bonsoir, professeur ! lança-t-elle vers le professeur.

Slughorn plissa les yeux, puis la reconnut et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Greengrass ! Vous êtes magnifique dans cette tenue, ne trouvez-vous pas, Monsieur Rogue ?

Rogue bredouilla un oui embarrassé. Cela semblait lui faire mal de faire un compliment à une personne. Rosie ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle avait l'habitude avec lui.

\- Bonsoir, Severus, et merci beaucoup professeur !

\- Nous parlions de l'avancée de Monsieur Rogue sur son devoir de potion, le Felix Felicis, dit Slughorn.

\- Sirius et moi avons bien avancé sur notre devoir également, dit Rosie, d'un air ravi.

\- Sirius ? s'écria Rogue, suspicieux.

Le sang de Rosie se glaça. Elle avait oublié d'appeler Sirius par son nom. Elle tenta d'effacer sa bourde en changeant de sujet.

\- Avez-vous entendu parler de la dernière potion inventée par la guérisseuse Winger ? demanda Rosie.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama le professeur d'un air ravi. Elle va vraiment révolutionner les guérisons d'accidents par les créatures magiques.

\- Tout à fait ! Vous savez que j'entretiens une correspondance avec la guérisseuse depuis mon stage, professeur, et tout cela, grâce à vous ! Je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez.

\- Mais je vous en prie, Miss Greengrass, se réjouit Slughorn.

Regulus arriva enfin avec deux verres. Il en tendit un à Rosie. Il avait relevé son masque pour pouvoir boire et ils trinquèrent tous ensembles, les trois élèves de Serpentard ainsi que leur professeur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rosie décida de laisser les deux garçons et Slughorn. Sirius l'observait toujours de loin et elle avait capté son regard intense. Elle prétexta qu'elle voulait danser, posa son verre vide sur une table et se dirigea sur la piste de danse d'un pas nonchalant. Sirius la regardait toujours mais cette fois avec un sourire en coin. Elle se plaça au milieu de la dizaine de danseurs qui s'échinaient et commença à danser sur le rythme de la musique.

Elle releva les yeux vers Sirius et lui sourit. Elle continua ensuite à danser sans plus faire attention à lui. D'autres hommes avaient remarqué la belle blonde qui se déhanchait sur la piste et certains avaient commencé à s'approcher d'elle. Sirius le remarqua et son coeur s'enflamma. Comment ses gueux pouvaient-ils tourner autour de sa petite amie ? Il serra le poing et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, commença à s'avancer sur la piste, d'un pas ferme, comme s'il entrait dans une arène.

Lorsque Rosie rouvrit les yeux, quelle ne fut sa surprise quand elle vit que Sirius était juste devant elle à un mètre. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était entourée d'hommes qui essayaient de se faire remarquer. Un jeune homme blond habillé d'un costume d'époque du début du siècle se mit devant elle. Il lui fit un grand sourire et commença à se déhancher au même rythme qu'elle. Rosie s'affola, elle décida de ne pas faire attention au garçon et se tourna sur le côté. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une fille afin de danser avec elle et faire partir tous ces hommes. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles sur la piste de danse. Elle vit quand même la Serdaigle, celle que Sirius avait emmené à la fête et se dirigea vers elle.

La jeune fille brune à la robe noire et au masque doré fut surprise de voir une fille blonde se mouvoir à côté d'elle mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Rosie s'approcha encore. Cela n'avait pas l'air de faire fuir les hommes, bien au contraire. Cela avait l'air de les exciter encore plus. Sirius s'était approché aussi et était à deux doigts de la prendre par le bras. Mais il se retenait.

Un homme brun téméraire passa devant Rosie et posa carrément sa main sur sa hanche en dansant sur le même rythme qu'elle. Rosie poussa sa main mais il avait posé son autre main sur l'autre côté de sa hanche. Ç'en fut trop pour Sirius. Il attrapa par le col l'homme qui avait osé toucher sa petite amie et le repoussa sans ménagement. L'homme ne se laissa pas faire et le poussa aussi.

Rosie les regardait horrifiée. Mais que faisait Sirius ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse une scène pour elle. Elle décida de s'éclipser sans que personne ne la remarque. Toutes les personnes de la piste de danse entouraient les deux hommes et ne faisaient plus attention à elle. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du salon et regarda de loin la dispute. Les garçons ne se battaient pas mais se toisaient de haut. Elle vit que Sirius avait la main sur sa baguette, rangée dans son costume.

Brusquement, le professeur McGonagall arriva sur la piste et demanda aux gens de s'écarter.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ? lança-t-elle d'une voix furieuse.

La musique s'arrêta immédiatement. Tous les invités se tournèrent vers les deux jeunes hommes.

\- Il ne se passe rien, professeur, entendit Rosie de loin.

C'était Sirius qui avait parlé.

\- On s'est juste bousculé ! continua-t-il.

\- Oui, tout à fait, renchérit le garçon brun.

Il y eut un long silence. Le professeur McGonagall se demandait certainement quelle attitude adopter. Enfin, le professeur Slughorn intervint. Il se plaça au milieu de la piste.

\- Ce n'est rien, Minerva. Ce n'est qu'une bousculade, n'est-ce pas, jeunes hommes ?

\- Oui, répondirent-ils en choeur.

\- Donc, voilà, rien de grave ! Que la musique reprenne !

Et sans plus attendre une seconde supplémentaire, les Storming Spiders reprirent leur chanson. Les gens commencèrent à se détourner de l'échauffourée. Sirius, quant à lui, sortit de la piste de danse, énervé. Mais il fut retenu pour l'autre garçon qui lui chuchota quelques mots dans l'oreille. Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et partit vers le buffet. Rosie fut légèrement inquiète. Que lui avait dit le garçon ? Et pourquoi Sirius avait assenti ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Rosie décida de se cacher derrière l'un des lourds rideaux opaques du salon et envoya un message à Sirius avec son parchemin ensorcelé.

"Je suis au fond du salon, derrière le rideau en velours noir."

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps car au bout d'une minute, il arriva discrètement en soulevant le rideau.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Sirius ? chuchota-t-elle d'un air furieux.

\- Et pourquoi, toi, tu te déhanchais comme ça ? lui balança-t-il encore plus en colère.

\- Mais je dansais juste !

\- Tu ne voyais pas tous ces hommes ! Ils traînaient autour toi comme des chiens en rut !

\- Oui, mais tu savais que je pouvais me défendre.

\- Oh, à peine ! Tu l'as vu le dernier, il t'a touché !

\- Franchement, Sirius, tu n'aurais pas dû. J'espère que personne n'a fait de relation entre nous.

\- Je m'en contrefiche, franchement ! Ils n'ont pas à te regarder comme ça.

Rosie s'approcha de Sirius et posa ses mains sur son torse comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle voulait le calmer.

\- N'y pense plus ! dit-elle d'une voix tendre. Ne t'ai-je pas promis un baiser à ce bal ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai ça, répondit Sirius, plus calmement, en enserrant la taille de Rosie de ses mains. Et avec ce que tu viens de faire, tu me dois bien ça !

\- J'ai été une mauvaise fille ?

\- Oh oui !

Ils s'embrassèrent, passionnément, sans prêter attention à la musique au loin et aux brouhaha des invités. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls.

Brusquement, Rosie sentit qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le noir, quelqu'un avait tiré le rideau derrière lequel ils se trouvaient. Rosie rompit son baiser et regarda qui avait bien pu les surprendre.

\- Tiens, tiens, quelle surprise ? Black en train d'embrasser qui ? Rosamund Greengrass, l'idole des Serpentard ? Intéressant !

Rosie et Sirius furent abasourdis de voir un Severus Rogue les observer, les yeux étincelants et l'air narquois.


	29. La perfidie de Severus Rogue

**Chapitre 29 - La perfidie de Severus Rogue**

Rogue ferma les rideaux derrière lui et se planta devant Rosie et Sirius, toujours abasourdis.

\- Alors, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ? demanda le Serpentard, d'un air ironique. Et surtout, ne me racontez pas que vous ne saviez pas qui était l'un ou l'autre, je ne vous croirai pas !

Rosie fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Severus, dit-elle d'une voix douce, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. On s'est juste embrassé… comme ça !

\- Comme ça ? rit Rogue, son sourire était féroce. Tu es pitoyable, Rosie ! Comme si je n'avais pas vu votre ménage ce soir !

\- Quel manège ? demanda brusquement Sirius, qui avait repris ses esprits.

\- Rosie a fait une gaffe quand elle a parlé de toi, Black. Je me suis demandé pourquoi elle t'appelait subitement par ton prénom. Bien sûr, elle a changé de sujet comme si de rien n'était, mais cela m'a tout de suite mis la puce à l'oreille. Et vos attitudes à tous deux ! Toi, Black, qui la dévorait des yeux ! Toi, Rosie, qui faisait tout pour attirer son attention sur cette piste de danse ! L'échauffourée devant tant de témoins ! Tout ça aurait pu passer inaperçu si je vous avais pas observé. Je t'ai simplement suivi, Black ! Tu as manqué de jugeote sur ce coup-là !

Il avait un air revanchard sur le visage, comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis des années. Il y prenait énormément de plaisir. En effet, il avait surpris l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus dans cette école en train d'embrasser celle qu'il méprisait le plus. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il pouvait les détruire. Il était aussi heureux qu'un enfant qui aurait reçu spn cadeau de Noël en avance. Maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Rosie tenta de le supplier.

\- Severus, s'il te plait ! implora-t-elle. Ne dis rien à personne !

Rogue éclata de rire. Comme si elle pouvait lui en empêcher !

\- Et puis, quoi encore ? répondit-il d'une voix sarcastique. Je n'ai rien à faire de tes supplications. D'ailleurs, je m'attendais à plus venant de toi ! Tu ne me fais même pas pitié, tu es misérable !

\- Je ne te permets pas, Servilus ! lança Sirius en s'approchant de Rogue.

\- Et tu vas faire quoi, Black ? Tu vas m'attaquer ? M'empêcher de parler ?

Sirius ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il était en position de faiblesse.

\- On fera tout ce que tu veux, supplia Rosie. Ne dis rien s'il te plait !

\- Non, Rosie, dit Sirius d'un ton ferme. On ne va pas s'abaisser à le supplier ! Ni à lui quémander quoique ce soit !

\- C'est très courageux de ta part, dit Rogue d'une voix méprisante. Mais vain ! Tu es bien un Gryffondor, tu caches ta bêtise par du faux courage !

Rosie sentait que Sirius fulminait. Elle le sentit tendu, prêt à bondir sur son adversaire.

\- De toute façon, rien de ce que vous me direz me fera changer d'avis, continua Rogue, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Vous m'avez offert le plus beau cadeau ! Quand je révèlerai tout, Greengrass, tu deviendras une miséreuse dans notre Maison, personne ne voudra plus t'adresser la parole, ni ne te respectera. Et tu saliras ton nom. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ta mère, de ses convictions. Jamais elle ne te le pardonnera ! Tu deviendras la honte sur ton sang. Et toi, Black, je te laisserai regarder la déchéance de ta petite amie, elle deviendra le souffre-douleur de toute une maison, peut-être même de toute l'école et tu ne pourras rien faire ! Tu n'auras plus que ta honte et ta culpabilité de l'avoir entraînée dans ta chute.

Rosie et Sirius étaient choqués. Ils savaient que Rogue était un être qui méprisait ses camarades mais ils ne le connaissaient pas aussi perfide. Rosie commença à trembler. Ça y est ! C'était la fin ! Le moment qu'ils redoutaient le plus tous les deux. Ils ne l'avaient pas choisi, quelqu'un allait juste le leur imposer et ils devront vivre avec les conséquences. Rosie s'était sentie courageuse auparavant, prête à avouer à tous qu'elle aimait Sirius. Mais à cet instant, elle n'en était plus sûre. C'était beaucoup trop tôt.

\- Je vous laisse maintenant méditer sur tout cela, finit de dire Rogue. La nouvelle arrivera peut-être demain, dans une semaine ou dans un mois. Mais elle viendra, c'est sûr. Et quand tout le monde sera au courant, je serai aux premières loges pour me délecter de votre perte à tous les deux.

Sur ces derniers mots, il les quitta les laissant seuls derrière le rideau. Rosie releva la tête vers Sirius. Celui-ci était tendu et ne disait rien. Brusquement, la tension étant trop forte, elle éclata en sanglots. Sirius se retourna enfin vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. Je te protègerai. Je serai toujours là.

Rosie savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui mais il ne pourrait pas la protéger tout le temps. Ils y avaient longuement réfléchi, ils avaient pesé le pour et le contre mais jamais les conséquences de leurs actes n'avaient été aussi lourdes.

Les larmes de Rosie se tarirent enfin. Elle resta encore un moment dans les bras de Sirius. Ils avaient besoin de la chaleur de l'autre. Elle leva finalement la tête et parla d'une voix qui se voulait courageuse.

\- Nous savions que cela allait arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense que je n'aurais jamais été prête ! Donc, soit ! Que Rogue en informe toute l'école ! Je sais maintenant à quoi m'attendre. Et je n'ai aucun regret.

Sirius retira quelques mèches qui étaient tombées sur son visage et lui sécha les larmes avec ses doigts. Puis, sans dire un mot supplémentaire, il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Reste avec moi cette nuit ! lui demanda Rosie. Je ne veux plus être seule, plus jamais !

Les jours qui suivirent furent sombres pour Rosie. Elle continuait sa vie comme si de rien n'était : cours, devoirs, missions de préfète et Sirius qu'elle essayait de voir le plus possible. Tous deux ne parlèrent plus de Rogue et de ce qui allait se passer. Ils savaient juste que cela arriverait un jour mais quand ? En tout cas, Rogue ne semblait pas pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle. Il voulait sûrement se délecter de leur désarroi. Il fut déçu car ils ne montrèrent rien.

Le lendemain de la découverte, le couple en avait parlé à James et Lily. Le Gryffondor était furieux contre Rogue et avait envie d'aller lui dire ses quatre vérités mais Rosie l'en avait empêché pour ne pas envenimer encore plus la situation. Lily, quant à elle, avait pris la Serpentard dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de cette dernière. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle la soutiendrait quoiqu'il se passerait. Rosie la remercia, le rouge aux joues, embarrassée.

\- Par Merlin ! s'écria Sirius, brusquement alors qu'ils travaillaient dans l'appartement des deux préfètes quelques jours plus tard. J'ai oublié de me rendre à un duel il y a deux jours !

Sirius avait promis un duel avec l'homme qui avait osé touché Rosie pendant la soirée de Slughorn mais il avait été tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il avait totalement oublié. Et c'est seulement trois jours après qu'il s'en rappela.

\- Un duel ? s'exclama James, surpris.

\- Oui, celui que m'avait proposé un homme il y a trois jours, pour le coeur de Rosie…

Il pouffa de rire.

\- Tant pis pour lui ! rit-il.

Rosie leva les yeux au ciel… _Ah les hommes ! _Elle capta le regard rieur de Lily et elles éclatèrent de rire ensemble, comprenant parfaitement de quoi il en retournait.

Quelques jours après la fameuse soirée, Rosie envoya un courrier à son frère Archi. Elle avait réfléchi pendant un long moment mais il était temps qu'elle prévienne son frère. Ce dernier ne devait pas apprendre la nouvelle abruptement. Elle se devait de le préparer. Il ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas mais au moins, elle aurait tout fait pour lui montrer son affection et ses regrets.

"_Mon très cher Archi,_

_J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi au Ministère de la Magie._

_Je t'écris aujourd'hui car malheureusement, je ne le pourrai sûrement plus dans les semaines qui viendront. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais j'ai fait quelque chose de grave que nos parents, Alex et toi ne pourrez me pardonner._

_Sache que je t'aime de tout mon coeur et que si j'avais eu le choix, je n'aurais pas agi comme je l'ai fait. Mais je devais être honnête avec mes propres sentiments. Je t'en ai déjà parlé à Noël. Tu sauras alors de quoi il est question._

_J'espère sincèrement que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour et que tu garderas une petite place pour moi dans ton coeur._

_Ta soeur qui t'aime,_

_Rosie"_

Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de recevoir une réponse alarmée de son frère.

"_Ma Rosie adorée,_

_Mon sang s'est glacé quand j'ai lu ton message. Cela me trottait dans la tête depuis l'annulation de tes fiançailles avec Abel Nott. Mère m'a raconté ce qu'il a fait mais je me suis toujours demandé si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec ce que tu m'as avoué à Noël._

_Je pense savoir ce qui va se passer et cela me fend le coeur car tu sais bien que nos parents me demanderont de couper tous liens avec toi. La décision me sera difficile à prendre. _

_Je t'aime énormément et tu auras toujours une place dans mon coeur._

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras si je ne peux pas te suivre._

_Ton frère qui t'aimera toujours,_

_Archi"_

Rosie pleura longuement dans les bras de Sirius quand elle reçut ce courrier. Elle répondit à son frère par un simple "Merci". Tout avait été dit. Elle l'avait prévenu, il savait à quoi s'attendre et ils ne se reverraient certainement plus. Mais ils s'aimaient et même s'ils étaient dans des camps différents, leur amour était bien là et résisterait malgré tout. Cela lui redonna un semblant de réconfort et un peu plus de courage.

Les vacances de Pâques arrivèrent et finirent aussi vite qu'un claquement de doigts. Les septièmes années, ainsi que les cinquièmes années qui préparaient leur BUSE, ne pouvaient plus se permettre des moments de répit : ils révisaient à chaque instant de la journée, envahissaient la Bibliothèque, les tables de leur Salle Commune ou encore les bancs dans les jardins. Le temps s'était nettement amélioré et certains élèves qui n'avaient pas d'examens importants en fin d'année profitaient du beau soleil du mois de mai au bord du grand lac.

C'est dans cette ambiance studieuse et estivale que la révélation arriva.

Un matin, pendant que tous les élèves prenaient leur petit déjeuner, une dizaine de hiboux arrivèrent en direction des quatre tables. Ils portaient tous un parchemin qui n'était pas signé. Ceux qui le reçurent ouvrirent curieusement ce courrier. Ce qu'ils apprirent les estomaquèrent.

"_Rosamund Greengrass, notre hautaine et solitaire préfète en chef adjointe, de la maison Serpentard, sort secrètement avec la honte sur son sang, Sirius Black, de la maison Gryffondor."_

Certains relurent plusieurs fois le mot avant que l'information ne monte dans leur cerveau. D'autres comprirent instantanément et passèrent le courrier à leur voisin. Une Serpentard avec un Gryffondor ! En plus, pas n'importe lesquels : Rosamund Greengrass, la plus douée de sa maison, venant d'une noble famille de sang-pur, sortait avec Sirius Black, élève certes intelligent et séduisant mais qui avait humilié sa propre famille. Le brouhaha dans la Grande Halle se fit momentanément plus intense.

Rosie mangeait seule au milieu de ses camarades Serpentard lorsque le courrier arriva. Quand elle entendit des bruits de conversation plus intenses autour d'elle, elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Certains Serpentard la pointaient du doigt, d'autres la regardaient d'un air empli de mépris, d'autres de haine.

Elle regarda Mingletown et sa clique qui l'observaient les yeux brillants, le visage narquois, un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres.

Elle comprit immédiatement ce qui venait de se passer. Son pouls s'accéléra, ses poils se hérissèrent et elle sentit une sueur froide couler sur son dos. Mais elle resta digne et releva le menton de défi. Elle s'y était préparée pendant des semaines. Et la nouvelle ne lui faisait plus peur.

Néanmoins, quand elle entendit quelqu'un crier "sale traîtresse", son coeur se serra. Les professeurs qui étaient attablés et mangeaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner relevèrent la tête. Les élèves étaient plus animés qu'à leur habitude. Certains élèves d'autres maisons s'étaient levés pour mieux regarder Rosie. Le professeur McGonagall descendit pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

Rosie voulut rester digne et décida de finir de manger son petit-déjeuner tranquillement, puis, de partir vers la Bibliothèque pour continuer à réviser. Mais elle en fut empêchée car elle reçut du porridge en plein visage. Elle ne sut pas qui lui avait envoyé de la nourriture. Les élèves autour d'elle éclatèrent de rire. Rosie ne dit rien, se débarrassa de la nourriture sur elle et se lança un Tergeo, un sort de nettoyage. Puis, elle se leva de table sachant qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de faire sa courageuse. Elle lança un regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Sirius était entouré d'une dizaine d'élèves, principalement des jeunes filles, qui lui demandaient des explications. Il semblait débordé. De toute façon, elle ne voulait pas de son aide, pas maintenant, car elle ne voulait pas devenir encore plus la risée de sa maison.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la Grande Salle, en traversant la table des Serpentard. Elle tenta de ne pas écouter les insultes qui fusaient à chacun de ses pas, se concentrant le plus intensément sur la porte d'entrée. "Traîtresse à ton sang", "Sale harpie", "Honte sur ton nom"... Brusquement, elle tomba à terre, un garçon lui avait fait un croche-pied. Les élèves explosèrent de rire à nouveau. Malgré sa douleur et son genou écorché, elle se releva rapidement. Le professeur McGonagall arriva vers le lieu de l'incident.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Miss Greengrass ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Ce n'est rien, professeur, répondit simplement Rosie. J'ai juste trébuché.

Le professeur plissa les yeux mais ne dit rien. Rosie continua son chemin. Personne n'osa l'insulter, ni lui faire une nouvelle crasse devant la directrice des Gryffondor. Elle put sortir de la Grande Salle et respirer enfin.

A sa grande surprise, Rogue l'attendait avec un sourire de vainqueur.

\- Alors ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu as aimé ma petite fête ?

\- Oui, beaucoup, _Servilus_, lui lança-t-elle d'un air méprisant.

\- Ne joue pas la maligne avec moi ! Ce n'est pas fini. J'ai envoyé un hibou à tes parents. Tu es finie Greengrass, à jamais !

Il se retourna et partit en direction de son prochain cours. Le ventre de Rosie se tordit mais elle savait que c'était inévitable. Demain, elle allait soit recevoir une beuglante devant toute l'école, soit un courrier assassin de sa mère. En tout cas, Rogue l'avait bien dit, il était fini le temps où Rosamund Greengrass était la respectueuse, méritante et magnifique Serpentard. Elle avait trahi sa maison et sali son nom.


	30. Le pire et le meilleur jour de sa vie

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Je vous avais indiqué au chapitre 10 que j'avais terminé d'écrire cette histoire et qu'il y aurait 35 chapitres avec un épilogue. Malheureusement, la fin ne me plaisait pas du tout et j'ai décidé de la changer. Donc, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je n'ai pas encore terminé l'écriture de cette fanfiction à l'heure d'aujourd'hui... *Boouuuh l'auteur !* ^^' Vraiment désolée ! Néanmoins, j'ai bien sûr quelques chapitres d'avance et j'écris de façon assidue et régulière afin de pouvoir vous proposer une belle fin (en tout cas, une fin digne de cette histoire) :)_

_Du coup, je vais devoir ralentir mon rythme de publication en repassant à un chapitre tous les deux ou trois jours pour me laisser un peu de temps pour les relectures et les corrections... *Re-boouuuh l'auteur !* T-T_

_Je dois également vous faire une petite confession : après un mois d'écriture intense de mi-août à mi-septembre, je me suis un peu lassée de cette histoire et il fallait que je me change les idées en écrivant d'autres fic... *Boouuh ! Montons un échafaud, et brûlons l'auteur !* OoO' Mais je pense qu'il était important que je fasse un petit break afin de revenir avec de nouvelles idées :) Ne me brulez pas tout de suite, s'il vous plait ! -_-'_

_La bonne nouvelle pour vous, c'est que cette histoire ne comptera pas 35 chapitres mais plutôt 48 ou 50, je ne sais pas encore ;) Je sais, c'est une maigre consolation... Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes héros finir comme ça... vous comprendrez à la fin du chapitre 34 (suspense !)._

_Malgré ces déconvenues, j'espère que la suite continuera quand même à vous plaire ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent depuis le début ainsi que les nouveaux arrivants._

_Très bonne lecture ! Et vive Rosie et Sirius ^o^ !_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 - Le pire et le meilleur jour de sa vie**

Rosie tenta de continuer sa journée de cours comme si de rien n'était. Mais dès qu'elle passait dans un couloir, les élèves se retournaient sur son passage et chuchotaient derrière son dos. Elle fut bousculée par des Serpentard, plus jeunes qu'elle, garçons ou filles, mais ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'elle devait supporter ce traitement. En revanche, quand un Gryffondor de quatrième année cracha à ses pieds, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir.

\- Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor, lança-t-elle d'une voix proche du hurlement.

\- J'en ai rien à faire, sale profiteuse ! s'écria-t-il d'un air haineux.

\- Je suis encore préfète en chef adjointe, donc, tu vas tout de suite te taire ou je t'apprends le respect ?

Elle leva sa baguette d'un air de défi. Le garçon ne dit plus rien et passa son chemin en la frôlant presque. Rosie fut plus perturbée par l'attitude du Gryffondor que celle de ses propres camarades de maison. Les trois autres maisons semblaient s'être également liguées contre elle : Rosamund Greengrass, la Serpentard hautaine et méprisante, se permettait de sortir avec Sirius Black, le beau mais malheureux Gryffondor qui avait été déshérité par sa famille. Les élèves la soupçonnaient de vouloir profiter de son coeur tendre.

Rosie inspira profondément et tenta de faire fuir sa peine. Ce jour-là, elle n'avait aucun cours en commun avec Sirius (double-cours de Rune, double-cours d'Arithmancie) et elle s'en désola. Elle aurait tellement aimé recevoir un peu de soutien de sa part, ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Heureusement, Lily était là et devant toute sa classe de Runes, elle vint la voir et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. La Gryffondor n'en avait que faire des ragots. Tous les élèves furent surpris de voir les deux préfètes en si bons termes. Jamais elles n'avaient montré leur amitié jusqu'à ce jour. Le coeur de Rosie s'allégea et elle lui chuchota un merci. Elles s'assirent ensuite ensemble sur la table la plus proche du bureau du professeur Babbling, sous les regards ébahis des étudiants.

Rosie décida de ne pas aller manger son déjeuner. Elle ne voulait pas encore être la cible des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle et choisit de rester dans la Bibliothèque. Elle n'avait cours qu'à 14h et pouvait travailler tranquillement pendant 3 heures. Heureusement, Mme Pince était si stricte sur le silence dans sa Bibliothèque que personne n'osa venir la déranger. Rosie put enfin étudier sans se préoccuper des autres. Néanmoins, elle reçut des avions en papier volants et des boules de papier sur sa table. Elle décida de ne pas les ouvrir et les jeta directement dans la poubelle la plus proche sans y jeter un oeil.

Néanmoins, vers 13h15, son ventre gronda. Elle avait faim mais elle ne voulait surtout pas aller dans la Grande Salle. Non, elle devait se maîtriser, attendre le soir. Brusquement, quelqu'un tira la chaise à côté d'elle et s'assit : Sirius était là devant elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Son coeur bondit. Elle avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai préparé des sandwichs, viens, on va manger dans les jardins, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et rangea ses affaires. Sirius l'attendit patiemment et lui tendit la main. Elle lui prit avec hésitation. Mais désormais, ils n'avaient plus à se cacher et pouvaient se tenir la main en public. Le coeur de Rosie cogna très fort.

Les élèves assis autour d'elle levèrent la tête à leur passage et les dévisagèrent. Mais elle ne les voyait plus, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius.

Ils sortirent de la Bibliothèque et traversèrent les couloirs, non sans rencontrer d'autres élèves qui les observaient, étonnés, dès qu'ils les voyaient passer. Ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant savaient maintenant que Sirius Black sortait avec Rosamund Greengrass. Ils arrivèrent dans les jardins et choisirent un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Rosie mit ensuite sa tête contre son épaule.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il. Ma question est idiote, je sais...

\- Non, ça va, répondit-elle. Quand tu es là, tout va bien.

Elle avait les yeux en larmes mais lui sourit. Il lui essuya ses larmes et lui baisa la joue.

\- Tiens ! dit-il en lui tendant un sandwich. Je sais que tu as faim.

\- Merci !

Rosie prit le sandwich avec plaisir et croqua dedans. Sirius sortit également une bouteille d'eau.

\- Les élèves de ma maison ne comprennent pas pourquoi je sors avec toi, dit-il pendant qu'elle mangeait. Depuis ce matin, ils viennent me voir, me posent des questions, me demandent si tu ne m'as pas fait boire un philtre d'amour !

\- Un philtre d'amour ? rit Rosie.

\- Vu tes talents en Potions, tu en serais tout à fait capable. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils pensent.

Rosie éclata de rire. C'est vrai qu'elle était parfaitement apte à concocter un philtre d'amour. Il pourrait même être puissant.

\- J'y penserai… la prochaine fois ! s'écria Rosie.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois !

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée. Je pourrai tomber amoureuse d'un homme bien plus séduisant et plus intelligent que toi.

Sirius réfléchit.

\- Il n'existe pas ! dit-il, d'un air assuré. Ou il n'est pas encore né !

\- Tu n'aurais pas les chevilles qui enflent, Black ?

\- Je suis sérieux, Rosie, affirma-t-il.

Rosie le regarda surprise. Qu'entendait Sirius par-là ?

\- A la fin de nos études à Poudlard… euh…, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Je souhaiterais qu'on se marie !

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Sirius était en train de la demander en mariage ! Maintenant ?

\- Mais tu es fou, Sirius, dit-elle, embarrassée. Je veux dire, cela ne fait que quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble. Nous ne savons pas si notre amour tiendra. C'est trop tôt.

\- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je suis sûr qu'on pourra tout surpasser.

Il lui serra fort les mains.

\- Je t'aime, Rosie ! lança-t-il. Je sais que je suis un déshérité, un mauvais parti, que certaines personnes dans ce monde me haïssent plus que tout. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux un jour ! Pour moi, c'était quelque chose qui m'était inaccessible, voire même incompréhensible. Mais depuis que je suis avec toi, je sais que je ne pourrai jamais être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Alors, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les yeux de Rosie s'embuèrent et les larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

\- Oui, je veux t'épouser, lui lança-t-elle, en le prenant dans ses bras. C'est le pire jour de ma vie, mais aussi le meilleur ! Tu es fou, Sirius ! Mais oui, je veux devenir ta femme ! Je t'aime !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et s'embrassèrent avec passion.

Après la fin de son double-cours d'Arithmancie, un élève de première année à Serpentard attendait Rosie à la sortie. Il avait l'air paniqué et lui jeta au visage le courrier qu'il tenait entre les mains. Il s'enfuit ensuite ne se retournant pas pour la regarder. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son directeur de maison.

"_Miss Greengrass,_

_Veuillez vous présenter à mon bureau à 19h pour partager un dîner avec moi. Il y a des choses dont j'aimerais discuter avec vous._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur Horace Slughorn"_

Rosie ne savait pas comment son professeur de potions allait réagir à la nouvelle mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il lui enverrait un mot aussi rapidement après la révélation.

Elle se rendit dans le bureau de son directeur à l'heure prévue, non sans mal, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle traversait un couloir et qu'elle rencontrait des élèves, soit ils l'insultaient, soit ils la bousculaient. Quand c'était un Serpentard, elle se laissait faire et ne disait rien en lançant néanmoins un regard haineux et méprisant. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier auprès d'eux. Et lorsque c'était un élève d'une autre maison, elle enlevait automatiquement des points. Au bout d'un certain temps, de moins en moins d'élèves des trois autres maisons ne vinrent l'embêter. Ils la dévisageaient juste avec animosité. Les filles, surtout, la dévisageaient avec haine. Comment Rosamund Greengrass avait-elle pu voler le coeur de leur idole, Sirius ? Rosie décida de ne pas y faire attention même si ces regards étaient très pesants.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte du professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier lui ouvrit après quelques secondes. Il l'accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Greengrass, entrez s'il vous plaît.

\- Merci, professeur.

La table avait été dressée pour deux et elle s'installa sur la chaise que lui présenta Slughorn. Il lui servit ensuite un verre d'hydromel et fit apparaître plusieurs plats. Rosie n'avait qu'à se servir dans ce qu'elle aimait le plus.

\- Miss Greengrass, je voulais vous parler en tête à tête, lança son professeur. Et vu le climat actuel dans votre maison, j'ai préféré que vous diniez ici.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre invitation, professeur. C'est vrai que j'en ai été surprise, mais ravie.

\- Je vous en prie.

Slughorn inspira profondément, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

\- Sachez que j'ai reçu un courrier de votre mère.

Rosie sursauta. Sa mère ne lui avait pas écrit directement mais elle avait décidé d'envoyer un hibou à son directeur de maison.

\- Elle a reçu un courrier anonyme lui expliquant que vous sortiez en secret avec votre camarade, Sirius Black. La lettre qu'elle a reçu était extrêmement… véridique… et elle n'a pas pu réfuter les mots de l'auteur inconnu.

Qu'avait bien pu faire ou écrire Rogue pour que sa mère le croit sur parole ? Sans même chercher à lui poser la question, à elle ? Rosie fut extrêmement déçue et triste. Son coeur s'alourdit.

\- Elle m'a écrit qu'elle… je suis désolé si les mots vous seront abruptes, mais je vous avoue que je ne sais pas comment vous en informer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, dit Rosie. Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'elle vous a écrit. Je suis presque sûre de la teneur de son courrier.

\- Oui… bref… elle vous a rayé de son testament. Et elle a décidé d'arrêter le paiement de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Alors, il ne reste que deux mois, ce n'est pas grand chose, et vous savez qu'à Poudlard, il y a un fond pour les élèves qui ne peuvent pas subvenir à leurs besoins scolaires et…

\- Ne vous en faites pas, professeur ! J'ai un peu d'argent de côté. Je vous paierai les deux derniers mois qui restent sans soucis.

\- Vous êtes sûre, Miss Greengrass ?

\- Oui.

Slughorn se sentit quelque peu soulagé. Puis, toujours légèrement embarrassé, il décida de parler franchement à son élève.

\- Miss Greengrass, je vous apprécie beaucoup. Vous êtes une élève talentueuse. Alors, c'est vrai que vous êtes une Greengrass, une sorcière connue pour venir d'une des familles les plus riches de Grande-Bretagne. Et lorsque vous êtes arrivée en première année, à Poudlard, je voulais absolument vous avoir dans ma maison. Et vous êtes venue ! Puis, j'ai appris à vous connaître. Vous n'étiez pas l'une de ses jeunes sorcières qui ne mettaient qu'en avant son nom ou son sang, vous étiez une personne très intelligente. Vous m'avez époustouflé dès vos premiers cours : vous avez un vrai talent en potions ! Mais également, dans toutes les autres matières. Tous les professeurs sont dithyrambiques sur vos exploits ! Et nous savons tous reconnaître un grand sorcier pour en avoir vu passer des centaines, voire des milliers.

Rosie se sentit extrêmement flattée et commença à rougir.

\- Vous êtes une très grande sorcière ! Peu importe que vos parents ou votre famille ne vous soutiennent plus, vous aurez toujours mon admiration. Et je vous soutiendrai !

Elle ne put empêcher les larmes monter à ses yeux.

\- Je vous remercie, professeur ! dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. Vraiment merci pour votre soutien !

\- Et je dois vous avouer quelque chose !

\- Ah oui, quoi ?

\- Je m'excuse par avance, si cela sort un peu du cercle scolaire. Mais depuis que vous m'avez confié que vous étiez amoureuse de Sirius Black, j'ai toujours pensé au fond de moi que vous feriez un très beau couple tous les deux ! Le feu et la glace ! Vraiment magnifique !

Rosie éclata de rire, ravie.

\- Merci, professeur ! lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Et si nous faisions honneur aux plats qui sont devant nous ?

Elle hocha la tête et se resservit en ragoût de boeuf et en purée.

Quand Rosie revint à ses appartements ce soir-là, Sirius l'attendait dans sa chambre. Elle lui raconta tout. Il pouffa de rire.

\- Je l'aime de plus en plus, ce professeur bizarre ! s'écria Sirius.

\- Oui… le visage de Rosie s'assombrit. Ma mère ne m'a même pas écrit…

Sirius la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Brusquement, ils entendirent du bruit à la fenêtre : deux hiboux cognaient contre la vitre et essayaient de rentrer dans la chambre. Surprise, Rosie leur ouvrit. Les deux oiseaux se placèrent devant elle, se battant la priorité. Elle ne savait pas à qui elle devait prendre le courrier en priorité, elle en choisit un au hasard, ce qui vexa le second hibou. Au bout de quelques secondes, il accepta néanmoins que Rosie détache sa lettre. Elle alla chercher des graines dans son sac et un verre d'eau. Et les hiboux mangèrent et burent avec grand plaisir avant de repartir par la fenêtre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Sirius et ouvrit le premier courrier. Il provenait de sa tante Griselda Jenkins.

"_Ma Rosie,_

_Je viens de recevoir un courrier alarmant de ma soeur. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez commencé une relation amoureuse avec Sirius Black. Elle m'a également averti qu'elle vous avait déshérité ne pouvant supporter un tel outrage à son nom. Elle m'a presque ordonné de ne plus entrer en contact avec vous._

_J'ai décidé de ne pas tenir compte de ses recommandations ou plutôt ses ordres. Je suis une adulte et je n'aime pas qu'on me dicte ce que je dois faire. J'ai néanmoins préféré que vous receviez ce courrier en dehors des heures habituelles. Je pense que demain, vous recevrez beaucoup de courriers incendiaires, de femmes au foyer toutes aussi outrées que ma soeur par votre attitude._

_Pour ma part, je ne suis pas de ces personnes-là. Sachez que vous aurez toujours mon soutien et que vous pourrez compter sur moi. Je vous connais, je sais que vous n'avez pas perdu la tête et que vous avez dû réfléchir longuement avant de vous lancer dans une telle relation, connaissant votre famille._

_Votre tante qui vous embrasse fort,_

_Griselda Jenkins"_

\- Tu vois ! Tu n'es pas seule, lui lança Sirius, qui avait lu son courrier par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ma tante est une personne fantastique ! J'ai vraiment hâte que tu la rencontres !

\- Tu pourras l'inviter à notre mariage.

Rosie rit. Leur mariage ? A Sirius et elle ? Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas encore vraiment réalisé. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, rougissante.

\- Tu rougis ? Pourquoi ? s'écria Sirius.

\- Parce qu'on est fiancé et qu'on va bientôt se marier ! C'est beaucoup trop pour moi !

\- Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'y habitues.

Sirius lui baisa le front affectueusement.

Rosie ouvrit son second courrier, qui, comme elle le pensait, venait de son frère Archi.

"_Ma très chère soeur,_

_Je viens enfin d'apprendre la nouvelle. Je suis mortifié mais comme tu m'avais prévenu, l'annonce a été moins douloureuse._

_Malheureusement, ce courrier sera le dernier que je t'écrirai. Mais cela n'enlève pas les derniers mots que je t'ai dit._

_Je t'aime, à jamais._

_Ton frère,_

_Archi"_

Rosie pleura longuement sur l'épaule de Sirius. Elle savait ce que son frère allait choisir de faire, il l'avait prévenue. Mais cela restait douloureux. Sa vie était maintenant changée à jamais. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

* * *

_Allez-vous crier au scandale après cette demande en mariage si impromptue de Sirius ? XD C'est rapide mais le monde sorcier des années 70 est, dans mon esprit, différent de ce que l'on peut imaginer dans les années 90 ou encore actuellement. Les gens se marient jeunes et vite, la guerre approche... *Arrête de te justifier, l'auteur !* T-T_


	31. Fin d'année

**Chapitre 31 - La vie continue**

Sirius, Lily et James firent front derrière Rosie pendant les semaines qui restèrent avant leurs ASPIC. Rosie mangeait toujours seule dans un coin de la table des Serpentard de la Grande Salle, évitant de lever un oeil vers les regards méprisants et haineux qu'on lui lançait. Regulus ne l'admirait plus comme avant et la regardait avec dégoût car elle avait osé sortir avec son frère, un être qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Pourtant, un fait incroyable se produisit. Un jour qu'elle marchait seule dans un couloir menant à son cours de Métamorphoses, trois Serpentard de 6ème année l'apostrophèrent. Il n'y avait aucun professeur en vue, juste quelques élèves qui se rendaient à leur propre cours. Ils l'arrêtèrent en lui bloquant le passage.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! dit-elle d'une voix impérieuse. Elle tenta d'en bousculer un avec son épaule pour tenter de passer, mais le garçon la repoussa violemment contre le mur.

\- Et la politesse, tu connais, Greengrass ? lança l'un des trois Serpentard.

\- S'il vous plaît ! dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Tu es bien docile, dis donc !

Un des garçons commença à lui caresser la joue. Rosie lui frappa la main pour le repousser.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait de t'avoir dans mon lit, dit-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

\- Pousse-toi, Grayhurst ! s'écria-t-elle en le repoussant de ses mains.

Mais ledit Grayhurst avait attrapé ses bras et l'avait immobilisée contre le mur.

\- Tu vas nous suivre bien sagement ! On t'emmène dans un endroit calme !

\- Hors de question ! hurla-t-elle. Lâche-moi !

Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied mais n'atteignit pas son but. Elle regarda autour d'elle, malheureusement, il n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir. Elle se débattit encore plus mais le garçon avait de la force. Les deux autres garçons éclatèrent de rire voyant ses efforts vains.

Brusquement, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir. Quelqu'un arrivait. Puis, le garçon qui la retenait la lâcha subitement, se retrouvant projeter de l'autre côté du mur. Les deux autres garçons levèrent leur baguette, mais c'était déjà trop tard, ils étaient soit stupéfixiés, soit immobilisés.

Rosie était tombée à terre. Quand Regulus la releva, elle fut choquée. Elle ne pensait qu'il l'aurait sauvée de ces infâmes trolls. Son regard était plein de haine.

\- Mais pourquoi… Regulus ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

Dès que Rosie fut debout, il recula de quelques pas et fuit son regard. Il se retourna et lança :

\- Je ne peux pas supporter ce genre d'attitude chez des Serpentard, même s'ils sont de ma maison, et... malgré ta trahison.

Il avait dit ses mots d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

\- Regulus, je...

Mais il l'arrêta d'une main. Elle entendit d'autres bruits de pas. Elle se retourna et vit Sirius qui accourait vers elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver en cours de Métamorphoses, lui dit-il, je m'inquiétais et je suis venu te chercher.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit les Serpentard aux pieds de Rosie et Regulus à quelques mètres d'elle. Ce dernier commençait à partir dans la direction opposée. Sirius ne comprit pas ce qui venait de se passer et voulut apostropher son frère mais Rosie l'arrêta.

\- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il, après qu'elle lui eut expliqué.

Elle hocha la tête. Sirius se retourna vers l'un des garçons qui étaient encore à terre et de rage, lui balança un coup de pied sur le visage. Ils s'enfuirent ensuite vers leur cours en commun. Rosie ne dit rien mais elle savait que le Gryffondor était hors de lui. Comment ces rustres avaient-il pu toucher à sa petite amie ? De plus, elle avait été sauvé par Regulus. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter sa conduite. Ce dernier l'ignora ensuite, les jours qui suivirent.

Après ce fameux jour, les Gryffondor, d'un commun accord, décidèrent de l'attendre à la fin de chacun de ses cours pour l'emmener à son cours d'après. Ils demandèrent même de l'aide à leurs amis Remus et Peter. Rosie n'avait jamais plus parlé à Remus Lupin depuis le premier jour de l'école. Et elle s'excusa auprès de lui, l'air embarrassé, elle avait compris qu'elle avait été dure avec lui ce jour-là.

Ce dernier ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui fit même un grand sourire, ce qui la perturba profondément. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être aussi sympathiques avec elle alors qu'elle avait toujours été exécrable avec eux ?

\- C'est parce que Sirius t'a choisi ! lui dit Remus, quand elle lui posa la question, un jour où il l'accompagnait pour son cours de Runes. Il ne serait jamais sorti avec toi si tu n'étais pas profondément sympathique. J'ai confiance en son jugement.

Rosie le remercia. Elle était vraiment gênée.

Ensuite, elle ne fut plus ouvertement embêtée par un seul Serpentard. Dans les couloirs, dès qu'ils la voyaient et tentaient de la bousculer, le Gryffondor qui était à ses côtés faisait bloc devant elle. Et ils partaient en l'insultant. Elle recevait beaucoup de courriers et de mots désobligeants mais décida de les remettre à Lily qui les vérifiait avant de soit les mettre au feu, soit les lui donner.

A sa grande surprise, Rosie reçut quelques lettres d'encouragement, de personnes qu'elles ne connaissaient pas mais qui avaient entendu parler de son histoire et qui la félicitaient pour son courage. Ces courriers lui réchauffaient le coeur. Même quelques élèves de Poudlard l'encourageaient, pas forcément à haute voix, mais lui souriaient ou invectivaient d'autres élèves qui salissaient son nom.

La vie à Poudlard n'était pas idéale mais elle n'était pas non plus aussi insupportable qu'elle aurait imaginé. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait afficher sa relation avec Sirius devant tout le monde, il leur était plus facile de se voir. Ils se promenaient souvent main dans la main dans les couloirs de Poudlard au grand dam des admiratrices de son petit ami.

\- Tu as vraiment du succès, Sirius, lui avait-elle dit un jour.

\- Pas plus qu'un autre ! avait-il répondu modeste.

\- Pas du tout ! Les filles t'adorent ! Mais qui pourrait résister à un tel sourire en même temps ?

Sur ce, elle l'avait embrassé, faisant fi des gens qui les observaient.

Ils se rendaient souvent au bord du lac, pour profiter du beau temps, des livres de cours sous les bras afin de réviser tranquillement. Elle adorait ces moments. Sirius trouvait toujours un endroit calme, sans étudiants dans les environs, déposait une nappe et les victuailles qu'il avait pu récupérer auprès des elfes de maison. Ils s'installaient, mangeaient et buvaient en se racontant les dernières anecdotes. Et au bout d'un moment, Rosie sortait un de ses livres et ils révisaient ensemble des matières communes, sans toutefois oublier de s'embrasser de temps à autre.

\- Bonjour, mes chers élèves, lança le professeur Slughorn, lors de leur dernier cours de double-potions. Veuillez maintenant déposer sur mon bureau un échantillon de votre potion de Felix Felicis. Vous savez qu'il est interdit d'utiliser cette potion lors d'évènements sportifs ou de concours. Donc, je vous serai gré de ne pas en subtiliser. A la fin du cours, je fouillerai avec minuties vos sacs. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais il peut arriver qu'une petite fiole tombe par inadvertance dans les affaires d'un de mes élèves. Cela est déjà arrivé. J'étudierai avec attention toutes vos potions, et au plus méritant d'entre vous, j'offrirai une petite fiole, à la fin de vos ASPIC, pour vous féliciter de votre travail.

Les élèves étaient ravis de la nouvelle.

\- Bon, aujourd'hui, cela ne sert à rien de commencer quelque chose de nouveau. Nous allons tout simplement réviser ensemble les potions qui risquent de tomber lors de votre examen.

Tous les professeurs avaient décidé, tout comme Slughorn, de faire leurs dernières révisions. Rosie se sentait plus que prête, bien que hautement stressée. Dans toutes les matières, elle n'avait reçu quasiment que des O et espérait réussir ses ASPIC avec autant de succès. Son avenir dépendait des résultats qu'elle obtiendrait : pourrait-elle devenir Médicomage comme elle l'envisageait ?

Enfin, ce fut la semaine de leurs examens. La commission qui devait venir les examiner arriva avec un jour d'avance. Rosie les regarda se diriger vers la table des professeurs avec une boule dans le ventre. Elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir le même stress. Tous les 7ème et 5ème année avaient relevé la tête et les suivaient du regard.

Elle avait reçu son planning d'examens la semaine précédente et observa le papier avec intensité. Elle commençait par les métamorphoses, théorie, puis, pratiques, ensuite, elle terminait la journée par les Runes. La journée allait être éprouvante.

Pourtant, tout se passa bien le lendemain. Elle était revenue dans ses appartements complètement exténuée, mais plutôt fière de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle décida de réviser un peu les Sortilèges pour ses examens du lendemain. D'un commun accord avec Sirius, ils avaient décidé de dormir chacun dans leur lit pendant toute la période des examens. Quand elle se coucha dans son lit ce premier soir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un mot au Gryffondor.

"Tu me manques."

Au bout de quelques instants, il lui répondit "Moi aussi."

Elle s'endormit profondément sans aucune mauvaise pensée cette nuit-là.

La semaine d'examens passa à une vitesse folle. Rosie se levait, prenait un rapide petit-déjeuner très tôt dans la Grande Salle. Puis, elle se rendait la première dans la Bibliothèque pour relire ses dernières notes. Après 4h d'examen théorique, elle partait prendre un rapide déjeuner sur la table des Serpentard en ne faisant attention à aucune remarque, ni insultes de ses camarades. Puis, elle passait un moment avec Sirius, dans les jardins. Ils révisaient tranquillement ensemble, sous un ciel bleu clair. Arrivait ensuite l'examen pratique. Et parfois, un examen supplémentaire pour elle.

Quand Rosie termina son examen pratique de Botanique après avoir rempoté avec succès et sans difficulté une tentacula vénéneuse, sous la surveillance rapprochée des examinateurs, elle ressortit de la serre avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle attendit Lily qui était également en train de terminer le rempotage de sa plante. Au bout de cinq minutes, la Gryffondor sortit avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elles avaient toutes deux réussi leur examen de Botanique, et surtout, c'était la fin des ASPIC.

Il n'était pas encore l'heure d'aller dîner et elles avaient prévu de rejoindre les garçons au bord du lac. Ces derniers avaient terminé leurs examens la veille.

Rosie sauta dans les bras de Sirius quand elle le vit. Il la fit tourner dans ses bras puis la déposa et l'embrassa. Rosie posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule et ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans que personne ne vienne les déranger.

\- Alors, ce dernier examen ? Comment c'était ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Ça s'est très bien passé ! répondit Rosie, heureuse. On est tombé sur des tentacula vénéneuses, plutôt difficile à rempoter mais le professeur Chourave nous avait bien préparé. Cela faisait depuis longtemps que ces plantes n'étaient pas apparues aux ASPIC et il y avait de fortes chances qu'on tombe dessus.

\- Je ne doutais pas de toi, lui dit-il en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir aux côtés de Lily et James. Rosie ne sut pas comment mais les garçons avaient apporté des bieraubeurres et Sirius lui servit un grand verre. Ils trinquèrent tous ensemble.

\- C'est dommage qu'on n'ait plus la carte du Maraudeur, lança James.

\- Satané Rusard ! Je suis sûre qu'il attendait son coup depuis des jours ! s'exclama Sirius. De toute façon, il ne saura pas comment l'utiliser. En même temps, j'aime bien l'idée qu'elle restera à Poudlard.

\- Tu crois que d'autres élèves la trouveront ? demanda Remus, légèrement inquiet, il avait suivi ses amis dans toutes leur pérégrinations nocturnes, mais n'avait jamais été franchement favorable.

\- J'espère bien !

\- Rosie, où vas-tu aller après Poudlard ? lui demanda Lily.

\- J'irai directement chez ma tante dans les Cornouailles. Elle m'a chaleureusement invité à passer l'été avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle a proposé à Sirius de venir passer me voir.

\- Oui, j'irai passer une semaine là-bas, mi-juillet, continua Sirius. Et sinon… on a quelque chose à vous dire…

Sirius se leva et demanda à Rosie de se lever également. C'était enfin le moment d'annoncer la grande nouvelle à leurs amis. Elle décida de laisser parler le Gryffondor. C'était lui le plus excité des deux, et à la base, c'était d'abord ses amis.

Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily les regardèrent avec perplexité. Ils se demandaient pourquoi le couple avait désormais un air sérieux sur leur visage. Sirius se racla la gorge.

\- Voilà, nous avons une annonce à vous faire ! dit-il d'un ton sérieux. A la fin de cet été, nous avons décidé de nous marier !

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment ?

Ils étaient tous interloqués, ils ne s'attendaient pas à cela.

\- Comment tu peux te marier avant moi, Patmol ? s'écria James, frustré.

\- Il peut car il a fait sa demande, lui, s'exclama Lily, mi-ravie de la nouvelle, mi-déçue.

\- Oui, j'ai demandé sa main à Rosie et elle a accepté, répondit Sirius.

\- Je n'ai pas de bague de fiançailles à vous montrer, désolée ! dit Rosie, en leur montrant l'annulaire nu de sa main gauche.

\- Je suis en train de la faire fabriquer, ça prend un peu de temps.

Il avait dit ces mots d'un air embarrassé.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas grave ! lui chuchota Rosie à l'oreille.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et vinrent les prendre dans leur bras pour les féliciter de cette heureuse et grande nouvelle.

\- Le mariage aura lieu dans les Cornouailles, s'écria Rosie, ravie de pouvoir enfin parler de son union librement avec Lily. Ma tante a généreusement proposé de le faire chez elle.

\- Ta mère est au courant ? demanda prudemment la Gryffondor.

\- Non, pas encore. Je sais que mes parents et mes frères ne viendront pas mais je les inviterai quand même. Ma tante Griselda ne leur parle plus. Ils ont totalement coupé les ponts avec elle et c'est à cause de moi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Ta tante te soutient. Je suis heureuse que tu aies quelqu'un dans ta famille qui t'aime profondément.

\- Merci Lily !

Rosie hésita. Elle avait une question à poser à la préfète en chef mais ne savait pas comment la formuler. De temps en temps, même si leurs relations étaient devenues très amicales, certaines choses restaient difficiles à dire ou à demander. Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir des amis.

\- Je vois que tu veux me demander quelque chose, dit Lily en voyant la Serpentard songeuse.

\- Oui, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Euh… en fait… je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien devenir ma demoiselle d'honneur ?

\- Comment ? s'écria Lily, plus que ravie par cette nouvelle. Tu es sûre ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu m'as tellement aidé et soutenu ces derniers mois ! Je souhaite que tu sois à mes côtés pour ce grand jour !

\- Alors, d'accord !

Lily la prit dans ses bras et elles rirent ensemble.

\- Ma cousine, Elsa, qui a 8 ans, sera ma seconde demoiselle d'honneur, continua Rosie le coeur plus léger. On souhaite avoir deux témoins. Tu te doutes qui Sirius va demander comme garçons d'honneur.

Les deux filles regardèrent Sirius en train de blaguer avec James et Remus.

\- C'est évident ! s'exclama Lily. Un mariage ! Franchement, c'est fantastique !

\- C'est même inespéré !

\- Moi, je trouve que c'est beau en ces temps troublés.

Elles repensèrent aux dernières nouvelles de la Gazette du Sorcier où un mage noir, Voldemort, avait encore sévi dans la région du Sussex. Il avait tué un sorcier ainsi que plusieurs moldus.

\- Tu crois que James te demandera ta main bientôt ? demanda Rosie d'un air de conspiratrice.

\- Maintenant que Sirius va se marier, je suis sûre qu'il le fera bientôt, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ou sinon, je le castrerai à jamais !

\- Tu serais bien embêtée si tu le faisais !

Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

\- Pourquoi vous rigolez les filles ? demanda James, en s'approchant d'elles, curieux.

\- Oh, Lily me faisait juste part de ses plans pour te castrer ! Très intéressant !

\- Quoi ? Il avait légèrement blêmi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Lily décocha un coup d'épaule à Rosie, qui pouffa de rire.

\- Mais non, mon chéri, c'est juste une blague !

Lily lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Oui, parce que si tu le faisais vraiment, c'est toi qui serais la plus embêtée ! s'écria-t-il, indigné.

\- Non, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, tous, avec ça ?

Rosie ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Sirius vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Elle le regarda les yeux brillants. Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée : elle avait eu raison de tout quitter pour lui. Sirius avait littéralement ensoleillé sa vie sombre et solitaire. Elle s'assit contre lui collant sa tête contre la sienne, il l'entoura de ses bras et ils se laissèrent emporter par la sérénité du moment.


	32. Dernier jour à Poudlard

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Merci encore pour vos encouragements. Le mariage de Rosie et Sirius n'est pas pour tout de suite. En attendant, j'espère que chapitre ne vous décevra pas !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 - Dernier jour à Poudlard**

Il était temps de partir de Poudlard. La veille du départ, Rosie et Sirius s'étaient promenés ensemble dans tout le château et le grand parc afin de se remémorer les meilleurs moments de leur scolarité.

\- Et dire que je t'ai détesté pendant plus de six ans dans ces murs, lui dit Sirius, désolé.

\- Et moi, j'ai essayé d'enfouir mes sentiments pour toi pendant toutes ces années, s'exclama Rosie.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être ! Sais-tu quand je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi ?

\- Non, vas-y, raconte-moi !

\- Nous étions en troisième année, on sortait de notre cours commun de Métamorphoses. Te rappelles-tu de Claire Davis ?

\- Cela me dit vaguement quelque chose !

\- Bien sûr, pour toi, elle était insignifiante !

\- Mais non, pas du tout !

\- Oh si, tu vois, tu ne te rappelles même plus d'elle. Mais moi si ! Elle était en cinquième année, alors que tu n'étais en qu'en troisième année. Je crois qu'elle était à Poufsouffle, mais je ne me rappelle plus très bien. En tout cas, devant toute la classe, elle t'a fait une déclaration.

\- Ah, je me rappelle maintenant, une fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval !

\- Oui, c'est elle ! Tu as rougi immédiatement, tu ne te doutais de rien ! Tu as refusé sa proposition mais tu lui as fait un grand sourire charmeur.

\- Vraiment, je ne me souviens plus de tout ça !

\- Il y a tellement de filles qui t'ont déclaré leur amour ces dernières années. Mais moi je me rappelle de ce que j'ai ressenti à chaque fois.

\- Tu étais jalouse, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Totalement ! J'avais envie de défigurer toutes ces harpies !

\- Quelle violence !

Sirius s'était rapproché d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- C'est là que je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais, profondément, lui avoua Rosie.

\- Comment ai-je fait pour passer à côté de toi sans te voir pendant toutes ces années ? lui demanda-t-il lui repoussant une mèche de cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

\- Tu me détestais ! C'était comme ça !

Il posa son front contre le sien.

\- Et plus jamais on ne se quittera, lui promit-il.

\- Non, plus jamais !

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Cependant, ils furent arrêtés par un raclement de gorge. Ils se retournèrent et virent un jeune élève de Serdaigle, de deuxième année qui était planté devant eux, le dos droit, le visage tendu.

\- Que veux-tu ? lui demanda Sirius, légèrement exaspéré.

\- J'ai euh… un… courrier pour… Miss Greengrass, dit-il d'un air embarrassé.

Il leva sa main et présenta une enveloppe à Rosie. Elle le prit.

\- Merci, dit-elle.

Mais le garçon avait déjà fui.

\- C'est encore l'écriture du professeur Slughorn ! s'exclama Rosie.

Et elle ouvrit le courrier sans plus attendre.

"_Miss Greengrass,_

_Je vous félicite pour la fin de vos études. Je suis sûre que vous réussirez tous vos futurs projets. Je souhaiterais que vous veniez à mon bureau ce soir à 17h. Je vous y attends avec impatience !_

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur Horace Slughorn"_

\- Que veut-il encore ? demanda Sirius. Il était agacé car il aurait voulu profiter de sa dernière soirée à Poudlard avec sa petite amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius ! le calma Rosie. Il ne m'a pas invité à dîner cette fois.

Sirius souffla d'exaspération mais acquiesça.

A l'heure dite, Rosie se présenta devant le bureau de son professeur. Mais sa surprise fut grande quand elle vit Lily arriver et quelques secondes après, et à son plus grand désespoir, Severus Rogue. Elle le regarda d'un air méprisant qu'il lui rendit de toute sa hauteur. Sa grande révélation n'avait finalement pas eu les conséquences escomptées sur elle et Sirius et il en avait été écoeuré.

Elle frappa à la porte de Slughorn et ce dernier l'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Ah Miss Greengrass, entrez, entrez ! dit-il à ses élèves. Bonsoir Miss Evans, Monsieur Rogue !

Les trois élèves entrèrent dans le bureau de leur professeur et s'assirent sur les chaises que Slughorn leur proposa.

\- Je pense que vous êtes tous les trois étonnés de vous retrouver ensemble dans mon bureau, dit le directeur des Serpentard, d'une voix enjouée. Je vous avais prévenu, lors de notre dernier cours, que je ferai un cadeau pour mon meilleur élève de Potions. Et il s'avère que je n'ai pas pu vous départager. Vous êtes tous les trois mes meilleurs élèves !

Rosie regarda Lily d'un air ravi. Rogue, quant à lui, était raide comme un piquet. Il ne devait pas apprécier se retrouver au même niveau que les deux jeunes filles.

Le professeur, sans plus attendre, sortit trois petites fioles.

\- Vous avez tous excellé dans la potion du Felix Felicis, continua-t-il. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. Il est impossible de distinguer le meilleur travail entre vos trois projets. J'ai donc décidé de vous offrir une petite fiole de Felix Felicis à chacun d'entre vous provenant de votre propre potion. C'est un grand honneur car il est très rare de s'en procurer.

Il remit une fiole à chacun de ses élèves en les félicitant pour leur travail. Rosie le remercia chaleureusement. Elle avait des papillons dans le ventre tellement elle était heureuse.

\- Nous nous reverrons lors du festin.

Les élèves se levèrent mais Rosie demanda une dernière entrevue avec son professeur de Potions. Les deux autres étudiants sortirent du bureau.

\- Professeur, dit-elle la gorge nouée, je voudrais vous remercier pour m'avoir aidé et soutenu toutes ces années à Poudlard.

\- Mais pas du tout, ma chère !

\- Non, au contraire, grâce à vous, j'ai su ce que je souhaitais devenir. Vous n'avez jamais fait grand cas de mes origines et m'avez toujours jugé avec impartialité. Merci beaucoup !

\- Mais je vous en prie, Miss Greengrass ! Vous me gênez maintenant !

Rosie sourit, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je voulais vous apprendre que je vais me marier avec Sirius Black, à la fin du mois d'août, dit-elle.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, s'écria-t-il d'un air ravi.

\- Merci ! Et surtout, cela me ferait vraiment plaisir que vous veniez à notre mariage ! Il aura lieu chez ma tante Griselda dans les Cornouailles ! Viendrez-vous professeur ?

\- Mais bien sûr !

Slughorn lui fit un grand sourire. Sans penser une seule seconde aux conventions, elle le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade amicale. Le professeur ne sut quoi dire tellement il était embarrassé. En même temps, il n'eut pas envie de gronder son élève pour son attitude.

Ils se quittèrent et Rosie prit le chemin des jardins où elle devait retrouver Sirius. La petite fiole de Felix Felicis était cachée précieusement dans sa minaudière.

Tous les élèves furent excités par leur dernier repas à Poudlard. Comme à son habitude maintenant, Rosie mangeait tout au bout de sa table, seule. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle savait où se trouvaient ses vrais amis.

Le professeur Dumbledore fit son discours de fin d'année. Comme c'était la dernière fois qu'elle écouterait son directeur, elle décida de faire attention à son allocution.

\- Bonsoir mes chers élèves, dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. Je souhaiterais d'abord vous féliciter pour cette année qui a été, pour certains, riche en émotions. J'espère que les élèves ayant passé leurs BUSE et leurs ASPIC partiront de l'école avec fierté et sans regret ! Au revoir à ceux qui voleront de leur propres ailes ! Je suis sûre que vous deviendrez de dignes sorciers ! A l'attention des autres élèves, nous nous reverrons l'année prochaine en septembre, la tête reposée et le coeur plein d'entrain. Je souhaiterais également vous alarmer sur la situation que vit le monde sorcier actuel. Comme vous le savez tous, un mage noir, qui se nomme lui-même Voldemort, sévit depuis plusieurs mois dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Je vous recommande une extrême prudence, chers élèves, ne prenez pas ses menaces avec légèreté. Il a malheureusement tué de nombreux sorciers et moldus et n'accepte pas que l'on puisse posséder des idées différentes des siennes. Veuillez bien suivre les recommandations du Ministère de la Magie et ne vous aventurez pas là où vous ne devriez.

Il fit une pause dans son discours. C'était elle ou Dumbledore venait de regarder la table des Serpentard un peu plus longuement qu'à son habitude ? Il reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était.

\- Maintenant, fini les discours ! Nous allons enfin savoir qui a gagné la coupe des quatre maisons ! Avec 219 points, Poufsouffle est en quatrième position.

Des élèves de la maison applaudirent.

\- En troisième position, avec 323 points, nous retrouvons Serdaigle (encore des applaudissements). Puis en deuxième position, avec 387 points, nous avons Serpentard (certains élèves applaudirent, d'autres faisaient la tête). Et en première position, grâce notamment à leur écrasante victoire au Quidditch, avec 434 points, Gryffondor gagne la coupe des quatre maisons !

Les Gryffondor explosèrent de joie. Rosie les regarda envieuse. Elle aimait sa maison, malgré la haine que lui portaient ses camarades, mais en ce moment-même, elle avait envie de se retrouver avec Sirius et ses amis. Ils sautaient tous de joie. Elle sourit en les voyant faire. Brusquement, elle reçut une boule de papier sur la tête. Elle regarda qui l'avait lancée. Mais personne chez les Serpentard ne se manifesta. Elle décida d'ignorer le mot sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y avait écrit dessus et enleva son sourire de son visage pour reprendre un masque neutre. Les Serpentard ne pardonnaient pas si facilement.

Enfin, la nourriture apparut et Rosie fut éblouie par le festin qui s'offrit à elle. Les elfes de maison s'étaient surpassés pour ce repas de fin d'année. Elle se servit dans tous les plats qu'elle aimait : tourte à la viande, pommes de terres sautés, carottes à la persillade. Elle mangea tranquillement sans faire attention aux regards méprisants qu'on lui jetait. C'était son dernier soir à Poudlard, ils n'allaient pas le lui gâcher.

Brusquement, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle releva la tête et vit cette peste de Mingletown affublée d'un grand sourire. Que voulait-elle ?

\- Ça va, ma Rosie ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix mielleuse.

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Mingletown, lui lança-t-elle, hautaine.

\- Tu pourrais être plus sympa avec moi, tu sais !

\- Avec ce que tu m'as fait subir cette année, franchement pas question !

\- Et moi qui voulais être gentille !

\- Va-t-en !

\- Oh mais Rosie, je voulais juste t'inviter pour notre dernière soirée à Poudlard ! On ne t'a pas vu depuis très longtemps dans notre Salle Commune.

Rosie rit ironiquement.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que je vais venir dans la Salle Commune ce soir ? Tu rêves !

Baggs arriva à la rescousse de sa petite amie.

\- Mais Rosie, cela nous ferait vraiment plaisir de te voir ! dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Plus jamais de la vie ne remettrai-je les pieds dans cette Salle Commune ! répondit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Et brusquement, elle prit son verre de jus de citrouille à la main et le balança sur la tête de Mingletown. Certains élèves arrêtèrent de manger. Même Sirius avait relevé la tête et regardait dans sa direction. Il commença à se lever de sa table.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ce que tu essayais de faire, Mingletown ! s'écria Rosie, énervée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Rosie ? pleurnicha la Serpentard.

\- Je viens de te voir verser une fiole d'une substance transparente dans mon verre, sûrement une potion d'endormissement, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout !

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas senti l'odeur de la potion ? Je ne suis pas experte en potions pour rien ! Tu veux que j'expertise ce que tu as sur le visage ?

Mingletown se rendit compte que si elle laissait une seule preuve, cela retomberait sur elle. Elle se lança un sort de nettoyage et le jus de citrouille disparut totalement.

\- Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser ?

Rosie se leva subitement, prit son sac et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la table des Gryffondor. Sans faire attention aux élèves qui chuchotaient sur son passage, ni aux regards éberlués ou haineux des Serpentard, elle vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Sirius qui lui avait fait une place à côté d'elle. Il lui sourit et elle l'embrassa carrément devant tous les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard. Mais Rosie n'en avait rien à faire. C'était son dernier soir à Poudlard et elle souhaitait en profiter comme elle en avait envie.


	33. Chez la famille Jenkins

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Encore un peu de patience avant le mariage tant attendu :)_

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce passage chez la famille Jenkins !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 - Chez la famille Jenkins**

Le lendemain matin, les élèves de septième année lancèrent un dernier regard vers l'école dans laquelle ils avaient passé leur scolarité pendant sept ans. Rosie se sentit nostalgique. Elle y avait vécu des moments difficiles mais sa dernière année avait été de loin la plus importante et la plus décisive de toutes. Elle tenait la main de Sirius. Elle le regarda, lui aussi était aussi mélancolique qu'elle. Ils se sourirent et se donnèrent un dernier baiser dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Puis, ils montèrent dans les calèches en direction du Poudlard Express.

Ils se trouvèrent un compartiment vide. Accompagnés de Lily, James, Remus et Peter, ils déposèrent leur affaires et s'assirent sans un mot. C'était la première fois que Rosie s'asseyait avec des gens qu'elle appréciait dans le train. Mieux valait tard que jamais, comme disait le dicton.

Sirius avait enroulé son bras derrière son épaule et elle déposa sa tête contre la sienne.

\- Tu vas vraiment me manquer pendant deux semaines, lui chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit au moins… une centaine de fois ! s'écria Sirius, entre lassitude et rire.

\- Tu exagères ! Enfin, peut-être pas ! Je suis contente que tu puisses venir me voir.

\- J'ai surtout hâte de rencontrer ta tante, elle a l'air d'être un sacré personnage !

\- Oh, oui, elle l'est ! Elle a ses petites excentricités, mais tu verras, tu l'adoreras !

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut l'impliquer dans notre histoire ? demanda-t-il brusquement avec sérieux.

\- Non, tu verras, ça ira, le rassura-t-elle.

Rosie connaissait les réticences de Sirius. Sa tante Griselda avait publiquement annoncé qu'elle ne renierait pas sa nièce. Elle avait ensuite été rejetée par la communauté sorcière des sang-purs. Quelques-uns de ses restaurants en Grande-Bretagne avaient des difficultés financières, la clientèle étant devenue moins nombreuses en l'espace de quelques semaines. Néanmoins, sa tante avait tenu à maintenir sa position. Abriter sa nièce, organiser son mariage dans sa propriété, inviter Sirius, tout cela, elle les avait proposés d'elle-même en son âme et conscience. Malheureusement, avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, il devenait dangereux de prendre parti ouvertement pour le camp adverse.

Rosie savait que sa tante avait fait le nécessaire pour que son domaine devienne incartable. Elle avait également lancé tous les sorts de protection imaginables pour ne pas être inquiétée. Enfin, protection sorcière ultime, elle avait nommé un Gardien du Secret. Toutefois, elle restait une cible et désormais, elle ne quittait que très rarement son domaine, donnant des ordres de là où elle était.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Rosie. Ma tante sait ce qu'elle fait. Elle a beaucoup de ressources.

\- Si tu le dis !

Rosie enfouit son nez dans son cou et le serra dans ses bras. Sirius avait enlacé sa main gauche dans la main droite de Rosie et il la baisa. Ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent.

Ils entendirent un soupir d'exaspération. Ils relevèrent la tête et virent Remus qui les regardait d'un air dégoûté.

\- Vous pouvez pas faire ça ailleurs que sous mes yeux ? lança Remus, crispé.

\- C'est pas notre faute si tu t'es installé devant nous, Lunard ! le taquina Sirius.

\- Je ne peux pas m'asseoir en face de Peter, se plaignit son ami. Lily et James sont assis devant lui et n'arrêtent pas de se bécoter.

\- Cela n'a pas l'air de déranger Peter ! Ni Lily et James, d'ailleurs !

Peter observait le couple en face de lui d'un air avide. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Lily et James étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Où se trouvait la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre ? Rosie les regarda tous les trois légèrement outrée. Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire, tant à la vue de la tête que faisait Peter que celle de Rosie. Cette dernière se remit de son choc.

\- Désolée, Remus, sourit-elle. On ne faisait pas attention.

\- C'est rien. Alors, tu es prête pour ton mariage ?

\- Pas du tout ! La semaine prochaine, je rencontrerai ma couturière, je ne sais pas si elle aura le temps de faire une robe de mariée en aussi peu de temps mais je ne m'inquiète pas ! Enfin, cela ne doit pas vraiment t'intéresser que je te parle de ma robe.

\- J'avoue, c'est mieux que de vous voir vous embrasser, rit-il.

\- J'ai cru entendre parler de robes de mariée ? demanda Lily, qui s'était enfin décrochée des lèvres de James, et qui la regardait d'un air intéressé.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Quand le train arriva enfin sur le quai 9 ¾, les élèves descendirent retrouver leurs familles qui les attendaient. Rosie savait que personne ne serait sur le quai pour venir la chercher. Elle eut un pincement au coeur mais ce n'était pas grave. Elle savait où elle devait aller. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis et entraîna Sirius un peu à l'écart pour lui donner un dernier baiser.

\- A dans deux semaines, ma Rosie ! s'écria-t-il.

\- A dans deux semaines, mon amour !

Puis, elle se dirigea dans le lieu prévu pour le transplanage, puis transplana vers le manoir de sa tante. Elle arriva sur un chemin isolé au milieu d'une forêt, et marcha tranquillement vers le grand portail du manoir. Elle avait su deux jours auparavant que le Gardien du Secret de sa tante n'était nul autre que son professeur de Potions. Et ce dernier lui avait donné l'adresse. Elle n'eut donc pas de difficultés à entrer dans le grand domaine.

Sa tante ouvrit en grand la porte de son manoir quand elle vit sa nièce arrivée sur le grand chemin qui menait vers la maison et la prit dans ses bras.

Griselda Jenkins était une grande femme élancée aux longs cheveux châtains clairs qui aimait porter de longues robes fleuries vaporeuses. Du haut de ses 35 ans, c'était une très belle femme.

\- Ma chère Rosie ! lui dit sa tante Griselda, en la serrant fort.

Rosie resserra son étreinte. Comme il était réconfortant d'être dans les bras d'un membre de sa famille.

\- Comment s'est passé votre voyage ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Très bien, ma tante !

\- Et vos examens ?

\- Je pense avoir bien réussi. J'avoue, maintenant, je souhaiterais ne plus y penser pour profiter enfin de mes vacances !

\- Oui, tout à fait ! J'ai demandé à Glass, notre elfe, de vous préparer votre chambre. Vous pouvez y déposer vos affaires.

\- Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir, tante Griselda ! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous faites pour moi !

\- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !

Sa tante lui fit un grand sourire. Brusquement, elles entendirent une petite voix fluette crier "Rosiiiiiie !" et une fille blonde cendrée de 8 ans tomba dans les bras de l'ancienne Serpentard.

\- Bonjour ma Elsa chérie ! lança Rosie en serrant sa cousine dans ses bras.

Elsa, la fille unique de sa tante Griselda, adorait littéralement sa grande cousine.

\- Lâchez-là un peu, Elsa, la tança sa mère. Notre Rosie vient juste d'arriver. Elle ne disparaîtra pas de sitôt !

\- Mais elle m'a tellement manquée !

\- Tu m'as manqué, à moi aussi ! renchérit Rosie.

Elsa la lâcha enfin et prit la main de Rosie dans la sienne. Son oncle Otto n'était pas encore revenu de son travail.

\- Nous profiterons de ce soleil magnifique pour souper dehors ce soir ! s'écria sa tante, ravie, en entrant dans la grande maison. J'ai confectionné une nouvelle recette de soupe froide à base de concombre que j'aimerais vous faire goûter !

\- Avec plaisir !

Rosie s'installa dans l'une des chambres des invités que lui avait préparé sa tante. Elle la connaissait par coeur ayant passé de nombreux étés ici. Elle avait toujours aimé venir en vacances dans les Cornouailles, c'était l'un des meilleurs endroits en Angleterre pour venir se ressourcer. Les balades au bord de la mer, sur les collines escarpées de la côte, étaient apaisantes et vivifiantes. Et elle adorait la cuisine de sa tante. Celle-ci, malgré ses deux elfes de maison, prenait toujours le temps de concocter de bons petits plats pour sa nièce. Rosie était en général sa première testeuse.

Elle prit une douche et s'habilla d'une robe légère, de sandales ouvertes et d'un châle brodé. Elle descendit ensuite retrouver sa tante qui était installée dans sa véranda et lisait avec attention la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Des mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Rosie en désignant le journal.

\- Non, pas aujourd'hui, lui dit sa tante, légèrement inquiète. Cette histoire avec ce… Vous-Savez-Qui… je ne sais pas où cela nous mènera, Rosie.

\- Vous pouvez l'appeler par son nom. Je le fais pour ma part !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ! Cet être est vraiment… fou ?...

\- Oui, totalement !

\- Je m'inquiète un peu pour ma soeur et votre famille.

Rosie sentit son ventre se tordre. Elle eut peur subitement.

\- Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? lui demanda Rosie, fébrilement.

\- Non, pas à ma connaissance mais vous savez que vos parents, notamment votre mère, se sont toujours ouvertement positionnés pour l'élévation des sang-purs dans notre société.

\- Oui, je sais, dit Rosie, malheureuse.

\- J'ai surtout peur pour vos frères. Que vont-ils leur demander de faire ?

Le sang de Rosie se glaça.

\- Croyez-vous qu'ils deviendront partisans de Voldemort ?

\- Peut-être… je ne sais pas…

\- Ce serait une telle erreur ! Et trop dangereux à la fois ! Je ne vois pas du tout Archi et Alex se battre pour cet infâme sorcier. Cela n'a jamais été leur genre.

\- Malgré tout, il semblerait que ce mage noir utilise des moyens très convaincants…

Rosie eut soudainement très peur pour ses deux frères. Si Voldemort les voulaient dans son camp, accepteraient-ils ou refuseraient-ils ? Quel serait la meilleure décision pour eux ? Aucune des deux s'ils tenaient à leur vie. Elle savait que ses frères refuseraient d'être partisans d'une telle cause. Mais auraient-ils seulement le choix ?

\- N'y-a-t-il pas un moyen de les protéger, ma tante ? demanda-t-elle suppliante.

\- On ne peut protéger ceux qui ne le souhaitent pas, lui répondit Griselda Jenkins, en soupirant profondément.

Rosie sentit ses larmes commencer à monter. Sa tante lui prit la main et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle, tout se passera bien.

\- Oui, je l'espère sincèrement.

\- Bon, parlons d'autres choses ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un air plus réjoui. Tout d'abord, de votre mariage et de ce qu'il nous reste à préparer avant la cérémonie. Et pendant le souper, je souhaite que vous me racontiez tout sur ce fameux Sirius Black qui a volé votre coeur ! Je veux tout savoir !

Rosie sourit et dans un élan d'amour, embrassa sa tante sur la joue.

Les deux semaines furent éprouvantes pour Rosie. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle n'avait jamais organisé un mariage de sa vie et ne savait pas que ce serait aussi exténuant. Il fallait penser à 10.000 choses : qui inviter, créer les cartons d'invitation et les envoyer, préparer la décoration, choisir les fleurs, louer l'ameublement, faire le placement des tables, comment accueillir les invités, recruter les serveurs, choisir le menu, commander la nourriture et les boissons, préparer une liste de musique… et tout cela sans compter choisir sa robe, ses accessoires et son maquillage pour cet événement spécial.

Rosie avait été l'élève la plus intelligente de sa maison et avait dû faire face à bon nombre de défis. Mais celui-ci était de loin le plus épuisant ! Fort heureusement, sa tante était là pour la guider dans ses choix. Griselda avait préparé toute une liste de choses à faire dans l'ordre chronologique et Rosie s'y référait à chaque fois qu'elle avait un doute sur ce qu'elle devait faire.

Sa tante avait insisté pour lui payer son mariage mais Rosie avait catégoriquement refusé. Elle et Sirius bénéficiaient de quelques fonds, ayant hérité elle de ses grand-parents, et lui de son oncle. Bien sûr, ces fonds n'étaient pas illimités et insuffisants pour subsister toutes leurs vies. Ils devraient travailler. Mais leurs moyens financiers étaient largement suffisants pour qu'ils puissent payer leur mariage et ensuite, vivre confortablement. Rosie avait néanmoins accepté que sa tante paie la nourriture et les boissons, cette partie étant de son domaine.

Le jour de l'arrivée de Sirius, Rosie se prépara avec un poids sur le ventre. Ils n'avaient jamais été si longuement séparés depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Et elle appréhendait un peu leurs retrouvailles. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous à l'entrée de la forêt qui bordait le manoir des Jenkins. Quand 11h30 sonna, elle le vit apparaître devant elle. Cependant, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et lui demanda :

\- Quel animal t'a foncé dessus la première fois que tu es rentrée dans la Forêt Interdite la nuit ?

Il était très sérieux. Rosie fut surprise mais lui répondit néanmoins.

\- Un sanglier qui mangeait des châtaignes !

Sirius se détendit quelque peu. Il lui demanda néanmoins de lui poser une question personnelle.

\- Que t'ai-je donné après que l'on se soit embrassés la première fois ?

\- Un bracelet dont les initiales RJG étaient gravés.

\- Oui, c'est ça !

Elle s'approcha enfin de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Avons-nous besoin de tant de précautions ? demanda-t-elle d'un air exaspéré.

\- Oui, toujours, maintenant ! répondit Sirius tristement. Et je pense que la prochaine fois, tu devras me poser une question un peu plus difficile !

Elle le regarda d'un air bougon mais son désappointement se dissipa vite. Elle huma son odeur si reconnaissable. Qu'il était bon et réconfortant de l'avoir auprès d'elle ! Ils se tinrent la main et marchèrent vers le manoir de sa tante. Sirius lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait ces deux semaines chez les Potter. Il avait commandé son costume pour le mariage et avait préparé et envoyé les invitations, sa tâche qui lui avait été attribuée. Rosie lui montra un papier sur lequel était indiqué l'emplacement du manoir, Sirius le lut et brusquement, le manoir des Jenkins apparut devant lui. Ils entrèrent dans le grand domaine.

\- Bonjour, Sirius, enchantée de vous connaître, lui dit Griselda Jenkins en s'avançant vers lui sur le perron de la maison.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Sirius poliment avec un grand sourire. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous.

\- Mais je vous en prie ! Dès que j'ai appris que vous aviez conquis le coeur de ma nièce, j'ai tout de suite voulu vous connaître !

Griselda l'examina de haut en bas et lança un regard malicieux à sa nièce.

\- Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi elle est tombée amoureuse de vous, continua sa tante en appréciant ce qu'elle voyait.

Rosie devint couleur pourpre.

\- C'est plutôt elle qui a conquis mon coeur ! s'écria Sirius en regardant sa fiancée d'un air amoureux.

Griselda eut immédiatement un élan d'affection pour le couple.

\- Venez ! Ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte ! s'exclama-t-elle en joignant ses mains. Je vais vous présenter mon mari Otto, ainsi que ma fille Elsa.

Ils passèrent une très bonne première soirée. Sirius savait très bien se tenir en société, souvenir de son éducation chez les Black. Griselda et Otto apprécièrent le caractère agréable et les traits d'esprit du garçon ainsi que sa connaissance approfondie sur l'actualité. Il avait un avis sur tout et semblait dans son élément. Rosie les écoutait, agréablement surprise, et jouissait du moment présent. Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Sirius, elle vivait sur un petit nuage mais son rêve avait pris des proportions encore plus grandes quand il l'avait demandée en mariage. En le voyant si bien s'entendre avec son oncle et sa tante, elle se dit qu'elle avait eu raison d'accepter. Sirius était vraiment l'homme de sa vie. Il capta son regard et lui sourit en lui prenant sa main, posée sur la table. Elle avait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à se déshabiller pour se coucher, elle sentit le parchemin ensorcelé se réchauffer sur sa peau. Elle le sortit immédiatement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus échangés de petits mots et cela lui manquait. Elle l'avait glissé dans son soutien-gorge dès que Sirius avait posé les pieds dans le manoir car elle savait qu'il essaierait de la contacter.

"Cela te dit qu'on se retrouve dehors, à côté de la cabane à outils ?" lui demandait-il.

"Oui, bien sûr, j'y serai dans dix minutes" répondit-elle.

Rosie garda ses vêtements mais mit un châle sur ses épaules et prudemment, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Sirius dormait à l'autre bout du manoir. Et il mettrait autant de temps qu'elle pour arriver jusqu'à la cabane en bois.

Elle ne fit aucun bruit, ayant ensorcelé ses chaussures pour qu'ils soient silencieux et sortit tranquillement dans le jardin. Elle sentit l'air frais de la nuit et se réjouit d'avoir pris son châle.

Elle marcha silencieusement vers la cabane et trouva Sirius qui l'attendait. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa dès qu'ils furent assez près l'un de l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'avoir un moment d'intimité depuis qu'il était arrivé et ils en profitèrent.

\- Et si on marchait un peu ? lui proposa Sirius au bout de quelques minutes.

\- Oui bien sûr !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans le grand jardin. Ils marchèrent pendant un long moment. Rosie se demanda si Sirius n'avait pas quelque chose à lui dire car il était silencieux et avait le regard fermé.

Puis, quand il fut satisfait, il la lâcha et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! lui lança-t-il sérieux.

\- Euh… d'accord, répondit Rosie, légèrement inquiète.

Elle l'observa, perplexe. Puis, brusquement, Rosie fut interloquée. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Sirius s'était transformé en un énorme chien noir. Puis, il s'assit devant elle sur ses pattes arrières. Le chien leva la patte comme pour lui demander de s'approcher d'elle.

Elle reprit finalement ses esprits et s'approcha de lui prudemment. Elle lui prit la patte, la caressa. Son poil était extrêmement doux mais ses coussinets étaient frais. Le chien ne bougea pas. Elle avança et toucha son pelage noir soyeux et admira sa belle couleur grâce à une presque lune dans le ciel. Elle approcha son nez de son cou et reconnut l'odeur de Sirius. Ce n'était pas une odeur de chien commune. Non, c'était vraiment son fiancé. Elle serra brusquement son cou et posa sa tête sur son dos. Elle ne put s'empêcher de parler.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais un animagus, Sirius.


	34. Le mariage d'un Serpent et d'un Griffon

_Bonjour,_

_Voici enfin le moment que vous attendez tous : le mariage de Rosie et Sirius. Il en a fallu du temps pour en arriver là ;) ! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 - Le mariage d'un Serpent et d'un Griffon**

Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius reprit sa forme humaine et regarda intensément Rosie.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt, dit Sirius. Mais c'était un secret.

\- C'est vrai que je suis très surprise, s'écria-t-elle. Tu me l'as caché tout ce temps. Mais surtout, ton animagus est parfait et tu n'as que 18 ans ! Comment as-tu réussi à te transformer complètement ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire, dit-il. Je te la raconterai.

Rosie lui sourit. Son fiancé avait encore plein de secrets ! Elle avait hâte de tout connaître de lui ! Désormais, ils avaient toutes leurs vies pour tout savoir l'un sur l'autre.

\- Je suis vraiment curieuse de savoir quand et comment tu es devenu un Animagus ! C'est vraiment impressionnant. Je comprends maintenant pour le bouton en forme de Sinistros.

Il resta indécis quelques instants, ne sachant comment s'exprimer. Il prit néanmoins la parole.

\- Cela ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il, inquiet. Je veux dire, le fait que je sois un Animagus et que je puisse prendre la forme d'un chien.

Rosie s'approcha de lui et lui prit ses deux mains.

\- Pas du tout, s'écria-t-elle, les yeux illuminés. Je trouve cela fantastique ! Et je dois t'avouer quelque chose, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien comme animal de compagnie !

Sirius sourit enfin en montrant ses belles dents blanches.

\- J'avais peur que tu me rejettes après avoir vu ma forme d'Animagus !

\- Mais pas du tout ! Je t'ai trouvé très beau !

Elle l'embrassa pour le rassurer.

\- Et si nous rentrions ? proposa-t-il.

Rosie fut pensif, elle n'avait pas envie de le quitter maintenant, surtout que le temps était plutôt clément et que la nuit était belle.

\- Et si nous restions un peu, plutôt ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, avec un regard malicieux.

Puis, elle jeta son châle sur le sol et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Sirius la regarda faire. La lune se reflétait sur ses yeux brillants.

La semaine de Sirius au manoir des Jenkins passa aussi vite que les deux premières semaines de Rosie. Le jeune homme aida de son mieux aux préparatifs du mariage. Il fut immédiatement réquisitionné par Griselda pour aider Otto à construire l'arche sous laquelle le couple échangerait ses voeux.

Son dernier jour au manoir arriva. Ils étaient allongés à côté du grand chêne, le lieu où ils se retrouvaient habituellement la nuit depuis une semaine. Ils étaient enveloppés dans une couverture : le temps était un peu capricieux bien que Rosie ait lancé quelques sorts pour que le vent ne les gêne pas. Sirius lui fit une annonce.

\- J'ai reçu un message de Dumbledore il y a quelques jours, dit-il d'une voix grave.

\- Le directeur t'a écrit ? s'écria-t-elle. Directement ?

\- Oui, nous entretenons une correspondance depuis la fin de l'année.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis étonnée.

\- C'est étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Il a été mon directeur pendant sept ans et maintenant, on s'écrit comme si on était de vieux amis.

Rosie releva la tête qui était posée sur l'épaule de Sirius et le regarda. Il avait le visage sérieux.

\- Tu as lu la Gazette du Sorcier, dernièrement ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, je lis le journal tous les jours.

\- Donc, tu sais ce qui est en train de se passer…

\- Oui, malheureusement…

\- Ce Voldemort… s'écria Sirius. Il tue des gens, des moldus car il n'a aucune considération pour eux, des sorciers nés-moldus car ils les méprisent et d'autres sorciers car ils n'ont pas les mêmes idées que lui. Tu sais que ses partisans sont de plus en plus nombreux, n'est-ce pas ?

Rosie hocha la tête. Son ventre commença à se tordre.

\- Je ne peux pas commencer une carrière d'auror, Rosie, dit-il brusquement. Pas avec ce qui se passe en ce moment.

\- Mais c'était ton rêve, Sirius !

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas le devenir maintenant. Peut-être plus tard si la situation s'améliore.

\- Que vas-tu faire alors ?

Mais Rosie pressentait ce que Sirius allait lui dire.

\- Dumbledore m'a proposé de faire partie d'une organisation qui combat Voldemort et les Mangemorts.

Le sang de Rosie se glaça.

\- Mais… hésita-t-elle. Quand tu dis combattre Voldemort, qu'entends-tu par-là ? Physiquement ? Tu comptes l'affronter ?

\- C'est possible…

\- Mais, Sirius, c'est trop dangereux !

Son coeur palpitait. Si Sirius faisait partie de cette organisation, il serait constamment en danger. Elle eut brusquement peur pour lui.

\- Je sais, Rosie, lui dit-il d'un air triste. Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Je dois aider Dumbledore. Nous devons faire en sorte que ce mage noir ne puisse pas gouverner ce pays. Car oui, c'est son ambition ! Il veut le pouvoir et il le prendra par la force s'il le peut. Et s'il y arrive, je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de ce monde. Je veux avoir des enfants, Rosie, et je ne veux pas qu'ils vivent sous le joug d'un tyran. Il est bien plus dangereux qu'il n'y paraît. Si nous le laissons faire, son influence grandira et nous risquons de ne plus pouvoir vivre librement. C'est d'ailleurs déjà le cas. Tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne se protègent, ta tante la première.

Sirius leva des yeux accablés vers sa fiancée.

\- Je souhaite faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'organisation de Dumbledore. Et j'aimerais de tout mon coeur que tu acceptes ma décision. Je ne veux pas te l'imposer mais il faut que tu saches que c'est très important pour moi. Je ne peux malheureusement penser à rien d'autre en ce moment. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

Rosie se sentit soudain très triste. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à ne rien faire. Elle le connaissait trop.

\- J'accepte, dit-elle finalement.

Sirius la regarda intensément tout en lui caressant la joue. Puis, il la serra fort dans ses bras en la remerciant.

Le lendemain, il partit. Il ne serait de retour que dans trois semaines pour revenir quelques jours avant leur mariage. Rosie fut déprimée pendant plusieurs jours. Sirius lui avait promis de lui donner des nouvelles mais les moyens de communication étaient facilement interceptables par des mains malveillantes. Il était donc nécessaire d'être prudents. Elle ne saurait rien de ses activités pour l'Ordre.

Fin juillet, son coeur se rasséréna car elle reçut une lettre de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques. Elle attendait ce courrier avec impatience car il allait déterminer son avenir. Ce fut avec fébrilité qu'elle ouvrit l'enveloppe cachetée.

ACCUMULATION DE SORCELLERIE

PARTICULIÈREMENT INTENSIVE ET CONTRAIGNANTE

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Optimal (O) / Effort Exceptionnel (E) / Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Piètre (P) / Désolant (D) / Troll (T)

ROSAMUND JANE GREENGRASS A OBTENU :

Arithmancie : O

Botanique : O

Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : E

Métamorphoses : O

Potions : O

Runes : O

Sortilèges : O

Rosie explosa de joie : elle avait reçu 6 Optimal et 1 Effort Exceptionnel. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa tante qui arrivait dans le salon. Elle montra son parchemin.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, Rosie ! s'écria Griselda, d'une voix ravie. Je savais que tu réussirais mais autant d'Optimal ! C'est fantastique !

\- Merci, tante Griselda ! dit Rosie, les larmes aux yeux.

Elle allait enfin pouvoir se lancer dans sa carrière de guérisseuse. Sans plus attendre, elle chercha son hibou Malcom pour envoyer un courrier à Sirius afin de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle. Elle ne savait pas si le parchemin l'atteindrait et si cela pouvait le mettre en danger. Mais elle devait absolument le lui dire. Elle envoya également un courrier à son ancien directeur de maison, le professeur Slughorn avec qui elle entretenait une correspondance, ainsi qu'à la guérisseuse Wyrma Winger.

Elle reçut une réponse de cette dernière le lendemain, lui demandant de venir à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste pour un entretien. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésitation.

Elle ressortit de l'hôpital trois jours plus tard, avec le titre d'Apprentie-guérisseuse et avait décidé de commencer son apprentissage de deux ans à partir du 1er septembre. Sa joie fut telle que rien ne vint l'entacher jusqu'au retour de Sirius, qui revint sain et sauf, chez sa tante, quelques jours plus tard.

Ce dernier avait également réussi ses examens en obtenant 5 ASPIC mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance dans l'état actuel des choses. Il ne lui raconta rien sur ses activités pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il était tenu au secret et parce qu'il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger. Le reste des jours avant le mariage passèrent sans encombres. Rosie nota néanmoins que Sirius avait souvent la tête ailleurs. Il souhaitait repartir en mission et elle sentait qu'il se refreinait. Cela la peina un peu et elle lui en fit part la veille du jour J.

\- Tu sais, on peut encore repousser le mariage si tu penses que ce n'est pas le bon moment, lui dit brusquement Rosie alors qu'ils étaient en train de prendre le thé sur la terrasse de sa tante, profitant d'une courte pause.

Sirius fut surpris par sa question et se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- Que veux-tu dire, Rosie ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- C'est juste que tu donnes l'impression de vouloir être ailleurs… lui répondit-elle, prudemment.

\- Mais pas du tout, ma chérie !

Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Je veux me marier avec toi ! dit-il fermement. C'est vrai que je pense beaucoup à mes activités pour l'Ordre mais je veux être avec toi, pour toujours.

Rosie se sentit rassurée mais elle avait toujours cette boule dans son ventre qui ne partait plus depuis des semaines. Inquiète, elle avait d'ailleurs perdu quelques kilos.

Le lendemain, Rosie et Sirius allaient enfin célébrer leur mariage.

Rosie se regarda une dernière fois dans son miroir. Lily lui avait assuré qu'elle était magnifique, avec sa couronne de fleurs et ses longs cheveux châtains clairs lâchés sur ses épaules et légèrement ondulés. Mais elle n'était pas aussi rassurée. Sa robe était simple : pas de jupon bouffant, pas de corset, ni de fioriture, juste de la dentelle. Et elle tenait un magnifique petit bouquet entre ses mains que son amie lui avait confectionné.

\- Ça ira ! lui chuchota Lily, voyant son amie douter.

Rosie se retourna vers elle et sans dire un mot, la prit dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de courage.

Quand Elsa, Lily et Rosie descendirent, le professeur Slughorn les attendait vêtu d'une belle robe de sorcier vert émeraude. Il portait un beau chapeau pointu et redressa le dos en voyant les trois filles sortir. Son visage exprima la joie quand il vit Rosie.

\- Vous êtes très belle, Miss Greengrass ! lui dit son ancien directeur.

\- Je vous ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Rosie, professeur ! le reprit Rosie.

\- Si vous m'appelez Horace !

Ils rirent. Puis, il lui proposa son bras. Rosie y déposa sa main. Elle lui avait demandé de l'emmener à l'autel, son père n'étant pas présent. Et la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour elle était sans aucun doute son professeur de Potions qui l'avait suivie, aidée et conseillée pendant sept ans chez les Serpentard.

Et sur le Canon en D majeur de Johann Pachelbel, joué par un groupe de trois musiciens, ils avancèrent vers le fond du jardin où les invités les attendaient. Le coeur de Rosie frappait fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ne faisait plus attention aux sons, ni à ce qu'elle voyait. Elle était juste focalisée sur ses pas, avançant un pied l'un après et l'autre, et sur les battements de son coeur. Ses deux demoiselles d'honneur, habillée également de robes en voiles blanches et coiffées d'une couronne de fleurs, partirent les premières vers l'allée qui menait vers l'arche. Horace et elle attendirent quelques instants, puis, s'avancèrent ensemble vers la poignée d'invités qui se trouvaient là.

La petite allée s'ouvrait vers une clairière où une grande arche décorée de fleurs avait été montée. Un ciel de fleurs flottait de l'autel vers les chaises qui faisaient face à l'arche. Des bougies avaient été installées ça et là car c'était la fin de l'après-midi et le soleil était déjà bas.

Les convives s'étaient tous levés et avaient tourné leur tête vers eux. Le coeur de Rosie frappa encore plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle vit les quelques personnes qui avaient pu se déplacer. Malheureusement, elle avait peu d'amis. Principalement ceux de Sirius étaient là : trois anciens élèves de Gryffondor dont elle connaissait à peine le nom. Les parents de James Potter étaient présents. Elle vit Hagrid, le demi-géant, ainsi que les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Elle sourit bien sûr à sa tante qui avait les larmes aux yeux et son oncle Otto qui l'observait d'un air réjoui. Il y avait aussi Peter Pettigrow qui la regardait les yeux brillants. La guérisseuse Wyrma Winger, sa future chef, était là également et avait le visage lumineux et bienveillant. Quand elle arriva vers l'arche décorée de fleurs de mille couleurs, elle vit enfin Sirius.

Il avait l'air radieux et lui fit un grand sourire. Il était magnifique dans son costume noir trois pièces et sa cravate. Elle lui sourit en retour, légèrement intimidée, les yeux au bord des larmes. James et Remus, ses deux témoins, l'observaient également, ils se tenaient à un pas derrière leur ami. Lily et Elsa s'étaient installées en face. Un maître de cérémonie était présent et attendait patiemment la future mariée.

Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'autel, Rosie embrassa Horace sur la joue qui rougit légèrement. Il s'installa auprès de sa tante. Elle se plaça face à Sirius qui lui avait donné sa main pour qu'elle monte sur la petite estrade qui avait été installée. Ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux. Ceux de Sirius pétillaient.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, clama d'une voix claire et forte le maître de cérémonie en direction de tous les invités. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour Rosamund et Sirius qui nous ont invités à être témoins de leur mariage. Rosamund, Sirius, vous avez souhaité une célébration d'engagement qui soit l'occasion de faire de cette journée un moment unique, tout comme l'est votre histoire…

Rosie n'entendit plus le discours du maître de cérémonie. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Sirius. Il lui sourit, elle lui fit un sourire encore plus grand. Elle commença à rougir. Elle avait toujours aimé être le centre de l'attention quand elle était étudiante à Poudlard pour répondre à une question devant toute la classe. Pourtant, ici, devant tous ces témoins, elle se sentait extrêmement embarrassée. Elle, la Serpentard, avait toujours caché ses sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de mettre à nu son coeur et que tous pouvaient y lire comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui l'effrayait. Sirius qui lui tenait ses mains les serra plus fort. Il avait senti son léger tremblement.

\- Sirius Orion, s'écria le maître de cérémonie, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Rosamund Jane ?

\- Oui, je le veux, déclara Sirius d'une voix ferme.

\- Rosamund Jane, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Sirius Orion ?

\- Oui, je le veux, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Les alliances ?

James s'avança et donna les alliances au maître de cérémonie qui les présenta aux deux mariés. Sirius inspira profondément, prit la première bague et la glissa sur l'annulaire gauche de Rosie. Celle-ci fit de même. A aucun moment, ils ne s'étaient lâchés.

\- Alors, je vous déclare mari et femme ! Vous pouvez maintenant vous embrasser !

Rosie et Sirius s'embrassèrent sans hésitation devant les acclamations de joie et les applaudissements de tous les convives. Ils reculèrent l'un de l'autre pour faire face aux gens qui les aimaient et leur sourirent, moitié gênés, moitié heureux. Rosie avait toujours les yeux embués de larmes et quelques-unes roulèrent même sur sa joue. Elle était certes la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Mais ses parents et ses frères n'étaient pas là et quand elle regarda les invités, leur absence lui fut d'autant plus douloureuse. Elle jeta un regard vers Sirius qui lui serra plus fort la main et lui essuya les larmes de l'autre en l'embrassant sur le front. Elle lui redonna un baiser, encore des tonnerres d'applaudissements et des cris.

Ils s'avancèrent ensuite le long de la petite allée et les invités leur lancèrent des confettis qu'ils firent voler avec leur baguette.

La vingtaine de personnes se dirigèrent ensuite vers un grand buffet où un grand cocktail et de la nourriture les attendaient. Ils s'amusèrent beaucoup : Rosie rit devant les discours maladroits de James et Remus, pleura à ceux de Lily et de sa tante. Même le professeur Slughorn en prononça un, ce qui l'émut au plus profond d'elle. Ils mangèrent, burent, dansèrent. Malgré la petite poignée d'invités, ils étaient heureux.

Au milieu de la soirée, malheureusement, l'apparition d'un hibou portant un courrier à sa patte sonna la fin de la fête. Quand Rosie le vit, son sang se glaça. C'était le hibou Grand Duc de son frère Alex.

Alex ne lui écrivait jamais. S'il le faisait aujourd'hui, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

A l'arrivée du hibou, la musique s'arrêta, les convives ne dansèrent plus, les conversations se stoppèrent, pressentant que quelque chose de grave allait arriver. Rosie prit l'enveloppe entre ses mains et chercha Sirius du regard. Ce dernier était à quelques mètres d'elle et s'approcha à grands pas, le visage inquiet. Il lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule mais Rosie la sentit à peine. Fébrilement, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle lut les trois mots qui étaient écrits et s'effondra sur le sol, ses jambes ne la tenant plus. Sirius tenta de la rattrapa, mais elle tomba néanmoins à terre.

Sa tante Griselda qui n'était qu'à un mètre ramassa le parchemin qui était tombé à terre et lut : "Archi est mort."


	35. La mort d'Archibald Greengrass

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Tout d'abord, désolée pour la fin abrupte du chapitre précédent mais voilà, c'était la fin inéluctable que je voulais donner à notre cher Archi T.T J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Normalement, il aurait dû être le dernier chapitre de mon histoire mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué il y a quelques temps, j'ai changé son déroulement._

_A noter : je me suis luxée l'épaule il y a deux jours et je ne pourrai plus publier aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Pour l'instant, je ne poste qu'avec des chapitres déjà rédigés mais je ne pourrai pas aller très loin et je ne peux pas me permettre une tendinite sur mon bras valide. La reconnaissance vocale n'est également pas encore très fiable sur mon pc... Merci pour votre patience et votre compréhension._

_Merci également à tous mes fidèles lecteurs et reviewers._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 35 - La mort d'Archibald Greengrass**

Rosie resta en état de choc pendant plusieurs jours. Sirius et Griselda tentèrent de la consoler mais elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été englouti dans une profonde noirceur, sans pouvoir en ressortir.

Elle s'asseyait sur la chaise à bascule de sa chambre et regardait le ciel par la fenêtre. Elle ne mangeait plus. Au bout de deux jours, Sirius explosa.

\- Rosie, cria-t-il, réagis ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme cela toute ta vie. Tu dois manger, tu dois vivre !

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas de là où elle était. Elle vivait dans une bulle où rien ne pouvait l'en faire sortir.

Sirius tenta de la secouer, la prenant par les épaules mais il n'arrivait pas à la faire réagir. La guérisseuse Winger était venue plusieurs fois la voir mais elle lui avait dit que son état était dû au choc et que normalement, elle referait surface, un jour ou l'autre. Sirius était frustré. Il était malheureux pour Rosie, pour la mort de son frère. Mais il n'avait pas envie de voir sa femme dans cet état. D'autant plus qu'ils venaient de se marier. A cet instant, ils auraient dû passer les meilleurs moments de leur vie mais ce bonheur leur avait été arraché.

Finalement, le deuxième soir, il prit une décision qui ne l'enchanta guère : il écrivit une lettre au second frère de Rosie, Alex, le suppliant de venir voir sa soeur, car elle se dépérissait. Il l'envoya en espérant qu'il recevrait une réponse positive.

Très tôt le matin du quatrième jour, Griselda fut réveillée en sursaut. L'alarme anti-sorcier avait sonné. Quelqu'un essayait d'entrer dans son domaine, sans pouvoir y accéder, à cause du serment de fidélité. Elle sortit du manoir pour voir qui pouvait venir la déranger. Elle avait peur que cela puisse être un Mangemort. Mais à son grand soulagement, elle reconnut son neveu qui attendait adosser contre un arbre et regardait en direction du domaine sans pourtant le voir. Elle s'avança vers Alex qui la vit finalement et malgré les dissensions avec sa soeur Agatha, en le voyant les yeux bouffies, et l'air hagard, elle le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier accepta l'étreinte avec embarras.

\- Bonjour ma tante, lui dit-il en chuchotant. Je n'ai malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps. Et mes parents ne doivent pas savoir que je suis ici. Où est Rosie ?

\- Elle est ici, dans sa chambre.

Griselda fit apparaître un bout de papier. Sur ce dernier, était inscrit l'adresse du manoir que le professeur Slughorn avait écrit. Alex le lut et le domaine des Jenkins apparut devant lui. Ils entrèrent.

Griselda l'emmena directement dans la chambre de Rosie et Sirius. Elle avait prévenu ce dernier en envoyant un patronus qui l'avait devancé. Quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Sirius avait tiré les rideaux. Rosie dormait encore mais d'un sommeil troublé, ses paupières n'arrêtant pas de sursauter.

Alex toisa le nouveau mari de sa soeur. Il était la cause du déshonneur de Rosie et de sa famille. En voyant son air glacial, Sirius comprit qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt, voire jamais. Il recula et laissa Alex s'approcher de Rosie.

Ce dernier avança vers sa soeur et s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Rosie, dit-il doucement, en lui secouant légèrement les mains, c'est moi, Alex !

Rosie ne réagissait pas. Alex posa une main sur sa joue gauche et baisa son autre joue. Il tenta ensuite de démêler ses cheveux qui n'avaient pas été coiffé par sa propriétaire depuis un moment.

\- Quelle tête tu fais ! rit-il doucement. Ce n'est pas digne d'une Greengrass !

En entendant son rire et son nom, Rosie commença à s'éveiller. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. C'était celle de son frère Alex. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage qui ressemblait fortement à son jumeau Archi. Pendant une demi seconde, elle eut un sursaut de joie mais le sentiment s'évapora, remplacé par un profond désespoir. Elle avait reconnu Alex. Et enfin, au bout de presque quatre jours, elle réagit enfin. Elle se redressa et prit son frère dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Alex ne dit rien. Lui aussi pleurait. Rosie s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée.

Sirius les regardait, l'air triste. Il était soulagé qu'elle réagissent enfin après tout ce temps, mais il était attristé car il n'avait pas su la faire réagir. Il devint subitement jaloux d'Alex et sentit son coeur s'enflammé. Mais la colère se dissipa aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il sortit de la chambre. Griselda le regarda avec inquiétude.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les larmes de Rosie se tarirent un peu. Elle serrait désormais simplement son frère, appréciant sa proximité et sa chaleur. Elle n'avait jamais été proche d'Alex comme elle l'avait été d'Archi, mais elle l'aimait tout autant. Lui seul pouvait comprendre sa profonde tristesse. Alex l'avait compris aussi. C'était la raison de sa venue. Il n'aurait jamais transgressé les ordres de sa mère si ce n'était pas pour Archi.

\- Comment est-il mort ? demanda Rosie finalement.

Alex ne sut comment lui dire mais il lui devait la vérité.

\- Il y a quatre jours, alors que je rentrais de mon long voyage en Europe pour Gringott's, j'ai transplané dans la ruelle où nous avions l'habitude de prendre Archi et moi pour rentrer chez nous. Et c'est là que je l'ai trouvé… sans vie...

Sa voix se brisa mais il continua à parler.

\- Je savais qu'il était mort depuis peu car nous avions discuté ce matin-même alors qu'il était au Ministère, par la cheminée. Je lui confirmais que je rentrais. Et il avait prévu de passer la soirée avec moi. Il est sûrement mort quand il rentrait de son travail. Il n'y a eu aucun témoin.

Rosie était horrifiée. Elle n'imaginait pas la réaction d'Alex, transplanant et tombant sur son frère, mort…

\- Mais est-il vraiment mort… de… magie ?

Rosie pensait au sort impardonnable de mort. Son sang se glaça.

\- Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Sa baguette n'était même pas sortie. Il a été pris par surprise. Les aurors ont confirmé ce que je pensais. Il est mort du sortilège de la mort. Malheureusement, il n'y avait personne dans la ruelle, personne pour confirmer ce qui s'était passé. Je suis ensuite allé trouver nos parents pour leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Mère était bouleversée… elle n'est pas très bien en ce moment. Elle ne sort quasiment plus de sa chambre. Père est revenu en catastrophe de son voyage en Inde. Il s'occupe personnellement d'elle. Et je t'ai ensuite écrit car tu devais savoir. Désolé si mon mot était bref, mais comme tu le sais, je ne suis pas censé communiquer avec toi.

\- Mais pourquoi est-il mort ? s'écria Rosie, perdue. Archi n'aurait jamais fait de mal à personne !

Alex resta silencieux. Il était réticent à continuer. Rosie lui pressa la main et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Il pouvait tout lui dire.

\- Je pense qu'il a été approché par… des Mangemorts, dit Alex, hésitant.

Le coeur de Rosie battit plus fort. Sa tante Griselda l'avait prévenue.

\- Tu connais les idées de nos parents, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, nous n'avons jamais voulu nous impliquer dans n'importe quelle organisation, ni nous engager dans une bataille contre d'autres sorciers. Nous préférons rester neutre. Mais Archi a fait connaître son opinion ouvertement. Il était contre les agissements de Tu-sais-qui. Il aurait dû se taire.

Le visage d'Alex s'assombrit.

\- Mais tu le connaissais, n'est-ce pas ? continua Alex. Il était têtu comme une mule. Je lui ai dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il devait garder un profil bas, mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher… Je pense que des Mangemorts n'ont pas dû aimer sa prise de position et ont voulu faire un exemple.

Son frère commença à trembler. Rosie le reprit dans ses bras. Les larmes recoulaient sur ses joues. Il était anéanti.

\- Je suis là, lui souffla Rosie.

Elle lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa sur la joue. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, mais Alex semblait en avoir encore plus besoin.

\- Merci de m'avoir averti et d'être venu aujourd'hui, lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit faiblement.

\- Malheureusement, je vais devoir te quitter, s'écria-t-il. Je ne pourrai plus te parler… en tout cas, le moins possible… tu sais que je ne peux pas… désobéir à Mère…

\- Je comprends, Alex ! dit Rosie, avec tristesse.

\- Son enterrement aura lieu demain à 11h dans le cimetière des Greengrass. Je sais que Mère ne veut plus te voir. Je lui ai demandé de te prévenir, tu sais. Et elle a failli me lancer un sort impardonnable dès que j'ai prononcé ton prénom. Néanmoins, tu as le droit de savoir et aussi de venir, je pense. Car c'était autant ton frère que le mien.

Rosie reprit Alex dans ses bras en pleurant de plus belle. Elle le remercia. Alex partit quelques minutes plus tard.

Elle voulut sortir de son lit mais sa tante l'en empêcha. Elle était encore trop faible de n'avoir quasiment rien mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Sa tante appela immédiatement l'elfe de maison, Glass, qui apporta rapidement une soupe de légumes ainsi que des biscuits secs. Rosie accepta malgré elle la nourriture qu'on lui proposa. Elle n'avait pas faim mais elle savait que son corps en avait besoin.

\- Où est Sirius ? demanda enfin Rosie avec affolement.

Sa tante hésita. Il avait été très affecté par l'état de sa nièce.

\- Je crois qu'il est sorti prendre l'air, répondit Griselda au bout de quelques instants. Je vais aller le chercher.

Rosie hocha la tête d'un air reconnaissant, puis continua sa soupe qui n'était finalement pas si mauvaise en fin de compte.

Griselda sortit de la chambre et alla chercher Sirius. Ce dernier était assis sur le canapé dans le salon. Il avait l'air éperdu. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Elle vous demande, dit-elle simplement.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne sers à rien, répondit Sirius, malheureux.

Il avait enfoui sa tête dans ses mains.

\- Ne dites pas ça, le consola Griselda. Cela a été un choc pour elle. Son frère était… très important. Seul Alex pouvait la comprendre. C'était son frère jumeau.

\- Je sais, dit Sirius d'une voix dépitée. Je n'ai pas à être jaloux de lui car je sais tout ça. Malgré tout, j'ai tellement eu peur de la perdre à jamais. Et Alex, lui, a réussi à faire ce que je ne pouvais pas faire. Je me sens tellement inutile...

\- Vous ne pouvez répondre à tous ses maux, Sirius ! Vous n'êtes... qu'un être humain.

\- Et c'est bien ça, le problème !

\- Non, ne dites pas cela ! Allez la rejoindre. Elle a besoin de vous maintenant !

Sirius la regarda d'un air incertain. Griselda ne lui en voulait pas. Son attitude était normale. Elle eut de la peine pour lui.

\- Elle vous aime ! Et elle a besoin de vous à ses côtés. Soyez là pour elle.

Griselda avait raison. Sirius respira profondément, puis se leva. Il remercia la tante de Rosie par un sourire et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Quand il entra, Rosie avait terminé de manger. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle repoussa le plateau qui était posé sur ses cuisses et tenta de se lever. Mais elle était encore trop faible et trébucha. Sirius accourut pour la rattraper. Elle tomba dans ses bras et s'accrocha à lui.

\- Tu ne dois pas te lever, la gronda-t-il.

Il tenta de la remettre dans son lit mais elle le serrait fermement dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle entre deux sanglots. Tu t'es inquiété pour moi, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas, mais… c'était trop dur.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, répondit Sirius, bouleversé.

Ils s'assirent sur le lit et il la laissa pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand enfin elle se calma, ils restèrent néanmoins dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Sirius avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou de Rosie et lui donnait de doux baisers pour remonter jusque sur ses joues encore baignées de larmes. Rosie releva la tête et le regarda enfin dans les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent enfin, passionnément. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et la reprise d'une alimentation normale, Rosie avait bien meilleure mine le lendemain matin. Elle se prépara pour aller à l'enterrement de son frère et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe noire toute simple avec des escarpins noirs. Elle avait encore maigri, cela se voyait car elle flottait dans son vêtement mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Sirius voulut l'accompagner mais elle l'en empêcha car elle ne voulait pas aggraver la situation. Elle ne savait pas comment sa mère réagirait à sa venue mais elle avait décidé de l'affronter, peu importe ce qui se passerait. Elle l'insulterait, peut-être lui lancerait-elle un sort ou ferait-elle un scandale ? Elle partirait certainement de la cérémonie en l'ignorant royalement. Même sa tante avait décidé de ne pas venir à la cérémonie afin de ne pas gâcher l'enterrement de son neveu.

Même si Rosie n'avait pas envie de se cacher, elle décida de mettre une cape et de cacher son visage sous un voile. Elle transplana à 11h à l'entrée du cimetière dans lequel les Greengrass étaient généralement enterrés, dans le Hampshire. Des sorciers étaient déjà attroupés dans une partie du cimetière. Elle décida de s'approcher d'eux. Personne ne fit attention à elle. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le cercueil en bois de frêne qui trônait au milieu de tous. Un maître de cérémonie officiait au milieu de la vingtaine de personnes qui avaient fait le déplacement.

Rosie les observa du coin de l'oeil et reconnut quelques _amies_ de sa mère. Elle les détestait car ces femmes n'étaient là que pour _lécher les bottes _de la grande Agatha Greengrass. Archi ne leur importait pas. Elle vit néanmoins quelques anciens camarades de Serpentard de son frère. Une jeune femme pleurait bruyamment à chaudes larmes sans se soucier des regards désapprobateurs des _amies_ de sa mère. Rosie eut une soudaine sympathie pour cette personne. Enfin quelqu'un qui avait l'air sincère !

Ses parents et son frère Alex se tenaient au milieu de l'assemblée. Sa mère pleurait silencieusement sous son voile. Son père restait stoïque et avait placé une main protectrice sur l'épaule de sa femme pour la soutenir. Alex se tenait crispé à leurs côtés mais il était tout aussi effondré. Rosie le connaissait assez pour remarquer son inhabituelle droiture. Elle voulut s'avancer pour le prendre dans ses bras. Mais elle se retint. Elle n'avait pas envie que sa présence soit détectée. Cela ferait une scène, dont les _amies_ de sa mère se délecteraient.

Elle resta donc en retrait, sous sa capuche et regarda le cercueil de loin. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux presque aussitôt. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais son frère Archi, elle ne l'entendrait plus la taquiner sur sa tenue ou sa coupe de cheveux, il ne lui prodiguerait plus des conseils, ni ne la soutiendrait si besoin. Il ne serait plus là, tout simplement.

Elle pleura finalement, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

A la fin du discours du maître de cérémonie, le cercueil se souleva pour aller se poser dans le trou qui lui avait été creusé. Puis, chacune des personnes jetèrent de la terre ou une fleur sur le cercueil. Rosie décida d'y aller la dernière. Pour l'instant, personne ne l'avait remarquée et elle préférait que cela reste ainsi.

Brusquement, elle vit Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius. Elle était derrière sa mère et jeta comme tous un peu de terre sur le cercueil. Rosie eut un élan de haine pour cette femme qui avait tant fait souffrir son mari. Elle l'observa de là où elle était : Walburga Black était toujours aussi belle malgré son âge. Cela faisait quelques années que Rosie ne l'avait plus revue, elle semblait néanmoins avoir pris quelques rides supplémentaires, surtout aux coins de ses yeux et de ses lèvres. Elle portait une grande cape et un chapeau noir. Tout dans son attitude montrait l'arrogance et le mépris qu'elle avait pour les gens autour d'elle. Elle était juste derrière son amie, Agatha. C'était peut-être la seule ici qui ne lui faisait pas honte. Elle serrait la main de sa mère, comme pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve. Mais que savait Walburga Black d'Archi ? Le connaissait-elle un peu ? Le coeur de Rosie s'enflamma. Elle la détestait, pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Sirius, pour ce qu'elle était pour sa mère, pour tout ce qu'elle représentait.

Rosie l'observait toujours lorsque cette dernière releva la tête et posa un regard dans sa direction. L'avait-elle reconnue ? Il semblait que non puisqu'elle se détourna et partit sans rien dire.

Les sorciers et sorcières partirent vers la sortie du cimetière après être passé une dernière fois devant le cercueil. Rosie ne s'avança que lorsqu'elle fut la dernière. Elle lança la rose rouge qu'elle avait caché sous sa cape et dit ses adieux en silence à son frère tant aimé.

Elle essuyait encore ses larmes lorsqu'elle remarqua que Walburga Black attendait à la sortie du cimetière, seule. Tous les autres sorciers étaient partis, même ses parents et son frère. Ils n'avaient pas dû la voir, ce qui fut un soulagement. Il n'y avait pas eu de scandale le jour de l'enterrement d'Archi.

Elle prit la direction de la sortie avec appréhension, il était clair maintenant que la mère de Sirius l'attendait. Rosie s'approcha de la sorcière avec prudence. Celle-ci se retourna et la détailla du regard de haut en bas. Quand Rosie fut assez proche, elle souleva son voile, et se posta devant Walburga Black. Elle tenta de garder un air neutre sur son visage mais elle sentait monter la colère en elle.

\- Rosamund… Black ? demanda la mère de Sirius, un air curieux sur le visage.

Mais Rosie ne fut pas dupe.

\- En effet ! répondit-elle la tête haute.

\- Quel triste jour pour rencontrer pour la première fois sa belle-fille ! s'écria Walburga, d'un air ironique.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous voyons ! corrigea Rosie.

\- C'est vrai mais je vous _vois_ vraiment pour la première fois ! dit-elle d'une voix neutre et calme, à la limite de l'agréable. Vous savez… Rosamund… quand vous étiez enfant et que vous jouiez avec Sirius dans ma maison, j'ai toujours pensé que vous feriez l'épouse parfaite pour lui !

Rosie ne réagit pas.

\- Puis, il nous a trahi, continua-t-elle, cette fois avec de la colère dans la voix. Saviez-vous que mon fils, Regulus, avait une inclinaison pour vous ?

Rosie ne put cacher sa surprise cette fois. Elle la regarda les yeux ronds.

\- Oui, il vous a admiré pendant longtemps et il m'a demandé de faire une proposition à votre famille.

\- Mais Regulus a à peine 16 ans !

\- Oh, nous nous marions jeunes chez nous, rit-elle d'un air acerbe.

Rosie savait que le père de Walburga l'avait eue à 13 ans ! Comment pouvait-on marier de force des enfants aussi jeunes ? Quelle famille ! Son coeur s'enflamma à nouveau !

\- Mais vous étiez déjà fiancée à Abel Nott, s'écria Walburga. Quand j'ai appris sa débauche, j'ai bien dit le fond de ma pensée à votre mère. Comment un homme peut-il se comporter ainsi ?

Rosie imagina bien le genre de discours que la mère de Sirius avait tenu devant sa mère.

\- Quand vos fiançailles ont été rompus, c'était enfin l'occasion pour mon fils de vous montrer son attirance pour vous. Je l'ai fortement poussé à vous inviter pour la soirée du Club de Slug. Il était tellement ravi ! Vous auriez dû voir son visage ! Si innocent et si pur !

_Regulus, pur ?_ Rosie avait du mal à le croire, connaissant le Serpentard.

\- Vous lui avez brisé le coeur, Rosamund, dit Walburga toujours de cette voix ironique. Et pour vous marier avec qui ? Cet infâme traître à son sang ?

Rosie serra les poings.

\- Sirius n'est pas un traître, s'exclama Rosie d'une voix forte. Il est juste honnête avec ses propres sentiments !

\- Je vois qu'il vous a lavé le cerveau ! s'écria Walburga, d'un air méprisant. Je suis bien heureuse de ne pas avoir demandé votre main à vos parents ! Quelle honte de plus cela aurait été pour notre famille ?

\- L'honneur des Black, ironisa Rosie.

Walburga Black la regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Votre mariage ne tiendra pas ! lui lança-t-elle, acerbe. Le traitre profitera de vous comme il le fait toujours de ses proches et il vous jettera dès qu'il n'aura plus besoin de vous ! A ce moment-là, vous serez seule à jamais car il vous aura délaissé. Et vous vivrez malheureuse toute votre vie !

\- Vous avez des dons de voyance, maintenant, Mrs Black ? se moqua Rosie, bien qu'elle sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos.

\- Ne riez pas avec moi, jeune fille ! Je le connais bien mieux que vous !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se détourna de Rosie et transplana, laissant la nouvelle Mrs Black avec ses pensées pour elle.


	36. Le cottage de Mumbles

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici un chapitre soft. Peut-être trouverez-vous les prochains chapitres un peu lents mais j'avais envie de dépeindre une forme de vie quotidienne malgré la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'espère que ce chapitre ainsi que les suivants vous plairont._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 - Le cottage de Mumbles**

Rosie resta longtemps devant le cimetière, plongée dans ses pensées. Sirius ne pourrait jamais la trahir, pas elle. Elle se reprit et décida d'aller rejoindre son mari.

Quand elle rentra dans le manoir de sa tante, elle le retrouva en train de faire les cent pas dans leur chambre. Dès qu'il la vit, il se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Rosie le serra fort. Comment la mère de Sirius pouvait-elle penser qu'il l'abandonnerait un jour alors qu'ils s'aimaient autant ? Ce n'était pas possible. Elle resta longtemps la tête posée contre son épaule sans rien dire.

Elle lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, sauf sa rencontre avec sa mère. Elle ne voulait pas le rendre furieux ou encore malheureux, pas maintenant. Cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Puis, elle commença à préparer ses valises. Maintenant que Rosie allait mieux, même si elle se sentait encore faible de temps en temps, ils avaient décidé de quitter le manoir des Jenkins pour aller dans leur propre maison, un vieux cottage qui se situait à Mumbles, un petit village côtier, au sud du Pays de Galles. Ce cottage appartenait à Alphard Black, l'oncle de Sirius qui était mort l'an passé. Ce dernier avait légué une forte somme d'argent à son neveu préféré ainsi que deux propriétés. Vu qu'il était majeur, il pouvait en profiter comme il le souhaitait. Sirius savait que sa mère avait été particulièrement outrée par le testament de son frère et avait tenté de récupérer son héritage mais ce dernier avait rédigé ses derniers voeux bien avant sa mort. Tout avait été fait dans les règles. Elle ne pouvait rien faire.

Cet été, avec l'aide de ses amis, Sirius était parti rénover le cottage des Mumbles afin qu'il soit habitable pour lui et Rosie. Ils avaient notamment "rafraîchi" la maison en changeant les tapisseries et les meubles. Lily, qui avait des dons certains en décoration, les avait aidés.

Rosie avait hâte de découvrir sa nouvelle maison et surtout de vivre seule avec Sirius.

Dans l'après-midi, ils dirent au revoir à sa tante Griselda et son oncle Otto, ainsi que sa cousine Elsa qui ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en voulant la retenir. Rosie lui promit de venir la voir le plus souvent possible.

Puis, ils transplanèrent aux Mumbles. Sirius avait envie de lui faire visiter le petit village côtier avant d'aller dans leur maison. C'était encore les vacances, et les gallois profitaient du soleil pour aller bronzer sur les grandes plages qui bordaient la côte. Rosie admira les belles maisons aux couleurs pastels, la verdure environnante, le grand phare qui guidait les bateaux, sur la baie de Swansea.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant une grande plage, Rosie jeta ses chaussures pour aller tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Elle était fraîche mais le sable était agréable. Elle apprécia le va-et-vient des vagues sur ses chevilles. Elle se retourna vers Sirius qui était resté à quelques mètres d'elle et l'obligea à venir dans l'eau. Il n'avait pas envie de se mouiller les pieds mais Rosie insista tellement qu'il finit par accepter. Comment lui retirer le grand sourire qu'elle avait depuis qu'elle était arrivée ?

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Ils décidèrent enfin de se diriger vers leur nouvelle maison. Sirius lui montra un papier indiquant l'adresse du cottage. Il ne voulut pas lui dire qui était le gardien du secret. Rosie fut un peu vexée mais comprit les réticences de Sirius. Depuis qu'il travaillait pour l'Ordre du Phénix, il était devenu de plus en plus suspicieux. Pour l'instant, cela ne l'avait pas beaucoup affectée. C'était juste des petites choses ça et là : des regards jetés derrière lui ou des questions parfois méfiantes.

Une petite maison de campagne avec un étage apparut devant elle. Il y avait un jardin qui permettait de faire cultiver des fruits, des légumes ou encore des fleurs. Sirius lui dit qu'elle pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Et Rosie avait déjà quelques idées, aimant beaucoup la botanique et certaines plantes pouvaient être très utiles pour concocter des potions.

\- Tu penses que je pourrai faire construire une petite serre ici ? lui demanda-t-elle, ayant déjà des plans dans la tête.

\- Oui, tu peux faire ce que tu veux ! C'est ta maison maintenant ! Viens !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers l'entrée. Et brusquement, il la souleva pour la porter dans ses bras. Rosie poussa un cri.

\- Mais que fais-tu ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Il paraît que chez les moldus qui se marient, il faut franchir le seuil de sa maison de cette façon ! C'est Lily qui me l'a dit !

\- Mais nous sommes des sorciers !

\- J'aime bien cette tradition ! Pas toi ?

Rosie regarda Sirius, puis acquiesça. Cela lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'elle n'eut pas le courage de le contredire. Content, il s'avança, ouvrit la porte et ils franchirent ensemble l'entrée de leur nouveau domicile. Rosie rit et leva la tête pour l'embrasser.

Sirius la déposa par terre sans arrêter leur baiser. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient enfin chez eux. Rosie regarda à peine autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas pu être aussi intimes depuis des jours.

\- Et si tu commençais la visite de la maison par notre chambre ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Si c'est ce que souhaite Mrs Black ! s'exclama Sirius, réjoui.

Il la souleva à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- Mais Sirius, je peux marcher ! lança Rosie, moitié indignée, moitié inquiète.

\- J'ai envie de te porter jusqu'à notre lit ! Cette coutume m'a donné des idées.

Elle éclata de rire et ne pouvant discuter avec lui quand il avait une idée en tête, le laissa faire. Sirius prit l'escalier à gauche de l'entrée qui menait certainement vers leur chambre.

Il était tard dans la nuit, mais Rosie et Sirius étaient encore éveillés mais pensifs. Ils étaient allongés sur leur lit et avaient rabattu la couverture sur eux. Malgré l'été, les nuits restaient fraîches au Pays de Galles.

Sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son mari, Rosie jouait avec les quelques poils que Sirius avait sur son torse. Au bout d'un moment, il lui prit sa main.

\- Je vais devoir partir dans deux jours, lui dit-il enfin, d'une voix triste.

\- Déjà ? s'écria-t-elle.

\- Oui… j'avais prévu de rester toute cette semaine avec toi et elle est presque terminée. Avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir profité de notre temps.

\- C'est vrai… c'est passé beaucoup trop vite, répondit Rosie, maussade. Sais-tu quand tu rentreras ?

\- C'est difficile à dire, soupira Sirius. Les missions peuvent se terminer en quelques jours mais parfois, ça peut durer plusieurs semaines. Pour l'instant, je n'ai fait que des petites missions, mais je crois que Dumbledore a besoin de moi pour des affaires plus sérieuses.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres personnes que je connais dans l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda soudain Rosie.

Elle pensait aux autres Maraudeurs et à Lily. Son amie en faisait-elle partie ? Cette dernière ne lui avait rien dit.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, malheureusement ! dit-il. Cela vaut mieux pour toi !

Rosie soupira. Mais elle comprenait.

\- Nous allons devoir parler de ta protection pendant que je ne serai pas là ! continua-t-il d'un air sérieux.

\- Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger, s'indigna-t-elle. Je sais me défendre.

\- Rosie, il le faut ! insista-t-il d'une voix ferme. Tu es maintenant ma femme et tu sais très bien ce que pensent les Mangemorts de moi, tu as renié les Greengrass, ton frère est mort car il était contre Voldemort. Tu vas devenir une cible, malgré toi.

Rosie en avait assez. Cette guerre lui avait déjà pris son frère, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? Pourtant, ce n'était que le début, elle le savait.

\- Que veux-tu faire ? lui demanda-t-elle, après un long soupir.

\- Nous avons déjà lancé quelques sorts de protection avec Remus et James mais il faudra les renforcer. Tu devras transplaner dans un endroit précis du jardin pour aller d'un point à un autre. Mais il faudra que tu évites le plus de déplacements possibles. J'aimerais que la cheminée ne soit reliée qu'à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, pour te rendre à ton travail.

\- Comment ? s'écria Rosie en sursautant.

\- Oui, tu ne pourras pas l'utiliser pour aller au Chemin de Traverse ou un tout autre lieu. Je préfère que cela reste ainsi.

\- Et tu penses que transplaner là-bas est moins dangereux ? demanda Rosie l'air dubitatif.

\- Je préférerai d'une manière générale que tu évites tous les lieux sorciers !

\- Mais je ne peux pas rester cloîtrer ici ! Je peux me défendre, protesta-t-elle une nouvelle fois. J'ai quand même eu un E en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

\- Passer un examen n'a rien à voir avec la réalité, Rosie, crois-moi ! Et je ne peux pas te laisser sans protection.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, la coupa-t-il.

Rosie soupira à nouveau. Sirius était ferme et ne voulait pas céder. Elle capitula.

\- Je souhaite pouvoir partir en mission sans avoir à m'inquiéter pour toi, reprit-il. Je te montrerai demain où tu pourras transplaner. Nous en profiterons pour renforcer les sortilèges de protection.

Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil, qui filtraient par les rideaux tirés. Elle se retourna et découvrit Sirius encore profondément endormi. Il avait l'air serein. Elle ne voulut pas le déranger dans son sommeil et sortit du lit en silence. Elle s'habilla de sa robe de chambre sans faire de bruit et décida de sortir de la chambre pour explorer sa nouvelle maison. Elle n'avait pas encore visité le cottage.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et se retrouva dans un grand couloir. Le premier étage était composé de quatre pièces : leur chambre, deux autres pièces qui pouvaient servir de chambre ou de bureau et d'une salle de bain avec toilettes. Elle vit que seule leur chambre avait été confortablement aménagé. Sirius lui avait laissé la liberté de faire ce qu'elle voulait des autres pièces.

Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva dans un grand salon qui servait de salle à manger également. Grâce à Lily, la pièce était chaleureuse : il y avait des tableaux de paysages sur les murs, les lampes étaient d'allure victorienne, il y avait également une grande table en bois avec quatre chaises pour les repas. Dans le salon, un grand canapé moelleux décorés de coussins doux trônait, entourés de deux grands fauteuils et de sa table basse en bois vernis. Il y avait aussi une commode et une grande cheminée en pierre qui lui permettrait d'aller à l'hôpital chaque jour. Elle vit que Lily avait déposé des coussins à quelques mètres de la cheminée, sur un grand tapis à poils longs douillé. Elle avait peut-être pensé que Sirius et elle passeraient quelques soirées romantiques devant un feu. Rosie sourit à cette pensée. Elle devait absolument envoyer un hibou à son amie pour la remercier de ce qu'elle avait fait.

Rosie découvrit ensuite une grande cuisine où il y avait tous les ustensiles pour pouvoir cuisiner. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur et fut ravie de voir qu'il y avait déjà de la nourriture. Elle décida de préparer un petit déjeuner typiquement anglais.

Alors qu'elle surveillait la cuisson de ses saucisses, elle entendit du bruit dans l'escalier. Sirius arriva les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, en caleçon, t-shirt et pantoufles. Elle faillit éclater de rire devant son allure si débraillée car elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal vêtu mais se retint. Maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, ils pouvaient être naturels l'un envers l'autre. Néanmoins, cela lui fit quand même un choc. Adieu l'image du beau Sirius, les cheveux au vent, le visage éclatant !

\- Bonjour, lui dit-il en souriant et en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonjour, lui répondit-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et huma ses cheveux.

\- Comment peux-tu sentir aussi bon dès le matin ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-elle légèrement honteuse en se dégageant. Je sens les saucisses grillées !

\- C'est pour ça que tu sens aussi bon !

Rosie entendit le ventre de Sirius gargouiller. Elle rit.

\- Cela te va, tes saucisses avec des oeufs brouillés et des scones ?

\- C'est parfait !

Rosie le fit s'asseoir et le servit. Sirius était ravi. C'était la première fois qu'elle cuisinait pour lui. Rosie avait également préparé du café et il se servit une tasse. Elle voulut s'installer devant lui pour manger mais elle entendit un bruit à sa fenêtre. Plusieurs hiboux attendaient d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Assieds-toi, lui dit Sirius. Je m'en occupe.

Et ce dernier, d'un coup de baguette, ouvrit la fenêtre et les hiboux volèrent vers eux. Sirius sortit des graines d'un bocal pour les déposer sur la table et proposa du jus d'orange aux volatiles qui mangèrent et burent avec contentement. Pour leur premier jour de vie commune, ils reçurent plusieurs courriers, en plus de la Gazette du Sorcier. Tout d'abord, ils ouvrirent des cartes de félicitations en provenance de diverses connaissances qui n'avaient pu venir à leur mariage.

Rosie reconnut ensuite l'écriture de Lily et ouvrit avec à la lettre qui était à son attention.

"_Ma chère Rosie,_

_Toutes mes sincères condoléances pour la mort de ton frère. Quand je vous ai quitté, toi et Sirius, il y a quelques jours, j'avais vraiment peur pour toi mais je n'ai pas voulu te déranger en t'envoyant un courrier plus tôt. Sirius m'a prévenu que tu allais mieux, donc, j'en profite pour t'écrire aujourd'hui._

_J'espère que votre installation aux Mumbles se passent bien et que tu as apprécié la décoration du logement. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'objets à disposition, donc, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. En tout cas, c'est chez toi et tu pourras l'arranger comme tu voudras._

_Je suis très prise en ce moment mais j'aimerais vraiment que l'on puisse se voir prochainement, pour discuter un peu car tu me manques. Qui aurait pu penser ça il y a un an ?_

_En tout cas, je te souhaite un très bon aménagement dans ta nouvelle maison et je voudrais te réitérer mes condoléances pour ton frère. Je sais que cela est très dur pour toi. Sache que je suis là, si tu as besoin d'en parler._

_A bientôt !_

_Lily"_

Rosie sourit et décida de répondre à son amie dans la journée.

\- Ce serait bien qu'on invite nos amis à dîner, quand tu reviendras de ta prochaine mission, dit-elle d'un air enjoué.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas ! répondit Sirius entre deux bouchées.

Il lisait la Gazette du Sorcier avec concentration. Rosie ne voulut pas le déranger davantage.

Après s'être douchés, Rosie et Sirius décidèrent de faire un tour dans le jardin afin d'améliorer les sortilèges de protection. Il lui montra également où elle pourrait transplaner sans aucun soucis au fond du jardin, près d'un grand chêne. Rosie en profita pour aménager l'extérieur dans sa tête. Elle avait une idée assez précise de ce qu'elle voulait faire et en fit part à Sirius.

\- Là, tu vois, je construirais une petite serre où je ferai pousser toutes sortes de plantes. Et puis, ici, tu auras notre petit potager où nous pourrons cultiver des légumes. Là, je planterai bien quelques arbres fruitiers…

\- Fais comme tu veux, ma chérie, rit Sirius devant le zèle de sa femme. Tout est à toi ici !

Rosie soupira devant si peu d'enthousiasme. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais il semblait ne pas être aussi ravi qu'elle.

Sirius resta comme ça, la tête ailleurs, toute la journée. Même si elle était un peu vexée, elle ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'il pensait beaucoup à ses missions pour l'Ordre et il se faisait certainement du souci.

Le seul moment où elle sentit Sirius pleinement avec elle était dans l'intimité de leur chambre, ce qui la vexa encore plus. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas envie de faire une scène pendant leur deuxième nuit dans leur nouvelle maison, d'autant plus qu'il allait partir le lendemain. A cette pensée, le ventre de Rosie se tordit. Elle était allongée dans ses bras et avait une boule dans la gorge.

\- Comment vais-je pouvoir te contacter pendant ton absence ? lui demanda-t-elle. J'imagine que je ne pourrai pas t'envoyer de hibou.

Elle crut qu'il s'était endormi car il mit du temps à lui répondre.

\- Avec James, on communiquait avec des miroirs quand on était en vacances, répondit-il. Je pense qu'on pourrait trouver un système similaire.

\- On a toujours nos parchemins, s'écria-t-elle. Ce serait bien qu'ils puissent fonctionner même si on est loin l'un de l'autre.

\- On peut les perfectionner.

\- J'y réfléchirai. De toute façon, il me reste encore quelques jours avant de commencer mon nouveau travail. Je ferai quelques tests.

Rosie resta pensive. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles de Sirius pendant un temps.

\- Si j'ai une urgence, qui puis-je contacter ?

\- Le seul que tu peux contacter en toute confiance, c'est Dumbledore.

\- Comment ? Je devrais écrire au directeur de Poudlard.

\- Oui car c'est le seul qui saura où je suis.

\- D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix penaude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Tout se passera bien.

Rosie enfouit son nez dans son cou et tenta de ne plus penser au départ imminent de son mari. Elle s'endormit finalement dans ses bras.


	37. Premier jour à l'hôpital

**Chapitre 37 - Premier jour à l'hôpital**

Rosie se préparait devant son miroir. Elle ne savait pas quelle tenue elle devait porter pour son premier jour de travail. Bien sûr, elle porterait la robe verte désignant les guérisseurs, néanmoins, elle devait bien porter quelque chose en-dessous. Et quelles chaussures devaient-elles mettre ? Pourtant, au fond, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

Elle choisit finalement une robe longue et des bottines avec des petits talons et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Sirius était parti depuis trois jours et il lui avait fallu un peu de temps avant de prendre ses marques dans la maison. Elle n'était pas très grande, néanmoins, elle ne se sentait pas encore totalement chez elle. Elle était passée discrètement dans un magasin d'ameublement sur le Chemin de Traverse et avait fait des courses rapides. Depuis que Voldemort avait proclamé sa volonté de renverser le Ministère de la Magie actuel, il n'était plus raisonnable de se promener dans les lieux sorciers. Rosie avait transplané dans une petite ruelle juste à côté de la boutique, avait choisi ses meubles et ses décorations vite fait et avait demandé une livraison pour le lendemain. Puis, elle était repartie tout aussi rapidement.

Elle avait également reçu un courrier de la guérisseuse Winger lui indiquant que l'hôpital avait pris des précautions de sécurité. Tout d'abord, le transplanage n'était pas possible aux abords de l'institut. Il fallait que les guérisseurs et autres travailleurs transplanent à cinq rues, ce qui avait indigné les employés. Mais la peur d'une attaque était tellement forte qu'ils renoncèrent et acceptèrent les conditions mises en place par l'hôpital.

Les employés pouvaient encore utiliser leur cheminée pour accéder à l'hôpital mais chacune était surveillée et répertoriée avec soin. En cas d'urgence, les sorciers accidentés ne pouvaient même pas y entrer directement, devant utiliser l'entrée du public. Cela compliquait les interventions mais le directeur de l'hôpital, Anatole Strout, avait été intransigeant. La sécurité avant tout !

Rosie se prépara du thé et deux toasts qu'elle beurra de marmelade. Un hibou venait d'arriver pour lui déposer la Gazette du Sorcier et elle prit le temps de le lire. Elle s'était levée très tôt, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire à Poudlard. Mais aujourd'hui, son stress avait été tellement grand qu'elle avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. Pourtant, elle n'était pas fatiguée et lut les gros titres ainsi que les articles qui l'intéressaient d'un œil alerte. Bien sûr, elle passait toujours par la rubrique nécrologique pour voir qui avait disparu ou était mort. Certains jours, aucun nom n'y figurait, mais à d'autres moments, la liste était longue. Fort heureusement, aujourd'hui, aucun sorcier n'était mort. Elle referma le journal et soupira de soulagement.

Elle finit de manger ses toasts, prit sa tasse de thé et décida de prendre quelques temps pour écrire à son bureau. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée au cottage, elle écrivait dans un journal qu'elle adressait ce journal à son frère disparu, Archi. Elle savait bien qu'il ne le lirait jamais mais elle avait besoin de coucher sur papier ses sentiments du moment, comme s'il allait lui répondre un jour. Quand elle eut fini d'écrire tout ce qu'elle avait à dire, elle décida d'envoyer un courrier à Lily pour lui proposer un déjeuner.

Elle n'avait pas trouvé de moyen pour contacter Sirius. Elle avait tenté d'ensorceler les anciens parchemins qu'ils avaient à Poudlard mais elle savait que leur portée n'était pas assez grande. Elle avait besoin de l'aide d'une grande ensorceleuse. Elle était douée en sortilèges mais apparemment pas suffisamment. Elle en parlerait à Lily quand elle la verrait.

Elle sortit pour aller dans la volière de son hibou Malcom et lui remit la lettre pour son amie. Ce dernier accepta les caresses de sa maîtresse en fermant les yeux. Puis, il lui cogna sa main de sa tête et dans un grand battement d'ailes, partit faire son travail de hibou.

Rosie avait encore du temps devant elle mais elle décida de partir pour l'hôpital. Elle préférait arriver en avance. Elle prit sa cape et se dirigea vers le grand chêne au fond du jardin pour transplaner. Sa cheminée n'était pas encore connectée avec l'hôpital et elle devait la faire enregistrer en tant qu'employée avant de pouvoir l'utiliser. Comme l'avait averti Sirius, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle ne voyait pas de personne suspecte dans les environs. Elle était bien seule. Elle arriva au pied de l'arbre et transplana aussitôt dans une petite ruelle à sens interdit dans les rues de Londres. Ses bottines claquèrent sur la rue pavée. Rosie décida de les ensorceler. Il n'était pas question que les gens l'entendent arriver. Elle décida également de se lancer un sort de désillusion. On n'était jamais assez prudent, comme lui disait constamment Sirius.

Il était encore tôt à Londres, seulement 8h du matin. Pourtant, les rues étaient bondées de moldus qui se dirigeaient vers leur voiture ou leur station de métro pour aller travailler. Rosie ne fit pas attention aux personnes autour d'elle et marcha d'un pas assuré pendant une dizaine de minutes vers l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste.

Elle arriva enfin à destination et se rendit à l'entrée du public. Elle n'avait pas encore son badge officiel et ne pouvait accéder par l'entrée des travailleurs. Elle retira son sort de désillusion quand elle arriva devant la vitrine et se présenta à l'un des mannequins, qui la fit entrer.

Elle se retrouva dans le grand hall d'accueil, des sorciers et sorcières allant d'un côté ou de l'autre. Elle devait retrouver la guérisseuse Wyrma Winger au premier étage, au service des Blessures par Créatures Magiques.

Elle trouva cette dernière dans son bureau, comme la toute première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontrée pendant son stage de Noël.

\- Bonjour Wyrma, dit Rosie, après avoir toqué quelques coups à la porte de la médicomage.

\- Ah bonjour Rosie ! s'écria Wyrma avec un grand sourire. Je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt ! Tu as au moins une demi-heure d'avance !

\- Oui, désolée, je n'avais pas envie d'être en retard, répondit-elle d'un air gêné.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! On va dans ce cas prendre un café ou un thé dans la salle des employés ! Ton tuteur n'est pas encore arrivé, donc, tu peux prendre ton temps.

\- D'accord. Mais et toi ? Tu n'as pas du travail ?

\- Oh, c'est juste de la paperasse…

Wyrma regarda le tas de papiers qui était posé sur son bureau avec regret.

\- Je déteste faire la paperasse, lui dit-elle dans un soupir. Je procrastine… et ensuite, je m'en mords les doigts car je dois rendre les rapports quasiment tous en même temps.

Rosie compatit pour la guérisseuse. Elle la comprenait bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à faire de la "paperasse".

\- Tu connais déjà la maison ? s'écria Wyrma.

\- Oui, pas besoin de me refaire une visite, rit Rosie, même si je sais que tu préfères ça à tous tes papiers.

\- Oui… soupira-t-elle à nouveau.

Rosie sourit.

\- Bon, allons d'abord boire un café ! s'exclama Wyrma.

Et Rosie la suivit tout au bout du couloir. La guérisseuse ouvrit une porte où une pancarte "Privé" était indiquée. Elles entrèrent dans une grande salle aux murs blancs : une dizaine de tables rondes étaient installées ainsi que des chaises mais également des fauteuils et des tables basses. Il y avait même trois grands canapés qui servaient parfois de lits pour des guérisseurs trop fatigués par leur service pour rentrer chez eux. Une dizaine de médicomages étaient déjà présents : certains lisaient le journal du jour, d'autres discutaient entre eux sans faire trop de bruit et d'autres encore buvaient tranquillement leur café en lisant un livre.

\- Bonjour ! lança Wyrma à la cantonade.

Certains sorciers levèrent la tête et en la reconnaissant, lui dirent bonjour également. D'autres continuaient leur conversation sans faire attention à l'intervention de la guérisseuse.

\- Je vous présente Rosamund Black, dit-elle en présentant Rosie.

Tous les sorciers, cette fois, se turent et la dévisagèrent. Rosie se sentit subitement gênée et ses joues se teintèrent de rouge. Forcément, l'histoire de son nom l'avait précédée : tout le monde était au courant dans le monde magique que la famille Greengrass n'avait pas perdu un enfant mais deux avec le reniement de leur fille. Tous connaissaient Agatha Greengrass, la trésorière des Sœurs Sorcières de la Charité de l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. De plus, Rosamund Greengrass avait choqué les mères "bienveillantes" des familles de sang-pur en se mariant avec un mauvais garçon, le célèbre Sirius Black, également renié par sa propre famille.

Rosie vivait recluse depuis deux mois chez sa tante et maintenant dans son cottage et elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle était devenue célèbre malgré elle. Néanmoins, elle ne se démonta pas devant tous ces regards ahuris, surpris ou même méprisants. Elle avait affronté la haine de sa maison à Poudlard et dernièrement, avait réussi à rester debout avec fierté face à Walburga Black. Elle n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par ces guérisseurs, même s'ils étaient plus expérimentés et plus âgés qu'elle.

Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers Wyrma qui avait compris sa bourde et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Alors, ce thé ? s'écria Rosie vers son amie.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! Viens ! dit son interlocutrice avec un sourire.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le grand buffet. Rosie avait apporté sa propre tasse et la remplit d'eau chaude après avoir mis un sachet de thé noir. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur une table au fond de la salle. Les regards étaient toujours tournés vers elles mais les discussions avaient repris. _Ça y est, les ragots commencent ! _se dit Rosie, de façon narquoise.

\- Malheureusement, ça ne doit pas trop te changer de Poudlard, dit Wyrma, d'un air triste.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! J'ai l'habitude maintenant ! affirma Rosie. Je pensais juste qu'en travaillant à l'hôpital avec des adultes, tout ceci serait derrière moi.

\- L'école n'est malheureusement qu'un écho du monde adulte.

Elles soupirèrent en chœur et se mirent à rire.

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Wyrma, d'un air sérieux.

\- Oui, ça va, tenta de la rassurer Rosie.

\- Tu es sûre ? J'ai l'impression que tu as encore maigri depuis que je t'ai vu la dernière fois.

\- Mais pas du tout, je mange mes trois repas par jour.

Myriam la dévisagea. Rosie inspira.

\- C'est vrai que sans Sirius à la maison, confia-t-elle, ce n'est pas pareil. Je me sens un peu seule.

\- Je te comprends. Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'il faisait comme travail, en revanche, je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de te laisser seule comme ça, surtout après la mort de ton frère.

\- C'est bon, je suis une adulte, Wyrma, je sais me débrouiller.

\- Oui, c'est ce que tu dis ! Quand même, cela fait même pas deux semaines… Enfin, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? S'il y a le moindre problème ? Ou si tu te sens un peu seule ?

\- Merci Wyrma.

Rosie toucha le bras de son amie et le serra de sa main pour montrer sa reconnaissance. La guérisseuse releva la tête et reconnut quelqu'un.

\- Ah tiens, Christopher ! s'écria-t-elle.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et lui fit un grand signe de la main pour qu'il les rejoignent. Le Christopher en question était un bel homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux blonds courts et aux yeux verts. Il était carré au niveau de ses épaules et très grand. Il fit un grand sourire et Rosie remarqua ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Elle avait un vague souvenir de cet homme. Il avait sûrement été à Poudlard pendant sa scolarité. L'homme se servit une grande tasse de café et avança prudemment vers les deux femmes sans en faire tomber une seule goutte.

\- Bonjour Wyrma, lança-t-il d'une voix grave mais chaleureuse.

\- Salut Chris ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va pas mal !

Il sourit à nouveau à Wyrma et Rosie pensa immédiatement qu'il devait avoir du succès auprès des femmes.

\- Rosie, je te présente le guérisseur Christopher Stills ! dit la guérisseuse à son attention. Ce sera ton tuteur pour ton apprentissage.

Rosie la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Son tuteur ? Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise et tendit la main vers le guérisseur Stills de façon officielle. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rire, se leva et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait. Sa poigne était ferme et énergique.

\- Et voici Rosamund Black, dit Wyrma en terminant les présentations.

\- Enchantée !

\- Enchanté !

Rosie se sentit soudain gênée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à rencontrer son tuteur à cet instant, alors qu'elle prenait tranquillement son thé.

\- Le guérisseur Stills te suivra pendant tes deux ans d'apprentissage, expliqua Wyrma. Comme tu le sais, tu passeras quatre mois et demi dans chaque département de l'hôpital. Christopher est dans le service des Empoisonnements par potions et plantes. Je crois que c'est un service qui t'intéresse beaucoup.

\- Oui, en effet !

\- Wyrma m'a dit que vous étiez une maîtresse de potions douée, dit le guérisseur Stills.

\- Oh non, pas du tout… Enfin, je me débrouille.

\- Rosie est trop modeste, lança Wyrma. Elle était l'élève préférée du professeur Slughorn.

Le guérisseur Stills fut impressionné.

\- Ensuite, à la fin de tes deux ans d'apprentissage, continua Wyrma, tu passeras l'examen final pour devenir Guérisseuse et tu pourras choisir ta spécialisation.

Rosie hocha la tête. Elle ne put empêcher la question qui lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Vous avez été diplômé de Poudlard en quelle année ? lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, elle avait posé cette question les oreilles en feu.

\- En 1973, répondit Stills sans s'offusquer de la question.

\- Je me disais que je vous avais déjà vu.

\- Tu verras, le guérisseur Stills est très doué, il a vite monté les échelons.

\- Tu me flattes, Wyrma !

\- Mais pas du tout ! Tu étais à Serdaigle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Et vous ? Vous étiez dans quelle maison ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Rosie.

Un an auparavant, elle aurait répondu fièrement Serpentard, mais depuis le début de son histoire avec Sirius, elle ne savait plus si c'était une bonne chose. Elle savait comment les autres maisons méprisaient la sienne. Néanmoins, elle ne put lui mentir.

\- Serpentard.

Stills eut un sourire en coin. Pourquoi cette information le faisait-il rire ? Il vit qu'elle l'observait d'un air choqué et se défendit.

\- Excusez-moi si je vous ai offensé, se reprit-il. Mais j'ai entendu dire que tous les Black allaient à Serpentard. Il y en a juste eu un…

\- Oui, Sirius Black, dit Rosie d'un air froid.

\- Tout à fait, à part lui…

\- Sirius Black est mon mari, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix ferme. C'est pourquoi je porte son nom.

Le guérisseur Stills fut surpris. La jeune fille devant lui avait l'air tellement jeune. Puis, il fit enfin les bonnes connexions dans son cerveau. Il n'était pas porté sur les ragots mais il avait entendu parler d'une histoire sur les Black et les Greengrass…

\- Ah, fit-il l'air bête.

Rosie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête ahurie du guérisseur. Ce dernier rougit subitement et elle remarqua enfin que l'homme n'était pas forcément beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle. Wyrma se joignit à son rire.

\- Je suis désolée, guérisseur, s'excusa Rosie en s'essuyant les yeux. Mais votre tête !

Le guérisseur Stills rit à son tour. Ce fou rire acheva de sceller leur amitié.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rosie se rendit dans un café au nord de Londres. C'était un café moldu et n'ayant pas l'habitude de fréquenter ce genre de lieu, elle se sentait perdue et regardait tout autour d'elle. Cependant, Lily lui avait donné rendez-vous dans cet endroit assez incongru. Son amie ne voulait sûrement pas la rencontrer sur le Chemin de Traverse ou dans un restaurant sorcier. Il était dangereux de se montrer dans ces lieux.

Rosie s'installa sur une table avec deux chaises et quand la serveuse vint la voir pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait boire, elle demanda simplement de l'eau. Elle détailla le menu qui était devant elle. Elle connaissait la plupart des plats indiqués, ce qui la soulagea. Elle entendit le bruit de la clochette de la porte, releva la tête et aperçut une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts qui lui faisait un grand sourire. Rosie se leva et prit son amie dans ses bras. Leur étreinte fut longue, elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis le mariage.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Rosie.

\- C'est à moi de te poser la question ! s'écria Lily. Alors ces premiers jours à Sainte Mangouste ?

\- Fantastique !

Rosie lui raconta tout : sa rencontre avec son tuteur, ses débuts en tant qu'apprenti-guérisseuse au service des Accidents Matériels, ses collègues, ses patients… Lily l'écoutait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était ravie de la voir aussi réjouie. Elle ne lui posa pas de question indiscrète sur son frère ne voulant pas plomber l'ambiance. Pourtant, quand le sujet tomba sur Sirius, Rosie effaça la joie qu'elle avait sur le visage.

\- Cela fait une semaine qu'il est parti en déplacement, lui dit-elle d'un air triste.

Lily lui serra la main, comprenant sa peine.

\- Moi aussi, je ne vois pas beaucoup James en ce moment, s'écria-t-elle. Il part beaucoup en missions.

Rosie comprit avec ces quelques mots que James était également dans l'Ordre du Phénix, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Lily la comprenait donc parfaitement.

\- Et ton travail ? demanda Rosie. Tu ne m'as pas vraiment dit ce que tu faisais.

\- Oh moi, au ministère, répondit évasivement Lily. Ce n'est pas très intéressant.

Rosie plissa des yeux. Elle sentait que son amie ne lui disait pas tout. Mais vu que tout le monde avait maintenant ses secrets, elle n'insista pas.

\- J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, lança Lily l'air plus réjoui. Devine !

Rosie réfléchit quelques instants, puis une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- James t'a demandé en mariage ? demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin.

\- Eh oui ! s'exclama Lily en lui montrant sa main gauche.

Elle portait une bague de fiançailles. Rosie l'admira.

\- Quand ?

\- A la fin de l'année, le 15 décembre. Tu es bien sûr invitée ! Et tu recevras une carte officielle et tout ça !

\- Wow, c'est fantastique ! J'ai hâte !

\- Oui, moi aussi ! Mais je ne savais pas que c'était aussi fatigant d'organiser un mariage, soupira Lily. Comment, toi, tu as fait ?

\- Je t'avoue, c'est ma tante qui a quasiment tout fait pour moi !

\- La chance ! Et James qui ne peut pas m'aider !

\- En même temps, tu n'es pas obligée de faire un grand mariage, dit Rosie.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu me connais, j'ai toujours rêvé d'un mariage de princesse !

\- Je sais, Lily.

Rosie prit ses mains dans les siennes et les serra fort. Elle était très heureuse pour son amie. Elles déjeunèrent en se racontant les derniers ragots. Quand elles se quittèrent au bout de deux heures, Rosie regretta de n'avoir connu que très tardivement l'ancienne Gryffondor. Mais celle qu'elle était un an auparavant n'aurait jamais pu envisager passer un agréable moment avec Lily Evans.


	38. Entraînement forcé

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voici un petit moment dans le quotidien de nos deux héros ;)_

_Pour information, je vais reprendre la publication d'un chapitre par jour car mon histoire est quasiment terminée. Au final, vous aurez environ 45 chapitres (en comptant l'épilogue)._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez la suite et le dénouement que je prévois pour cette fic._

_Très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 38 - Entraînement forcé**

Sirius revint au cottage un mois plus tard. Rosie fut surprise de le voir arriver sur une énorme moto volante. Il se posa comme si de rien n'était devant leur maison et retira son casque en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Rosie se jeta littéralement dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué, sentiment qui avait l'air d'être réciproque puisqu'il la serra pendant de longues minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement, en faisant le tour de l'incroyable véhicule.

\- Une moto ! répondit-il d'un air fier.

\- Une quoi ?

\- Une moto, un véhicule moldu, que j'ai trafiqué pour pouvoir voler avec.

\- Mais ce n'est pas du tout discret comme moyen de transport !

\- Mais si, regarde ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'elle soit invisible des moldus.

Il lui montra un bouton rouge sur le guidon.

\- Et ce bouton me permet de rendre la moto silencieuse ! C'est très pratique ! Vu que je n'aime pas trop me déplacer en balai ou transplaner, la moto me convient bien !

Rosie regarda d'un effaré son mari. Il avait de telles idées.

\- Si tu veux, je te ferai faire un petit tour, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Mais surtout pas ! lui lança-t-elle en le repoussant, à moitié énervée par l'attitude inconsidérée de son mari et à moitié impressionnée par son culot.

Elle éclata finalement de rire et le reprit dans ses bras. Puis, elle le fit entrer dans la maison et ne put s'empêcher de lui raconter tous les derniers potins. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire : son entrée à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, le guérisseur Stills son tuteur, les relations avec ses collègues (elle ne parla pas du fait que certains la regardaient avec mépris et parfois avec animosité), son déjeuner avec Lily et son mariage prochain avec James.

\- Oui, James m'a déjà prévenu, dit Sirius, souriant. D'ailleurs, je serai son témoin !

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas ! s'exclama Rosie avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle fit asseoir Sirius sur la table de la salle à manger qu'elle avait apprêté pour le dîner. Deux jours auparavant, elle avait reçu un courrier de sa part lui indiquant son arrivée. Elle avait décidé de poser trois jours, n'ayant quasiment pas pris de jours de congés pendant tout le mois afin de pouvoir profiter entièrement de son mari à son retour. Elle s'était mise sur son 31 en s'habillant d'une robe noire moulante et avait préparé un dîner digne d'un restaurant de sa tante. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait contactée un jour plus tôt pour qu'elle lui prodigue quelques conseils sur les plats qu'elle voulait cuisiner.

Sirius regarda les va-et-vients de sa femme entre la cuisine et le salon d'un air intéressé. Il put admirer sa magnifique robe et ses courbes et ne put s'empêcher de l'attraper à un moment où elle lui servait l'entrée et allait repartir dans la cuisine. Il la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux et l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Sirius, ce n'est pas le moment, lança Rosie en voulant le repousser. On va manger.

\- Je n'ai pas faim ! dit Sirius. En tout cas, je n'ai pas faim de nourriture, maintenant.

Et il l'embrassa de plus belle et attrapa la fermeture de la robe de Rosie pour la faire descendre jusqu'en bas de son dos. Ses mains firent descendre les bretelles de sa robe.

\- Mais… tenta-t-elle.

\- Tu es en train de faire cuire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Non, pas vraiment… hésita-t-elle.

\- Alors !...

Il lui embrassa le cou, tout en lui caressant la poitrine.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! chuchota-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Quand Rosie put enfin s'installer sur sa chaise, elle était un peu décoiffée et son maquillage méritait certainement un rafraîchissement mais elle avait un sourire béat sur le visage. Sirius fit finalement honneur à ses plats. Bien qu'il ait dit ne pas avoir faim, il avait grand appétit et trouva le dîner délicieux. Il apprécia encore plus sa tarte aux pommes à la cannelle. Il lui dit même que la tarte était digne des cuisines de Poudlard, ce qui la fit rougir.

\- Tu restes combien de jours ? lui demanda Rosie alors qu'ils s'étaient installés devant leur grande cheminée, sur les coussins posés sur le sol. Bien que le temps était encore clément, ils avaient allumé un feu.

Rosie avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Sirius, qui lui caressait les cheveux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, peut-être une semaine, répondit-il, l'air pensif.

\- J'ai trois jours exclusivement pour toi, on pourra faire ce que tu veux.

Il lui sourit l'air lasse.

\- Je veux surtout me reposer, j'aimerais bien me plonger dans un grand bain et ensuite, retrouver la douceur de nos draps pour dormir pendant 24 heures, dit-il l'air fatigué.

En effet, Rosie avait remarqué les cernes autour de ses yeux. Il avait également maigri. Sa mission avait dû être harassante.

\- Je te prépare un bain tout de suite, si tu veux, dit Rosie, en se relevant. J'ai reçu de l'apothicaire de la lavande et du tilleul, je pourrai te faire une décoction apaisante en quelques minutes, si tu veux.

\- Ma potionniste, s'écria Sirius d'un air tendre en lui relevant une mèche de cheveux.

\- Finis ton whisky, le temps que je prépare la potion et fasse couler l'eau.

Elle se releva, alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler de l'eau dans la baignoire. Puis, elle se dirigea vers son petit atelier qu'elle avait aménagé en face de sa chambre et sortit les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Elle sortit un chaudron, y fit apparaître de l'eau, puis ajouta différentes huiles, un peu de soude et des feuilles de tilleul et de lavande qu'elle avait initialement broyé. Elle mélangea le tout et en même pas trois minutes, elle avait réalisé sa petite potion. Juste en reniflant le chaudron, elle s'apaisa. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et versa la potion dans la baignoire. Des bulles de savon jaillirent immédiatement de l'eau et une odeur agréable de plantes envahit la salle de bain. Elle arrêta l'eau et descendit chercher Sirius.

Elle se demanda si elle allait le retrouver en train de dormir, tellement sa fatigue semblait grande mais à son grand soulagement, ce dernier ne s'était pas endormi. Il avait l'air fatigué mais regardait les flammes du feu de cheminée pensivement.

\- C'est prêt, lança-t-elle dans sa direction.

Il se releva et Rosie l'emmena et le déshabilla comme un enfant. Il se laissa faire. Quand il fut nu, il commença à la déshabiller aussi.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas y aller tout seul, dit-il avec un clin d'œil en voyant le regard d'étonnement de Rosie.

Ils entrèrent dans le bain et elle se plaça dos contre son torse. Il l'entourait de ses bras. Ce simple geste était réconfortant. Brusquement, Rosie se détendit enfin. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, se demandant comment il allait, ce qu'il faisait, s'il n'était pas blessé. Enfin, elle se sentit apaisée.

Le lendemain matin, malgré le temps maussade, ils décidèrent d'aller faire une longue balade au bord de la mer. Ils profitèrent de ce moment simple, se retrouvant tous les deux, après de longues semaines. Rosie voulut qu'elle lui raconte ses missions.

\- Bien sûr, tu n'as pas à me donner des noms, ni entrer dans les détails, se rattrapa-t-elle en voyant son air hésitant. Je veux juste savoir ce que tu fais, en gros.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment grand chose à dire, répondit-il dans un soupir.

\- Je sais pas, tu pourrais me dire si ta mission consistait à suivre quelqu'un, à t'infiltrer dans un réseau ou encore à affronter d'autres sorciers.

\- Je ne vais pas quand même pas te raconter ça. Je peux juste te dire que cette mission consistait à surveiller une personne.

\- Tu étais avec James ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Sa question le prit au dépourvu.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il fait partie de l'Ordre, Lily me l'a presque avoué la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

\- Possible, répondit-il, se renfermant un peu sur lui-même.

Rosie soupira, il n'y avait rien à retirer de ces discussions. Il ne voulait rien lui dire.

\- Cet après-midi, il faudra qu'on travaille les Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, dit-il subitement.

\- Comment ? s'écria Rosie, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

\- Oui, c'est important. J'imagine qu'à l'hôpital, vous ne vous exercez pas beaucoup.

\- Même pas du tout, mais pourquoi en aurait-on besoin ?

\- C'est complètement stupide, comme si les Mangemorts allaient épargner l'hôpital ! Il faut que tu t'entraînes… Si ce n'est pas tous les jours, au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine.

\- Mais je connais tous les sorts de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Oui, la théorie !

\- Aussi, la pratique !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra cet après-midi !

Sirius avait pris un ton sans appel. Elle aurait malheureusement droit à un cours particulier de DCFM, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Elle fit la moue. Sirius semblait ne pas la trouver assez douée, ce qui la vexait.

L'après-midi, ils s'installèrent dans le fond de leur jardin.

\- On va d'abord tester tes attaques. Tu vas me lancer des sorts informulés et je vais juste me défendre, dit Sirius d'une voix professorale.

Rosie soupira d'exaspération mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Elle se mit en position et lui lança successivement un sort d'immobilisation, de désarmement et de détonation sans montrer beaucoup de conviction. Sirius les para tous facilement.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu plus d'efforts, Rosie, lui lança-t-il, légèrement énervé. Attaque-moi vraiment !

Rosie souffla à nouveau. Sirius haussa un sourcil. Elle se remit en position ne voulant pas s'attirer ses foudres. Mais il avait raison, elle pouvait faire mieux. Suivirent alors plus rapidement des sorts de stupéfixion, enchaînés par des maléfices explosifs, cuisants, de flagrances ou encore de répulsion. Sirius se défendit avec plus de difficultés cette fois. Il avait un sourire sur le visage, il avait l'air enfin ravi. Il lui fit tout un tas de commentaires qui commencèrent à énerver sérieusement Rosie. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle avait épuisé tous les sorts inimaginables qu'elle avait en tête et demanda un temps mort.

\- C'est parfait ! s'écria Sirius. Maintenant, c'est à moi de t'attaquer et tu vas te défendre.

\- Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle, s'il te plait.

Rosie n'avait pas lancé autant de sorts en si peu de temps depuis longtemps et sa réserve de magie s'épuisait rapidement.

\- Tu vois, il faut que tu t'entraînes, lui dit-il, en lui faisant la morale. Si tu te faisais attaquer demain, tu serais vite fatiguée.

\- Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix acerbe.

\- On s'entraînera tous les jours quand je serai là, d'accord ?

\- Ai-je le choix ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Sirius fit un grand sourire en montrant ses belles dents et Rosie eut envie de lui effacer son air réjoui avec un sort de furoncle mais il avait deviné ce qu'elle voulait faire et il para son sortilège sans mal.

\- Que vois-je là ? s'exclama-t-il d'une voix ironique. N'est-ce pas une méthode perfide à la Serpentard ?

Rosie lui lança un regard furieux.

\- Désolée mais tu m'énerves avec tes "Entraîne-toi plus sérieusement !", "Tes sorts sont trop mous", "T'as perdu la main, Greengrass !". Tu le fais exprès ou tu me provoques ?

\- Je le fais exprès ET je te provoque ! répondit Sirius.

\- T'es qu'une face de rat, Sirius ! cria Rosie, énervée.

\- J'aime ta colère, utilise-là quand tu m'attaques !

\- Là, je vais me défendre, ça ne sert plus à rien !

\- Attaque-moi à nouveau, alors !

Rosie ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et cette fois, elle mit plus de rage et de volonté dans ses sorts. Sirius jubilait ce qui la mit encore plus en colère. Elle épuisa en l'espace de vingt minutes toute sa réserve magique et de fatigue, elle trébucha sur le sol. Sirius accourut vers elle et la releva. Elle lui gifla la main.

\- Je peux me relever toute seule ! s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

Et elle marcha à grands pas en titubant un peu vers la maison sans se retourner. Elle se dirigea vers son atelier de potions et sortit une fiole d'énergie qu'elle but d'une traite. Elle se sentit subitement beaucoup mieux. Sirius l'avait suivie et il s'était adossé au chambranle de la porte.

\- On a fini l'entraînement ? demanda-t-elle d'un air féroce.

\- Oui, répondit Sirius avec calme.

Rosie fut soulagée et s'assit dans son grand fauteuil pour se reposer.

\- Pourquoi tu es si en colère ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant prudemment d'elle.

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier, il se ratatina un peu sur ses épaules. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état de fureur.

\- Parce que tu m'énerves ! lança-t-elle. Tu disparais pendant un mois, tu reviens et tout ce que tu me proposes, c'est de m'entraîner ! J'ai pas pris des jours de congés pour que tu deviennes mon professeur !

\- Mais il le faut, Rosie, se défendit-il en s'agenouillant et en se mettant à son niveau. Tu sais très bien que le monde magique est devenu dangereux.

\- Je le sais très bien, répondit-elle toujours de cette voix en colère. Mais franchement, Sirius, ne peut-on pas penser à autre chose qu'à Tu-Sais-Qui et le risque potentiel qu'il vienne nous attaquer pendant qu'on dort ? Ne peut-on pas vivre une vie normale ne serait-ce que quelques jours ?

\- Il tue des gens pendant leur sommeil, tu sais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Mais nous ne nous voyons quasiment jamais, Sirius ! Je veux faire autre chose que de la magie pendant que tu es là. Si tu veux que je sois prête en cas d'attaque, propose-moi plutôt un professeur de DCFM que je rencontrerai quand tu ne seras pas là, au lieu de m'entraîner et de perdre notre temps précieux à deux !

\- Mais qui ?

\- Il y en a plein ! Je peux même fonder un club à l'hôpital si ça peut te rassurer !

Sirius fit la grimace, il avait l'air d'avoir une mauvaise opinion de l'aptitude des médicomages en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

\- Je sais que c'est important pour toi, le rassura-t-elle. Tu ne vis pas avec moi tout le temps, tu as peur pour moi. Mais il va falloir que tu me fasses plus confiance. Je sais attaquer, je sais me défendre. Et si cela peut te rassurer que je voie un professeur de DCFM, celui que tu auras choisi, je le ferai. Mes collègues Wyrma et Christopher pourront même m'accompagner. Mais ne perdons pas notre temps quand on est ensemble. S'il te plait !

Rosie prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Je sais que c'est ton rêve de devenir mon professeur et moi ton élève, dit-elle d'un air malicieux. Mais faisons-le à la limite dans l'intimité de notre chambre, pas dans la réalité !

\- N'importe quoi, s'écria Sirius avec dédain.

\- Cela ne te plairait pas que je remette mon uniforme de Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air taquin. Il me va toujours !

\- Je t'ai vu plein de fois en uniforme et je sais ce que ça fait de déshabiller une écolière !

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle !

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, dit-il finalement. Je vais essayer de me détendre, quand je suis avec toi.

\- Promis ?

\- Oui, je ferai plus d'efforts !

Rosie approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- En revanche, j'ai un peu mal en haut de la jambe, guérisseuse, s'écria-t-il d'un air lubrique. Pourriez-vous me donner un médicament ?

Rosie le dévisagea quelques instants, puis, elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite, monsieur !

Et elle sortit de la pièce, le laissant avec sa "blessure" et ouvrit sa grande penderie. Elle sortit une de ses robes de guérisseuse, se déshabilla entièrement, enfila la cape verte et la laissa partiellement ouverte.

\- On m'a dit qu'un Monsieur avait mal en haut de la jambe ! dit-elle en entrant dans son atelier.

Sirius la contempla de haut en bas et commença à se déshabiller pour lui montrer ladite blessure.


	39. Mariage, amour et

_Bonjour,_

_Voici la suite des aventures de nos héros ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 39 - Mariage, amour et...**

Sirius et Rosie transplanèrent ensemble pour aller au mariage de Lily et James. La cérémonie avait lieu dans l'une des propriétés des Potter en bord de mer. Ils arrivèrent dans un bois et Sirius, qui connaissait bien le chemin, la guida vers le domaine. Il lui fit lire un papier indiquant l'adresse exacte et un grand portail apparut devant elle. Ils entrèrent et marchèrent dans une grande allée bordée de petits arbustes. La famille Potter avait l'air prospère, leur propriété n'avait pas à rougir face aux grandes familles sorcières de sang-pur. Rosie avait entendu dire que le père de James avait fait fortune en lançant une potion capillaire.

Ils étaient arrivés tôt, les invités n'étaient pas encore arrivés mais Sirius devait se préparer en tant que témoin du marié. Ils furent accueillis par Fleamont Potter, le père de James. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup mais il avait les cheveux blancs. Rosie savait que les parents de James l'avaient eu sur le tard. Elle les avait rencontrés une seule fois lors de son mariage. Il leur fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour Sirius ! dit-il. Bonjour Rosie.

\- Bonjour M. Potter, dirent-ils.

\- Entrez ! James te réclame depuis des heures, Sirius, dit le père d'un air contrit. Il est d'une humeur exécrable depuis ce matin. Euphemia n'arrive pas à le calmer. Il semble qu'il ait perdu une broche qu'il voulait absolument mettre aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, ce doit être la broche que Lily lui a offert pour son anniversaire, dit Sirius, pensif. Bon, je monte le voir. Cela ne te dérange pas, Rosie ?

\- Pas du tout, vas-y, lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Sirius monta quatre par quatre les marches du grand escalier principal.

\- Venez avec moi, Rosie, dit gentiment Fleamont. Remus et Peter sont déjà là. Une tasse de thé vous dirait-il ?

\- Avec plaisir ! répondit Rosie.

Elle retrouva Remus et Peter en costume, installés sur le canapé du grand salon. Ils se levèrent dès qu'ils la virent.

\- Bonjour Remus, Peter ! lança Rosie en se dirigeant vers les deux amis de Sirius.

Ils lui sourirent. Remus la prit dans ses bras, ce qui la gêna. Peter fut moins expressif et lui fit juste un signe de la main. Elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Remus, il avait l'air inquiet.

Rosie se rappela que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était lors de son mariage et cela s'était plutôt mal terminé.

\- Tout va bien, lui dit-elle en souriant. Mais et toi ? Tu m'as l'air fatigué ?

En effet, Remus avait de grosses cernes sombres autour de ses yeux. Ses vêtements étaient usés et ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés. Il sentit le regard insistant de Rosie sur sa tenue et il fut embarrassé et tenta de recoiffer ses cheveux.

\- Oui, c'est le travail... très fatigant, dit-il simplement.

\- Si fatigant que ça ? s'enquit Rosie.

\- Oui.

Rosie n'insista pas, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler de son travail, ni des raisons de sa fatigue.

\- Et toi, comment ça se passe à Sainte Mangouste ? lui demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle tout en remerciant le père de James qui venait de lui servir une tasse de thé. En ce moment, je travaille dans le service des Accidents Matériels. C'est intéressant mais je suis un peu lassée d'écouter les histoires de patients qui ont mal utilisé tel ou tel appareil à cause de leur bêtise : un chaudron mal nettoyé, un balai mal entretenu…

\- T'es dure, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, dit Remus.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, je ne suis sûrement pas assez patiente. C'est peut-être bizarre, mais j'ai hâte d'aller dans le prochain service le mois prochain, celui des Blessures par Créatures Vivantes. Je sais que certains patients seront tout aussi stupides mais je suis sûre qu'il y aura des cas plus intéressants. En tout cas, c'est sûr que le service des Accidents Matériels, c'est pas pour moi !

\- Tu voudrais plutôt aller dans quel service ?

\- Celui des Empoisonnements par Potions et Plantes !

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas !

\- Malheureusement, je n'irai pas là-bas avant un an ! Je ronge mon frein.

Un homme blond aux yeux verts d'une cinquantaine d'années, en costume noir et cravate, arriva dans le salon. Il avait l'air de ne pas être à sa place et regardait autour de lui avec curiosité. Il sursauta quand un plateau avec des biscuits le dépassa sans que personne ne le tienne pour se poser sur la table basse où étaient assis Remus, Peter, Rosie et Fleamont.

\- Ah, Albert, vous voici ! s'écria le père de James. Venez vous asseoir et prendre le thé.

\- Merci, dit ce dernier.

Il s'assit sur un grand fauteuil que lui proposa Fleamont et sourit aux trois jeunes gens.

\- Bonjour, je suis Albert Evans, le père de Lily, dit-il en se présentant.

Les trois anciens étudiants se présentèrent à leur tour.

\- Comment va Lily ? demanda Fleamont, inquiet.

\- Elle va mieux, répondit Albert d'un air soucieux. Elle tient le coup. Sa mère finit de la coiffer.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rosie, alarmée.

\- Elle a appris que sa sœur Petunia ne viendrait pas à son mariage, dit-il d'un air triste. Elle a beaucoup pleuré ce matin mais là, ça va mieux. Mes filles ne sont malheureusement pas en très bons termes, ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Je vais aller la voir, s'écria Rosie en se levant. Où se trouve-t-elle ?

Fleamont lui expliqua le chemin et elle monta les escaliers pour atteindre la deuxième porte du premier étage. Elle toqua. Elle entendit un "entrez".

\- Bonjour, lança-t-elle vers les deux femmes qui étaient installées devant le grand miroir.

Elles se retournèrent. Rosie fut frappée par la ressemblance entre les deux femmes : elles avaient toutes les deux les cheveux auburn, seule la couleur de leurs yeux étaient différente.

Malgré les yeux rougies par les larmes de Lily, Rosie la trouva magnifique dans sa robe blanche. La future mariée s'avança vers son amie et Rosie la prit dans ses bras. Lily la serra fort. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur le petite canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée de la chambre.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit la mère de Lily.

Elles attendirent qu'elle sorte pour parler.

\- Ma sœur ne viendra pas, dit simplement Lily.

\- Oui, c'est ce que ton père m'a dit, répondit Rosie, en lui prenant la main.

\- Je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas bien mais elle aurait pu faire un effort. Je suis quand même venue à son mariage ! Son mari s'est permis d'insulter James pendant la cérémonie. C'est vrai que je ne lui parle plus trop depuis mais elle aurait pu faire cet effort-là pour moi.

Lily bouillait de rage.

\- Je suis désolée, Lily, dit simplement Rosie.

\- Je suis stupide, dit son amie se rappelant que la famille de Rosie ne s'était pas déplacée pour son propre mariage. Je ne devrais pas m'énerver comme ça, surtout devant toi.

\- Pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tant pis pour ta soeur, elle ratera un très beau mariage !

Lily sourit.

\- Tu es très belle dans cette robe, mais il ne faudrait pas que tu la gâches avec des larmes ! Ce jour doit être le plus beau jour de ta vie !

\- Merci, Rosie.

\- Je vais t'aider à te remaquiller !

Elle fit asseoir Lily devant le miroir, lui relissa les cheveux, lui posa sa couronne de fleurs et la remaquilla. Quand elle eut fini, on ne voyait plus que Lily avait pleuré.

\- Merci beaucoup, Rosie, dit Lily en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- De rien.

On toqua à la porte. Le père de Lily entra prudemment.

\- Entre, papa, lui dit sa fille avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier vint vers elles, soulagé.

\- Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, ça va !

Il la prit dans ses bras. Rosie, se sentant de trop, décida de rejoindre les autres dans le salon. D'autres invités étaient déjà arrivés. Rosie ne connaissait pas la plupart des adultes. Elle reconnut juste une guérisseuse qu'elle avait déjà rencontré dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Cette dernière lui hocha la tête en la voyant. Elle vit également des anciens élèves de Gryffondor avec qui elle n'avait jamais parlé. Certains la regardaient avec curiosité. Même les étudiants plus âgés connaissaient Rosamund Greengrass et sa réputation dans l'école. Elle vit les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall qui discutaient ensemble. Puis, elle remarqua le professeur Slughorn et se dirigea directement vers ce dernier.

\- Bonjour professeur ! dit-elle à son attention, elle avait encore du mal à l'appeler Horace.

\- Oh, bonjour, Rosamund, lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, comme d'habitude.

\- Et vous, ma chère ?

\- Très bien, professeur.

Le père de James arriva dans le salon.

\- Nous devons commencer à nous installer, dit-il à l'attention des invités présents.

Le professeur Slughorn offrit son bras à Rosie qu'elle prit avec un sourire. Fleamont les emmena au fond de la maison, dans une très grande verrière, qui servait certainement de salle à manger. Des chaises avaient été aménagées pour faire face à une petite arche au fond de la salle. Le maître de cérémonie, le même qui avait officié pour le mariage de Rosie et Sirius, était là. Il la reconnut et Rosie se sentit obligée d'aller lui serrer la main. Elle s'installa à côté de Remus et Peter, assis au deuxième rang et attendit que tous les invités arrivent et s'installent. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, elle entendit des brouhaha derrière elle. James et Sirius arrivaient. Ils saluaient les personnes qu'ils rencontraient, souriaient au autres, agitaient la main. Rosie rit sous cape de leur prétendue nonchalance.

Sirius vit enfin Rosie et ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'embrasser en passant à son niveau.

\- James a l'air d'avoir retrouvé sa broche, lui chuchota-t-elle en voyant la broche dorée en forme de lys accrochée sur le devant de la veste du futur marié.

\- Oui, elle était rangée dans un de ses tiroirs. Il n'avait même pas pensé à lancer un Accio tellement il était stressé, lui répondit-il.

Il la laissa pour aller se placer derrière James, en sa qualité de témoin. Les retardataires arrivèrent enfin, puis, la musique sonna le début de la cérémonie. Tous les invités se levèrent et regardèrent vers la porte d'entrée de la verrière. Une jeune femme au nom d'Alice que Rosie ne connaissait pas mais qu'elle avait déjà vu chez les Gryffondor descendit l'allée avec un petit bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Puis, au bout de quelques instants, Lily et son père apparurent. Ils avançaient lentement au rythme de la musique. Rosie remarqua que Lily pleurait à nouveau, mais cette fois de bonheur. Heureusement, elle avait ensorcelé son maquillage pour qu'il ne coule pas.

Rosie écouta distraitement le discours du maître de cérémonie car elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sirius. Ce dernier était toujours aussi beau dans son costume, il se tenait bien droit et ses cheveux mi-longs étaient détachés. Quand Lily dit oui à James, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers Rosie qui lui sourit en retour. Lui aussi pensait à la même chose.

Tous les invités se levèrent et applaudirent les mariés.

La fête fut fantastique : la nourriture débordait sur les tables, les boissons coulaient à flots, le groupe qu'avait invité les Potter jouait de la très bonne musique et la piste de danse était remplie de danseurs qui se déhanchaient.

\- Viens, on va danser ! lança Rosie à Sirius car cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle tapait le rythme du pied.

Ce dernier discutait avec Remus. En voyant que sa femme ne le laisserait pas tranquille, il lança une mine de dépit à son ami en guise d'excuse et se laissa guider vers les danseurs.

\- Tu te rappelles de notre première danse ? demanda Sirius.

\- Tu veux dire le Charleston ?

\- Oui.

Il lui fit les quelques pas dont il se rappelait.

\- Mais c'est pas du tout le bon rythme.

\- Si, regarde ! s'écria-t-il en ralentissant un peu chaque pas pour suivre le rythme.

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Allez, fais la même chose que moi ! Tu es obligée ! Tu m'as obligé à venir danser.

Rosie soupira et suivit Sirius dans son délire chorégraphique. Les danseurs autour d'eux les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Puis, une fille tenta de faire les mêmes pas qu'eux suivies par d'autres personnes. Rosie éclata de rire mais continua de danser du charleston sur du rock sorcier comme tous les autres.

\- Tu as vraiment des idées stupides parfois, dit Rosie alors qu'ils dansaient sur un slow.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que pensaient les autres !

Rosie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est un beau mariage, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! James a adoré mon discours !

\- Tu parles !

Sirius avait fait un discours gênant pour le pauvre James. Il avait déballé beaucoup de leur infractions à Poudlard, ce qui l'avait bien fait rire. En même temps, James ne l'avait pas épargné lors de son mariage, c'était sa petite revanche.

\- Je veux dire, Lily et James vont bien ensemble, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui ! Mais c'était loin d'être gagné. James aime Lily depuis quasiment sa première année à Poudlard mais Lily ne s'est jamais intéressée à lui avant la septième année, peut-être un peu en sixième année. Ils se chamaillaient toujours.

\- Quand je les ai vus ensemble pour la première fois, franchement, ils me dégoûtaient.

\- Ce n'était pas eux qui te dégoûtaient mais ce qu'ils représentaient.

\- C'est vrai.

Sirius enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Rosie et commença à la titiller en lui faisant des petits baisers.

\- Arrête Sirius, dit-elle en le repoussant un peu.

\- Ça ne te plait pas ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

\- Pas ici !

Il lui souffla une proposition indécente dans l'oreille. Rosie rougit mais le suivit quand même.

Sirius fit une surprise à Rosie quand il revint le jour de Noël. Elle avait invité la famille Jenkins à venir fêter cet événement dans le cottage et avait pleuré de joie en le voyant. Ils n'avaient jamais passé de Noël ensemble, ni ne s'étaient offerts de cadeaux auparavant et elle avait été déçue de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés pour ce moment. Sa joie fut encore plus grande. Sirius lui offrit une broche en or assorties de diamants qu'il avait trouvé chez un bijoutier moldu et Rosie une nouvelle cape car la sienne était usée à force de rapiècement. A chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission, son ancienne cape était toujours dans un état lamentable. Donc, elle avait choisi un vêtement beaucoup plus résistant. Rosie l'avait même ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne s'use plus aussi facilement.

Sirius repartit le lendemain du Nouvel An en lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Malheureusement, il ne revint pas avant un mois.

Dix jours après le départ de son mari, alors qu'elle assistait le guérisseur en chef du département des Accidents Matériels, une infirmière arriva avec un plateau d'un plat chaud inconnu à l'un des patients qu'ils auscultaient. L'odeur était tellement forte que Rosie ne put le supporter et dut s'enfuir dans les toilettes pour aller rendre son maigre petit déjeuner. Ce manège recommença au moins trois fois dans la semaine et désormais, elle se réveillait nauséeuse chaque matin. Rosie n'était jamais malade et petit à petit, une idée prit forme dans sa tête. Elle décida d'aller voir son amie Wyrma.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rosie était allongée en sous-vêtements sur le lit du cabinet de la guérisseuse Winger. Cette dernière avait passé sa baguette sur son ventre et sondait son corps.

\- Alors ? demanda Rosie, impatiente. Tu le sens, non ?

\- Attends, laisse-moi finir de t'ausculter ! la réprimanda la guérisseuse.

Cette dernière continua. Elle lui prit son pouls, regarda le blanc de ses yeux, sa langue et posa finalement ses mains sur le bas de son ventre en chuchotant une incantation. Puis, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda Rosie avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je confirme, tu es bien enceinte ! dit-elle.

Rosie explosa de joie et prit la guérisseuse dans ses bras.

\- Je n'en étais pas sûre, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas facile de s'ausculter soi-même.

\- Je pense que tu es environ à quatre semaines.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi, les dates coïncident en tout cas à la dernière venue de Sirius.

\- Quand pense-t-il revenir de l'étranger ? demanda Wyrma, qui ne savait pas que le mari de son amie faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Rosie avait trouvé une excuse pour ses nombreux déplacements.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, il ne me prévient que deux-trois jours avant.

\- Tu as le moyen de le contacter ? interrogea la guérisseuse.

\- C'est compliqué, je ne peux le contacter qu'en cas d'urgence. Mais je préfère lui dire en face quand il sera de retour. En tout cas, je suis très contente !

\- Moi aussi, je suis ravie pour toi !

Rosie se rhabilla et rentra chez elle. Elle avait décidé d'aller voir son amie à la fin de son service, bien que cela faisait deux jours qu'elle voulait s'en assurer. Incertaine au début, désormais, elle avait la confirmation qu'elle était enceinte.

Pendant les deux semaines où elle attendit le retour de Sirius, elle se posa dix-mille questions : avait-elle les capacités d'élever un enfant ? Était-ce censé d'avoir ce bébé alors qu'une guerre faisait rage dans le monde des sorciers ? Pourrait-elle continuer son travail, tout en l'élevant alors que Sirius n'était quasiment pas à la maison ? Pourtant, elle avait envie de le garder, ce bébé. Il était le fruit de leur amour, à elle et Sirius. Elle décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard, quand elle reverrait son mari. Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait à l'annonce et cela la stressait un peu.

Enfin, Sirius revint, mais l'air extrêmement fatigué et abattu. Il avait appris la mort d'un de ses compagnons et Rosie dut le consoler. Elle n'eut pas le coeur à lui annoncer la nouvelle immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, un phénix apparut au pied de leur lit dans une gerbe de flamme, puis disparut aussitôt. Il eut juste le temps de réveiller le couple. Rosie sursauta en le voyant. Sirius sauta presque du lit pour s'habiller immédiatement. Elle se leva et empoigna sa robe de chambre qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Sirius ? lui demanda-t-elle en l'accompagnant pendant qu'il descendait les marches à moitié habillé.

\- Réunion d'urgence ! lui répondit-il simplement.

Il sortit dans le jardin, Rosie courut après lui, elle était encore en chaussons.

\- Mais tu viens juste d'arriver, s'écria-t-elle, désespérée.

\- Je dois y aller, Rosie… dit-il d'une voix ferme.

\- Mais quand reviendras-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce soir, demain, dans deux semaines ?

Son visage était crispé. Cependant, il reprit un peu ses esprits, s'adoucit et se retourna vers elle.

\- Je suis désolée, mon amour… souffla-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ses yeux étaient tristes. Il l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras. Puis, sans ajouter un mot supplémentaire, il transplana à côté du grand chêne, la laissant dans le froid.

Rosie rentra dans le cottage, les larmes aux yeux. De rage, elle balança ses chaussons mouillés sur le tapis de l'entrée et alla s'allonger sur le canapé pour pleurer. Elle avait froid mais n'eut pas la force d'aller chercher un plaid. Elle était en colère mais se sentait également honteuse. Sirius partait pour la bonne cause. Il se battait pour leurs libertés, il sauvait des gens. Elle ne devait pas ressentir cette fureur qui montait en elle indiciblement jour après jour.

Brusquement, elle sentit des crampes au niveau de son bas-ventre. Elle se tordit de douleur. _Non, pas ça ! _pensa-t-elle. Elle souleva sa robe de nuit et vit que sa culotte était en sang. Elle était en train de faire une fausse couche.


	40. Repos forcé

**Chapitre 40 - Repos forcé**

Malgré son état de fatigue extrême, Rosie eut la force d'envoyer un message à Wyrma qui vint quelques heures plus tard. La guérisseuse l'examina. Son verdict fut sans appel.

\- Tu as fait une fausse couche, dit-elle l'air triste.

Rosie sentit son coeur se briser, pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer. Wyrma lui tenait la main.

\- Je vais te préparer une potion pour que tu te sentes mieux.

La guérisseuse sortit de la chambre pour aller dans l'atelier de Rosie. Cette dernière décida de nettoyer tout le sang qu'elle avait mis sur les draps. Elle prit sa baguette et fit tout disparaître. Elle se sentit encore plus faible. Le sang qu'elle avait perdu lui avait pris beaucoup d'énergie. Elle se servit un verre d'eau, sa main tremblait, elle était vidée de ses forces mais elle prit le verre à deux mains et réussit à boire.

Elle ne savait quoi penser. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle se réjouissait d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sirius même si elle avait eu des doutes mais finalement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire, le destin ayant décidé à sa place. Ce dernier était parti sans rien lui expliquer. Elle détestait de plus en plus cette situation : Sirius était dans l'Ordre du Phénix, elle ne savait rien de ce qui s'y passait et elle stressait pour lui. Elle n'était jamais détendue. Elle avait sûrement fait une fausse couche à cause de toute cette tension.

Wyrma revint dans la chambre avec une tasse à la main.

\- Bois ça, lui dit-elle. Cela te redonnera de l'énergie. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang et tu es aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.

Rosie prit le verre et le but. La boisson était très amère mais dès que le liquide coula le long de son oesophage, elle ressentit immédiatement une chaleur l'envelopper. Elle reprit immédiatement des couleurs, ses épaules se détendirent, elle se sentit somnolente.

\- Où est Sirius ? lui demanda Wyrma.

\- Il est reparti en mission, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Tu… lui avais dit ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps.

La guérisseuse soupira.

\- Je vais envoyer un hibou à ta tante, dit-elle. Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule. Tu es encore faible.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule, s'exclama Rosie d'un air fier.

\- Je sais que tu peux te débrouiller seule mais en tant que ton médicomage, je ne souhaite pas que tu sois seule. Tu es encore faible, tu as besoin de repos pendant quelques jours et je préfèrerais que tu ne passes pas ces jours sans personne à tes côtés. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

\- Vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire, souffla Rosie.

\- Je vais quand même écrire à ta tante.

Rosie ne dit plus rien, elle n'avait plus la force de discuter avec Wyrma. Elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée.

\- Finis ton verre et repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout !

Rosie se força à boire le reste de la boisson, puis s'allongea dans son lit. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard par des voix.

\- Merci Wyrma d'être restée auprès d'elle, dit une voix.

\- Je vous en prie, Griselda, dit la guérisseuse.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda sa tante.

\- Elle va bien mais elle a besoin de repos, elle est très fatiguée.

Rosie ouvrit les yeux et vit une tête blonde aux yeux noirs qui la regardait avec intensité.

\- Bonjour Elsa ! lança-t-elle à l'attention de sa cousine.

Elsa lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Sa chaleur était réconfortante.

\- Elsa, dit sa tante d'une voix sévère, n'embêtez pas Rosie. Elle a besoin de repos.

\- Non, ça va, ma tante, dit Rosie d'une voix croassante. Elsa peut rester comme ça avec moi, ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle entendit sa tante souffler d'exaspération.

\- Vous pouvez partir maintenant Wyrma, dit Tante Griselda à l'attention de la guérisseuse, je m'occupe de tout.

Rosie entendit des pas. Elle n'eut pas la force de tourner la tête et de remercier son amie. Elle la remercierait plus tard, quand elle serait plus en forme. Sa tante revint et se rapprocha de son lit.

\- Comment allez-vous ma chère ? lui demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, à l'opposé de sa fille qui était toujours blottie dans les bras de sa cousine.

\- Je vais bien ma tante. Vous n'auriez pas dû venir.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser toute seule, d'autant plus que Sirius n'est pas là.

Griselda avait pris un ton amer que Rosie perçut.

\- N'en veuillez pas trop à Sirius, dit-elle. Il n'était pas au courant et il a eu une urgence pour son travail.

\- Vraiment, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'est pas là, ne pouvait-il pas être prévenu ? Et puis c'est quoi ce travail ?

\- Non, il ne peut pas être dérangé. Son travail est important.

Sa tante était exaspérée. Elle ne comprenait pas l'absence du mari de sa nièce mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- Il faudra que vous buviez toutes les huit heures la potion qu'a préparé Wyrma pour vous. En attendant, je vais vous préparer un bon repas, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Je resterai le temps qu'il faudra !

\- Mais vous n'allez quand même pas rester ici ! s'écria Rosie. Et oncle Otto ? Et vos restaurants ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre oncle, dit Griselda en riant, il peut bien s'occuper de lui-même quelques jours. Ma cuisine lui manquera certainement mais Glass sait très bien cuisiner. Et puis, pour mes restaurants…

Elle hésita un peu.

\- J'ai dû fermer tous les restaurants que j'avais en Grande-Bretagne, c'était bien trop dangereux de les maintenir ouverts.

\- Vraiment ? s'exclama Rosie, triste pour sa tante.

\- Oui, Vous-Savez-Qui a fait fuir la plupart des mes clients. Plus personne n'ose sortir pour dîner quelque part, les gens restent calfeutrés chez eux. Heureusement, il me reste mes restaurants à l'étranger qui marchent toujours.

\- C'est tellement triste. Je veux dire, vous avez même fermé votre premier restaurant dans le quartier de Soho ?

\- Oui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça pour l'instant. Je vais vous préparer à manger et je m'occuperai de vous pendant quelques jours. Elsa, si elle ne vous embête pas trop, pourra vous tenir compagnie quand vous vous ennuierez.

\- Elsa ne m'ennuie jamais !

\- Oh, vous ne savez pas encore ce qu'elle vous a préparé, à votre place, je ne dirai pas ça.

\- Mère, vous savez que je vous ai entendu ! lança Elsa qui avait relevé la tête d'un air mécontent.

\- Oui oui, allez je vous laisse.

Sur ces mots, Griselda sortit de la chambre de Rosie en refermant la porte derrière elle.

\- Mère dit n'importe quoi, s'écria la petite fille. J'ai juste amené mes poupées pour qu'on puisse leur créer des vêtements. Sais-tu tricoter ?

\- Non, pas du tout !

\- Je vais t'apprendre.

Elsa apporta une petite valise qui était posée dans un coin de la chambre et sortit tout son attirail. Rosie était émerveillée par les talents de sa nièce. Depuis qu'elle était petite, Elsa aimait créer de ses propres mains : une année, elle s'était passionnée dans la décoration de pots de fleurs, une autre dans la création de bijoux en plastique, et maintenant, elle créait des petits vêtements pour ses poupées, en laine, en tissus ou même en papier. Elle prenait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main et créait des vêtements, certes ,un peu trop originaux au goût de Rosie mais elle laissait sa cousine faire tourner son imagination. Si elle avait envie de mélanger du vert avec de l'orange, soit ! Elsa lui donna une paire de petites aiguilles et de la laine et lui apprit à monter des mailles et à tricoter une mini-écharpe.

Ces quelques jours avec sa tante et sa cousine furent très reposants pour Rosie. Elle se levait chaque matin en mangeant un petit-déjeuner copieux préparé par sa tante, puis, elles sortaient s'occuper du jardin et de la verrière où Rosie avait planté des fruits, des légumes et des plantes pour ses potions. Puis, sa tante s'occupait du déjeuner, pendant que Rosie aidait Elsa dans ses devoirs. Elles mangeaient ensuite. L'après-midi, soit elles continuaient à s'occuper du jardin, soit elles trouvaient d'autres activités, comme lire, peindre ou encore redécorer les pièces de la maison. Le soir, elles soupaient tranquillement et discutaient souvent devant un feu de cheminée. Sa tante ne lui posa plus aucune question sur Sirius. Mais elles discutaient de tout : du travail de Rosie, des nouveaux décès, de la famille Greengrass ou Black, de Voldemort…

\- Avec Otto, nous avons décidé de déménager en France, lui dit sa tante, le dernier soir.

\- En France ?

\- Oui, nous pensons qu'il est dangereux de rester ici vu ce qui s'y passe en ce moment. Nous avons peur pour nous et surtout pour Elsa. De plus, nous voulons partir tant qu'il est encore temps.

\- Vous pensez que cela va empirer ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de voir cela arriver et que ce soit trop tard pour nous.

Griselda resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis se décida à parler.

\- Peut-être devriez-vous partir avec nous, Rosie ?

\- Comment ? Mais je ne peux pas, il y a Sirius…

\- Sirius n'est quasiment jamais là. J'ai vraiment peur pour vous. Je ne comprends pas comment il peut vous laisser seule tout ce temps sans prendre de vos nouvelles. C'est insensé. Vous seriez beaucoup plus en sécurité avec nous. Il pourrait venir vous voir en France…

\- Vous dites vous-même que cela risque d'empirer. Si je pars, et que la situation dégénère, Sirius ne pourra jamais me rejoindre ! De plus, mon travail de guérisseuse…

\- Vous pourrez travailler en France, ce n'est pas un problème.

Rosie se sentit brusquement triste.

\- Je ne peux malheureusement pas aller en France. Vous savez très bien pourquoi. Même si Sirius n'est pas présent tout le temps, c'est le seul endroit sûr que nous avons tous les deux. Il est hors de question que je me sépare de lui.

\- Je savais que vous me diriez cela. Mais il fallait que je vous propose une alternative, au cas où. Cela m'attriste et je m'inquièterai beaucoup pour vous. En tout cas, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte ! Dès que nous aurons finalisé notre départ, je vous donnerai les détails, au cas où…

Rosie prit sa tante dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte mais elle la comprenait totalement.

Le lendemain matin, sa tante et sa cousine partirent. Rosie reprit le travail. Elle fût si déprimée pendant plusieurs jours que Christopher, son tuteur, vint la voir un midi.

\- Viens, on va aller déjeuner quelque part ! Ça nous changera les idées !

Rosie, surprise, accepta et ils atterrirent dans une petite sandwicherie moldue qui avait quelques tables pour les clients. Ils commandèrent des sandwichs et des boissons et s'installèrent au fond de la salle qui n'était pas bondée.

\- Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ici ? demanda enfin Rosie, entre deux bouchées de sandwich au poulet au curry.

\- Je voulais savoir comment tu allais, répondit Christopher en reposant son verre de jus d'orange. Tu es vraiment déprimée depuis que tu es rentrée de ton arrêt. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, dit Rosie, d'un air triste.

Christopher soupira.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Oui, je sais, je suis ton tuteur, mais je crois qu'on a largement passé ce stade, n'est-ce pas ? S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, peut-être pourrai-je t'aider ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, non, dit Rosie d'un air dépité.

\- Mais peut-être que si ! En tout cas, cela ne te coûte rien !

Rosie l'observa. Seules Wyrma et sa tante savaient qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche. Même Sirius n'était pas au courant. Pourquoi le dirait-elle à Christopher ? Pourtant, il paraissait sincère et il s'avérait être de bons conseils. Et c'était un bon guérisseur. Rosie s'inclina.

\- J'ai fait une fausse couche, lui dit-elle, d'une voix faible. J'étais à six semaines. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais j'ai réussi à prévenir Wyrma, qui est venue rapidement et m'a soigné.

\- C'était ta première fausse couche ? demanda Christopher.

\- Oui.

\- Quelles étaient les symptômes ?

Christopher avait pris son ton de professionnel.

\- J'étais allongée sur le canapé. Je… pleurais… dit-elle d'un air hésitant. Subitement, j'ai senti des crampes très douloureuses au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Puis, du sang a coulé. Cela a duré longtemps. Heureusement, j'avais encore la force de me traîner jusqu'à mon hibou Malcom pour qu'il envoie un mot pour Wyrma. Cette dernière m'a trouvé dans le salon.

\- As-tu subi un choc auparavant ? Ou un stress ?

\- Euh… ce n'était pas vraiment un choc… Sirius a dû partir ce jour-là pour une urgence à son travail, alors qu'il venait à peine d'arriver. C'était… pour cette raison que je pleurais.

\- Tu dormais plutôt bien ? Je veux dire avant que ça se passe.

\- Plus ou moins bien. J'avoue, en ce moment, je ne dors plus que d'un seul oeil. Mais qui dormirait bien avec ce qui se passe actuellement !

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Est-ce que je pourrai t'ausculter quand on sera de retour au bureau ?

\- Mais pourquoi ? Wyrma m'a déjà auscultée, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

\- C'est vrai… mais j'aimerais quand même t'ausculter, si tu le permets. Cela m'est arrivé plusieurs fois d'avoir des femmes enceintes comme patientes, cela ne te coûte rien d'avoir un second avis.

Rosie soupira et accepta sa proposition. Revenus à l'hôpital, Christopher l'emmena dans son cabinet et elle s'allongea sur sa table de consultation, en sous-vêtements. Christopher lui prit sa tension, écouta son coeur, posa ses mains sur son ventre, lança quelques incantations sur son corps. Puis, il lui demanda de se rhabiller.

\- Je pense que tu vas bien, d'une manière générale, lui dit-il. Néanmoins, je trouve que la partie basse de ton corps semble "déconnectée" du haut de ton corps. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, c'est quelque chose que je ressens. Ton bas-ventre semble… "opaque".

Rosie le regarda, surprise. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre son diagnostic. Christopher sortit un parchemin, écrivit quelques mots, le plia et le lui tendit.

\- Ce sont les coordonnées d'une guérisseuse sage-femme qui est partie à la retraite depuis cinq ans, dit-il. Elle ne travaille plus mais de temps en temps, elle donne des conseils aux femmes qui peuvent avoir des difficultés pour enfanter. Elle a souvent eu des retours positifs. Je pense que ce serait intéressant pour toi d'aller la voir.

\- Et que me fera-t-elle ? s'écria Rosie, légèrement dubitative. Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas de problèmes, Sirius et moi… et puis, cela ne fait que six mois que nous sommes mariés. C'est sûrement normal ce qui m'est arrivé.

\- En effet, tu as peut-être raison, répondit Christopher. Mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Et je peux t'assurer que cette femme est compétente.

Rosie regarda le papier pendant quelques secondes, puis, le rangea dans son sac.

\- Merci, Christopher. J'y réfléchirai.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit du bureau. Le guérisseur regarda longtemps la porte fermée. Il savait pertinemment que Rosie n'irait pas voir la guérisseuse. Elle était bien trop fière, et surtout, ne semblait pas encore prête.


	41. Un moment de bonheur

**Chapitre 41 - Un moment de bonheur**

Rosie était cachée derrière un arbre. Elle regardait les trois silhouettes devant la pierre tombale du cimetière où était enterré d'Archi. Sous sa capuche qui cachait son visage, elle observait ses parents et son frère Alex en train de se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère décédé un an auparavant. Son sort de désillusion la masquait totalement et elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas vue de sa famille.

Les regarder ainsi réunis lui pinça le coeur. Elle aurait tant aimé être parmi eux : prendre son père dans ses bras, pleurer sur l'épaule de sa mère, consoler Alex. Les voir ainsi lui rappela sa douloureuse perte. Sa peine était double : elle avait perdu son frère tant aimé et elle ne pourrait plus jamais se tenir auprès de sa famille.

Elle savait que ses parents se remettaient peu à peu de la perte de leur fils. Elle avait entendu dire que son père continuait son travail pour le ministère et partait souvent en voyage d'affaires. Sa mère avait repris son poste de trésorière des Soeurs de la Charité de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Pourtant, Rosie ne l'avait jamais rencontrée une seule fois à l'hôpital. Elle avait également entendu dire qu'Agatha Greengrass avait créé une association pour les sorciers qui avaient perdu un parent ou un enfant pendant la guerre. Elle voulait apporter son soutien auprès de ces familles, connaissant elle-même la même situation. Pourtant, Rosie doutait un peu de l'altruisme de sa mère car elle avait appris que l'administratrice de l'association n'était nulle autre que Walburga Black. Et tous savaient ce que pensait Mrs Black de cette guerre, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été accusée d'être un Mangemort. Rosie refreinait sa colère : comment sa mère pouvait-elle toujours faire confiance à cette femme ? Alors qu'Archi avait certainement été tué par des Mangemorts. Néanmoins, elle n'était plus aux côtés de sa mère et elle ne pouvait qu'observer de loin les événements qui se déroulaient autour d'elle.

Après avoir déposé une gerbe de fleurs, Alex se releva et dit quelque chose à ses parents. Ses derniers sortirent du cimetière et transplanèrent. Ce fut à cet instant que Rosie décida de se montrer. Elle retira le sortilège de désillusion et se dirigea vers la tombe d'Archi. Elle avait relevé sa capuche.

Alex ne se retourna pas quand il l'entendit arriver mais il savait qu'elle était là. Sans un mot, elle se plaça à sa droite et lui agrippa le bras. Il ne la rejeta pas. Au contraire, il se tourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il était si réconfortant de le sentir si près de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant au moins une minute. Rosie pleurait.

Elle se dégagea d'Alex sans un mot, essuya ses larmes et fit apparaître à son tour une gerbe de fleurs qu'elle déposa à côté de celle déjà présente. La pierre tombale indiquait les mentions ci-dessous :

_Archibald Dorian Greengrass_

_1957 - 1978_

_A notre enfant et frère tant aimé_

_Dans nos coeurs à jamais tu demeureras_

Rosie se replaça auprès d'Alex. Ils restèrent silencieux encore pendant quelques minutes pendant qu'ils se recueillaient.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

\- Je vais bien, merci ! lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

\- Toutes mes félicitations pour ton mariage ! lui lança-t-elle.

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir invitée.

Rosie sourit. Elle avait été bannie de sa famille, elle n'aurait jamais pu accéder à son mariage même s'il l'avait voulu.

\- Comment cela se passe-t-il avec ta femme ?

\- Tout va bien. Elle est… attentionnée et douce.

\- Une parfaite femme au foyer ?

Alex eut un sourire crispé. Rosie savait qu'il n'avait pas choisi de se marier, sa mère le lui avait imposé, comme elle avait dû se fiancer avec Abel Nott.

\- J'espère sincèrement qu'elle te rendra heureuse, ajouta Rosie.

Son frère se tourna vers elle et lui lança un sourire franc.

\- Je vais bientôt être père !

\- Comment ? s'émerveilla Rosie.

\- Oui, Annabelle est enceinte de trois mois.

\- Vraiment ? Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi !

Elle prit son frère dans ses bras. Rosie voulut dire quelque chose mais se retint.

\- Comment vont Père et Mère ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça peut aller. J'ai l'impression qu'ils se sont tous les deux plongés dans leur propre travail afin d'oublier leur chagrin, répondit-il d'une voix triste.

\- J'ai appris que Mère avait créé une association pour les victimes de Tu-Sais-Qui et ses partisans. Penses-tu que cela soit judicieux ? Je veux dire, cela ne fait-il pas d'elle une cible ?

Alex réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre à sa soeur.

\- J'ai moi-même eu la même interrogation. Mais tu sais, Mère a l'air d'être heureuse dans ce qu'elle fait, elle se sent utile. Et elle pense qu'elle ne sera pas attaquée car ce qu'elle fait n'est pas contre les agissements de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Elle aide juste les familles des victimes, il n'y aucun caractère politique dans sa démarche.

Rosie l'observa d'un air dubitatif.

\- Et quel est le rôle de Walburga Black dans tout ça ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je veux dire, c'est certainement elle qui a poussé Mère a créé cette association. N'est-elle pas connue pour être une fervente admiratrice de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ? s'écria-t-il d'un air revêche. Mrs Black n'est pas une Mangemort, elle a été lavé de tout soupçon ! Rosie, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est d'une famille de sang-pur qu'on est forcément du mauvais côté. Regarde Archi !

\- Oui, mais pour Archi, c'était différent. Il a osé donner un avis radical. Tu sais bien que Mrs Black n'est pas très claire sur son discours. J'ai peur qu'elle entraîne Mère dans la mauvaise direction.

\- Honnêtement, je pense que tu as tort de penser ça. Mère n'est pas une femme influençable, elle sait très bien ce qu'elle fait !

Alex avait dit ses mots avec fermeté, d'un ton acerbe. Un froid s'installa entre le frère et la soeur. Cependant, Rosie capitula en soupirant.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas te froisser.

Alex inspira également une grande bouffée d'air et regarda sa soeur.

\- Nous ne devrions pas nous disputer, surtout sur la tombe d'Archi ! s'écria-t-il en prenant Rosie dans ses bras.

\- Merci, répondit-elle simplement.

Ils se quittèrent en se promettant de s'écrire, même si Alex devait être discret s'il voulait correspondre avec sa soeur. Rosie sortit du cimetière et transplana dans le cottage des Mumbles. Quand elle entra dans son jardin, elle s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle avait été sur le point de d'annoncer à Alex qu'elle aussi était enceinte, mais de seulement trois semaines. Elle s'était retint de lui dire. Vu qu'elle avait déjà fait une fausse couche, elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Elle entra dans sa maison, se changea dans des vêtements plus confortables et commença à préparer le dîner. Sirius lui avait promis d'être présent le jour de la mort d'Archibald, qui correspondait également à leur anniversaire de mariage. Cette fois, elle s'était promise de lui apprendre la nouvelle le plus rapidement possible. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa première fausse couche. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le moment n'avait jamais été le bon pour lui dire, comme elle ne lui avait jamais relaté sa rencontre avec sa mère un an auparavant. Elle avait l'impression de lui cacher des choses, de lui mentir en quelque sorte. Mais au fond, elle n'était pas la seule à omettre des choses sur sa vie. Sirius était la première personne à être la plus discrète sur ses missions pour l'Ordre. Bien sûr, elle en connaissait les raisons, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir un peu. Ne pas lui parler de ses quelques secrets lui permettait de garder un certain équilibre.

Quand le repas fût presque prêt, elle se changea et attendit que son mari arrive en lisant le livre de potions avancées niveau IV de Zygmunt Budge. Elle prit quelques notes sur un parchemin. Dans un mois, elle allait commencer son apprentissage dans le service des empoisonnements par potions et plantes à l'hôpital, son département préféré et elle comptait démontrer qu'elle excellait en tant que potionniste. Elle était notée à chaque fois qu'elle terminait de travailler dans un département et elle avait eu la note maximale à la fin de chaque stage mais elle espérait prouver qu'elle était une experte en potions. Elle était également ravie de retrouver son tuteur, Christopher Stills, qui travaillait dans ce service. Il la prendrait en charge pendant les quatre prochains mois et demi.

Comme Christopher s'en était douté, Rosie n'était pas allée voir la fameuse guérisseuse que lui avait conseillé le médicomage. Elle était bien trop fière pour aller voir ce genre de personnes. Elle avait l'intime conviction qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour avoir un enfant. D'ailleurs, elle était de nouveau enceinte. Rencontrer cette femme et lui raconter sa vie lui semblait une perte de temps.

Une heure plus tard, elle entendit un bruit de moteur au loin. La moto de Sirius était vraiment trop bruyante. Comment pouvait-il passer inaperçu ? Ou bien le faisait-il exprès pour qu'elle sache qu'il arrive ? Elle perçut des raclements sur le palier du cottage. Rosie referma immédiatement son livre, rangea son parchemin et accourut à l'entrée. Sirius était en train de retirer sa cape sur le porte-manteau. Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

\- Deux secondes, Rosie, s'écria-t-il en la maintenant par les épaules. Nous devons être sûrs de qui nous sommes.

Rosie soupira mais accepta la question que lui posa son mari sur le jour où il lui avait montré sa forme d'Animagus.

\- Mais Sirius, je ne me rappelle plus les vêtements que tu portais ce jour-là ! s'indigna-t-elle. Pose-moi une autre question plus simple.

\- En qui me suis-je transformée pour tromper Abel Nott ? demanda-t-il en soupirant.

\- En cette peste de Mingletown, s'écria Rosie en éclatant de rire. D'ailleurs, je me demande ce qu'elle devient, celle-là.

\- Mingletown ? s'interrogea-t-il. J'ai cru entendre qu'ils étaient partis à l'étranger.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux dire par là… qu'ils avaient peur d'être la cible de Mangemorts ? demanda Rosie, étonnée.

\- C'est possible. Mais tu sais, beaucoup de sorciers fuient la Grande-Bretagne sans raison. On ne sait pas ce qu'il adviendra de ce pays si Voldemort arrive au pouvoir.

\- C'est bien malheureux, tout ça, soupira-t-elle d'un air accablé, pas que j'ai de la peine pour Mingletown après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. Le monde sorcier se porte bien mieux sans elle. Néanmoins, je suis triste de voir que cette guerre nous oblige à nous battre entre nous.

Le visage de Sirius devint plus sombre, Rosie s'en rendit compte.

\- Et si on parlait d'autre chose ? proposa-t-elle.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord me doucher et ensuite, je suis tout à toi !

Il l'embrassa et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il revint un quart d'heure plus tard en sentant bon le savon. Ils s'assirent sur leur canapé, les jambes imbriquées l'un sur l'autre.

\- Alors, raconte-moi ce matin ! lui dit-il, un sourire triste sur le visage.

Rosie enfouit son visage dans son cou et lui relata son passage au cimetière ainsi que sa conversation avec Alex. Il resta pensif devant les accusations de Rosie sur le rôle de sa propre mère dans l'association qu'avait créé Mrs Greengrass.

\- J'ai peur pour mon frère, dit-il subitement.

\- Regulus ?

\- Oui… ma mère n'est certainement pas une Mangemort. Elle n'afficherait jamais ouvertement ses positions, malheureusement, j'ai peur qu'elle ne l'influence.

\- Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait beaucoup d'efforts à faire. Tu aurais vu comment Regulus parlait des sorciers né-moldus dans la Salle Commune. Il les méprisait au plus haut point.

\- Oui, mais c'est dû au lavage de cerveau de mes parents. Mon frère est quelqu'un de très influençable. Un seul mot de la part de ma mère et il serait capable de transplaner devant Voldemort lui-même et de le supplier de lui apposer la marque des Ténèbres…

Rosie repensa aux mots de Mrs Black, ce qu'elle avait dit sur les sentiments de Regulus à son encontre.

\- Tu crois que je devrais lui parler ? demanda-t-elle.

\- A Regulus ?

\- Tu sais qu'il m'a toujours appréciée, bien sûr, il me déteste depuis que je suis avec toi mais je peux tenter de le sonder, pour voir.

\- Je te le déconseille fortement !

\- Mais pourquoi, Sirius ? s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix surprise.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de près ou de loin de cette famille.

\- Mais on parle de Regulus, là !

\- Tu ne l'a pas revu depuis plus d'un an… tu sais, les gens changent… et vite, surtout en cette période sombre…

Rosie fut dubitative. Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle risquait à parler au frère de Sirius. Elle ne dit rien ne voulant pas faire une promesse qu'elle ne tiendrait certainement pas car elle avait déjà décidé intérieurement qu'elle contacterait Regulus, même si Sirius n'était pas d'accord. Elle changea plutôt de sujet.

\- Devine ce que m'a annoncé mon frère ! s'écria-t-elle d'un air plus enjoué ! Sa femme est enceinte ! Je vais être tata !

Sirius sourit.

\- Mes félicitations à ton frère ! Je sais qu'il me déteste mais à l'occasion, tu le lui diras de ma part.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre de le rencontrer avant longtemps, tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas se voir.

\- Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne peut pas venir te voir. C'est un sorcier, il y a dix-mille façons de trouver un moyen discret pour se rencontrer. Enfin, c'est à vous de voir ! enchaîna-t-il rapidement, en voyant la tête boudeuse que faisait Rosie.

Rosie resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis inspira une grande bouffée d'air et regarda Sirius dans les yeux.

\- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à t'annoncer ! dit-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Sirius avait relevé la tête et observa sa femme attentivement. Un sourire commença à s'étirer sur ses propres lèvres. Elle était en train d'insinuer qu'elle aussi…

\- Moi aussi, je suis enceinte, déclara-t-elle.

\- Oh, Rosie !

Il la prit dans ses bras en riant et la serra fort. Ils s'embrassèrent ensuite passionnément. Ce soir, rien ne pouvait venir entacher leur bonheur.


	42. Felix est rentré

**Chapitre 42 - Felix est rentré**

Rosie était d'humeur morose en ce milieu de septembre. Malheureusement, une nouvelle fois, elle avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait. Elle ne connaissait pas les raisons de cet échec mais il avait été tout aussi douloureux que la première fois. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle n'avait pas été seule à affronter ce moment. Elle avait mis au courant Sirius dès l'instant où elle avait fait sa fausse couche. Son amie et guérisseuse Wyrma était venue immédiatement et son mari, quelques heures plus tard.

Malgré sa mission hautement confidentielle pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Sirius n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à venir auprès de sa femme. Il avait été aux petits soins pour elle, lui préparant sa nourriture bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment cuisiner et répondant à ses moindres besoins pendant ses quelques jours de convalescence. Cependant, il avait dû repartir au bout de quatre jours, ce que Rosie avait parfaitement compris bien que son absence lui pesait de plus en plus.

Cela faisait désormais presque 15 mois qu'ils étaient diplômés de Poudlard. Ses rêves de couple et de mariage étaient bien loin, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ces épreuves : la solitude, les fausses couches, l'Ordre du Phénix, Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, la guerre… Elle repensait encore aux nombreux blessés qui arrivaient à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Les moldus qui subissaient encore plus les attaques des Mangemorts que les sorciers étaient souvent envoyés à l'hôpital car ils souffraient de maléfices que seuls des médicomages pouvaient lever. Un sort d'oubli leur était ensuite lancé. Mais cela faisait plus de travail pour les guérisseurs, dont Rosie qui, malgré son apprentissage, avait dû travailler autant que les autres.

Tous ces événements rendaient la jeune femme encore plus stressée. Et même si Wyrma et Christopher lui disaient souvent de se détendre, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle soupira. Peut-être irait-elle voir la fameuse guérisseuse que lui avait conseillé son ami ? Pour l'instant, elle ne se sentait pas prête. Et si cette femme lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle comme par exemple, qu'elle ne pouvait pas enfanter ? Être dans le doute était une chose mais être confrontée à la réalité en était une autre. Aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter la vérité.

Il pleuvait en cette fin d'été et Rosie observait les gouttes frappées le carreau de la vitre quand elle fut brusquement tirée de sa rêverie par des coups donnés sur la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le hibou qui essayait de rentrer dans la maison. Elle lui ouvrit et le volatile se dirigea directement vers le mangeoire de Malcom qui était parti pour remettre une lettre à sa tante. Il ne prit pas la peine de délivrer son courrier, but directement dans le bol de son hibou et mangea des graines. Rosie le regarda en haussant les sourcils. Elle n'avait jamais vu un porteur de courrier aussi effronté. Quand il se fut contenté, ce dernier se tourna enfin vers elle et émit un long hululement.

_Et en plus, il s'impatiente ! _s'indigna Rosie. _Mais quel goujat !_

Néanmoins, elle s'avança vers le hibou et lui prit la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Dès qu'elle la prit, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle venait de son amie Lily. Son coeur fut soudain plus léger. Elle ne recevait pas souvent des nouvelles de sa part et attendait chacune de ses lettres avec impatience.

"_Ma chère Rosie,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait longtemps que l'on se s'est pas vues. Cela te dit-il de venir me retrouver chez les parents de James ce samedi pour prendre le thé ? Réponds-moi dès que tu le peux. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que tu pourras utiliser le hibou que j'ai pris pour t'envoyer cette lettre car il n'en fait qu'à sa tête…_

_A très vite ! Je t'embrasse fort !_

_Lily"_

En effet, le volatile s'en alla par la fenêtre qui était restée ouverte sans aucun regard pour elle. Rosie décida d'attendre le retour de Malcom avant d'envoyer sa réponse. Ce dernier revint le lendemain après un long périple jusqu'en France, là où habitait désormais sa tante Griselda. Il ne fut pas ravi d'être envoyé à nouveau pour un courrier et fit la tête pendant une partie de la matinée, n'acceptant pas sa nouvelle mission. Sa maîtresse dut le menacer d'utiliser un des hiboux de l'hôpital pour qu'il daigne tendre la patte.

Son courrier parti, Rosie put se replonger dans l'écriture du journal d'Archi.

Elle reprit le travail le lendemain et n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Une nouvelle attaque de Mangemorts avait eu lieu dans le nord de l'Angleterre et les Aurors et les médicomages dépêchés sur place avaient mis du temps pour rapatrier à l'hôpital les nombreux blessés, sorciers et moldus. Rosie ne dormit que quelques heures pendant ces quatre jours intenses.

Elle accueillit le samedi avec soulagement. Elle avait réussi à prendre un jour de congés, ce qui était rare ces derniers temps vu la tournure intense que prenait la guerre. Elle transplana du fond de son jardin, à côté du grand chêne et arriva devant le manoir du Potter. Elle allait pousser le portail lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement tout en sortant sa baguette. Grâce à ses entraînements particuliers de DCFM, ses gestes étaient plus affutés. Elle regarda la forêt alentour. Pourtant, elle ne vit personne. Au bout d'une minute, elle se détendit. Elle avait sûrement rêvé. Elle était bien trop stressée en ce moment, qui viendrait l'attaquer ici et maintenant ?

Elle se détourna ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire aussi rapidement car elle ne vit pas venir le sort d'entrave qui lui fut lancée. Elle s'affala lourdement sur le sol, ne ressentant pourtant aucune douleur. Deux personnes portant des capes sombres et des masques qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas se tinrent debout devant elle. L'une des deux ramassa sa baguette qu'elle avait laissé tombé par terre. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, ni crier, ni bouger d'un pouce. Elle était à la merci de ses assaillants et se maudit en pensée. Elle avait été bien trop stupide ! Mais qui étaient ces gens ? Elle ne put les détailler plus car ils lui posèrent une sac en tissu noir sur la tête. Elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle ressentit néanmoins les effets du transplanage. Ils n'étaient plus au manoir des Potter. Son coeur se mit à battre plus fort et elle commença à paniquer. Que lui voulaient-ils ? Etait-ce des Mangemorts ? Certainement… pourtant, ils ne portaient pas les masques distinctifs des partisans de Voldemort. Alors qui ? Sûrement pas des gens avenants puisqu'ils l'avaient attaquée par surprise.

Après le transplanage, ses deux assaillants la transportèrent par magie mais Rosie ne savait toujours pas où ils l'emmenaient. Elle entendit néanmoins un cours d'eau au loin et des bruits d'oiseaux. Ils étaient sûrement dans une forêt, ou aux abords d'un bois. Malgré l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait, elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais cela ne servait à rien de paniquer pour l'instant.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle sentit qu'ils montaient un escalier. Les deux personnes ne disaient rien et elle n'entendait que leur pas sur les marches en pierre. Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent et toquèrent deux fois sur ce qui semblait être une porte en bois. Elle entendit un bruit de loquet qu'on ouvre et une voix grave d'homme dire "Mot de passe". La voix, celle d'une femme, répondit "Felix est rentré". La porte s'ouvrit et ils avancèrent (enfin Rosie vola plutôt). Ils marchèrent encore un certain temps avant que Rosie ne fut enfin déposée sur le sol ou sur une table, elle n'avait plus la notion de l'espace, ainsi entravée.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Elle entendait des bruits de pas et des bruissements de capes. A un moment, elle crut captée des voix mais elles étaient bien trop éloignées pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'on lui disait. Finalement, son sort d'entrave fut levé. Son corps se détendit enfin et Rosie s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas allongée sur le sol mais sur une surface molle, comme un canapé. Elle décida de s'asseoir et de retirer le sac qu'elle avait autour de la tête. Elle cligna des yeux, la lumière du jour étant trop éclatante. Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine quand elle vit qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle se leva et parcourut le lieu : elle était dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque, deux tableaux représentant des natures mortes, un bureau de qualité.

Mais Rosie ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur la décoration du lieu. Elle regarda autour d'elle et chercha immédiatement un moyen de s'enfuir. Elle s'approcha des grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur un jardin gigantesque mais elles étaient toutes fermées à clé et elle n'avait pas sa baguette. Elle voulut s'approcher de sa seule issue : une grande porte en bois. Elle avança de quelques pas quand un détail l'arrêta. Sur le bureau, était posé un cahier avec une couverture en cuir. Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu pour des yeux non avertis mais Rosie avait déjà vu les armoiries qui y étaient gravées : elle reconnut un griffon, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent imbriqués les uns aux autres. Son coeur palpita encore plus fort. Elle s'approcha du cahier et toucha du bout des doigts la gravure. Elle avait cherché pendant longtemps ce que signifiait ces armoiries mais n'avait jamais trouvé un seul indice à Poudlard. Pourquoi ce cahier était-il ici ? Il n'avait certainement pas été posé ici par hasard. Elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise d'y voir son nom inscrit sur la première page : Rosamund Jane Black. Mais le reste des pages étaient blanches. Que cela signifiait-il ?

Elle décida de prendre le cahier et de le placer dans sa cape. Il n'était pas encore temps de résoudre ce mystère. Tout d'abord, elle devait sortir de cet endroit. Les questions viendraient plus tard.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et toucha la poignée. Elle inspira profondément et la tourna délicatement sans faire de bruit. La porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Etait-ce piège ? Il y avait des chances mais Rosie ne pouvait plus reculer. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte en bois et resta interdite devant ce qu'elle découvrit.

Une vingtaine de personnes portant des masques variés se tenaient face à elle. Ils portaient des robes de sorciers de diverses couleurs. Rosie se demanda pendant quelques instants ce qu'elle devait faire. Devait-elle entrer dans la salle et faire face à tous ces gens ou devait-elle plutôt rester dans la pièce où elle était initialement et attendre ? Mais elle était trop curieuse. Et pourquoi attendre ?

Elle avança de quelques pas dans la grande pièce. Et brusquement, une silhouette rompit les rangs. Rosie resta bouche bée : la personne qui avançait vers elle portait un masque de Sinistros et avait sur les lèvres un sourire qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. C'était Sirius, son mari. Elle en était certaine. Mais que faisait-il là ?

Sa surprise devait se voir sur son visage car le sourire de son mari s'élargit. Il portait quelque chose entre les mains et s'avançait vers elle.

\- Mais que… tenta-t-elle de dire mais les mots moururent tellement elle était surprise.

\- Rosamund Jane Black, dit la voix de Sirius, de façon solennelle, nous avons l'honneur de vous remettre ce masque.

Il lui tendit un masque blanc à la forme d'un chat, sur lequel étaient tracés des traits argentés. Elle le prit et le regarda sans dire un seul mot, trop étonnée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne fit même pas attention au fait que Sirius la vouvoyait.

\- Vous faites désormais partie de la Confrérie Secrète des Sorciers de Poudlard. A chaque fois que nous nous réunirons, vous porterez ce masque, signe de votre appartenance à notre organisation. Veuillez le porter si vous acceptez de faire partie de la Confrérie. Sinon, un sort d'oubli vous sera lancé, nous vous ramènerons chez vous et vous remettrons votre baguette. Mais attention, si vous acceptez de faire partie de nos rangs, vous devrez suivre nos règles, la première étant de ne jamais parler de cette Confrérie à qui que ce soit en dehors des personnes qui en font partie. Sachez que si vous nous trahissez, nous le saurons et vous en subirez les conséquences.

Rosie regarda dans les yeux Sirius. Elle ne savait pas du tout dans quoi elle s'embarquait. Mais il était là, lui proposant de faire partie de cette organisation. S'il y avait bien une personne en qui elle avait le plus confiance en ce monde, c'était bien lui.

Alors, sans dire un seul mot, elle leva le masque, le posa sur son visage et l'attacha derrière sa tête.

\- J'accepte de faire partie de la Confrérie Secrète des Sorciers de Poudlard, dit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Sirius le lui rendit et les sorciers applaudirent autour d'eux. Rosie ne put s'empêcher d'être émue. Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait mais elle était heureuse. Elle voulut s'approcher de son mari pour le prendre dans ses bras mais il esquissa un geste de refus. Ce n'était pas encore le moment pour les effusions de tendresse.


	43. La Confrérie

**Chaptire 43 - La Confrérie Secrète des Sorciers de Poudlard**

Sirius guida Rosie parmi les invités. Elle ne reconnut pas les premiers visages qui se présentèrent à elle et avait du mal à déterminer leur âge car ils portaient des masques d'animaux qui leur couvraient partiellement le visage. Ils portaient également des perruques pour cacher leur identité. Mais certains, comme Sirius, laissaient leurs cheveux nus. Puis, elle aperçut un éclat vert derrière le masque de biche d'une des femmes : c'était Lily. Celle-ci lui souriait mais ne faisait pas mine d'aller vers elle. D'ailleurs, personne ne s'approchait d'elle, elle suivait juste Sirius qui l'amena finalement face à un homme masqué d'un certain âge.

Ce dernier avait caché ses cheveux sous une perruque blonde, les traits au coin de sa bouche étaient ridés, son masque représentait un singe.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous, Mrs Black ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Les quelques chuchotements qu'elle avait entendu se turent.

\- M... merci ! répondit Rosie, troublée.

\- Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous ! Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît !

Rosie lança un regard inquiet vers Sirius qui hocha la tête lui demandant de suivre l'homme. Celui-ci se dirigea vers une pièce attenante mais personne ne les accompagna. Elle se retrouva seule avec lui.

La pièce contenait une gigantesque bibliothèque qui remplissait quasiment trois pans de murs. Un canapé et des fauteuils en cuir faisaient face à une cheminée. Ils s'installèrent sur le grand sofa. L'homme lui proposa de thé, ce qu'elle accepta. Elle huma néanmoins la tasse par prudence. L'homme eut un petit rire.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas mis de poison dedans ! dit-il les yeux pétillants.

\- Eh bien... je préférais vérifier... désolée... mais je ne connais pas la Confrérie, ses intentions, ce que je fais ici... de plus, nous sommes en temps de guerre... même si mon mari fait partie de cette organisation, je me dois d'être prudente.

\- Et vous avez tout à fait raison ! renchérit l'homme. Je comprends votre prudence. Nous sommes en guerre, comme vous le dites. Et je dois vous avouer que normalement, nous n'aurions pas accepter de vous faire entrer dans notre organisation. Actuellement, les choses sont compliquées dans le monde sorcier. Néanmoins, quelques-uns de mes confrères ont longuement négocié votre intégration. Je pense que vous savez de qui je dois parler. Remerciez-les !

Rosie eut un petit sourire en pensant à Sirius et Lily.

\- Je pense que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la Confrérie Secrète des Sorciers de Poudlard. Pourtant, elle vous est familière, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, en effet. J'ai été invitée lors de ma septième année à une soirée de la Confrérie.

\- Tout à fait ! Cette année-là, il nous a semblé essentiel de vous convier. La Confrérie est une organisation d'érudits qui a été créée il y a presque mille ans par les descendants des fondateurs. Vous connaissez les quatre maisons de Poudlard et les valeurs de chacune. Cette organisation a souhaité aller encore plus loin en y intégrant les élèves les plus doués de chaque génération, et ce peu importe leur appartenance à telle ou telle maison. Elle permet de partager les connaissances de chacun et de faire avancer le monde magique. Il n'y a aucun caractère politique ou commercial, nous souhaitons juste échanger pour nous améliorer. C'est ceci le seul but de cette confrérie. Ici, vous trouverez des anciens étudiants de toutes les maisons, peu importe leur origine. Bien sûr, nous ne pratiquons pas la magie noire mais nous ne la prohibons pas. La magie noire n'est ici qu'un sujet d'études et non de pratique.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Rosie, ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de parler.

\- Chaque nouveau sorcier apporte son propre savoir. Vous avez été choisie pour vos compétences en tant que potionniste mais aussi pour vos talents dans tous les autres domaines. Depuis que nous sommes en guerre, depuis deux ans, nous n'avons admis aucun nouveau sorcier dans la Confrérie. Cette guerre a affecté nos rangs et nous avons préféré nous préserver. Néanmoins, comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, certains confrères ont contribué à votre venue. Après de longues discussions, il a été décidé de vous intégrer.

\- Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Que cela signifie-t-il de faire partie de cette Confrérie ?

\- Nous nous réunissons une fois par trimestre pour échanger sur l'actualité, les avancées magiques, les points de blocage. Nous aidons tous ceux qui ont besoin d'aide. Vous serez conviée à ces réunions. Bien sûr, vous n'avez pas à vous présenter à chaque fois. Nous avons tous des emplois du temps chargés. Mais nous demandons à tous nos confrères de venir au moins à 2 réunions par an, c'est très important. De plus, nous organisons chaque année le légendaire bal masqué du 31 octobre à Poudlard. Nous n'y invitons que les élèves de sixième et septième années qui nous semblent dignes d'intérêts. Ces élèves sont repérés par des confrères élèves ou professeurs. Nous les testons. Puis, nous décidons entre confrères si ces élèves peuvent faire partie de cette organisation ou non. Je vous conseille très fortement d'assister à ce bal car cela vous permettra de rencontrer de futurs talents. Peut-être y rencontrerez-vous un sorcier hors norme en potions que vous voudrez voir évoluer à vos côtés. Ces réunions sont aussi le moyen d'échanger et pourquoi pas de commencer une collaboration avec un Confrère, ce qui n'aurait pas été possible sans cette organisation. Une fois par an, nous nous réunissons pour choisir les nouveaux Confrères. Des Confrères proposent de potentiels adhérents, puis, un vote est réalisé. Il faut rassembler 80% des voix pour qu'une nouvelle personne vienne rejoigne nos rangs. Il est donc très ardu d'y entrer.

L'homme s'arrêta enfin de parler. Il reprit son souffle. Rosie resta pensive. La Confrérie semblait intéressante. Néanmoins, comment être sûre de ses intentions ? De plus, en temps de guerre, n'était-ce pas risqué de s'associer à une telle organisation ?

Son interlocuteur sentit ses doutes. Il lui sourit et fit apparaître un parchemin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous obligerons en rien, à part faire acte de présence de temps en temps, si vous ne souhaitez pas participer à des recherches. Ici, nous ne faisons rien de répréhensible. Vous trouverez ici les règles de notre confrérie. Sachez que dès que vous l'aurez lu, si vous souhaitez toujours faire partie de cette organisation, vous devrez signer le contrat avec votre sang et nous ferons un serment inviolable. Si vous refusez et vous en avez toujours le droit, nous effacerons purement et simplement votre mémoire et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous. Nous ne vous forcerons jamais. Je vais donc vous laisser pendant une demi-heure. Lisez ce document, réfléchissez bien et je reviendrai ensuite vous demander votre réponse.

L'homme se leva et la laissa enfin seule. Rosie lut le règlement de la Confrérie. Le parchemin répétait les mots de l'homme en précisant certains termes. Les notions de tolérance et de bienveillance étaient mises en avant et la Confrérie ne tolérait aucune discrimination ce qui la rassura.

Rosie relut de nombreuses fois le parchemin. Le règlement était simple et clair. Cela ne lui semblait pas compliqué, ni dangereux. Néanmoins, elle aurait bien voulu en discuter un peu avec Sirius avant de se lancer définitivement. Finalement, elle ne savait pas réellement ce que cette confrérie allait lui apporter.

Au bout de trente minutes, l'homme revint avec une sorcière qui portait un masque de cygne.

\- Mrs Black, avez-vous pris votre décision ? lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire en s'approchant d'elle.

\- J'accepte de faire partie de la Confrérie, répondit-elle après avoir inspiré longuement.

Elle avait décidé de faire confiance à son mari. Elle était certainement présente dans ce lieu car Sirius avait poussé sa candidature. Et s'il avait proposé son nom, c'était certainement parce qu'il pensait que sa femme était digne de rentrer dans cette organisation et qu'elle pourrait apporter sa pierre à l'édifice.

\- Merveilleux ! Nous allons donc procéder au serment inviolable. Etes-vous prête ?

\- Bien sûr !

Elle se leva et se mit face à l'homme. La femme se plaça entre eux deux. Rosie avait pris la main droite de l'homme et la sorcière pointa sa baguette sur leurs deux mains ainsi liées.

\- Rosamund Jane Black, vous engagez-vous à faire partie de la Confrérie Secrète des Sorciers de Poudlard ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, dit-elle.

Une mince flamme étincelante jaillit alors de la baguette et s'enroula autour de leurs mains comme un fil de fer chauffé au rouge.

\- Vous engagez-vous à suivre le règlement de la Confrérie ?

\- Oui, j'accepte.

A chaque nouvelle question et à chaque nouvel assentiment, une langue de feu fusait de la baguette et s'entrelaçait avec la précédente, formant une chaîne fine luisante.

Finalement, la cérémonie se termina. Rosie lâcha la main de l'homme et ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bienvenue officiellement parmi nous ! lui lança-t-il. Voici votre baguette que nous vous avions confisqué.

Le sorcier lui remit le précieux bâton. Rosie le prit dans ses mains avec gratitude. Elle s'était sentie nue sans baguette. Quand on était sorcier, on devenait dépendant de cette arme puissante.

\- Une dernière chose, vous avez récupéré un cahier avec votre nom dans le bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

Rosie hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement. Elle avait eu l'impression de l'avoir volé...

\- Ce cahier est le vôtre, il vous permettra de communiquer avec la Confrérie. Vous devrez choisir un mot de passe lors de votre première utilisation et devrez toujours l'utiliser chaque fois que vous voudrez ouvrir ce cahier.

\- Merci, dit-elle simplement.

Comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ce moment, trois personnes entrèrent dans la bibliothèque. Rosie reconnut immédiatement Sirius et Lily. Elle alla tout de suite vers eux et les enlaça chaleureusement. Elle en profita même pour voler un chaste baiser à Sirius bien que leurs masques les empêchaient de lier correctement leurs lèvres. Le troisième sorcier, à leurs côtés, parla enfin.

\- Bienvenue Rosamund !

Rosie reconnut immédiatement son professeur de potions, celui qui l'avait emmené à l'autel le jour de son mariage, celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour elle désormais : Horace Slughorn. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et accepta le baiser qu'il lui donna sur la joue.

\- Merci ! Mais quelle surprise ! s'exclama-t-elle. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans la Confrérie ? Je sais pourquoi vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé, mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Qu'y faites-vous ? Est-ce grâce à vous que je suis là ?

\- Stop ! lança brusquement Sirius en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer de parler. Allons d'abord boire un verre et ensuite, nous pourrons discuter ! Nous fêtons chaque nouveau membre comme il se doit.

Sirius lui proposa son bras et la guida dans la grande pièce dans laquelle il lui avait remis son masque. La vingtaine de sorciers masqués étaient toujours présents autour d'un grand buffet qui était apparu pendant son absence.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Rosie se retrouva vite avec un verre à la main et fut présentée à d'autres sorciers. Un homme blond masqué s'approcha d'elle. Il lui semblait familier.

\- Bonjour Rosie ! lui dit-il.

Et elle reconnut immédiatement Christopher Stills, son tuteur et ami à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Il portait un masque d'ours brun. Elle l'enlaça et n'hésita pas à le présenter à Sirius.

\- Rosie ne me parle que de vous ! s'exclama son mari, ravi d'être enfin présenté officiellement au collègue de sa femme.

\- Vraiment ? Cela m'étonne !

\- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

\- Rosie n'est pas très expansive sur sa vie privée. Elle me parle peu de vous car je pense que ce n'est pas dans sa nature. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous parlerait de moi.

\- Je suis son mari, néanmoins ! fit Sirius, légèrement sur la défensive. Je suis content qu'elle ait des amis comme vous ou Wyrma.

\- Merci ! En tout cas, vous avez beaucoup de chance ! ne put s'empêcher de dire Christopher en regardant Rosie les yeux plein de bienveillance. C'est une sorcière exquise.

\- Arrête, Christopher ! dit la jeune femme en lui tapant le bras. Tu vas me faire rougir.

\- Oui, je sais, répondit simplement Sirius.

Il observa sa femme et le guérisseur et fut légèrement irrité par leur familiarité. Il détailla un peu plus intensément Christopher en fronçant les sourcils.


	44. La soirée d'Halloween

**Chapitre 44 - La soirée d'Halloween de la Confrérie**

Rosie et Sirius quittèrent la réunion ensemble. Elle apprit qu'ils étaient dans un manoir appartenant à l'un des hauts placés de la Confrérie. Vu la taille de la maison, il devait être très riche. Elle ne fut pas présentée à tous les membres lors de cette première réunion car trop de personnes étaient présentes, néanmoins, Sirius la rassura : elle ferait leur connaissance petit à petit. Le premier événement auquel elle assisterait en sa qualité de confrère serait le fameux bal masqué du 31 octobre. Cet événement existait depuis des centaines d'années.

Rosie trouvait étrange que personne ne connaisse la Confrérie mais finalement, après avoir fait le serment inviolable, elle n'était pas étonnée. Les confrères n'avaient pas le droit d'en parler à qui que ce soit. En revanche, il existait bien des bruits de couloirs que les membres n'attisaient pas. Ils laissaient juste les gens parler autour d'eux sans jamais confirmer ou infirmer les soupçons de chacun.

Sirius était dans la Confrérie depuis ses 16 ans, Lily depuis ses 17 ans. Rosie fut légèrement vexée de ne pas avoir été choisie plus tôt. Elle avait toujours été en compétition avec Lily et savoir qu'elle était déjà dans cette organisation depuis deux ans lui pinça le coeur. Néanmoins, cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait dépassé sa jalousie envers la Gryffondor et même si cela l'avait un peu irritée au début, elle avait vite oublié sa rancoeur.

Le couple transplana ensemble dans leur jardin, sous le grand chêne, et se dirigèrent vers leur maison. Quand ils furent rentrés, ils enlevèrent leur cape et s'installèrent sur leur canapé pour une dernière infusion. Il était rare que Sirius revienne la voir aussi vite après l'avoir quittée et Rosie décida de profiter de cette occasion pour passer un moment paisible avec lui.

\- Tu travailles beaucoup avec ce Christopher ? lui demanda subitement Sirius, l'air de rien.

Rosie le dévisagea. Il buvait tranquillement sa tasse fumante et avait la tête plongée dans un livre mais elle vit que ses yeux ne bougeaient pas. Elle haussa un sourcil. Il lui demandait rarement des informations sur ses collègues, même si elle lui racontait la plupart de ses aventures à l'hôpital. C'était la première fois qu'il posait une question sur Christopher.

\- En ce moment, oui car je suis en apprentissage dans son département, celui des empoisonnements par plantes et potions. Et je le vois chaque semaine puisque c'est mon tuteur.

\- Ah, d'accord.

Il resta silencieux quelques instants, puis, reprit.

\- Et il a une petite amie ou une femme, ce Christopher... ?

Rosie reposa son livre et le regarda franchement. Où Sirius voulait-il en venir ? Ce dernier avait replongé la tête dans son bouquin. Néanmoins, elle ne fut pas dupe. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui retira le livre des mains.

\- Et pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions, tout d'un coup ? lui demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Non, pour rien, répondit-il d'un ton évasif.

Elle agrandit les yeux subitement, comprenant enfin ce qui se passait.

\- Sirius Black ! lui lança-t-elle d'un ton ironique. Ne seriez-vous pas jaloux ?

\- Mais non, pas du tout ! rétorqua-t-il, irrité.

Rosie sourit légèrement. Elle s'assit juste à côté lui, leurs corps se touchant.

\- Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu me poses autant de questions sur Christopher ! Je t'ai parlé de lui des dizaines de fois. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Parce que nous l'avons vu ? Mais et alors ?

Sirius se renfrogna. Finalement, il releva la tête vers sa femme, il avait une mine boudeuse que Rosie trouva mignon.

\- Parce qu'entre parler et voir en vrai, ce n'est pas la même chose ! s'exclama-t-il, d'un ton acerbe. Et puis, malgré son masque, je vois bien que c'est un bel homme. Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre ! Honnêtement, c'est étrange de te voir aussi complice avec quelqu'un...

\- Quoi ? Tu sous-entends que je ne peux m'entendre avec personne ?

\- Bah, à Poudlard, tu n'avais pas pléthore d'amis...

Rosie soupira.

\- Je m'entends très bien avec Christopher ! dit-elle en se justifiant. Et tu sais... ma position à l'hôpital n'est pas facile...

\- Qu'entends-tu par-là ?

\- Tu sais bien que mes deux noms sont connus : je suis une Greengrass, la femme qui a été reniée par sa famille pour un homme, d'autant plus que cet homme, c'est toi, un Black qui a également été renié par sa propre famille...

Elle avait dit ses mots avec un air de dépit sur le visage.

\- Je suis désolé, Rosie ! lui dit-il et il enroula son bras sur son épaule. Elle posa sa tête contre lui.

\- Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu sais bien que je t'ai choisi. Je savais ce que cela impliquait lorsque nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble. Je ne reviendrai jamais sur ma décision ! Non, je t'aime !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux mais ne l'embrassa pas bien qu'elle en avait très envie. Elle n'avait pas terminé ce qu'elle souhaitait lui dire.

\- Heureusement que Christopher et Wyrma étaient présents pour m'épauler. Certains guérisseurs n'ont pas été très tendres avec moi : quand c'est de l'indifférence, ça va. Mais quand ils parlent dans mon dos et qu'ils me crachent dessus, c'est blessant. Même une sorcière a osé m'insulter une fois. J'ai failli lui sauter à la gorge. Mais je me suis retenue, il y avait des patients autour d'elle et Wyrma était également présente. Elle m'a soutenue. Elle m'aide à ne pas trop déprimer, tout comme Christopher.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais raconté tout ça ? demanda Sirius, inquiet et en même temps triste de voir que Rosie ne lui avait jamais confié ces moments importants de sa vie.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Elle n'avait pas envie de vexer Sirius, ni qu'il se sente encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était à présent. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il était temps qu'elle soit honnête avec lui. Elle gardait beaucoup trop de choses pour elle.

\- Car tu es peu présent, tout simplement, dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce possible, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ressente l'amertume dans son ton. Parfois, tu ne reviens que trois jours et ensuite, tu repars pour un mois. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher nos rares moments ensemble avec mes problèmes.

\- Mais, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

\- Je sais, mais pas ça... ce n'est pas grave tu sais, je m'en sors bien !

\- Oui mais...

\- Non, Sirius, tout va bien ! Christopher et Wyrma sont là. Ils m'aident, me soutiennent et font toujours front derrière moi. Ce sont des amis formidables. Honnêtement, ne crois pas qu'il se passe quoique ce soit entre Christopher et moi, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à lui. Certes, il est charmant... certainement pour une partie de la gente féminine. Mais ce n'est pas mon style. Moi, je préfère les beaux bruns ténébreux.

Elle releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il la regarda et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle s'y blottit.

\- Je sais bien ! lui répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Rosie était devant le miroir de sa chambre et s'admirait dans la glace. Elle avait commandé une robe de soirée pour le bal masqué de la Confrérie chez Tissard et Brodette. Le thème de cette année était la révolution française. Les robes étaient loin d'être pratique avec leurs nombreux jupons. De plus, elle avait dû mettre un corset ce qui n'était pas très agréable. Cependant, cela lui faisait une jolie taille et mettait en valeur sa poitrine. Elle allait faire tourner la tête de tous les hommes, ce soir, au grand dam de Sirius, elle en était sûre. Cette perspective la fit sourire. Elle avait toujours aimé être le centre de l'attention et cette soirée était un moyen d'éprouver son sex-appeal. Vanité, quand tu nous tiens...

Elle déposa une perruque de cheveux blancs-gris sur sa tête. Celle-ci était bouclée sur le haut de la tête et se terminait avec des anglaises. Elle n'aimait pas trop ce lourd accessoire mais il était nécessaire pour parfaire sa tenue. Elle attacha ensuite son masque de chat. Elle était maintenant prête pour partir à la soirée d'Halloween. Sirius la rejoindrait directement au bal masqué.

Elle prit sa minaudière, rangea sa baguette dans son décolleté (finalement, le corset avait son utilité) et mit une cape sur ses épaules, puis, partit au fond de son jardin pour aller transplaner. Le bal aurait lieu au même endroit dans lequel la Confrérie l'avait emmenée la première fois. Elle réussit à traverser sans aucun problème les barrières du grand manoir et arriva devant l'entrée où une dizaine de personnes, habillées comme elle en tenue d'époque, attendaient de rentrer.

Comme pour la première fois, les baguettes étaient interdites dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, et ce pendant toute la soirée. Elle avait été surprise par cette disposition la première fois qu'elle était venue mais finalement, désormais, elle comprenait. La Confrérie était une organisation neutre qui oeuvrait en secret pour le monde magique. Personne ne viendrait troubler ce moment unique. De plus, Rosie savait que des sorciers avaient été postés à l'extérieur du manoir pour protéger tous les invités. Rien ne pouvait leur arriver.

Néanmoins, ce fut avec une sueur froide dans le dos qu'elle donna sa baguette. Voldemort et les Mangemorts sévissaient dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. Etait-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Mais Sirius, qui se battait quotidiennement pour l'Ordre de Phénix, lui avait assuré qu'ils ne leur arrivaient rien. Et la seule personne en qui elle avait aveuglément confiance était son mari.

Elle entra dans la grande salle de réception du manoir qui avait été magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion : de grands lustres en cristal flottaient sous le haut plafond et de grands miroirs avec un encadrement doré avaient été posés dans toute la pièce ce qui renforçait sa grandeur. Elle découvrit un groupe de huit musiciens qui proposait de la musique classique. Quelques couples sautillaient sur des danses d'époques au milieu de la piste de danse. Le vin avait remplacé les cocktails des années 30 de sa première soirée et un serveur habillé en queue de pie et en perruque s'approcha de Rosie avec un plateau de coupes. Elle en prit une et but une gorgée : le vin rouge était délicieux. Elle se promena parmi les invités, repéra un masque de biche et se dirigera vers la sorcière qui le portait. Lily se retourna immédiatement et la prit dans ses bras, ce qui n'était pas une mince chose à faire avec leurs robes gigantesques et leur perruque (comment faisaient les femmes de cette époque ?). La rousse était accompagnée de James. Rosie le reconnut car il portait le même masque de cerf qu'il avait porté lors du bal masqué du professeur Slughorn et avait la mâchoire caractéristique du jeune homme. Elle l'embrassa également. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Instinctivement, elle se retourna pour chercher des yeux son mari. Malheureusement, elle ne le trouva pas. Sirius ne devait pas encore être arrivé. En revanche, elle fit un signe au masque d'ours brun qui avançait vers elle. Elle faillit éclater de rire, Christopher ne semblait pas très à l'aise dans son costume. Il se tenait très droit pour ne pas faire tomber sa haute perruque.

\- Ne te moque pas, s'il te plait, Rosie, la supplia-t-il. Je déteste ce déguisement !

\- Je trouve qu'il te sied à ravir !

\- Tu parles ! Je n'en peux déjà plus !

\- Oh, arrête de te plaindre ! Ce n'est pas toi qui portes un corset en ce moment-même !

Son ami baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son décolleté. Rosie le frappa au visage avec l'éventail qu'elle avait glissé dans sa minaudière avant de venir. La perruque du jeune homme glissa un peu sur le côté.

\- Regardez-moi dans les yeux, monsieur ! dit-elle d'un air faussement indigné.

Il rougit en réajustant sa perruque sur sa tête, ce qui fit rire Rosie. Elle appréciait tout de même qu'on la regarde de cette manière. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher : elle avait besoin d'être admirée et adulée. Pendant des mois, elle avait mis de côté ce trait de caractère. Mais pour une soirée, elle avait besoin de se sentir comme une femme mystérieuse et désirée.

Elle se promena au bras de Christopher dans la salle de réception. Il lui présenta à plusieurs sorciers qu'il connaissait, principalement des guérisseurs, des chercheurs ou des potionnistes. Elle discutait avec l'inventeur de potions, Damoclès Belby, qui lui assurait être en train d'inventer une potion révolutionnaire pour les loup-garous quand elle entendit un raclement de gorge derrière elle. Elle se retourna et découvrit un charmant jeune homme avec une perruque blanche à frisottis, un costume du 18ème siècle, dont le col était légèrement ouvert d'une manière insolente et portant un masque de Sinistros. Elle cacha son sourire sous son éventail, ne lui présentant que le bleu de ses yeux, derrière son propre masque de chat.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? demanda Sirius d'une voix formelle, en s'inclinant légèrement.

Rosie ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau et élégant.

\- Mais bien sûr ! répondit-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

Elle rangea son éventail et posa sa main délicatement sur son bras offert. Ils avancèrent, le port haut comme des princes, au milieu de la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent un menuet, une danse très en vogue au 18ème siècle. Ils se placèrent avec deux autre danseurs, firent des petits pas, les partenaires furent échangés, tournèrent les uns autour des autres, puis, Rosie et Sirius redansèrent ensemble. Le couple avait pris des cours pour pouvoir perfectionner cette danse difficile à exécuter sans apprentissage. Ils s'en sortirent parfaitement et se lancèrent des regards en coin et des sourires entendus pendant le menuet.

Au bout de deux danses similaires, ils arrêtèrent de tournoyer, en sueurs, et Sirius offrit à Rosie un verre qu'elle accepta. Ils allèrent s'installer sur un petit canapé à l'allure victorienne, dans une petite alcôve à l'abri des regards.

\- Vous êtres très belle, ce soir ! lui dit-il avec des yeux pétillants.

\- Je vous remercie ! Vous aussi, vous avez belle allure !

\- Puis-je me permettre de vous demander votre nom ?

Il avait toujours ce petit sourire en coin qui le rendait encore plus beau. Elle cacha son trouble derrière son éventail. Malgré tout ce temps, Sirius lui faisait toujours autant de l'effet. Repensant à leur premier bal, elle lui répondit :

\- Ruby ! Et vous ? Quel est le vôtre ?

\- Saul !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et sans plus attendre, s'embrassèrent. Rosie eut le sentiment de revivre leur premier baiser tellement il était aussi tendre et doux. Son coeur palpitait fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Je connais un endroit où nous pourrions nous éclipser quelques temps... lui susurra Sirius à son oreille.

\- Mais cher monsieur, ne devrions-nous pas rester ici pour discuter avec nos confrères ou rechercher de potentiels candidats ?

\- Ce n'est l'histoire que de quelques instants.

\- Vous êtes loin de me faire rêver, mon cher.

Il éclata de rire. Il s'approcha et lui chuchota des mots indécents à l'oreille.

\- Mais je ne peux pas, si mon mari nous surprenait... dit Rosie, faussement choquée, en continuant son jeu de rôles.

\- Il n'en saura rien, je vous le promets, lui chuchota-t-il.

La jeune femme inspira profondément et finalement, lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus. Sirius se leva en lui tendant la main. Elle la prit et ils se sauvèrent par une petite porte.


	45. Le repas de Noël

**Chapitre 45 - Le repas de Noël**

Rosie s'affairait dans sa cuisine. Pour la première fois, elle recevait neuf invités chez elle pour le repas de Noël. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de monde. Parfois, Christopher et Wyrma venaient pour dîner mais seulement lorsque Sirius n'était pas là afin de pouvoir lui tenir compagnie. Ils avaient invité quelques fois Lily, James ainsi que Remus et Peter mais ces réunions étaient rares et Lily l'avait aidée en apportant un plat.

Mais cette fois, Rosie avait voulu faire les choses en grand : elle avait décidé de tout cuisiner seule et pour l'occasion, avait pris un jour de congés afin de se donner tout le temps nécessaire pour ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle avait prévu de cuire un énorme chapon, qu'elle avait acheté dans un marché moldu. Elle savait que les hommes étaient de gros mangeurs et le volatile de 8 kg ne serait pas de trop.

Pour cet évènement spécial, elle avait décidé d'inviter les Maraudeurs, Christopher, Wyrma avec son mari Shane et son fils de 6 ans Talbott, ainsi qu'Horace, son ancien professeur de potions, qu'elle arrivait enfin à appeler par son prénom.

Sa maison n'était pas assez grande pour accueillir toutes ces personnes mais ils se serraient un peu. En terminant sa décoration de table, Rosie eut un pincement au coeur devant son coté sobre. Elle se rappelait des réceptions qu'organisait sa mère où les décorations de tables étaient grandioses. Bien sûr, ces soirées ne lui manquaient pas car elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé être une simple poupée qui devait s'habiller et se tenir correctement, ne jamais faire honte à la famille Greengrass ou ne jamais imposer son opinion que sa position d'adolescente et de femme lui conférait. Sa mère faisait toujours en sorte que sa fille ne la déçoive pas et si jamais Rosie faisait un seul faux pas, elle était ensuite sévèrement punie. Non, très clairement, ce genre de mondanités ne lui manquait pas du tout. En revanche, même si elle clamait haut et fort à ses amis et à Sirius que l'argent lui importait peu, vivre aussi simplement avait eu quelques revers. Elle toucha les assiettes blanches, de mauvaise facture qu'elle avait posé sur la table, les simples couverts ou encore les serviettes peu raffinées. Sa table était certes chaleureuse avec sa décoration aux couleurs de Noël mais cela manquait un peu de classe.

Elle soupira et s'admonesta. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour être irritée par ce genre de détails. Personne ne verrait aucune différence. Elle inspira profondément et repartit dans la cuisine pour suivre la cuisson du chapon, le plat principal de la soirée. Il était hors de question de le râter. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait aimé inviter sa tante Griselda, son oncle Otto et sa cousine mais tant que la guerre faisait rage, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en Grande-Bretagne. Sa famille lui manquait. Elle aimait ses amis mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle avait l'impression que seul quelqu'un de son sang pourrait comprendre la déprime qui s'installait parfois dans son coeur. Archi plus que tous les autres lui manquait terriblement. En ce soir de réveillon, elle ressentait encore plus son absence. Elle eut soudain l'envie d'écrire quelques mots dans son journal avant que son coeur ne déborde. Ces quelques instants qu'elle s'octroyait chaque jour l'aidaient à garder pied, comme si en mettant des mots sur sa peine et en écrivant sur ce cahier, Archi l'encourageait, la rassurait ou la consolait.

Le moment de désespoir passé, elle continua à s'affairer dans la cuisine. Au bout d'une heure, elle entendit un tintement de clochettes. Elle regarda l'heure, il n'était que 17h et elle ne s'était même pas encore habillée. Qui pouvait venir avec autant d'avance ?

Elle s'approcha de la porte et regarda par une petite fenêtre. C'était Christopher et Wyrma.

\- On est venus pour te donner un coup de main ! lança son amie d'un air joyeux en voulant prendre Rosie dans ses bras mais celle-ci recula d'un pas.

\- Euh, je crois que je dois vous poser les questions de bases car si je ne le fais pas, Sirius risque de me passer un savon.

Les deux guérisseurs échangèrent un regard mais haussèrent les épaules. Rosie leur lança un sourire de dépit.

\- Wyrma, que t'ai-je cuisiné pour la première fois ? demanda la jeune femme.

Celle-ci eut un regard étincelant.

\- Des biscuits au beurre complètement brûlés, répondit-elle, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Christopher, reprit Rosie sans faire attention au regard narquois de son amie, qu'ai-je mangé le jour où on est allé dans une sandwicherie moldue ?

Il réfléchit quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils. C'était une question difficile.

\- Tu aimes les sandwich au poulet curry, donc, j'imagine que c'est ça mais franchement, ta question est un peu trop précise. Demande-moi plutôt si tu as un grain de beauté sur le haut de ta hanche droite et je te répondrai oui !

\- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent les deux femmes en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Rosie devint rouge pivoine. Christopher l'avait déjà auscultée en tant que guérisseur et pas qu'une seule fois. Mais qu'il se rappelle d'une chose aussi intime et qu'il se permette de le dire haut et fort... Heureusement, Sirius n'était pas encore arrivé... il aurait certainement fait une crise cardiaque... ou peut-être aurait-il demandé Christopher en duel ? C'était fort probable. Son mari pouvait avoir des accès de jalousie parfois...

\- Bon, je n'ai pas envie de savoir comment tu sais ça, Chris ! lança Wyrma en déposant sa cape sur le porte-manteau. Ce sont vos histoires, hein ?

\- Non mais il n'y a pas d'histoires, s'écria Rosie, indignée et encore plus rouge. Arrête de rire comme ça, toi et dis-lui.

Christopher pouffait de rire mais arrêta de tourmenter son amie pour raconter à Wyrma comment il connaissait ce petit détail. Son amie sourit en secouant la tête. Puis, ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine. Rosie leur donna à chacun une mission.

\- Rhoo arrête de faire cette tête, Rosie, lui lança le guérisseur en lui lançant un petit morceau de carotte sur la tête, c'était juste une blague.

\- Oui mais une blague de mauvais goût, s'exclama la jeune femme, toujours irritée. Tu as intérêt à te tenir ce soir et surtout ne pas dire ce genre de choses devant Sirius !

\- Arg, tu ne devrais pas le tenter, Rosie ! la réprimanda Wyrma.

Rosie lança un regard noir à Christopher, celui-ci haussait juste les épaules l'air de rien. Elle tenta de lui faire comprendre les conséquences si par malheur il ne se tenait pas correctement mais il esquiva ses yeux comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout d'une heure, elle décida d'aller se laver et se changer. Elle laissa ses deux amis terminer ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Pendant qu'elle mettait des bijoux, elle entendit des voix et reconnut celle de Sirius. Il semblait rire avec Christopher, puis, elle l'entendit monter l'escalier quatre par quatre et arriva dans leur chambre. Elle se détourna de son miroir et se précipita dans ses bras mais il la repoussa vivement.

\- Je dois prendre une douche absolument, ça fait quatre jours que je ne me suis pas lavé ! lui lança-t-il. Tu n'aimerais pas que je gâche ta belle robe, n'est-ce pas ?

En effet, Rosie vit que sa tenue était pleine de crasse et put sentir à un mètre une odeur désagréable. Elle hocha la tête et le laissa se préparer. Elle finissait de se coiffer quand Sirius sortit enfin après une douche éclair, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux mouillés. Elle ne savait pas comment il faisait mais il était toujours très rapide. Il lui fit un grand sourire en ouvrant ses bras. Rosie ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa belle musculature tout en avançant vers lui pour le prendre enfin dans une étreinte bien méritée.

Rosie remarqua une nouvelle cicatrice sur son épaule gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air agacé.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé son travail pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Sirius revenait toujours avec une ou deux nouvelles marques sur le corps. Au début, son mari esquivait toutes les questions qu'elle lui posait. Maintenant, il lui racontait parfois ce qui lui arrivait sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails.

\- Oh ça, un sortilège de découpe que j'ai reçu dans le dos, j'ai pas mal saigné ! répondit-il d'un air nonchalant. Et je n'avais pas un bon médicomage avec moi. Mais maintenant, j'en ai un, tu vas bien me concocter une petite potion pour faire disparaître cette marque ?

\- Mais Sirius ! Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas tout soigner ! Parfois, certains sorts ne peuvent pas cicatriser correctement, surtout si un guérisseur ne s'en occupe pas rapidement. Il faut que vous vous améliorez dans les sorts de guérison, tous autant que vous êtes !

Il se dégagea d'elle en esquivant ses reproches et se dirigea vers l'armoire pour se trouver une tenue. Rosie regarda son dos et vit que le sortilège de découpe avait fait bien plus de dégâts qu'elle ne pensait. Elle soupira longuement.

\- Ne mets pas encore ta chemise ! lui lança-t-elle, irritée, en se dirigeant vers son atelier de potions. Je vais trouver une pommade.

Elle fouilla dans son étagère à potion et trouva ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Heureusement, il m'en reste encore ! lui dit-elle en revenant dans la chambre. Mais il va falloir que j'en refasse. Allonge-toi sur le lit !

\- J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, en suivant les instructions de sa femme.

\- Idiot !

Mais Rosie ne put s'empêcher de sourire également.

Dès qu'ils furent prêts, ils descendirent dans le salon. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire et ils s'installèrent tous sur le canapé, un verre à la main. Une demi-heure plus tard, le mari de Wyrma et son fils arrivèrent ainsi que Remus. Rosie écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit ce dernier. Ses vêtements étaient encore en plus mauvais état que d'habitude et il semblait extrêmement fatigué. Il rougit quand il vit son regard intense. Rosie décida de détourner les yeux, elle l'avait certainement froissé à le regarder ainsi. Elle savait que Remus avait des problèmes de santé, c'était ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Mais Rosie trouvait qu'il semblait plus que malade. Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas discuter un peu avec lui pour comprendre sa maladie. Peut-être pourrait-elle l'aider ?

Sirius accueillit son ami dans une accolade chaleureuse et lui proposa un verre de whisky pur feu, ce qu'il accepta immédiatement. A la lueur du feu, Remus semblait allait un peu mieux, ses traits s'étant détendus et Rosie décida de ne pas lui parler immédiatement.

Les Potter arrivèrent ensuite en compagnie de Peter. Rosie sauta littéralement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elles n'avaient pas pu discuter longtemps lorsqu'elles s'étaient vues à la soirée d'Halloween et depuis, n'avaient pas réussi à trouver un moment pour elles deux.

Lily l'emmena directement dans la cuisine. Même si Rosie avait demandé à ce que personne ne cuisine quoique ce soit, son amie avait préparé des biscuits à la cannelle.

\- Merci, lui dit Rosie en l'embrassant sur la joue.

La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn semblait soucieuse. En effet, elle avait quelques cernes sous les yeux.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? lui demanda immédiatement Rosie. Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué ! C'est le travail ?

\- Non, pas du tout... enfin, si... je suis fatiguée.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire qui illumina subitement son visage. Et Rosie comprit immédiatement. Son coeur fit un soubresaut dans sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota :

\- Tu es enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- Oui, lui répondit Lily avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Rosie la prit dans ses bras.

\- Mes félicitations !

\- C'est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour le dire...

\- Tu es à combien de semaines ?

\- Six semaines, je ne sais pas vraiment en fait.

\- Tu veux que je t'ausculte ?

\- Je ne veux pas te déranger...

\- Viens dans mon cabinet dans trois jours quand je serai revenue de congés.

\- Merci, Rosie !

\- Et James, il est au courant ?

\- Non, pas encore, pour l'instant, je ne préfère pas lui dire... il peut se passer tellement de choses...

Rosie la comprit immédiatement. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de sa première fausse couche à Sirius. Pour la deuxième, elle lui avait dit mais cela avait été un moment très difficile à surmonter. La joie de Sirius, puis sa déception. Sa tristesse était déjà grande et devoir affronter celle de son mari était difficile à supporter. Néanmoins, elle s'était sentie moins seule et finalement, avait préféré que Sirius soit au courant.

\- Tu devrais le lui dire, lui dit-elle subitement. James doit savoir. Même si tu n'es pas sûre, si cela ne fonctionne pas, il sera là pour t'épauler. Tu auras besoin de lui.

\- Merci, Rosie, lui répondit Lily avec un sourire. Je sais que pour vous... c'est compliqué... je ne savais pas vraiment comment te le dire...

\- N'importe quoi ! lui lança Rosie. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais bien !

Elle reprit Lily dans ses bras pour lui démontrer que jamais elle ne lui en voudrait. Bien sûr, elle avait eu un léger pincement au coeur quand Lily lui avait annoncé sa grossesse mais elle avait vite balayé cette mauvaise pensée. Elle était heureuse pour son amie.

Elles rejoignirent ensuite le reste des invités. Horace arriva finalement avec presque une heure de retard. Il s'excusa en arrivant avec un magnum de Xerès dernier cru et fut vite pardonné. Puis, ils s'installèrent autour de la table. Tous firent honneur aux plats que Rosie avait cuisiné. Ils la félicitèrent sur son chapon. D'ailleurs, ils en reprirent une seconde fois.

Le professeur Slughorn fut le plus volubile de tous les convives. Il leur raconta toutes les anecdotes les plus embarrassantes sur ses élèves ou même ses collègues. L'enseignant adorait être le centre de l'attention et il n'hésita pas à balancer quelques secrets comme la relation du concierge avec la bibliothécaire ("J'en étais sûr !" s'était exclamé Sirius devant le haussement de sourcil de Rosie. Depuis quand Sirius aimait-il les ragots ?). L'enseignant se justifia en disant qu'ils n'étaient plus élèves à Poudlard et pouvait bien leur confirmer quelques rumeurs.

Rosie et Sirius étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, chacun à un bout de la table et se lançaient des regards langoureux dès qu'ils le pouvaient. lls n'avaient qu'une seule envie, se blottir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais l'attente était tout aussi délicieuse et ils riaient des histoires de chacun tout en échangeant des sourires complices.

Vint finalement le point culminant de la soirée : l'échange des cadeaux. Minuit était passé et tous se levèrent de table pour s'embrasser. Horace apprécia l'édition limitée de "L'art du potionniste" de Benedicte Turner, signée par l'auteur, offerte par Rosie. Lily et James commentèrent avec animation le tableau d'art contemporain que le couple Black leur offrirent. A défaut de l'aimer, le cadeau faisait parler. Remus accepta avec chaleur l'écharpe que la jeune femme lui avait confectionné. Peter fut ravi de recevoir une bouteille de Xerès. Christopher prit dans ses bras Rosie quand il découvrit le kit d'herbes séchées qu'elle lui avait préparé. En effet, elle avait cultivé toutes ces plantes dans sa serre et les avaient soigneusement faits sécher. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard torve au guérisseur. Rosie offrit un nouveau chapeau à Wyrma, un livre sur l'alchimie à son mari et un kit de cirage pour balai à Talbott qui avait reçu de ses parents un nouveau balai.

Elle garda en dernier le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu pour Sirius. Celui-ci aussi attendait que tout le monde offrent ses cadeaux avant de lui donner le sien. Ils s'assirent dans un coin. Il lui tendit un cadeau enveloppé dans du papier avec un grand sourire. Rosie le regarda pendant un moment se demandant ce que son mari avait bien pu lui acheter. Elle déchira le papier et découvrit une petite boite en velours. Elle lança un regard curieux à Sirius. Rien que l'écrin avait l'air de très bonne qualité. Elle sut immédiatement que le cadeau avait dû coûter cher. Elle ouvrit la boîte et fut immédiatement émerveillée par ce qu'elle y trouva : une broche en argent gobelin représentant une tête de Sinistros.

\- Mais Sirius, tu n'aurais pas dû ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de s'écrier. Cela a dû coûter cher et nous n'en avons pas les moyens.

L'agent gobelin était cher et rare.

\- Pas du tout ! répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Je l'ai bien négocié, ne t'inquiète pas !

\- Comment ça, négocier ? Qu'as-tu encore fait ?

\- Rien de répréhensible, la rassura-t-il. Tu l'aimes au moins ?

\- Elle est magnifique ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

L'argent brillait tellement que lorsqu'elle l'approcha de son visage, il l'illumina. Sirius lui prit la broche des mains et vint l'accrocher sur sa robe noire.

\- Voilà ! Comme ça, tu pourras penser à moi à chaque fois que tu le verras sur ton chemisier !

Elle sourit et l'embrassa en le remerciant. Soudain, le cadeau qu'elle lui avait prévu faisait un peu pâle figure à côté du sien et elle hésita à le lui donner. Sirius vit son indécision mais lui prit quand même le gros paquet des mains.

\- C'est pour moi ? lui demanda-t-il en le secouant un peu.

Question rhétorique.

Elle soupira et regarda son mari ouvrir son paquet. Elle avait tricoté de ses propres mains et sans magie un pull rouge. Elle y voyait tellement d'imperfections quand il le déplia qu'elle en eut honte. Pourquoi s'était-elle lancée dans le tricot ? Non, son cadeau était vraiment ridicule. Pourtant, Sirius lui fit un grand sourire. Il enleva immédiatement son propre pull et mit celui de sa femme. Elle rougit encore plus car une manche semblait un peu plus longue que l'autre. Elle décida de réajuster le pull sur lui histoire de rendre inaperçues ses erreurs.

\- Il est magnifique ! s'écria-t-il avec sincérité. Ses yeux pétillaient.

\- Tu peux dire qu'il est horrible, cela ne me vexera pas, répliqua-t-elle d'un air penaud.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je chérirai toujours tout ce que tu feras de tes mains ! Et je n'échangerai ce pull pour rien au monde !

\- Arrête un peu avec tes discours grandiloquents !

\- Je suis sincère !

Et il la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant un remerciement. Ils retournèrent vers leurs convives.

Chacun profita de la soirée dans la bonne humeur, malgré les regards fatigués, les éclats moins lumineux dans leurs yeux ou même les rires parfois un peu forcés. La guerre était à leur porte mais ils chérissaient ces rares instants de bonheur.


	46. Cassandra Walters

**Chapitre 46 - Cassandra Walters**

Quelques jours après le nouvel an, Rosie reçut un hibou qui ne lui fit aucunement plaisir. Elle avait écrit quelques mois plus tôt à Regulus, le frère de Sirius, après leur discussion de cette fin d'été et n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de sa part.

Elle avait néanmoins décidé de lui envoyer une carte pour la nouvelle année. Elle savait qu'il ne l'appréciait plus, voire même qu'il la détestait désormais mais il fut un temps où ils s'entendaient bien, il avait même eu des sentiments pour elle. Cela ne coûtait rien de demander de ses nouvelles. Elle lui avait écrit sans penser qu'elle recevrait une réponse. Il l'avait bien ignorée la première fois.

Cependant, en ce dimanche matin, elle reçut la visite d'un hibou noir qui toqua à sa fenêtre avec insistance. Elle lui ouvrit et il se dirigea directement sur sa table à manger alors qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner. Il tendit la patte pour lui remettre son courrier. Rosie le détacha et lui donna un peu de son jus de fruit qu'il but avec contentement. Il cligna ensuite une fois les yeux et repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Elle ouvrit le courrier qu'elle avait entre les mains et découvrit une écriture très serrée. Elle comprit vite qu'il venait de Regulus. La lettre était particulièrement désagréable.

"Ne m'écris plus jamais, même pour me souhaiter la nouvelle année. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec une traîtresse telle que toi. Si nous nous rencontrons à nouveau, sache que je t'ignorerai. Désormais, laisse-moi tranquille, à jamais."

Le mot n'était même pas signé. Elle fut quelque peu décontenancée par la dureté de ses paroles. Elle savait que Regulus la détestait mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi dur avec elle. Blessée, elle décida de ranger le courrier dans son tiroir et de ne plus y penser quand elle vit le papier que lui avait remis Christopher dix mois plus tôt. Elle le prit dans sa main. Y était indiqué le nom de la guérisseuse sage-femme. Elle le regarda pensivement et soupira profondément.

Depuis que Lily lui avait révélé qu'elle était enceinte, elle ne pouvait plus faire la sourde oreille. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'elle était mariée à Sirius, ils étaient jeunes et même si son mari soit absent le trois-quart du temps, ils ne rechignaient pas à la tâche quand il était là, bien au contraire. Elle avait fait deux fausses couches et redoutait désormais de retomber enceinte. Et si elle perdait l'enfant à nouveau ? Sa situation n'était pas normale. Il devait bien y avoir une raison.

Que cela lui coûtait-il d'aller consulter cette femme ? Certes, elle pouvait lui dire qu'elle était infertile mais n'était-il pas temps d'en avoir le cœur net ? Peut-être l'aiderait-elle à surmonter ses problèmes ? Christopher lui avait assuré que c'était une très bonne guérisseuse qui avait aidé de nombreuses femmes. Elle hésita encore quelques instants, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, prit une plume et un parchemin, écrivit une lettre à l'attention de la guérisseuse et demanda à Malcom d'envoyer son courrier. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela donnerait mais elle avait maintenant pris sa décision, elle ne reculerait pas devant la vérité.

Une réponse vint quelques jours plus tard. La guérisseuse, nommée Cassandra Walters, lui proposa de venir prendre le thé chez elle, dans sa demeure dans le Surrey. Rosie accepta l'invitation, non sans une dernière hésitation.

Elle transplana dans la petite ville tranquille de Guildford, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Londres. Mrs Walters lui avait donné quelques indications pour arriver jusqu'à son petit cottage qui se trouvait à deux kilomètres du centre-ville. Rosie ne connaissait pas bien la ville pour n'y être allée qu'une seule fois mais décida de marcher chez la guérisseuse, malgré la pluie hivernale. Heureusement, elle était une sorcière et ni le froid, ni la pluie ne la perturba.

Elle arriva finalement au 52 Cline Road, qui se situait dans un charmant lotissement, doté de maisons en briques rouges. Elle se retrouva devant une maison similaire aux autres mais Rosie sentit instinctivement qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle fit tenter la petite cloche sur le portail et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une femme d'un certain âge qui lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, lui lança cette dernière. Vous devez être Rosamund Black, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bonjour, oui, c'est moi-même.

\- Alors, entrez !

Dès que Rosie franchit le portail, la maison se transforma subitement et elle ne se retrouvait plus dans le lotissement anglais mais dans un petit bois. La verdure était florissante malgré la saison. Surprise, elle avança sur le chemin d'une cinquantaine de mètres qui la guidait vers la maison et découvrit un puits en pierre sur sa droite, puis, une petite cabane en bois qui permettait certainement de ranger les ustensiles de jardin. Elle vit également une serre attenante à la petite maison en pierre. Elle arriva devant Cassandra Walters qui souriait toujours.

\- C'est magnifique ! lança Rosie, à peine remise de sa surprise.

\- Je vous remercie ! Mon mari est un grand enchanteur ! Il a fait du beau travail.

\- En effet. La magie peut être tellement belle, parfois ! s'exclama la jeune femme en voyant des écureuils courir dans le jardin.

\- N'est-ce pas ? On a tendance à l'oublier, je pense.

Rosie trouva immédiatement la guérisseuse sympathique. Celle-ci la fit entrer dans son hall d'entrée, lui proposa de retirer sa cape et la guida vers un petit salon qui menait vers une petite véranda qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison, vers un grand jardin fleuri. Le lieu avait l'air de faire fi des saisons.

\- Il va falloir que je discute avec votre mari car moi aussi, j'aimerais une maison telle que celle-ci !

Cassandra Walters eut un petit rire.

\- George sera très heureux d'en discuter avec vous ! s'exclama la guérisseuse qui fit apparaître un service à thé avec des biscuits secs. C'est son petit chef d'oeuvre et il adore en parler. Mais tout d'abord, commençons par le commencement. Peut-on se tutoyer ?

Rosie fut un peu décontenancée par la question. La guérisseuse était bien plus âgée qu'elle. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, son visage était ridé mais cela n'enlevait rien à sa beauté naturelle. Ses yeux couleur noisette respirait la sympathie.

\- Oui, si vous... si tu le souhaites... hésita-t-elle.

\- Appelle-moi Cassandra !

\- Et moi, Rosie !

Elles échangèrent un sourire. Cassandra servit Rosie pendant que celle-ci s'installait sur un des fauteuils moelleux face au jardin. Elle prit la tasse que Cassandra lui tendit puis se détendit finalement. Elle avait été quelque peu stressée de venir jusqu'ici mais le lieu était apaisant et invitait à la détente. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes, savourant le thé et ce moment paisible.

Finalement, ce fut Rosie qui prit la parole.

\- Je te remercie de me recevoir aujourd'hui, je pense que tu dois être occupée.

Cela lui semblait bizarre de la tutoyer mais avec le temps, cela passerait certainement.

\- Mais, pas du tout, ma chère. Je suis très heureuse de t'accueillir ici. Tu es une collègue de Christopher Stills, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, tout à fait !

\- J'aime beaucoup ce jeune homme. Il est le fils d'un de mes grands amis, aujourd'hui, décédé.

\- Oh...

Rosie ne savait pas que le père de Christopher était mort. Il parlait très peu de sa vie privée.

\- Comme je te l'ai expliqué dans mon courrier, commença-t-elle, je travaille en tant que guérisseuse à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Pour l'instant, je ne suis qu'une apprentie, mais je terminerai mon apprentissage dans six mois. Et... hum... par où commencer...

Rosie se sentait étonnamment émue. Il était rare qu'elle parle de ses doutes sur son infertilité. En réalité, elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Christopher lui avait donné le nom de cette guérisseuse mais jamais ils n'en avaient discuté, le médicomage respectant son silence. Brusquement, les mots se perdirent dans sa gorge nouée. Elle ne perdait jamais ses moyens aussi facilement, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Elle leva les yeux vers Cassandra Walters. Celle-ci l'observait avec bienveillance. Rosie ne put empêcher les larmes de monter à ses yeux. La femme lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle avait enfoui tout au fond de son cœur. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas parlé. C'était juste sa sympathie naturelle, ce qu'elle dégageait... tout dans la femme lui montrait qu'elle était là pour l'écouter, pour elle.

\- Prends ton temps, lui dit la guérisseuse sage-femme avec un sourire.

Rosie inspira profondément, puis, releva finalement la tête.

\- Je suis désolée, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire, se sentant honteuse. Peut-être vas-tu me trouver ridicule...

\- Non, jamais.

\- Cela fait un an et demi que je suis mariée avec mon conjoint, continua-t-elle en tentant de maîtriser ses émotions. Et nous tentons d'avoir un enfant depuis tout ce temps. Oh bien sûr, au début, nous laissions juste les choses faire. Nous n'avions pas vraiment conscience de ce que nous voulions réellement. Je suis tombée une première fois enceinte au bout de six mois environ et... j'ai... fait une fausse couche au bout de six semaines.

Rosie essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé.

\- Mon mari n'était pas au courant. Seuls ma tante, une amie guérisseuse et Christopher l'ont su. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit. Mais voilà, il n'est pas souvent présent. Il part fréquemment pour son travail. Je n'ai pas eu le temps, ni n'avais l'envie de lui en parler. Puis, le temps a passé. Je suis retombée à nouveau enceinte, six mois plus tard... Et... une nouvelle fois, cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je me sens un peu stupide car voilà, cela ne fait pas depuis très longtemps que je suis mariée certainement, il faut laisser plus de temps. Néanmoins... cela commence à m'inquiéter...

Rosie s'arrêta de parler et reprit une gorgée de thé.

\- Ne te sens surtout pas ridicule, dit la guérisseuse après avoir laissé parler la jeune femme. Ton inquiétude est compréhensible, qui ne le serait pas ? Tu viens de franchir une première étape aujourd'hui : celle de venir m'en parler. C'est une grande étape, la plus dure à surmonter. Merci pour ta confiance. Ici, sache que nous pourrons parler sans aucun jugement. Je ne te donnerai que des conseils. Tu seras libre ensuite de les suivre ou pas, je te laisse juger par toi-même. De plus, je te consulterai une première fois, pour comprendre ton corps car peut-être as-tu quelques problèmes physiques. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Souvent, en réponse à un problème physique, nous trouvons facilement une solution. En revanche, si cela est d'ordre psychologique comme cela peut arriver, cela prendra un peu plus de temps car il faudra travailler sur les raisons profondes de tes blocages. Il sera également important que tu en parles à ton mari.

Rosie se crispa. Cassandra qui avait senti sa tension la rassura.

\- Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder avec ton conjoint mais il est important qu'il soit présent tout au long du processus. Tu n'as pas à garder pour toi seule tes soucis. Vous voulez un enfant tous les deux et il ne se fera pas seul. Garder cela pour soi est beaucoup trop et pour n'importe qui. De plus, malheureusement, cela peut aussi venir de lui. Les hommes ont du mal à accepter ce genre d'informations. Néanmoins, si votre amour est grand, il réussira à surmonter cet obstacle, à force de discussions et d'écoute. Bien sûr, il ne voudra certainement pas venir au début. Mais il le devra, un jour ou l'autre, d'autant plus si nous nous rendons compte que le problème peut venir de lui. Ce n'est qu'une éventualité. Cependant, quoiqu'il se passe, il est important de l'intégrer dans le processus.

Rosie resta pensive pendant quelques instants. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ses doutes avec Sirius. Comment les prendrait-il ? De plus, accepterait-il de consulter cette guérisseuse ? Elle ne le savait pas. Sirius était trop fier parfois...

\- Tu n'as pas à décider maintenant, dit rapidement Cassandra, en voyant son hésitation. Je vais te consulter, je te dirai ensuite ce que j'en pense. Et ensuite, tu pourras partir et revenir quand tu le souhaiteras. Nous ferons cela à ton rythme. Tu peux aussi ne pas en informer ton conjoint maintenant, néanmoins, plus tu tarderas, plus tu auras du mal à lui en parler. Le plus tôt est souvent le mieux.

Rosie lui lança un regard plein d'incertitude. Mais finalement, elle hocha la tête.

\- Dans ce cas, si tu le permets, accompagne-moi dans mon cabinet. Je vais t'ausculter.

La jeune femme ne dit rien, hocha la tête et suivit simplement la guérisseuse dans la maison. Cassandra la guida dans une petite salle au fond d'un couloir, où un bureau, trois chaises, un paravent et une table d'auscultation étaient installés.

\- Mets-toi en sous-vêtements et allonge-toi sur la table, lui dit-elle.

Rosie suivit ses instructions et s'installa sur la table. Cassandra s'approcha d'elle avec sa baguette et tout comme Christopher presqu'un an plus tôt, elle sonda son corps. Au bout de dix minutes, le visage concentré de la guérisseuse se détendit et elle lui fit un sourire.

\- Tu peux te rhabiller.

Après avoir remis ses vêtements, Rosie s'assit en face de Cassandra qui s'était installée à son bureau.

\- Alors, déjà, je souhaite te rassurer, tu n'as rien de bien grave ! lui annonça-t-elle un grand sourire sur les lèvres. En tout cas, rien qui ne puisse être réglé.

Le coeur de Rosie s'allégea.

\- En revanche, cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps car j'ai vu que tu étais comme déconnectée du bas de ton corps et...

\- Christopher me l'avait dit mais je n'ai pas bien compris.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien de grave, cela arrive à beaucoup de femmes. As-tu des règles plutôt douloureuses ?

\- Euh oui, plutôt.

\- Alors, je pense qu'avec quelques potions que tu prendras sur plusieurs semaines à des périodes très précises, ce sera réglé en quelques mois. Et tu verras, tu auras moins mal. En gros, nous allons mettre en repos pendant quelques temps ton vagin. Il a besoin de repos, puis, il refonctionnera sans trop de problème. En revanche, il y a autre chose...

\- Oui ? demanda Rosie avec attente.

\- C'est plus d'ordre psychologique. Je sens que ton corps est stressé et fatigué.

\- Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, j'ai du mal à me détendre... mais qui ne le serait pas ?

\- En effet... la guerre a un impact négatif sur beaucoup de femmes. Parfois, le corps, se sentant en insécurité, refuse de fonctionner correctement. Vois ceci comme une forme de protection. Il te protège car inconsciemment, tu as peur.

Rosie réfléchit à ses paroles. Elle ne dormait plus correctement depuis des mois, surtout quand Sirius n'était pas présent, c'est-à-dire la plupart du temps.

\- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour mon mari, avoua-t-elle. Il fait des choses... dangereuses.

Cassandra ne commenta pas mais hocha simplement la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous allons travailler sur ton stress ! Il y a beaucoup de pratiques intéressantes comme la méditation ou le yoga, des méthodes moldues mais qui ont largement prouvé leurs bénéfices. Tu verras, l'effet ne sera pas immédiat mais à force de patience et d'entrainement, tu arriveras à t'apaiser. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un enfant pointera le bout de son nez prochainement ?

La guérisseuse lui fit un sourire bienveillant. Rosie se sentit soulagée et inspira profondément. Alors, rien n'était finalement perdu ! Elle avait eu raison de rencontrer Cassandra. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à en parler avec Sirius car elle avait décidé de ne plus rien lui cacher.

\- Merci, Cassandra, lui dit Rosie, en souriant.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, désolée s'il était un peu trop déprimant, un peu trop réel ou pas assez "magique" mais voilà, j'avais aussi envie de parler du désir d'enfant et de l'infertilité dans cette histoire._

_C'est un sujet qui me tient particulièrement à coeur car à travers Rosie, c'est un bout de moi que je vous ai partagé. Rosie n'a que vingt ans et il est beaucoup moins probable pour une femme aussi jeune d'avoir des difficultés pour avoir un enfant mais cela arrive quand même. En tout cas, c'est quelque chose de difficile à vivre et cela à tous les âges. Les raisons ne sont parfois pas si clairement définies. On peut souffrir d'endométriose, de polypes, de tumeurs bénignes ou pas... Nos vies actives et stressantes, sous pilule, ont malheureusement des effets néfastes sur nos corps de femmes (quand je parle de la pilule, je ne dis pas qu'il faut l'arrêter, c'est un très bon moyen de contraception mais voilà... il faut savoir que cela peut avoir des petits revers pour certaines femmes). La plupart du temps, tout va bien mais pas tout le temps. Et puis, parfois, cela va au-delà : tout fonctionne correctement mais on peut se retrouver à ne pas pouvoir enfanter sans aucune raison. Le corps peut rester une grande énigme même pour les plus éminents médecins (et j'en connais un rayon à ce sujet...)_

_Bref, ce que je souhaitais dire à travers ce chapitre, c'est que la prévention est toujours la meilleure arme. N'ayez pas peur d'aller voir un gynécologue pour vérifier que tout se passe bien (on a parfois un peu peur du gynéco... surtout quand on est jeune, c'est normal). Sachez aussi que si vous vous retrouvez vous-même dans cette situation, vous n'êtes pas seule. Des centaines de milliers de femmes vivent chaque jour ce désespoir. Et pour vous aider, il existe des groupes Facebook, des Instagram, des associations. Bref, des gens qui seront prêts à vous aider et à vous conseiller. Pour ma part, l'écriture est très libérateur mais j'en parle aussi beaucoup à un cercle d'amis intimes qui arrivent à me soutenir au quotidien. Et je suis aussi bien suivie médicalement ;), sans compter un chéri qui m'aime ^^. C'est important d'être bien entourée dans ce genre de moment car il est très difficile d'affronter cela seule._

_Sur ces derniers mots, je vous souhaite une très bonne journée ! Malgré ces tristes moments, il y a toujours une lueur d'espoir, rien n'est jamais perdu, ne l'oubliez pas !_

_MinnieMey_


	47. Un jour pas comme les autres à l'hôpital

**Chapitre 47 - Un jour pas comme les autres à l'Hôpital de Sainte Mangouste**

Il fallut plusieurs semaines à Rosie pour raconter sa rencontre avec Cassandra Walters à Sirius. Il était parti pour sa plus longue mission pour l'Ordre et ne revint qu'au bout de six semaines ce qui avait mis à bout de nerfs la jeune femme. Quand il était rentré, elle ne put se contenir et dut tout lui avouer après une brève dispute. Sirius mit du temps avant de digérer tout ce que sa femme lui avait appris. Le fait qu'elle ait déjà fait une première fausse couche alors qu'il n'était pas au courant fut le plus dur à encaisser. Il lui en voulut pendant quelques temps, puis, finalement, au bout de 24 heures, ils réussirent à se parler et à se comprendre.

Finalement, ils décidèrent d'aller rendre visite ensemble à Cassandra. Cette dernière les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux et avec de la patience et les mots qu'il fallait, elle réussit à balayer les suspicions de Sirius. Il accepta un peu malgré lui de réaliser des exercices de méditation. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais pour l'amour de Rosie, il était prêt à tout essayer.

Quelques mois passèrent sans que rien ne vienne troubler leur quotidien : Rosie travaillait avec beaucoup d'assiduité à l'hôpital, elle préparait son examen de fin d'apprentissage qui arrivait à grands pas, Sirius était toujours en vadrouille elle ne savait où pour l'Ordre. Parfois, il revenait de ses missions complètement déprimé. En effet, le décès de ses proches, ces derniers faisant indéniablement partie de l'Ordre, s'accumulaient. Rosie ne put que soutenir son mari devant ses malheureuses pertes.

Un beau matin de mai, Rosie auscultait un patient dans le service de Pathologie des Sortilèges, sous la surveillance d'un médicomage expérimenté et expliquait le sort de foloreille à la mère d'un enfant. Ce dernier avait été ensorcelé malencontreusement. Avec un contre-sort, le maléfice pouvait facilement s'arrêter mais le sortilège qu'il avait reçu était si surpuissant que ses oreilles bougeaient continuellement depuis quatre jours déjà. Le pauvre garçon regardait Rosie avec attente, les yeux brillants, il espérait que la guérisseuse aurait un remède pour lui. Malheureusement, il faudrait un peu de temps à Rosie avant de trouver le bon dosage. Elle n'allait tout de même pas faire exploser les oreilles de l'enfant. Elle était en train d'expliquer les risques lorsque des bruits de courses dans le couloir la stoppa.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lança-t-elle, irritée que des personnes puissent courir dans les couloirs d'un hôpital, les patients avaient besoin de repos.

Elle jeta un regard vers son collègue, celui-ci haussa juste un sourcil. Elle décida alors d'aller voir.

Elle ouvrit la porte, regarda dans le couloir. Elle n'était pas la seule à être sortie de la chambre de son patient puisque d'autres médicomages firent de même. Ils échangèrent des regards étonnés.

Brusquement, un des guérisseurs en chef arriva en trombe dans le couloir et hurla :

\- Enfermez-vous dans les chambres ! Protégez-vous ! Maintenant ! Des Mangemorts ! Des Mangemorts dans l'hôpital !

La panique submergea toutes les personnes qui étaient encore dans le couloir. Des cris se firent entendre. Des gens coururent. Rosie fit entrer dans la chambre de son patient une femme âgée et son mari qui se trouvaient dans le couloir par hasard (certainement en train de visiter un de leurs proches) et sécurisa la porte en la fermant à clé. Elle décida de lancer d'autres sorts de protection. Elle ne savait si cela allait suffire mais ce fut tout ce qu'elle put faire en attendant.

Elle regarda les personnes de la pièce : le couple s'était assis sur un des deux lits libres et se tenaient la main, l'air apparemment calmes, la mère avait pris son fils dans ses bras et regardait la porte d'un air apeuré, le médicomage qui la suivait était comme pétrifié. Rosie lui demanda de s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté du garçon aux oreilles remuantes. Elle sut immédiatement qu'elle ne pourrait compter que sur le couple. Malgré leur âge, ils avaient toujours l'air vif et avaient tous deux sorti leur baguette, prêts à se battre s'il le fallait.

L'apprentie-guérisseuse soupira profondément. Elle s'était préparée physiquement et mentalement pendant presque deux ans à d'éventuelles attaques. Heureusement, Sirius y avait veillé. Pourtant, elle se demanda pourquoi des Mangemorts attaquaient maintenant l'hôpital. Jamais n'avaient-ils lancé une seule attaque car ce lieu possédait un statut de neutralité. Même si cela n'avait pas été décrété de façon officielle, ils le savaient. Alors, pourquoi maintenant ? La veille, une violente attaque s'était déroulée et plusieurs sorciers avaient été amenés en urgence dans un état grave à Sainte Mangouste. Cela avait-il un rapport ?

Rosie se rapprocha de la fenêtre de la porte. Elle y avait placé un sort qui lui permettait de voir de l'extérieur en toute discrétion. Pour l'instant, le couloir restait désert. Mais pour combien de temps ? Des Aurors avaient certainement été prévenus, néanmoins, elle savait qu'ils avaient du mal à contenir les Mangemorts car ceux-ci n'avaient aucune pitié pour les victimes tierces qu'ils faisaient. Malheureusement, les Aurors étaient de moins en moins nombreux et les partisans de Voldemort de plus en plus importants. La guerre n'était pas encore prête de s'inverser, néanmoins, elle sentait bien que le Ministère actuel, les défenseurs des moldus et des nés-moldus et les sorciers n'acceptant pas le mage noir, même l'Ordre du Phénix qui perdait ses membres petit à petit, s'affaiblissaient de jour en jour.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers les autres occupants de la chambre. Elle fit apparaître de l'eau et des verres qu'elle fit passer entre les sorciers. Il était peut-être puéril de penser à boire pendant ce moment important mais elle avait du mal à rester en place. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper.

Ils attendirent encore pendant une dizaine de minutes ou peut-être une demi-heure, Rosie avait perdu la notion du temps tellement la tension était palpable lorsque brusquement, ils entendirent un grondement et le bruit d'une porte qui se fracasse proche de là où ils se trouvaient.

Rosie se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre de la porte. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang : trois Mangemorts, habillés de leur cape noir et de leur masque caractéristique, en forme de crâne, doré avec des gravures, arrivèrent dans le couloir de son étage. Son cœur palpita plus fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Ils sont là, lança-t-elle sans crier.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le couple de sorciers qui s'était levé en tendant leur baguette en avant.

Elle inspira profondément et renforça la dureté de la porte et du mur. Cela leur permettrait de tenir un peu plus longtemps si les Mangemorts voulaient s'en prendre à leur chambre.

Ils entendirent un nouveau grondement, comme une porte pulvérisée. La mère de l'enfant ne put s'empêcher de crier. Rosie avait envie de lui dire de se taire mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. La situation était particulièrement effrayante.

Ils entendirent des cris venant du couloir. Des personnes avaient sûrement été touchées par les attaques portées par les Mangemorts.

Rosie se rapprocha à nouveau de la fenêtre pour regarder ce qui se passait dans le couloir. Les assaillants étaient à deux chambres d'eux et faisaient sortir de force des sorciers. Ils les observaient attentivement, puis, ils les relâchaient en les bousculant sans ménagement, puis passaient à la nouvelle chambre en faisant le plus de dégâts possibles, comme si cela les amusait. Rosie comprit immédiatement qu'ils recherchaient une ou plusieurs personnes.

Elle regarda les occupants de la chambre et les détailla d'un bref regard. Même si elle leur demandait, aucun n'avouerait que les Mangemorts venaient pour lui. La survie avant tout, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, c'était une question stupide. Quoique veuillent ces Mangemorts, Rosie était résolue à se battre jusqu'au bout pour protéger ses patients.

Soudain, un sort vint s'abattre avec fracas contre leur mur mais celui-ci ne s'effondra pas comme les autres. Les Mangemorts furent perplexes et parlèrent entre eux. Ils relancèrent de nouveaux sorts mais le mur ne s'écroulait toujours pas. Rosie, postée à deux mètres de la porte, lançait une incantation à chaque fois qu'un attaquant lançait un sortilège. Elle restait extrêmement concentrée.

\- Arrêtez, Rosie ! lança le guérisseur derrière elle. Ou ils vont croire que nous cachons quelqu'un ici !

Elle se tourna vers le médicomage et le regarda d'un air étonné. L'homme s'était levé de sa chaise et avait pointé sa baguette sur elle.

\- Mais que faites-vous, Olivers ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Cessez tout de suite ! Ou ils vont s'en prendre à nous !

\- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Il est hors de question que je fasse entrer des Mangemorts ici ! Et qu'en savez-vous ? Ils sont peut-être là pour nous ?

Le guérisseur blêmit mais raffermit néanmoins sa poigne sur sa baguette. Il leva son arme lorsque celle-ci vola dans la pièce tandis qu'il fut stupefixié. Le couple, à côté de Rosie, avait décidé de prendre les choses en main en immobilisant Olivers. Ils échangèrent un regard de soulagement mais ne put dire quoi que ce soit car Rosie avait perdu sa concentration et le mur ne tint plus devant les assauts répétés des Mangemorts.

Ces derniers lancèrent des sorts de désarmement qui furent immédiatement arrêtés par les trois sorciers. S'ensuivirent une bataille de sorts. Rosie ne savait pas exactement ce que ses assaillants lui lançaient car les sortilèges de couleurs différentes fusaient dans tous les sens. Elle avait à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'un nouveau sort était lancé. Elle espéra que la mère et l'enfant s'étaient protégés d'une quelconque manière car elle ne pouvait pas les protéger.

Les combattants firent une brève pause. Les Mangemorts s'étaient éparpillés de chaque côté du couloir, Rosie et le couple, malheureusement, n'avaient pas de lieu de repli. Le combat reprit mais la jeune femme comprit vite qu'ils allaient perdre. Ils devaient être plus offensifs. Elle rampa vers le couple, derrière l'un des lits renversés et leur chuchota un plan. Ils hochèrent la tête.

Le couple se posta contre l'un des murs qui tenaient encore, Rosie de l'autre côté. Puis, ils avancèrent pas à pas vers la sortie. Finalement, elle courut vers l'endroit où elle savait qu'un seul opposant était présent et commença à se battre contre lui dans le couloir pendant que le couple avait protégé ses arrières en contrant les sorts des deux autres Mangemorts qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté.

Son adversaire contrait ses sorts mais Rosie sut qu'elle pouvait prendre le dessus. Il était doué mais elle sentait qu'il faiblissait. Dans un dernier espoir, il lui lança un maléfice explosif qu'elle eut du mal à contenir et dut mettre un genou à terre. Elle fut surprise par le maléfice de flagrance qu'il lui lança sur la jambe. Rosie poussa un cri et tomba à terre. Le sort l'avait brûlé sur une grande partie de sa cuisse et son genou et elle eut du mal à se relever. Le Mangemort s'approcha d'elle, repoussa facilement d'un geste son sort de stupefixion et la désarma.

\- Tu t'es bien battue, guérisseuse ! lui lança l'homme d'un air narquois, sa voix bouchée par son masque. Mais ta tentative était vaine.

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit sans ménagement le visage des mains et lui lança un sort, certainement pour annuler ses glamours si elle en avait. Elle n'en avait pas mais il prit quand même le temps de l'observer. Rosie lui lança un regard noir.

\- Ce n'est pas elle, dit-il à l'attention des deux autres Mangemorts qui avaient quant à eux réussi à maîtriser le couple. Continuons.

Le Mangemort qui avait battu Rosie l'observa encore quelques instants, leva sa baguette vers elle.

Puis, plus rien.

Rosie se réveilla quelques heures plus tard sur une civière. On l'avait installée dans le hall de l'hôpital, comme tous les autres blessés. Elle se leva péniblement, sa jambe lui faisait toujours mal. Elle l'examina et vit que quelqu'un lui avait fait un bandage. Elle rechercha sa baguette dans sa cape mais ne la trouva pas. Elle espérait que les Mangemorts ne lui avaient pas prise. En temps de guerre, il était quasiment impossible de s'en procurer une nouvelle à moins de payer une centaine de gallions. Le dernier fabricant de baguettes britannique avait fui le pays un an auparavant.

Elle vit Christopher en train de soigner des blessés et décida d'aller le voir. Elle se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Rosie, que fais-tu ? lui lança-t-il d'un air désapprobateur. Tu ne dois pas bouger. Attend qu'on vienne te soigner.

\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle sans l'écouter.

Devant son obstination, son ami capitula.

\- Comme tu le sais, des Mangemorts sont venus attaqués l'hôpital, ils étaient une dizaine et apparemment, cherchaient quelqu'un.

\- L'ont-ils trouvé ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas, dès que les Aurors sont arrivés, ils ont fui.

\- Sais-tu si quelqu'un a ramassé les baguettes ? Je ne retrouve pas la mienne.

\- Oui, je crois, va voir James. Il doit être au courant. Mais je te le déconseille quand même ! Tu dois te reposer !

Mais Rosie était déjà partie et se dirigeait vers la loge du concierge, James. Ce dernier courait dans tous les sens, apportant son aide à toute personne qui le lui demandait. Il lui confirma qu'il avait ramassé quelques baguettes et les avait rangés dans un tiroir à l'abri des regards. En effet, il était hors de question de proposer des baguettes à n'importe qui.

Rosie fouilla dans le tiroir et fut soulagée de trouver la sienne en bois d'acacia, avec son poil de rougarou. Elle la rangea immédiatement dans sa cape et décida d'apporter son aide aux médicomages. Même si elle était blessée, elle avait subi les premiers soins et était encore en capacité d'aider.

Une personne arriva par la poudre de cheminette et Rosie reconnut immédiatement Sirius. Elle accourut vers lui, malgré sa jambe blessée. Celui-ci se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu ! s'écria-t-il en serrant encore plus fort. Que s'est-il passé ?

Voyant sa femme qui boitait, Sirius la fit s'asseoir sur un lit de camp inoccupé et Rosie lui raconta tout. Sa mâchoire était crispée et son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle lui dit que les Mangemorts recherchaient des personnes. Il savait peut-être qui mais ne lui dit rien. Il la reprit juste dans ses bras, heureux qu'elle soit relativement indemne.

Il fallut trois jours aux Aurors pour interroger les centaines de patients et guérisseurs afin de déterminer les circonstances de l'attaque. Finalement, ils découvrirent que deux patients avaient disparu. Ils avaient été amenés à l'hôpital la veille lors de la précédente attaque des Mangemorts. Quand Rosie l'apprit, elle en eut froid dans le dos. Quel était désormais le sort de ces deux personnes ? Malheureusement, il pouvait se passer des mois avant qu'on ne retrouve la trace d'un disparu. Et généralement, le disparu en question ne revenait jamais sain et sauf.


	48. Agatha Greengrass

**Chapitre 48 - Agatha Greengrass**

L'attaque de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste marqua les esprits et pendant un temps, les sorciers furent plus prudents, certains guérisseurs ne réapparurent pas pendant quelques jours, voire quelques semaines pour les plus traumatisés. D'autres avaient été sévèrement blessés et cela redonna encore plus de travail aux médicomages valides. L'hôpital avait bien demandé de l'aide à ses confrères étrangers les plus proches comme l'Irlande, la France ou encore la Belgique mais les guérisseurs des autres pays avaient peur de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient traversé la Manche ou la Mer d'Irlande pour venir les aider.

Cela entraîna la tenue d'une réunion d'urgence avec les hauts fonctionnaires de l'hôpital ainsi que son comité de direction. La mère de Rosie, Agatha Greengrass, en sa qualité de présidente des Soeurs de la Charité de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste, fut invitée ainsi que sa grande amie Walburga Black qui, comme par un hasard, faisait partie du comité de direction.

Le jour de la réunion, Rosie avait du mal à tenir en place dans la salle de repos des guérisseurs, qui avait été une des premières salles à être reconstruite après l'attaque des Mangemorts. Ses amis Christopher et Wyrma l'observaient faire les cent pas, revenir à sa place, reprendre un thé ou encore plonger sa tête dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas te calmer, Rosie ! Pourquoi es-tu autant sur les nerfs ? lui demanda Wyrma, après avoir échangé un dernier regard inquiet avec Christopher.

\- Depuis ce matin, je n'arrive pas à me détendre, lui répondit-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette réunion me stresse.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as rien à voir dedans.

\- Mais vous ne vous rendez pas compte !

Rosie regarda autour d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls médicomages. Elle se rapprocha de ses amis pour que personne ne l'entende et chuchota :

\- Que vient faire Walburga Black ici ? Vous savez tous comme moi ses idées…

\- Mais Rosie, intervint Christopher, que sous-entends-tu par-là ? Que Mrs Black est affiliée aux Mangemorts ?

\- Oui, bien sûr !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! lança Wyrma. Elle a été lavée de tous soupçons il y a longtemps.

\- Oui, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je ne vois pas d'un bon oeil qu'elle vienne se mêler aux affaires de l'hôpital. Pourquoi est-elle là aujourd'hui ?

\- C'est en sa qualité de secrétaire du comité de direction…

\- C'est ça, je ne l'ai jamais vue venir à une telle réunion auparavant. Elle trame quelque chose, c'est sûr.

\- C'est ridicule, s'écria son amie. Elle a créé avec ta mère une association d'aide aux familles des victimes de Tu-Sais-Qui et participe activement à la reconstruction de l'hôpital depuis l'attaque. Elle a également fait des dons conséquents. Tu devrais plutôt lui en être reconnaissante.

Rosie la regarda d'un air dubitatif. Quoiqu'on puisse lui dire, elle n'avait pas confiance en la mère de Sirius. Celle-ci réalisait ces actions certainement pour obtenir quelque chose en retour. Rosie ne la pensait pas aussi altruiste.

Elle soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de discuter de ce sujet avec ses amis. D'ailleurs, personne ne voulait l'écouter sur ce sujet, son frère Alex, le premier. Quant à Sirius, elle ne voulait surtout pas lui en parler. Sa mère était un sujet tabou chez eux.

Elle décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes car elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle avait encore une demi-heure de pause devant elle avant de reprendre le travail. Elle se leva en s'excusant auprès de ses amis et sortit de la salle de repos. Christopher et Wyrma l'observèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte avant de discuter de son cas entre eux.

Rosie marcha sans faire attention où elle allait. Elle n'avait pas le temps de sortir de l'hôpital pour respirer l'air printanier et devait rester à errer dans les couloirs.

Une semaine seulement avait passé depuis l'attaque des Mangemorts et l'hôpital gardait encore les marques de l'assaut : les chambres des patients n'avaient pas encore été totalement reconstruites. La priorité avait été de guérir au plus vite les médicomages ainsi que les blessés les plus graves. L'hôpital avait dû faire appel à une équipe d'enchanteur du Ministère pour les réparations mais cela coûtait de l'argent. En ces temps de guerre, le moindre service coûtait cher. Même la nourriture commençait à manquer. Heureusement, Rosie cultivait des légumes et des fruits dans sa serre, sinon, elle aurait dû payer des fortunes pour des pommes de terre et des radis.

Combien de temps l'hôpital allait-il pouvoir continuer comme cela ? Déjà, le salaire de Rosie avait été quelque peu diminué pour aider à l'effort de guerre. Tous les guérisseurs avaient vu d'un mauvais oeil cette décision drastique mais le directeur de l'hôpital, Charles Bonham, avait été clair : chacun devait participer à son niveau. Une collecte de fonds avait également été lancée pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas les moyens de payer des frais hospitaliers. La crise était grave et Rosie se demanda comment une telle réunion d'urgence n'avait pas été organisée plus tôt. Avec amertume, elle pensa qu'il avait fallu une attaque pour qu'enfin les hauts fonctionnaires réagissent.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle marchait sans regarder où elle allait et finalement, arriva devant la grande porte qui menait vers la salle de réunion. Pourquoi ses pas l'avaient menée jusque là ? Elle voulut rebrousser chemin mais brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit et le comité de direction ainsi que les hauts cadres de l'hôpital se déversèrent dans le couloir. Rosie se mit sur le côté et les regarda passer. La plupart étaient plutôt âgés, ils avaient au minimum 40 voire 50 ans. Elle remarqua que très peu de femmes étaient présentes, seulement deux ou trois parmi la dizaine de sorciers. Le comité de direction était composé du directeur de l'hôpital, de sa secretaire, des guérisseurs en chef de chaque service ainsi que des sorciers qui avaient gagné leur place à cause de leurs dons conséquents pour l'hôpital ou encore de leur affiliation au fondateur original, Mangouste Bonham.

Rosie se demanda si elle allait apercevoir sa mère. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée une seule fois dans l'hôpital et appréhendait une rencontre avec elle. Elle ne lui avait plus parlé depuis deux ans maintenant. Finalement, plus personne ne sortit de la salle. Rosie fut surprise car elle n'avait vu ni sa mère, ni Walburga Black. Curieuse, elle alla jeter un oeil dans la salle de réunion lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la mère de Sirius. Elle recula d'un pas.

\- Ah… fit-elle simplement.

Mrs Black était aussi étonnée mais se reprit rapidement et lui lança un regard à la limite du mépris.

\- Bonjour, Mrs Black ! dit-elle avec un léger sourire narquois.

Rosie vit les traits de son mari se dessiner sur ceux de sa mère, ils se ressemblaient tellement. Elle chassa très vite cette pensée de son esprit, ne voulant surtout pas penser à Walburga Black la prochaine fois qu'elle verrait Sirius.

\- Bonjour, lança Rosie en reculant de quelques pas pour la laisser passer.

La mère de Sirius avança tout en la regardant de ces yeux gris perçants. Puis, elle partit dans le couloir sans ajouter quoique ce soit. La jeune femme décida de partir au plus vite afin de ne pas rencontrer sa mère. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle n'avait pas envie de la rencontrer maintenant.

Mais cette dernière sortit de la salle avant même que Rosie n'ait pu s'enfuir. Elle l'interpella.

\- Rosamund Black ! s'écria-t-elle à son attention.

Rosie se figea. Sa mère n'avait pas voulu l'appeler simplement par son prénom mais avait bien accentué sur son nouveau nom de famille afin de lui montrer le fossé qui existait entre les deux femmes. Elle se retourna et releva la tête vers sa mère. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider. Elle avança donc vers elle d'un air fier.

Sa mère la regardait d'un air neutre, sans montrer un seul de ses sentiments. Agatha Greengrass était très forte à garder ses propres émotions pour elle : elle savait pleurer quand il fallait pleurer, rire quand il fallait rire ou être méprisante quand il fallait mépriser, peu importaient ses propres sentiments. Tout était dans l'apparence. Elle avait été bien éduquée et avait tenté d'inculquer cette même attitude à sa fille. Rosie maîtrisait bien sûr l'art de l'apparence depuis sa pré-adolescence mais depuis qu'elle était avec Sirius, elle était redevenue un peu plus elle-même et n'avait plus honte de montrer ses propres sentiments.

Sa mère ne fit pas mine d'avancer. C'était à sa fille de venir vers elle. Selon elle, elle était une reine, sa fille, juste une traîtresse qui avait déshonoré sa famille, une moins que rien. Rosie n'était pas dupe devant l'air neutre que sa mère affichait, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle pensait pour l'avoir côtoyée pendant des années. A part son mari, Rosie était celle qui la connaissait le mieux. Elle savait tout de sa réelle personnalité, de ses travers, de ses colères qui l'avaient traumatisée enfant, de ses nombreux doutes, de son besoin d'être reconnue à tout prix, de ses antidépresseurs qu'elle prenait chaque matin, de son amour éperdu pour son père qui le lui rendait à peine et qui préférait les bras chaleureux de sa maîtresse plutôt que les siens. Non, Rosie savait qui était Agatha Greengrass et il était hors de question qu'elle se rabaisse devant elle. Avant, elle avait peur, plus maintenant.

Elle se posta devant elle et d'un air hautain, la détailla du regard. Sa mère n'avait que peu changé. Rosie remarqua les quelque rides supplémentaires qui étaient apparues au coin de ses lèvres. Ses cheveux châtains étaient blancs par endroit. Malgré tout, Agatha Greengrass était toujours aussi belle.

\- Vous souhaitiez me parler, Mrs Greengrass ? lui demanda Rosie, en omettant de l'appeler "mère" et en prenant son air le plus innocent possible.

Agatha Greengrass eut un léger sourire, comme si cette situation l'amusait.

\- Je souhaiterais discuter d'un sujet important avec vous. Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

\- Mais bien sûr !

Sa mère lui enjoignit d'aller dans la salle de réunion qui était désormais vacante. Elle s'assit sur une chaise à quelques mètres de l'entrée. Rosie choisit de s'asseoir trois mètres plus loin pour lui faire face.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, dit Mrs Greengrass, toujours de cet air nonchalant comme si se retrouver en face de sa fille ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Cessez immédiatement tous contacts avec mon fils !

Rosie se redressa sur son siège. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa mère évoque son frère Alex, qu'elle le nomme comme étant son "fils" pour bien marquer leur différence et encore moins qu'elle lui parle de ses relations avec lui. Depuis la mort d'Archi, Rosie entretenait une correspondance secrète avec son autre frère Alex. Ils utilisaient des codes pour leurs noms et des mots de passe pour ouvrir leurs courriers respectifs. Comment se faisait-il que sa mère soit au courant ? Et puis, brusquement, Rosie se douta de la personne qui les avait trahis.

\- Annabelle, c'est ça ? demanda Rosie, en prononçant le prénom de sa belle-soeur.

Agatha Greengrass haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Cela ne m'étonne pas, vous savez ! continua Rosie sans faire attention à la remarque de sa mère. Je sais que vous avez forcé Alex à se marier avec cette femme qui convenait parfaitement à vos critères : belle, riche, sang-pur, femme au foyer. Une Mrs Greengrass bis, tout simplement.

\- Je ne discuterai pas avec vous de mes choix, ni ceux d'Alexander. Si ce dernier n'avait pas envie de se marier, il aurait très bien pu refuser.

\- Vous parlez de choix ? renifla Rosie. Comme moi, qui aie eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous l'avez fait votre choix, non ?

\- Et pour mon plus grand bonheur.

\- Soit ! trancha sa mère, voulant écourter la discussion qui lui faisait perdre son temps.

Rosie le voyait bien : la petite ride qu'elle vit sur son front, le rictus sur un coin de ses lèvres… Sa mère était irritée et la jeune femme s'en délecta.

\- Je veux que vous cessiez toute correspondance avec Alexander.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Car vous le perdrez, à force de continuer comme cela. Pensez à sa position… si vous l'aimez un tant soit peu.

\- Et c'est vous qui me parlez d'amour ? Je pense rêver ! Vous qui n'avez jamais montré une seule once d'amour à mon encontre.

Sa mère la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait repris son visage de marbre et sondait Rosie du regard.

\- Vous êtes mariés avec Sirius Black, un traître à son sang. Savez-vous ce que les Mangemorts font aux personnes comme lui ? J'imagine que oui, vous lisez les journaux. Vous vous sentez protégée, peut-être pensez-vous que cela ne vous touchera pas. Mais sachez que vous êtes tout aussi exposée. Vous avez donné votre allégeance à une personne hautement subversive. Malheureusement, vous ne vous rendez pas compte qu'en gardant contact avec _mon fils_, vous l'exposez autant que vous. Alexander a maintenant des responsabilités. Il est père de famille et ne peut décemment s'acoquiner avec des gens comme vous. Si cela se savait, les conséquences pourraient être terribles. Vous souvenez-vous d'Archibald ?

\- Ne me parlez pas d'Archi… s'exclama Rosie en commençant à s'énerver.

\- Mais vous savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Rosie se tut. Elle savait pour quelles raisons son frère avait été tué. Elle ne souhaitait surtout pas que son second frère Alex subisse la même chose… Et elle pourrait en être la cause ? Brusquement, elle se sentit moins confiante et perdit un peu de son assurance. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge, elle ne sut plus quoi dire.

\- Je pense que vous m'avez maintenant compris, dit sa mère d'un air entendu. Alors, cessez maintenant vos enfantillages, laissez Alexander tranquille et ne vous approchez plus de près ou de loin de sa famille ou de la mienne.

Agatha Greengrass se leva, toujours avec sa posture de Reine et sortit de la salle sans un dernier regard pour sa fille.


	49. Un parrain pas comme les autres

**Chapitre 49 - Un parrain pas comme les autres**

Rosie mit quelques temps avant de se remettre des paroles de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas envie de l'écouter, néanmoins, elle avait peur pour son frère. Elle avait déjà perdu Archi, il était hors de question qu'elle perde Alex également.

Quelques jours plus tard, quand elle reçut un hibou de son frère, elle lui répondit en lui indiquant qu'ils ne devraient plus communiquer étant donné la situation. Cela lui avait fait de la peine de lui écrire ces mots mais elle se devait de le protéger.

Le temps passa sans qu'aucun événement majeur apparaisse. Rosie et Sirius suivaient assidûment les conseils de Cassandra Walters et même si le couple ne se voyait pas beaucoup, cette situation les avait néanmoins rapprochés. Le fruit de leurs efforts n'arrivait toujours pas mais ils ne perdaient pas espoir, malgré la guerre tenace. Le nombre de morts s'accumulaient dans les deux camps mais elle sentait que l'Ordre du Phénix s'essoufflait de semaine en semaine. Le Ministère paraissait totalement dépassé et Rosie avait peur que l'institution-même avait déjà été gangrenée par les supporters de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Bien que la situation était de plus en plus dramatique, une bonne nouvelle arriva le matin du 1er jour d'août : Lily avait finalement accouché d'un petit Harry et la mère comme l'enfant étaient en bonne santé. Rosie accueillit la nouvelle avec joie et avait immédiatement répondu au parchemin de James en le félicitant chaleureusement.

La jeune femme avait pris le temps de tricoter à la façon moldue des petits chaussons blancs en laine et elle attendait de pouvoir rencontrer le nouveau-né dès que Sirius serait de retour de sa dernière mission. Son mari, depuis que son meilleur ami lui avait dit qu'il serait le parrain du bébé, n'avait pas arrêté de rentrer avec un nouveau cadeau sous le bras. Rosie les avait tous entreposés dans l'une des chambres. Et les présents n'attendaient que la naissance du petit garçon pour être enfin offerts.

Cette fois encore, Sirius revint de mission avec un énorme ours en peluche dans les bras.

\- Mais c'est quoi encore ce gros cadeau, Sirius ? s'écria Rosie en regardant Sirius descendre de sa moto ensorcelée avec le gigantesque jouet. Il semblait avoir voyagé avec l'ours posé devant lui.

\- Un ours en peluche ! répondit-il un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oui, j'ai vu, lança-t-elle, désabusée. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas ensorcelé l'objet pour le mettre dans ton sac ?

\- Car j'ai déchiré mon sac !

\- Quoi ? Encore ?

\- Oui… heureusement que je n'y avais pas entreposé des choses importantes, juste quelques potions mais après le sort qu'il a reçu, il était irrécupérable.

Rosie soupira d'exaspération mais de soulagement également. Au moins, cette fois, Sirius ne revenait pas blessé. Il entra dans leur cottage en embrassant furtivement sa femme, déposa l'ours géant sur le palier et se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

Rosie regarda d'un air dubitatif le nounours brun affublé d'un noeud rouge autour du cou et leva les yeux au ciel. Son filleul risquait d'être pourri gâté avec un parrain comme Sirius.

Elle termina la préparation du dîner.

Ce soir-là, ils passèrent une soirée agréable à manger et boire du Xérès tout en se remémorant quelques anecdotes de Poudlard.

\- Arrête de me mentir Rosie ! lui lança Sirius d'une voix taquine. Je sais que tu es sortie avec des garçons avant moi !

\- N'importe quoi ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix légèrement irritée, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait remettre ce sujet sur le tapis, il savait bien qu'il avait été son premier petit ami. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'y avait eu que toi !

\- Ah bon ? Vraiment ? Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit !

Rosie écarquilla les yeux et réfléchit quelques instants.

\- Bah si tu veux parler d'Abel Nott…

\- Non, je parle pas de lui… oui je sais que tu l'as embrassé deux-trois fois ! Non, je te parle d'avant !

\- Mais je ne suis jamais sortie avec un seul garçon avant toi !

\- Et si je te donnais le nom de Flint, ça te rafraîchit la mémoire ?

Rosie rougit légèrement… En effet, elle l'avait oublié celui-là…

\- Ahah, s'écria Sirius d'un air entendu. Je savais bien que tu étais sortie avec lui.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sortis ensemble, j'ai juste accepté une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec lui en cinquième année car ma mère m'avait fortement poussée à faire amie-ami avec Chris Flint. Mais il ne s'est rien passé du tout ! Le jeune homme a été très charmant !

\- Charmant ? s'indigna-t-il hilare. Flint était connu pour ne pas vraiment s'intéresser à la gente féminine…

\- Tout à fait ! Donc tu vois, je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un d'autre avant toi, en tout cas, rien de vraiment sérieux…

\- Et Rowle ? Ou Travers ? Ou encore Baggs ?

\- Baggs ? Jamais de la vie ! Et quand bien même je serais sortie avec l'un d'eux, ç'aurait été seulement pour une journée… une sortie arrangée entre sang-purs… Jamais ces garçons n'ont montré une seule inclinaison pour moi et même s'ils l'étaient, ils ne m'intéressaient pas du tout !

Elle se rapprocha de Sirius qui était installé dans l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée et buvait son whisky pur feu. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux sans lui demander son avis et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Oui, oui, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, lança Sirius d'un air nonchalant. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour moi ! Je sais que tu n'as jamais pu résister à mon charme ravageur.

\- Idiot !

Elle pouffa de rire et l'embrassa.

Le lendemain, le couple se rendit chez les Potter pour rencontrer le petit Harry et apporter tous ses cadeaux. Malgré leur nombre conséquent et leurs tailles, Rosie avait réussi à tout ensorceler pour les ranger dans un sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière.

Sirius avait bataillé pendant plus d'une heure pour qu'ils aillent chez leurs amis en moto. Rosie ne voulait pas monter sur cet engin infernal. Elle l'avait testé une seule fois et n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'expérience : elle s'était accrochée tant bien que mal à Sirius et avait fermé les yeux pendant tout le trajet. Rosie était loin d'être une aventurière. Mais au plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme, Sirius avait gagné la partie et ce fut d'un air contrarié qu'elle monta derrière lui.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, Rosie ! lança le jeune homme en ajustant son casque. Cette fois, évite de fermer les yeux, tu auras moins peur !

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, se plaignit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se lança un sort de chaleur car elle savait que malgré les températures hautes de la saison, il faisait très froid dans les airs.

\- En revanche, évite de faire des pirouettes, s'il te plait !

\- Je suis toujours très prudent en moto.

Rosie le regarda d'un air inquiet mais ne le contredit pas. Elle s'agrippa à Sirius et ce dernier fit vrombir le moteur. Ce moyen de déplacement semblait loin d'être discret mais le jeune homme avait réussi à le rendre silencieux quand il le souhaitait. Rosie se demandait encore comment il avait pu dégoter une telle moto mais avec Sirius, il ne valait mieux pas poser trop de questions. Ses fréquentations étaient parfois louches et elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire des noeuds à la tête, elle était déjà bien assez stressée pour lui.

Finalement, le voyage ne fut pas aussi rude et terrible que la jeune femme l'avait redouté. Elle ouvrit les yeux pendant tout le trajet et put admirer les nuages et les paysages de la Grande-Bretagne. Ils mirent environ une heure pour arriver à destination.

Sirius put rentrer dans le domaine des Potter sans aucun soucis et atterrit juste devant la porte d'entrée du grand manoir. Malheureusement, quelques mois plus tôt, les parents de James étaient décédés de la dragoncelle. Ils avaient subitement attrapé cette maladie hautement contagieuse et étaient morts en l'espace de quelques semaines. James avait été inconsolable pendant plusieurs mois. Heureusement, l'arrivée de leur bébé avait redonné le sourire au triste maraudeur. Celui-ci les accueillit à bras ouverts quand ils descendirent de la moto. Il prit immédiatement Sirius dans une chaleureuse accolade, puis embrassa Rosie.

\- Pas trop fatigué ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça va, répondit James, il avait des cernes sous les yeux mais semblait heureux. Harry ne fait que dormir 90% du temps mais on sait quand il a faim ou quand il a rempli sa couche.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux ébouriffés les guida jusque dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent Lily en train de prendre une tasse de thé. Un couffin avait été posé sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

Elle se leva et les salua affectueusement. Rosie vint s'asseoir à ses côtés pour admirer le nouveau-né. Harry dormait tranquillement sans se douter des regards attendris posés sur lui. La jeune femme le trouva magnifique avec ses traits fins, son nez et sa bouche bien dessinés, sa petite touffe de cheveux brun qui n'était pas sans rappeler ceux de son père et ses petits poings fermés.

\- Je peux le prendre ? demanda-t-elle émue.

\- Mais bien sûr ! lança Lily.

La rousse le prit délicatement dans ses bras et le déposa dans ceux de Rosie. Celle-ci put encore mieux admirer le visage du bébé.

\- Il est si mignon, Lily ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

\- N'est-ce pas ? s'écria la mère, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry bailla subitement en étirant son petit corps, ce qui fit rire Rosie qui le trouva encore plus attendrissant. Il se rendormit comme si de rien n'était. Elle releva la tête et vit Sirius qui la regardait avec des yeux pétillants. Il s'approcha d'elle et Lily lui laissa sa place pour qu'il s'assoit à côté de sa femme.

\- Il est beau, hein ?

\- C'est le plus beau des filleuls ! lança Sirius, le regard étincelant.

Rosie sentit que ce dernier avait également envie de le prendre dans ses bras mais n'osait pas. Elle le lui tendit et d'un air incertain, il prit le nourrisson dans ses bras précautionneusement. Il regarda ensuite le bébé intensément, dévisageant chaque trait de son visage comme s'il voulait l'imprimer dans sa rétine.

Rosie l'observa avec un sourire, puis se tourna vers James et Lily. Le couple les regardait d'un air apaisé. Bien qu'ils semblaient tous deux fatigués, ils avaient l'air heureux.

Son coeur se serra. Elle aussi avait envie de découvrir ce bonheur. Elle eut un élan de jalousie qu'elle effaça très vite. Leur moment à eux viendrait bien un jour ou l'autre. Elle ne devait pas envier ce que les autres avaient. Sirius et elle iraient à leur propre rythme, comme Cassandra le lui avait rappelé de nombreuses fois.

\- Il a l'air de se sentir bien dans tes bras, Sirius ! lança Lily. Tu ne veux pas venir le garder de temps en temps ?

\- Mais quand tu veux ! s'écria le jeune homme.

\- Toi, tu sais changer une couche ? répliqua Rosie, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Cela ne doit pas être si compliqué…

\- Oh je t'arrête tout de suite, dit James d'un air légèrement dégouté. Harry nous a déjà repeint le mur de la chambre avec son jet surpuissant !

\- Son jet…?

\- James en avait plein sur sa robe ! rajouta Lily.

\- Oh…

Sirius n'avait pas pensé à ce type d'inconvénient. Subitement, il chuchota quelques mots à Harry que Rosie ne comprit pas.

\- Tu lui demandes de ne pas te faire pipi dessus, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en pouffant de rire.

\- Je lui demande juste d'attendre que tata Rosie soit là pour le changer quand il sera avec moi !

Rosie secoua la tête d'un air désabusé.

Ensuite, le couple Black sortit tous les cadeaux qu'ils avaient apporté pour Harry. Lily admonesta Sirius en lui disant qu'il avait été fou de faire autant de folie mais ce dernier avait haussé les épaules. Il prit juste l'énorme ours brun et le déposa juste à côté du couffin de Harry. Il lui chuchota encore quelques mots. Avec un sourire, Rosie pensa qu'Harry deviendrait certainement le grand confident de Sirius.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore une heure autour d'un thé. Puis, il fut temps pour Lily de nourrir le bébé. Rosie accompagna la jeune femme dans une pièce à côté, plein de curiosité pour l'allaitement. Quand elles revinrent dans le salon, Remus et Peter étaient arrivés.

Malgré la fatigue des parents, ils restèrent jusqu'au dîner avec les Potter, puis, ils les laissèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

Installés sur leur habituel canapé devant la cheminée qui n'était pas allumée, Rosie restait pensive. Sirius remarqua son air déprimé. Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se blottit contre lui et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle parla enfin.

\- Et si cela ne nous arrivait jamais ? demanda-t-elle.

Sirius réfléchit quelques instants. Il savait de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !

\- Mais si, Sirius, je suis sérieuse. Et si jamais nous n'avions pas d'enfants ? insista-t-elle. Cela pourrait arriver.

\- Alors, cela serait le destin, répondit-il. Nous ne pourrons rien y faire. Enfin, si, un peu… mais si cela ne fonctionne pas, eh bien, il n'y aura pas mort d'hommes, non ?

\- Mais… ?

\- Nous sommes là l'un pour l'autre, c'est le principal. Bien sûr que j'aimerais devenir père mais est-ce le plus important ?

Rosie inspira profondément, Sirius avait raison. Mais elle n'était pas encore prête à abandonner l'idée d'être mère.

\- Laisse le temps au temps… pour l'instant, il n'y a rien d'alarmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius lui fit un grand sourire et Rosie se détendit.

Non, tant qu'ils resteraient ensemble, ils seraient heureux, avec ou sans enfants.


	50. La fin de Vous-Savez-Qui

_Bonjour,_

_Les événements s'accélèrent :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 50 - La fin de Vous-Savez-Qui**

_Le 31 Octobre 1981, un an et quelques mois plus tard_

En cette fin de mois d'octobre de l'année 1981, Rosie, assise devant son bureau, écrivait dans le journal qu'elle dédiait à son frère disparu Archi. Depuis trois ans désormais, elle avait déjà rempli trois carnets comme celui-ci et bien que sa vie était plutôt monotone comparée à tout ce qui se déroulait dans le monde sorcier depuis plusieurs années, elle avait eu beaucoup de choses à raconter.

Elle s'étira car elle avait mal dans le bas du dos. Son ventre, plus gros qu'un ballon de football, lui pesait terriblement. Après trois fausses couches et une thérapie de couple qui avait duré un an, sous les bons soins de Cassandra Walters, elle et Sirius avaient enfin réussi à garder un enfant aussi longtemps. Rosie en était à son huitième mois et allait bientôt commencer le neuvième. Bien que fatiguée et fréquemment malade, elle était heureuse. Son rêve de devenir mère et d'offrir un enfant à Sirius allait bientôt se réaliser.

Ses amis guérisseurs, Wyrma et Christopher, l'auscultaient souvent et avaient confirmé que le bébé se porterait bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à affronter le dernier mois avant l'arrivée imminente de son premier enfant. La route avait été longue mais ils avaient finalement réussi.

Rosie se leva de sa chaise pour détendre ses jambes et se prépara une infusion. Sirius devait effectuer sa dernière mission avant de rester avec elle pendant deux mois. Elle avait hâte de se retrouver avec lui pour un temps aussi long, cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant.

Après avoir bu sa tasse, elle monta se coucher, en passant devant la chambre de bébé qu'elle avait déjà aménagé. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait avoir un garçon ou une fille et avait tenté de décorer la chambre de façon neutre. Sirius avait détesté sa proposition en vert et argent, elle avait haï sa décoration à lui en rouge et or. Ils avaient alors opté pour des couleurs aux teintes pastels, bleu ciel, jaune clair, blanc et rose pâle. Sirius avait trouvé la tentative de dessin enfantin de Rosie inconvenant pour un garçon, elle avait répliqué que cela pouvait convenir à tous les genres. Il avait cédé. Rosie admira son chef d'oeuvre : une frise colorée qui faisait le tour de la chambre et qui représentait les animaux et les créatures magiques de la jungle. En regardant l'Eruptif qui cotoyait un lion dormant aux pieds d'un arbre dont un serpent s'était enroulé sur une branche, elle eut un sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers son lit et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves, tant elle était épuisée.

Le lendemain matin, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner sans se douter des nouvelles qu'elle allait apprendre en ce 1er novembre 1981. L'habituel hibou qui lui amenait son journal était particulièrement impatient et cognait avec frénésie contre la fenêtre de sa cuisine.

\- Mais tu vas te calmer ! lui lança-t-elle, irritée.

Ce dernier entra dans sa cuisine et leva sa patte pour distribuer son journal. Elle le paya en lui donnant quelques noises et malgré sa hâte, il accepta néanmoins la nourriture et la boisson que lui offrit Rosie. Elle ferma la fenêtre dès qu'il partit.

Elle ouvrit le journal. La Une du quotidien la fit presque perdre l'équilibre.

_VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI A DISPARU !_

Une photo d'une maison à colombage à moitié détruite était représentée. Le sang de Rosie se glaça. Elle connaissait cette maison. _Non, cela ne se peut_, pensa-t-elle. Elle commença à lire l'article, fébrilement, les mains tremblantes.

_Suite à une déclaration officielle d'un représentant du Ministère de la Magie, il s'avère que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom serait décédé dans la nuit du 31 Octobre au 1er Novembre, dans le village sorcier de Godric's Hollow. Les circonstances de sa mort n'ont pas encore été confirmées par l'enquête des Aurors mais il semblerait qu'il ait péri après avoir tenté de lancer un sortilège de mort sur Harry Potter, l'enfant seulement âgé d'un an et trois mois, des sorciers James et Lily Potter. L'enfant a malgré tout survécu à l'attaque et est en parfaite santé. Il n'a eu aucune séquelle, à part une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, très certainement une répercussion au sortilège de la mort. Seul un tas de poussières, semblant représenté les restes de Vous-Savez-Qui, a été retrouvé aux pieds du bébé. Les raisons d'une telle répercussion de sort ne sont pas encore éclaircies. Malheureusement, les parents du jeune Harry ont péri de la main du l'innommable mage noir._

_Pour lire la suite de l'article, allez en page 2._

_Pour lire l'histoire de Vous-Savez-Qui et de sa montée en puissance depuis les années 60, allez en page 4._

_Pour lire la déclaration complète du Ministre de la Magie, Milicent Bagnold, allez en page 5._

_Pour en savoir plus sur l'histoire de James et Lily Potter, allez en page 6._

_Pour connaître le guérisseur..._

Rosie s'assit sur la chaise qui était la plus proche d'elle et relut plusieurs fois la phrase "_les parents du jeune Harry ont péri_". Lily et James étaient morts ? L'information arriva enfin à son cerveau. Elle fondit en larmes. Le meilleur ami de Sirius et sa meilleure amie étaient décédés. Elle se remémora les derniers moments passés avec ses amis quelques mois auparavant. Ils avaient été heureux malgré le voile de peur et d'inquiétude qu'avait arboré les deux anciens Gryffondor. Sur ordre de Dumbledore, ils avaient dû se cacher car Voldemort semblait les rechercher pour une raison qui lui était obscure.

Comment Voldemort avait-il pu retrouver ses deux amis ? Ces derniers s'étaient protégés avec l'un des serments les plus sûrs qu'il puisse exister : le Fidelitas. Et le gardien du secret était… _Non… Sirius n'aurait jamais pu !_ pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva subitement et alla chercher son parchemin ensorcelé, celui qu'elle utilisait pour contacter son mari. Elle avait réussi quelques temps auparavant à le renforcer et ils pouvaient désormais échanger des messages.

_Sirius, où es-tu ? As-tu appris pour James et Lily ? _

Elle attendit quelques instants, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle eut brusquement peur pour lui. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Si Voldemort avait réussi à briser le serment du Fidelitas, cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Il avait trouvé un moyen pour forcer les défenses de Sirius. Cela voulait-il dire que son mari était décédé lui aussi ? Rosie devait faire quelque chose, contacter quelqu'un mais qui ? Oui, Dumbledore, elle devait le contacter. Elle allait se diriger vers son bureau quand elle entendit des coups sur sa fenêtre. Elle leva la tête et vit trois hiboux qui attendaient d'entrer dans sa cuisine. Elle leur ouvrit et comme à leur habitude, ils se battirent la priorité pour remettre leur courrier. Aucun hibou n'aimait passer derrière un autre.

Elle prit le premier courrier du hibou le plus près d'elle et attrapa les autres sans ménagement. Comme pour le tout premier hibou, elle leur donna à tous des graines et de l'eau. Les volatiles, mécontents du traitement de la sorcière, lui tournèrent le dos, mangèrent, burent et partirent sans un regard vers elle. Rosie soupira en refermant la fenêtre derrière eux. Elle ouvrit avec hâte les courriers reçus.

Le premier et le deuxième venaient de ses amis guérisseurs Wyrma et Christopher qui lui parlaient de l'évènement de la nuit dernière et lui demandaient de ses nouvelles. Le troisième venait de sa tante Griselda, exilée en France depuis plus de deux ans.

_Ma chère Rosie,_

_Nous avons appris l'heureuse et mauvaise nouvelle par les journaux français ce matin. La mort de Vous-Savez-Qui est un réel soulagement pour nous tous et les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour exprimer notre bonheur. Otto et moi avons décidé de revenir en Grande-Bretagne le plus rapidement possible. Ce pays nous a tellement manqué._

_En revanche, nous avons également appris le décès de vos chers amis Lily et James Potter. J'aimerais vous adresser mes condoléances pour cette perte. Je sais que vous et Sirius étiez très proches de ce couple. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour l'enfant qu'ils laissent derrière eux._

_Je vous recontacterai prochainement. Envoyez-moi de vos nouvelles._

_Votre tante._

Rosie pensa à Harry. Sirius était son parrain. Cela signifiait certainement que l'enfant pourrait vivre chez eux. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle écrive à Dumbledore. Pourtant, elle ne put accéder à son bureau car elle se tordit sur le chemin, sentant une contraction dans son ventre. Elle inspira profondément se souvenant des conseils de Wyrma sur la façon d'appréhender ce moment. Elle décida d'aller se poser quelques instants sur le canapé. Malheureusement, une nouvelle contraction apparut quelques minutes plus tard. Il était encore trop tôt pour que l'enfant vienne au monde, cependant, au bout d'une heure de contractions répétées, elle décida d'aller à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste.

Elle prit sa cape et son sac qu'elle avait préparé à l'avance pour cette éventualité et se dirigea vers la cheminée, qui l'emmènerait jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Deux jours plus tard, l'enfant n'était toujours pas arrivé. Mais Rosie devait rester en observation, à son plus grand désespoir. L'arrivée du bébé semblait imminente et les guérisseurs ne voulaient pas la laisser rentrer chez elle. Elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de Sirius depuis la nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort, Lily et James. Son mari avait disparu, personne ne savait où il était.

Elle avait été choquée ce matin-même par l'horreur qu'avait perpétré un groupe de Mangemorts sur les Aurors, Franck et Alice Londubat. Ils les avaient torturés jusqu'à ce qu'ils en perdent la tête. Elle fut écoeurée de savoir que l'un des participants à ce sinistre événement n'était autre que la cousine germaine de Sirius, Bellatrix Lestrange. Les Londubat laissaient un enfant derrière eux. Encore un orphelin… Elle repensa au courrier qu'elle avait envoyé à Dumbledore. Savait-il où était Sirius ? Savait-il également que Sirius était le parrain d'Harry et qu'il pourrait le prendre en charge ? Où était l'enfant désormais ? Elle lui avait posé des dizaines de questions mais pour l'instant, elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Le sorcier devait être très occupé depuis trois jours.

On toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Entrez ! dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa tante Griselda et sa cousine Elsa. Cette dernière se jeta au cou de Rosie et fut vite réprimandée par sa mère.

\- Allons, Elsa ! Arrêtez de vous jeter dans les bras de Rosie ! lui lança-t-elle. Vous savez bien qu'elle doit se reposer dans son état.

\- Oui, Mère, répondit Elsa en faisant la moue.

Griselda embrassa sa nièce dès que sa fille la libéra.

\- Comment allez-vous, ma chère Rosie ? lui demanda-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur un siège près d'elle.

\- Je vais bien, ma tante, merci ! Quand êtes-vous revenus ?

\- Hier soir, dans la nuit. Je suis vraiment contente de revenir en Angleterre. Ce pays m'a terriblement manqué.

\- Ma tante, avez-vous eu des nouvelles de Sirius de votre côté ? Cela fait trois jours que Lily et James sont morts et je n'ai aucune nouvelle de sa part. J'ai envoyé des courriers à ses autres amis, Remus et Peter mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse également. Je suis vraiment inquiète…

\- Non, je n'en ai pas eu mais je vais me renseigner. De votre côté, vous devez vous reposer et ne plus y penser, pour votre santé et de celle du bébé.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, marmonna Rosie.

\- Je vous laisse avec Elsa, je vais aller m'entretenir avec Wyrma.

Griselda sortit de la chambre de sa nièce et se dirigea vers le bureau de la guérisseuse au premier étage. Cette dernière était dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour Griselda, comment allez-vous ? lui demanda la guérisseuse en se levant et en lui serrant la main.

\- Oui, tout va bien, répondit son interlocutrice.

\- J'imagine que vous êtes venue me voir pour parler de Rosie.

\- En effet. Comment va-t-elle ? Réellement ?

\- Elle est fatiguée et surtout stressée, ce qui n'est vraiment pas bon pour elle et le bébé. Nous avons dû l'hospitaliser bien que ce n'était pas encore le moment pour elle d'accoucher car elle avait trop de contractions. Elle devra malheureusement restée alitée jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sortir.

\- Je comprends. Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour Sirius.

\- Oui et le bébé risque de venir plus vite que prévu. C'est un peu tôt mais il n'y a pas de danger qu'il vienne maintenant. Nous devons juste la garder en observation pour éviter tout risque de complication.

\- Avez-vous… des nouvelles de Sirius ? demanda Griselda, hésitante.

\- Non, pas le moins du monde… répondit Wyrma, mais elle aussi hésitait à continuer à parler.

Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux et comprirent toutes les deux la même chose.

\- J'ai entendu quelques rumeurs, dit finalement la tante de Rosie.

\- Moi aussi…

\- Est-il vrai que Sirius était le gardien du secret de Lily et James Potter ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai entendu dire que certains le pensaient. Tout le monde savait qu'il était le meilleur ami de James. Mais c'est ce qui rend l'information si invraisemblable.

\- Tout à fait ! Si c'était le cas, lui, un ancien Black, renié par sa famille… aurait… divulgué à Vous-Savez-Qui où se trouvaient James et Lily... Je n'imagine pas du tout Sirius capable de faire cela.

\- Il m'est également difficile de le croire. Tant que Sirius n'a pas réapparu, nous ne pouvons pas confirmer nos soupçons.

\- Rosie est-elle au courant de ces rumeurs ? interrogea Griselda, l'air de plus en plus inquiet.

\- Je crois… qu'elle s'en doute… C'est pourquoi elle est aussi stressée.

Griselda soupira.

\- Je vais tenter de me renseigner de mon côté, s'écria-t-elle enfin. Je vous laisse vous occuper de ma nièce. Je reviendrai demain. Prévenez-moi s'il y a le moindre souci ou si vous avez la moindre information sur Sirius !

\- D'accord.

La tante de Rosie partit du bureau de la guérisseuse pour aller chercher sa fille chez sa nièce.

Pourtant, Griselda et Wyrma n'attendirent pas très longtemps avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Sirius. Le lendemain matin, la Gazette du Sorcier titrait :

_SIRIUS BLACK ET SON ABOMINABLE GESTE_


	51. Le geste invraisemblable de Sirius

**Chapitre 51 - Le geste invraisemblable de Sirius**

Dans le manoir des Jenkins, Griselda lisait avec effroi la Gazette du Sorcier pendant qu'elle prenait son petit-déjeuner. Comme tous les sorciers ce matin-là, elle découvrit l'horreur dans les pages du quotidien.

_SIRIUS BLACK ET SON ABOMINABLE GESTE_

_Hier, en plein journée, Sirius Black, un sorcier issu de la noble famille des Black et reniée par cette dernière depuis quelques années, a provoqué l'impensable dans les rues de Londres. Ce dernier était recherché depuis plusieurs jours par les Aurors pour son implication dans les meurtres de Lily et James Potter. Acculé par l'un de ses anciens camarades sorciers, Peter Pettigrow, il a provoqué une énorme explosion. Il a tué des dizaines de moldus et son ancien ami Pettigrow, dont seul un doigt a été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime. Les Aurors sont arrivés quelques minutes plus tard et ont retrouvé Sirius Black, riant et se tenant seul à l'endroit de la tuerie, certainement ayant perdu l'esprit. Une équipe d'Oubliators a été dépêchée sur place et les blessés ont été transportés en urgence à l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste._

_D'après des témoins, avant de mourir, Pettigrow, à la poursuite de son ancien ami, aurait clamé que Black avait tué James et Lily Potter. Il semble que Black aurait voulu faire taire le sorcier en provoquant cette explosion._

_Sur un communiqué du Ministre de la Justice Magique, Bartemius Croupton, le criminel a été envoyé directement à la prison d'Azkaban, ayant été défini par le Ministre comme étant le plus grand Mangemort que le monde sorcier n'ait connu de par sa ruse en sa qualité d'espion et son crime abjecte. _

_Pour lire la suite de cet article, allez en page 2._

_Pour en savoir plus sur le passé de Sirius Black, allez en page 4._

_Pour connaître l'histoire des Mangemorts et leur identité, allez en page 5._

Les pires doutes de Griselda s'étaient réalisés. Elle devait absolument se rendre à l'hôpital. Rosie était-elle au courant ? Quand elle arriva dans le service où était hospitalisée sa nièce, une guérisseuse lui demanda d'attendre dans la salle d'attente car sa nièce était en salle d'accouchement. Griselda fit les cent pas, se demandant si elle savait. Elle allait refaire une énième fois le tour de la salle quand deux hommes du Ministère arrivèrent dans son étage. Elle les reconnut en distinguant leur cape d'Aurors. Elle arrêta ses va-et-vients et écouta discrètement les questions que posaient les deux hommes à une guérisseuse.

\- Nous recherchons une femme nommée Rosamund Black, dit l'un des hommes, le plus petit des deux. Est-elle ici ?

La guérisseuse à qui il avait posé la question le regarda de haut en bas et reconnaissant la cape des Aurors du Ministère de la Magie, répondit mais de façon réticente.

\- Mrs Black est actuellement en salle d'accouchement. Elle ne peut vous recevoir.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent longuement, puis, l'autre homme indiqua qu'ils allaient attendre.

\- Messieurs, dit brusquement la guérisseuse d'un air excédé, je viens de vous dire que Mrs Black était en train d'accoucher. Elle ne peut pas vous recevoir maintenant mais sachez qu'elle ne vous recevra pas avant au moins le lendemain matin, si ce n'est le surlendemain. Mrs Black sera bien trop fatiguée pour répondre à vos questions. Je vous conseille donc de retourner au Ministère et de ne revenir que demain. Si Mrs Black est à même de vous répondre, elle pourra vous recevoir.

\- Mrs Black doit être interrogée dans le cadre d'une enquête, dit le premier homme qui avait parlé, d'un ton ferme. Nous ne pouvons pas partir, Guérisseuse.

\- Il est hors de question que vous dérangiez notre patiente, s'insurgea la femme.

\- Appelez-moi votre supérieur immédiatement, répliqua le second homme, avec encore plus de fermeté.

\- Et pourquoi dérangerais-je mon supérieur ?

\- Nous sommes Aurors, mandatés par le Ministère de la Magie.

L'un des hommes sortit sa plaque.

\- Faites ce que je dis ou vous aurez des problèmes !

La guérisseuse serra les poings mais n'ajouta rien et tourna les talons, de fureur. Quelques minutes plus tard, le chef du service, un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, à moitié chauve, accourut vers les deux Aurors, suivi de la guérisseuse.

\- Bonjour messieurs, je suis le guérisseur Strout, que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Nous sommes Aurors, mandatés par le Ministère de la Magie. Et dans le cadre d'une enquête qui concerne son mari, nous souhaiterions interroger Mrs Rosamund Black.

Le guérisseur jeta un regard sur sa collègue, qui hochait la tête.

\- Mrs Black, comme vous l'a dit mon employée, est en salle d'accouchement actuellement. Elle n'est donc pas en état de vous répondre et ne le sera pas avant au moins 24 heures, voire 48 heures, selon son état de fatigue.

\- Nous comprenons, dit l'un des hommes. Toutefois, nous souhaiterions qu'un Auror reste à l'hôpital pour poser quelques questions à Mrs Black dès qu'elle sera en état de répondre.

\- D'accord, dit finalement le guérisseur, mais restez dans la salle d'attente. Il est hors de question que vous vous promeniez dans les couloirs, au risque de déranger nos patients.

Griselda ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir et avança enfin devant les deux Aurors ainsi que les deux guérisseurs.

\- Bonjour messieurs, Guérisseur Strout, Guérisseuse, je suis Griselda Jenkins, la tante de Rosamund Black. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation. Qu'avez-vous contre ma nièce ?

Les quatre personnes se tournèrent vers Griselda, les deux Aurors la détaillèrent de haut en bas.

\- Nous n'avons rien à vous dire, Madame, la toisa l'un des hommes, le plus petit.

\- Je pense que j'ai mon mot à dire car c'est de ma nièce dont il est question ! s'écria Griselda, énervée.

\- Et votre nièce est adulte.

\- Ma nièce est en train d'accoucher et vous voulez l'interroger au moment où elle sera la plus faible ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse faire.

\- Ce sont les ordres de notre ministère, nous devons la questionner le plus rapidement possible.

\- Alors, cela ne se fera pas sans moi ! Il n'est pas question que vous l'interrogiez seule. Guérisseur Strout, vous êtes d'accord avec moi.

\- Euh… oui… Madame, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ecrivez donc un rapport à ces messieurs et indiquez que ma nièce n'est pas en état de les rencontrer. Elle ne pourra les recevoir qu'en ma présence et seulement si elle est en état.

\- Hum… oui…

Griselda toisa les deux Aurors du regard et tourna les talons pour se rasseoir sur l'un des sièges de la salle d'attente. Les deux hommes s'installèrent à trois chaises d'elle et attendirent également. Ils ne se regardèrent pas, s'ignorant.

Au bout de quelques heures, finalement, la guérisseuse qui avait interdit aux deux hommes de voir Rosie se dirigea vers Griselda avec un grand sourire.

\- Elle a accouché ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est une fille.

Griselda soupira de soulagement.

\- Et comment va ma nièce ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

\- Elle va bien mais elle se repose actuellement.

\- Puis-je la voir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à se lever mais Griselda leur lança un regard meurtrier.

\- Vous, vous restez ici, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix glaciale. Et vous attendrez que son médicomage vous accorde une entrevue !

Ils ne dirent rien et se rassirent. Griselda suivit la guérisseuse qui l'emmena dans la chambre de Rosie. Celle-ci dormait. Elle était aussi blanche qu'un fantôme et ses yeux étaient cernés.

\- Où est l'enfant ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous l'avons placé dans la salle des couveuses pour laisser le temps à Mrs Black de se reposer. Nous l'amènerons dans quelques heures quand il faudra qu'elle la nourrisse.

Griselda fit apparaître un fauteuil confortable à côté de Rosie et attendit qu'elle se réveille. Elle l'observa et ressentit une point de tristesse sur ce qu'elle devrait lui annoncer lorsqu'elle s'éveillerait. Elle était aussi fatiguée et ne put s'empêcher de s'assoupir.

\- Ma tante ?

Griselda se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Rosie la regardait d'un air alerte, bien qu'ayant les traits fatigués. Elle tendit la main vers elle et sa tante la prit immédiatement.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Rosie ? lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant.

\- J'ai envie de dormir mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon bébé ? Où est-il ? l'interrogea-t-elle brusquement inquiète.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les guérisseurs ont souhaité vous laisser vous reposer pour l'instant. Ils amèneront votre enfant bientôt.

\- C'est une fille ! s'écria Rosie, son visage s'illuminant soudain.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir, mais c'est ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ai hâte de la rencontrer !

Elle lui sourit en lui serrant fort la main.

\- Des nouvelles de Sirius ? lui demanda Rosie brusquement, le visage devenant plus sérieux.

Griselda devint plus sombre. Rosie sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle se douta de quelque chose.

\- Dites-moi ce qui se passe ! Immédiatement ! lança-t-elle d'un air pressant.

Griselda inspira. Elle savait qu'elle devait apprendre la terrible vérité sur Sirius mais elle avait encore du mal à croire à ce qu'elle avait lu. Malheureusement, elle se devait de l'annoncer à sa nièce. Deux Aurors attendaient à l'extérieur de la chambre et ils viendraient l'interroger dès qu'ils le pourraient. Elle se racla la gorge et regarda Rosie dans les yeux.

\- Sirius a été retrouvé, oui. Ce n'est pas encore très clair mais il a été envoyé à Azkaban, dit-elle finalement.

\- Comment ? Pourquoi ?

La voix de Rosie était pressante bien qu'elle s'était brisée. Ses yeux démontraient son incompréhension.

\- Il a été retrouvé sur les lieux d'un crime. Il semblerait qu'il ait tué une dizaine de moldus ainsi que son ami… Peter Pettigrow.

\- C'est impossible ! déclara Rosie. Sirius n'aurait jamais fait ça ! C'est sûrement une erreur ! Il a dû se retrouver là au mauvais moment.

\- Non, Rosie, affirma Griselda. Il y a des témoins, Sirius a provoqué une énorme explosion qui a tué toutes ces personnes. Il a ensuite été retrouvé sur les lieux… il semble avoir perdu l'esprit… Peter l'accusait d'avoir tué Lily et James avant de mourir à son tour, des mains de Sirius.

Rosie ouvrit la bouche mais plus aucun son n'en sortit. Les mots avaient eu du mal à faire son chemin dans son esprit. Finalement, elle repensa à ses doutes, Sirius, le gardien du secret des Potter, sa disparition de plusieurs jours sans donner aucune nouvelles… La vérité semblait implacable. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Griselda s'assit sur le rebord du lit et prit sa nièce dans ses bras, la laissant pleurer. Quand enfin, Rosie se calma, sa tante lui parla des deux Aurors qui attendaient dans la salle d'attente.

\- Faites-les entrer, dit brusquement Rosie.

\- Non, vous êtes bien trop faibles ! Il n'est pas question qu'ils vous tourmentent avec vos questions.

\- Je veux connaître toute la vérité, ma tante ! s'écria-t-elle avec fureur. Je veux connaître tous les détails maintenant ! Je ne peux pas attendre !

Griselda hésitait. Rosie la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Apportez-moi mon sac, ma tante ! lança-t-elle impérieuse.

\- Que…

Mais sa tante lui obéit et lui remit son sac. Rosie prit sa baguette qui était posée sur sa table de chevet, ouvrit le dit sac et fit apparaître une fiole dans sa main. Elle contenait un liquide transparent.

\- Mais que… que faites-vous, Rosie ? s'écria avec effroi Griselda. Vous ne devez pas boire…

\- Je sais ce que je fais, répondit-elle d'une voix acerbe. Je suis aussi médicomage.

Et elle but la fiole d'une traite. Brusquement, les traits de Rosie s'apaisèrent, sa peau reprit quelques couleurs, ses cheveux devinrent moins ternes. Elle soupira une grande bouffée d'air.

\- Demandez à une guérisseuse de m'apporter à manger, immédiatement ! Et ensuite, faites entrer ces deux Aurors. Je veux les voir.

Griselda fit tout ce que sa nièce lui demanda. Rosie engloutit le frugal repas qu'apporta une des médicomages et hocha ensuite la tête vers sa tante pour qu'elle appelle les deux hommes qui attendaient au fond du couloir. Rosie prit le temps de se rafraîchir d'un coup de baguette. Elle avait maintenant le visage lavé et éveillé ainsi que les cheveux propres. Elle eut le temps également de changer sa robe de nuit. On frappa à la porte, sa tante entra avec les deux Aurors.

Pendant que Griselda se rasseyait dans le fauteuil, auprès de Rosie qui était assise sur son lit contre un coussin, les deux hommes se postèrent debout de part et d'autre de son lit.

\- Bonjour Messieurs, dit-elle avec un sourire. Ma tante m'a dit que vous souhaitiez m'interroger concernant mon mari.

\- En effet, Madame, lança l'un des Aurors, le plus grand des deux. Tout d'abord, mes félicitations pour votre… enfant.

\- Merci, répondit Rosie simplement.

\- Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger à un moment où vous devriez rester en famille pour célébrer ce bonheur…

L'homme jeta un regard vers la tante de Rosie qui l'observait d'un air mauvais.

\- Mais nous nous devions de vous rencontrer au plus vite, reprit-il. Je pense que votre tante vous a appris le crime qu'a perpétré votre mari…

\- Oui, tout à fait et je dois tout de suite vous dire que j'ai été extrêmement choquée par ce que j'ai entendu. Mon mari n'aurait jamais pu faire ça !

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent, puis l'homme plus petit continua.

\- Votre mari, Sirius Black…

\- Oui, je sais encore comment s'appelle mon mari, merci, ironisa-t-elle.

\- … a été retrouvé en plein de milieu de Londres, continua-t-il sans faire attention à la remarque acerbe de Rosie, parmi des dizaines de moldus.

Et l'Auror lui raconta l'histoire que lui avait rapporté sa tante, avec un peu plus de détails. Rosie l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Son coeur battait fort, ses poings étaient serrés et elle avait la terrible envie d'hurler. Elle ne croyait à aucun mot de ce qu'on lui disait. Néanmoins, il semblait qu'on lui disait la vérité. Etait-elle en train de faire un cauchemar ? Allait-elle enfin se réveiller pour retrouver Sirius à ses côtés ? Non, elle était bien éveillée et l'histoire, bien qu'invraisemblable, était vraie.

\- Votre mari a été immédiatement arrêté et envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban.

\- Comment ça, immédiatement envoyé à Azakban ? s'exclama finalement Rosie, reprenant ses esprits. Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Sirius a droit à un procès !

Les deux Aurors semblaient gênés. Rosie regarda sa tante, d'un air effaré.

\- Comment osez-vous l'envoyer là-bas sans procès ?

\- C'est sur ordre du Ministre de la Justice Magique.

\- Ce Croupton ! Celui qui a envoyé sans état d'âmes son fils à Azkaban ?

\- Et la Ministre de la Magie a montré son soutien à Monsieur Croupton, affirma l'un des hommes.

\- Puis-je voir mon mari ? demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Non !

Cette fois, ce n'était pas l'un des Aurors qui avait parlé mais sa tante qui s'était levée.

\- Il n'en est pas question, Rosie ! Pas dans votre état en tout cas !

\- Mais ma tante…

\- Non ! Vous resterez à l'hôpital ! Et s'il le faut, c'est moi qui irai lui rendre de visite.

\- Black n'a aucun droit de visite ! lança l'un des hommes. C'est le criminel le plus dangereux et le plus surveillé de toute la prison !

\- Nous verrons cela, messieurs, dit Griselda d'un air de défi. Maintenant, finissez de tourmenter ma nièce et posez-lui vos fichues questions !

Elle se rassit et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine.


	52. The Story of the Impossible

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Et voici mon tout dernier chapitre... quelle émotion T.T_

_Je terminerai néanmoins par un épilogue, une lettre et une petite surprise (rien que ça !) et cette fois, vous aurez tout en même temps ! C'est Noël en avance XD ? _

_Bref, je vous laisse profiter de la fin, on débriefe après !_

_Bonne lecture ^o^_

* * *

**Chapitre 52 - The Story of the Impossible**

Les deux Aurors continua leur interrogatoire en posant une dizaine de questions à Rosie. Etait-elle au courant de ce que son mari allait perpétrer ? Savait-elle qu'il était le gardien de Secret de Lily et James Potter ? Savait-elle aussi qu'il était un Mangemort ? Elle-même était-elle un Mangemort ? Avait-elle la marque des Ténèbres ?

Griselda fut abasourdie par les soupçons portés sur sa nièce. Mais elle se tut car Rosie lui avait plusieurs fois demandé de ne rien dire en lui lançant des regards acerbes. Cette dernière voulait mener cette conversation seule et elle répondait avec efficacité aux deux hommes, sans hésitation. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, les Aurors se regardèrent, se demandant s'ils avaient de nouvelles questions à lui poser. Voyant leur hésitation, Rosie s'exclama avec un sourire ironique sur le visage.

\- Si vous avez le moindre doute sur ce que je viens de vous répondre, vous pouvez me faire boire du Veritaserum !

\- Non, Rosie, s'écria sa tante, choquée.

\- Si, ma tante, je ne reculerai devant rien, dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

\- Nous ne vous ferons pas boire de Veritaserum, Madame, dit l'un des hommes. Cela ne fait pas partie des pratiques du Ministère de la Magie.

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser, messieurs ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. J'ai besoin de me reposer comme vous le savez et je dois bientôt nourrir ma fille.

Les hommes se regardèrent à nouveau et hochèrent la tête.

\- Nous n'avons plus rien à vous demander, dit enfin l'un deux. Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions. Si nous avons de nouvelles interrogations, seriez-vous de nouveau disponible ?

\- Il n'en est pas question… lança Griselda.

\- Oui, la coupa Rosie d'un ton sec.

\- Nous nous excusons du dérangement, s'écria l'un des hommes.

Et ils sortirent enfin de sa chambre. Rosie soupira profondément et reposa sa tête contre son coussin. Elle ferma les yeux car elle sentit la fatigue refluer.

\- Vous allez bien, Rosie ? s'enquit sa tante, d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je veux voir ma fille, répondit-elle brusquement. Pouvez-vous demander à quelqu'un de la faire venir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais ne devriez-vous pas vous reposer encore un peu ?

\- Non, ma tante, je veux la voir maintenant !

Sentant son ton inflexible, Griselda sortit de la chambre. Rosie sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux mais elle les reflua. Elle ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Sa tante revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagnée d'une guérisseuse qui poussait un berceau dans sa chambre. Le cœur de Rosie commença à palpiter. Elle n'avait tenu sa fille que quelques minutes après l'accouchement. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle avait à peine observé ses traits. La guérisseuse prit le nourrisson enveloppé dans une couverture et avança vers sa mère.

Rosie prit sa fille dans ses bras et la regarda d'un air stupéfaite. Elle n'avait pas de mots. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et cette fois, elle n'empêcha pas ses larmes de couler. Sa fille était encore très petite, sa peau était encore un peu violacée et fripée mais elle la trouva magnifique. Le bébé ouvrit grand les yeux, ils étaient bleus sombres mais Rosie savait que leurs couleurs allaient changer. L'enfant ressentit quand même l'odeur de sa mère et la regarda intensément de ses yeux voilés. Il avait un bonnet blanc sur la tête mais Rosie savait qu'il avait des cheveux et qu'ils étaient noirs.

\- Qu'elle est belle ! s'exclama Griselda en s'approchant pour regarder sa petite-nièce.

Rosie sourit, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front et la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- N'hésitez pas à essayer de la nourrir, lui conseilla la guérisseuse. Je vais vous la laisser cette nuit et si vous avez le moindre problème, avertissez-nous !

\- Oui, merci ! répondit Rosie qui essuyait ses larmes.

\- Avez-vous déjà un prénom ? lui demanda Griselda, après que la médicomage soit parti.

\- On a beaucoup hésité avec Sirius et finalement, nous n'étions pas arrivés à une conclusion. Pensez-vous qu'il… pourra sortir ?

\- J'en doute malheureusement.

Rosie ressera son étreinte autour de son enfant et finalement, elle lui choisit un prénom.

\- Lyra, dit-elle simplement.

* * *

Rosie était encore faible et les guérisseurs ne voulaient pas qu'elle sorte de l'hôpital avant qu'elle ne soit totalement rétablie. Ses journées étaient pour la plupart du temps morose. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Sirius, de comprendre pourquoi il avait trahi ses amis, pourquoi IL l'avait trahie. Les larmes coulaient souvent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Son incompréhension était telle qu'elle eut peur de perdre la tête. Heureusement, Lyra était là et elle devait s'en occuper, la nourrir, la laver. Ces gestes simples l'apaisaient.

Sa tante venait également la voir dès qu'elle le pouvait. Elsa ne l'accompagnait pas car elle était déjà scolarisée à Poudlard. Griselda lui avait expliqué que sa fille avait commencé ses études à Beauxbâtons mais dès que Vous-Savez-Qui avait disparu, le couple Jenkins avait décidé de revenir en Angleterre. Ils avaient hésité longtemps avant de faire changer d'école à leur fille mais après une longue discussion avec Dumbledore qui les avait rassurés, ils avaient envoyé Elsa à Poudlard. Cette dernière n'avait pas été ravie car elle avait commencé à se faire des amies en France mais elle avait dû suivre l'avis de ses parents.

Ses amis, Wyrma et Christopher, venaient souvent la voir dès que leurs emplois du temps le leur permettaient. Ils essayaient de remonter le moral de leur amie qui avait souvent l'air triste et inquiet mais c'était en vain, Rosie était définitivement maussade… tout le temps...

Rosie n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Sirius. Elle avait demandé à sa tante s'il était possible de lui envoyer un courrier mais rien ne pouvait être envoyé à Azkaban. Rosie aurait souhaité se déplacer pour le voir mais cela lui était également interdit. Elle se tourmentait donc, repensant à toutes les conversations qu'elle avait eu avec son mari afin d'y déceler le moindre soupçon qui pouvait lui faire comprendre les actes qu'il avait perpétré. Malgré les faits, elle avait toujours du mal à croire en la culpabilité de Sirius. Certes, ils n'avaient pas vécu longtemps ensemble et beaucoup par intermittence mais jamais n'avait-il montré la moindre inclinaison pour le mage noir. Bien au contraire, il en était son plus grand adversaire. Rien ne collait avec l'image de son mari.

Au bout de dix jours, Griselda vint la voir, le visage sombre. Sa tante avait demandé à ce qu'une guérisseuse vienne s'occuper de Lyra pendant qu'elle avait des choses à annoncer à sa nièce. Devant son air solennel, le visage de Rosie se figea.

\- Grâce à mes contacts au Ministère, j'ai pu rencontrer Sirius, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Vraiment, ma tante ? s'écria Rosie. Vous avez pu le voir ? Physiquement ?

\- Oui, enfin… pas vraiment… il était dans sa cellule. Je ne pouvais lui parler qu'à travers la porte. Je n'ai pas eu le droit de le rencontrer. Cet endroit, Azkaban… il est sinistre…

Griselda se sentit mal à l'aise. Malgré les deux patronus des deux Aurors qui l'accompagnait, elle n'avait pas aimé se promener parmi les Détraqueurs. Elle frissonna encore à leur pensée.

\- Lui avez-vous dit pour Lyra ? demanda Rosie, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oui, je lui ai dit.

\- Qu'a-t-il répondu ?

\- Rien…

Le cœur de Rosie se serra. Sa tante ne savait pas comment raconter son entrevue. Finalement, elle sortit une grosse enveloppe et la remit à sa nièce. Elle savait plus au moins ce qu'elle contenait et était réticente à lui donner mais il le fallait.

\- Sirius m'a donné ce courrier. Je vais vous laisser seule pour que vous en preniez connaissance. Je reviens quand vous aurez terminé de les lire.

Rosie regarda longuement la lourde enveloppe avant de l'ouvrir. Si sa tante était sortie de la chambre, c'était qu'elle allait apprendre des choses graves. Elle inspira longuement. Le courrier contenait une lettre de Sirius ainsi que deux parchemins.

_"Ma chère Rosie,_

_Je t'écris ces mots de ma prison._

_Tout d'abord, je souhaite m'excuser pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. _

_Je ne t'expliquerai aucun de mes actes, ma trahison envers mes meilleurs amis... je pense juste avoir mérité ce que je subis actuellement._

_J'ai pris le temps de réfléchir au sens de nos voeux : "Pour le meilleur et pour le pire". Je suis heureux d'avoir vécu avec toi. Je te remercie pour tous ces moments de bonheur et je les chérirai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Malheureusement, je ne souhaite pas te faire vivre le pire. Mon malheur n'est pas le tien et je suis le seul fautif pour toutes mes mauvaises décisions._

_C'est pourquoi je te libère de ton engagement envers moi. Tu ne peux pas m'être lié car mon nom a été sali et n'est plus synonyme de fierté mais de parjure. Comment pourrais-tu continuer à vivre dans le monde sorcier avec un tel nom ?_

_Ma fille, que j'aime déjà par-dessus tout, même si je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée, ne doit pas vivre dans l'opprobre. Je souhaite donc qu'elle reprenne ton nom._

_Toutefois, j'ai déjà fait le nécessaire dans mon testament, dont je te remets une copie. Il a déjà été remis à la Banque de Gringott's. Tous mes biens lui appartiendront à sa majorité. J'ai également demandé à ce que vous receviez toutes les deux une pension jusqu'à ce que Lyra ait atteint ses 17 ans._

_Je te remets mon parchemin de divorce que j'ai déjà signé et qu'il faudra que tu signes à ton tour. Ne me retiens pas, je t'en prie. Rien ne pourra me faire revenir sur ma décision._

_Je te souhaite d'être heureuse. Refais ta vie, rencontre quelqu'un d'autre, remplis la vie de Lyra de l'amour que je ne peux lui donner. Bien sûr, je ne peux plus rien te demander, je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner. Hais-moi si cela peut t'aider._

_Au revoir à jamais,_

_Sirius"_

Rosie fondit en larmes. Elle s'était attendue à ce courrier. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait. Griselda revint dans la chambre et prit sa nièce dans ses bras pour la consoler.

* * *

Rosie était installée dans la verrière du manoir des Jenkins. Elle était sortie de l'hôpital quinze jours auparavant et bien que Sirius lui avait laissé le cottage des Mumbles, il était hors de question pour elle d'y revenir un jour. Le lieu était beaucoup trop chargé en souvenirs. Sa tante Griselda ainsi que ses amis, Wyrma et Christopher, se chargèrent de ranger la maison pour elle et de ramener ses affaires.

Elle avait décidé de rester chez sa tante pour l'instant. Lyra lui prenait tout son temps et elle n'avait pas encore trouvé d'appartement à côté de l'hôpital. Griselda lui avait proposé de rester le temps qu'il fallait chez elle mais Rosie savait qu'elle devrait partir un jour, reprendre le travail, et affronter sa vie de mère célibataire.

Pendant qu'elle profitait d'une sieste de sa fille pour prendre le thé, Glass, l'elfe de maison de sa tante vint la voir.

\- Miss Rosie, l'interpella l'elfe.

\- Oui, Glass.

\- Il y a de la visite pour vous.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Elle dit être Mrs Black.

Rosie se retourna vers l'elfe de maison et la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Que voulait Walburga Black ? Elle repensa à Lyra qui dormait paisiblement à l'étage. Il était hors de question que cette femme s'approche de sa fille. Rosie se reprit et indiqua à Glass qu'elle était prête à recevoir Mrs Black. Elle continua à siroter son thé tout en se recomposant un visage neutre. Elle entendit finalement des bruits derrière elle et se leva pour faire face à son ancienne belle-mère. Cette dernière avait l'air moins apprêté qu'à son habitude. En effet, apprendre que son fils renié était l'un des Mangemorts les plus fervents de Voldemort avait dû lui faire un choc. Pourtant, au lieu d'être triste, elle aurait dû arborer un visage fier. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si déboussolé ? Rosie reprit ses esprits et invita Mrs Black à s'asseoir devant elle.

\- Puis-je vous proposer quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton poli.

\- Du thé, s'il vous plaît, répondit Mrs Black en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Glass, s'il te plait !

L'elfe de maison revint au bout de quelques minutes avec un nouveau service à thé et des biscuits secs, servit l'invitée et sortit de la verrière.

\- Que me vaut votre visite ? demanda Rosie finalement, au bout de quelques temps car Walburga Black n'avait pas pris la parole.

\- Tout d'abord, toutes mes félicitations pour votre fille ! répondit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ses yeux étaient neutres de toute expression mais Rosie se méfia.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-elle simplement. Mais j'imagine que vous ne venez pas que pour ça. Une simple carte aurait suffi.

Mrs Black se tordit les mains.

\- Pourrais-je… ? commença-t-elle.

\- Non, s'écria Rosie d'une voix ferme. Vous ne vous approcherez pas de cet enfant. De plus, vous savez que je ne suis plus mariée à Sirius, je ne suis plus votre belle-fille. Cet enfant, bien qu'elle soit une Black de sang, ne le sera jamais de nom !

Elle avait assené ces mots, d'un ton inflexible. Mrs Black inspira longuement.

\- En effet, je n'ai aucun droit sur cet enfant.

\- Oui, en effet !

Le silence entre les deux femmes devint de plus en plus lourd. Rosie ne put en supporter davantage.

\- Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle vous êtes venue ?

\- Non…

Mrs Black devint plus hésitante. Elle n'osait pas parler. Sûrement, cela lui avait beaucoup coûté de venir la voir.

\- A tout hasard, auriez-vous des nouvelles de Regulus ?

Rosie écarquilla les yeux. Regulus ? Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui depuis presque deux ans, quand elle avait essayé de le contacter et que ce dernier lui avait envoyé un courrier acerbe qui lui interdisait de le recontacter à nouveau.

\- Non, répondit Rosie. Comme vous le savez, nous n'avons pas été en très bons termes ces dernières années. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de sa part depuis très longtemps. Vous devez être vraiment désespérée pour venir me voir. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

\- Regulus a disparu… depuis deux mois… Il était certes longtemps absent car il avait ses missions…

\- … de Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa Rosie.

Walburga Black releva la tête.

\- Je vous interdis de salir son nom ! lança-t-elle.

\- Tout le monde connaît vos opinions politiques, Mrs Black. Si vous aviez été plus jeune, vous vous seriez également rangés au côté de Vous-Savez-Qui !

\- Comment osez-vous ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de le dire ! Je sais très bien de quoi vous êtes capable. Et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous ayez lavé le cerveau de votre fils Regulus.

\- Comme j'ai lavé le cerveau de Sirius, c'est ça ?

\- Vous l'avez bien perturbé, je pense…

\- Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre sur la façon dont j'ai éduqué mes deux fils ! s'indigna Mrs Black.

\- Pourtant, les faits sont là. Votre premier fils, Sirius, semblait être en fait un agent double qui travaillait pour le compte de Voldemort. Et votre second fils, Regulus, n'a jamais démenti son attirance pour la magie noire et son affection pour Voldemort. Vous avez fait du bon travail !

\- Je ne suis pas la mère d'un assassin, siffla-t-elle.

\- Vous devriez être contente pourtant ! Ils ont tous achevé de grandes choses pour le "bien" des Sang-Purs ! Je n'ai qu'un seul regret aujourd'hui !

\- Lequel ?

\- De ne pas vous avoir écouté trois ans plutôt. Il semblerait que vous ayez de vrais dons de voyance, Mrs Black, ironisa Rosie.

Elle releva la tête et regarda dans les yeux la femme qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. Cette dernière était tellement en colère que, si elle avait pu, elle l'aurait foudroyée sur place juste avec l'intensité de son regard.

\- Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de votre fils, Regulus, depuis des années. Je vous conseille d'interroger ses anciens amis Mangemorts. Ne me dites pas que vous ne les connaissez pas. Leurs noms sont de notoriété publique même si certains ont été lavés de tout soupçon. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser…

Vexée et choquée par l'attitude de Rosie, Walburga Black se leva. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et sortit de la verrière.

\- Glass, interpella Rosie.

L'elfe de maison apparut devant elle.

\- Raccompagnez Mrs Black jusqu'à la grille et faites en sorte qu'elle ne fasse aucun détour.

L'elfe de maison disparut aussitôt. Rosie n'avait aucune confiance en la mère de Sirius. Au bout de quelques instants, elle ne put contenir plus longtemps sa colère et ses larmes. Elle était persuadée que Sirius ne serait jamais devenu ce qu'il était s'il n'avait pas eu une mère telle que Mrs Black. Elle la maudit.


	53. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Après quelques années difficiles, Rosie avait décidé de refaire sa vie. Cela avait été compliqué d'être une mère célibataire dans un monde sorcier mais elle avait bien réussi. Elle avait fait carrière dans l'hôpital et était désormais chef du service des Empoisonnements par Potions et Plantes. Et au bout de quelques temps, son cœur avait été ravi par l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Christopher, qui avait toujours été là lors des moments les plus importants. Cela avait été comme une évidence pour eux.

Un jour, Christopher était venu dîner chez elle comme il en avait l'habitude une fois par mois. Ils avaient discuté, ri, beaucoup bu. Finalement, cela s'était fait assez naturellement. Lyra n'avait que trois ans quand ils s'étaient mis en couple et depuis ce jour, la petite fille avait considéré Christopher comme son père. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais contredite. Il lui avait même donné son nom.

Rosie avait toujours des sentiments pour Sirius. Elle ne pouvait pas effacer plus de dix ans d'amour pour lui d'un seul coup mais avec ce qu'il avait perpétré, elle s'était faite une raison. Le Sirius qu'elle avait connu n'avait été finalement qu'une illusion.

Cela avait été dur au début, mais petit à petit, ses sentiments étaient devenus moins forts, moins douloureux. Christopher l'y avait bien aidé, c'est vrai. Mais Lyra en était la principale raison. Sa fille lui apportait tellement chaque jour. Elle ressemblait certes beaucoup à Sirius avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris mais elle avait sa propre personnalité : sage et intelligente mais sournoise au possible. Une future Serpentard. Très certainement.

Rosie s'était remariée et avait eu un second enfant, deux ans plus tard, Thomas. Enfin avait-elle réussi à trouver son équilibre.

Pourtant, son cœur était lourd quand elle regarda sa fille monter pour la première fois dans le Poudlard Express, pour sa toute première rentrée dans la fameuse école de sorcellerie.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Sirius Black s'était enfui de sa prison d'Azkaban. Comment avait-il réussi ce tour de passe-passe ? Personne ne le savait. Aucun sorcier n'avait jusqu'alors abouti à un tel exploit.

Que signifiait sa disparition pour elle ? Pour Lyra ? Pour le monde sorcier ?

Elle serra la main de Christopher qui l'avait accompagnée à la gare de King's Cross avec Thomas. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent. Elle n'était pas seule et était prête à l'affronter, cette nouvelle tempête !

***FIN***


	54. Lettre à mes lecteurs

**Lettre à mes lecteurs**

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'ai enfin terminé The Story of the Impossible, après trois mois d'écriture, plus de deux mois de publication, 300 pages écrites et 145.000 mots et quelques._

_J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire._

_Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont suivi depuis le début de cette histoire, qui m'ont encouragé avec leurs commentaires, et qui ont vu évoluer Rosie et Sirius. Je suis vraiment contente que ce personnage original vous ait plu. Bien sûr, elle était perfectible et aurait pu être approfondie mais je suis néanmoins contente de ce que j'en ai fait._

_Je remercie également d'avance toutes les personnes qui découvriront cette histoire dans quelques jours, quelques semaines ou quelques mois et qui liront ces dernières lignes tardivement._

_Ensuite, j'aimerais vous parler de cette histoire et de sa fin. _

_Il m'a été très difficile de l'écrire car après des heures et des heures d'écriture intenses pendant des semaines (et j'ai aussi un travail et une vie privée comme vous tous), je vous avoue, à un moment, la motivation m'a manqué. J'avais une première fin qui ne m'a pas plu. En réalité, l'histoire aurait dû se terminer à la fin du chapitre 35, avec la mort de Rosie. Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai pensé à tuer mon héroïne. Pour moi, il était incompréhensible que Sirius puisse se permettre de laisser tomber Rosie, encore vivante, pour aller à la recherche de Peter Pettigrow, laisser ce "sale rat" s'en sortir, sans oser se défendre et clamer la vérité. C'est pourquoi la mort de Rosie aurait pu être un déclencheur. Il aurait perdu la raison et n'en aurait eu que faire de sa vie, bien qu'il laissait derrière lui un enfant._

_J'ai écrit cette fin. J'ai versé énormément de larmes. Je l'ai laissée reposer pendant quelques jours. Et je suis revenue sur ma décision car il m'était beaucoup trop douloureux de tuer Rosie._

_Bien que l'histoire me sortait par les trous de nez (excusez-moi pour l'expression, mais c'est bien ce qui s'est passé), il ne m'était pas possible de faire mourir mon personnage principal. Rosie était comme mon enfant, comment pouvais-je la tuer ?_

_Donc, j'ai longtemps réfléchi à une fin alternative, qui, pour le coup, avait peut-être moins de sens car avec une femme et un enfant, comment Sirius aurait-il pu les laisser tomber ? J'ai laissé planer le doute sur ce sujet dans le dernier chapitre afin de vous permettre d'avoir votre propre opinion. _

_Néanmoins, j'ai ma propre version des faits et je vais vous la donner si vous voulez connaître mon avis. Pour moi (dans cette histoire bien sûr), Sirius se sent tellement coupable de la mort de James et Lily qu'il ne peut plus regarder sa famille en face. Il a tué ses meilleurs amis indirectement en proposant Pettigrow comme gardien du secret. Il est rongé par la culpabilité, par la haine, par la tristesse que plus rien n'a de valeur à ses yeux. Il souhaite purger sa peine à Azkaban et être damné à jamais. Il a juste un soubresaut de conscience, et permet à Rosie de se libérer de son serment de mariage et de laisser sa fille vivre une vie normale de sorcière, sans la honte de son propre nom._

_Voilà mon explication, j'espère qu'elle vous semble plausible et que finalement, cette fin, où Rosie ne meurt pas et a refait sa vie, aura plus de sens à vos yeux et que vous ne crierez pas trop aux scandales :)._

_En tout cas pour moi, le titre "The Story of the Impossible" prend vraiment sens maintenant que cette histoire est terminée._

_Pour information, je ne compte pas écrire de suite à cette fic. Peut-être que quelqu'un en aurait le courage ? Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me contacter car je serais tout à fait d'accord pour céder Rosie et sa fille Lyra. Bien sûr, il faudrait que ce soit quelque chose de sérieux. Mais en tout cas, je laisse la porte ouverte aux personnes qui pensent que cette histoire mériterait une suite._

_Pour finir, à la fin de "Faire Partie de ton Passé", pour les personnes qui connaissent ma première histoire, j'avais parlé d'une trilogie sur Sirius Black. J'ai toujours en tête d'écrire une troisième histoire pour clore le cycle sur "Sirius". Malheureusement, pour l'instant, j'ai envie d'écrire des choses un peu plus légères et je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'envie de revivre la vie funeste de ce héro. Donc, cette trilogie attendra et verra sûrement le jour dans quelques mois ou l'année prochaine. Ne perdez pas espoir car Sirius reste néanmoins l'un de mes personnages préférés dans la saga._

_Donc, pour les fans de Sirius, je ne prévois pas de nouvelle histoire dans l'immédiat. En revanche, vous pouvez lire mon autre histoire en cours de publication sur Severus Rogue, qui dans cette fic n'est pas mort à la fin de la chute de Voldemort. C'est histoire est encore avec un OC. N'hésitez pas à la découvrir si vous aimez ce désagréable et méprisant sorcier. Elle s'intitule "Severus Rogue, un homme si charmant". _

_Egalement, avec l'aide et les conseils de ma revieweuse préférée TheProudHufflepuff, j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire sur la romance d'Hannah Abbott et de Neville Londubat. Il existe très peu d'histoires sur ce couple et pourtant, il m'a interpellé. En réfléchissant un peu, j'ai eu plein d'idées. Vous la découvrirez très prochainement sur le site, quand j'aurais peaufiné les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit. L'histoire sera bien plus légère que celle-ci._

_J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées de fic sous le coude. Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot et j'espère que même si ces deux histoires ne vous plaisent pas, nous pourrons nous retrouver ailleurs._

_Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette lettre, merci mille fois pour votre soutien et à bientôt j'espère sur Fanfiction ! (c'est moi ou j'ai l'impression d'être une présentatrice radio en écrivant cette dernière phrase XD)_

_Je vous embrasse fort XOXO_

_MinnieMey_


	55. Bonus - Song-fic

_Rebonjour,_

_J'avais envie de clore cette histoire par une song-fic. Je ne vous l'avais jamais dit, mais j'adore ce genre qui est assez rare dans le monde de la fanfiction. A chaque fois que j'écris, j'ai toujours une chanson en tête qui me fait penser à mon histoire. Du coup, pour la fin de The Story of the Impossible, j'ai décidé de vous proposer une song-fic en chapitre bonus. _

_Si vous n'êtes pas fan du genre, passez votre chemin._

_Sinon, allez-y et vous me direz ensuite ce que vous en pensez ;)_

_Mon conseil, si vous n'avez pas l'habitude de ce genre, écoutez d'abord la chanson, avec les paroles, puis lisez la song fic :)_

_J'ai mis la traduction. Je ne sais pas si elle est nécessaire mais je préfère l'inclure au cas où._

_Cette song-fic relate les quelques mois avant que Vous-Savez-Qui ne visite la famille Potter._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre Bonus - Song-fic **

"The Story of the Impossible", sur la chanson "Dream" d'Imagine Dragons

* * *

_In the dark, and I'm right on the middle mark_

(Dans l'obscurité, je suis juste au milieu)

_I'm just in the tier of everything that rides below the surface_

(Je suis au niveau de tout ce qui passe sous la surface)

_And I watch from a distance seventeen_

(Et je regarde à une distance de dix-sept)

_And I'm short of the others dreams of being golden and on top_

(Et je suis à cours d'autres rêves d'être vedette et au sommet)

_It's not what you painted in my head_

(Ce n'est pas ce que tu as peint dans ma tête)

_There's so much there instead of all the colors that I saw_

_(Il y a tellement au-delà de toutes ces couleurs)_

Rosie regardait les gouttes tombées sur les carreaux de la fenêtre de son bureau. Elle écrivait dans le journal de son frère, lui racontant son insipide journée à l'hôpital. Pourtant, elle savait ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, en dehors de l'hôpital, en dehors de chez elle. Sirius y était confronté chaque jour et elle savait qu'il faisait tout pour la préserver de l'horreur qu'il vivait.

Son absence devenait plus longue et plus difficile à supporter. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginée quand elle avait accepté de se marier avec lui. Quand ils étaient encore étudiants à Poudlard, pour leur dernière année, tout avait semblé si simple, si facile. Ils étaient si jeunes à l'époque, inconscients des dangers du monde sorcier.

Aujourd'hui, leur jeunesse s'était tarie. Ils devaient affronter ce que personne ne devait affronter. C'était leur fardeau, leur peine. Et pourtant, elle était là, assise bien au chaud dans sa maison, à boire son thé et à écrire sagement comme si de rien n'était. Que devait endurer Sirius en ce moment même ?

_We all are living in a dream_

(Nous vivons tous dans un rêve)

_But life ain't what it seems_

(Mais la vie n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être)

_Oh everything's a mess_

(Oh tout ça est un gâchis)

_And all these sorrows I have seen_

(Et tous ces soucis que j'ai vus)

_They lead me to believe_

(Ils me portent à croire)

_That everything's a mess_

(Que tout ça est un gâchis)

Sirius semblait perdre pied, petit à petit dans ce monde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Ses missions pour l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient au début que de simples surveillances. Mais peu à peu, il avait dû se s'investir un peu plus, s'approcher des personnes qu'ils surveillaient, les duper en prenant une autre identité et commencer à entrer dans des milieux qu'il était dangereux de fréquenter. Pourtant, même s'il avait en horreur le masque qu'il devait porter chaque jour, il n'avait pas le choix, il avait la confiance de Dumbledore, il ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Alors qu'il se changeait dans un costume cher et flambant neuf qui démontrait un certain statut et qu'il commençait à se lancer des glamours pour changer de visage, il repensa à Rosie, son rayon de soleil. Elle lui permettait de faire face à ce qu'il vivait chaque jour. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de la trahir, une nouvelle fois.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler de ce qu'il faisait pour l'Ordre car d'abord, il ne le pouvait pas, mais aussi parce qu'il se sentait abjecte. Il mentait tout le temps à tous ses gens mais aussi à elle. Il repensait au baiser qu'il avait dû donner à cette comtesse la veille, il ne pouvait plus la supporter, pourtant, il la subissait. Cette femme était importante, elle avait des informations et elle n'était pas prête à les lui donner sans quelque chose en retour.

La vie dans le monde sorcier était loin d'être aussi romanesque qu'il avait pensé plus jeune. Quand il était entré dans l'Ordre, il avait l'impression de savoir ce qu'il faisait à l'époque, qu'il était bien naïf. Mais il devait préserver Rosie de tout cela, toujours et à jamais.

_But I wanna dream_

(Mais je veux rêver)

_I wanna dream_

(Je veux rêver)

_Leave me to dream_

(Laissez-moi rêver)

Rosie rêvait d'un autre monde, d'un monde sans peur et sans soucis, où elle pourrait se promener avec Sirius sans avoir à se retourner et manquer de se faire tuer. Un jour, peut-être arriverait-il, ce monde qu'elle attendait tant ? Avec l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années.

_In the eyes of a teenage crystallized_

(Dans les yeux d'un adolescent cristallisé)

_Oh, the prettiest of lights that hang the hallways of the home_

(La plus belle lumière accrochée dans les couloirs de la maison)

_And the cries from the strangers out at night_

(Et les cris des étrangers dehors la nuit)

_They don't keep us up at night_

(Ils ne tiennent pas éveillés la nuit)

_We have the curtains drawn and closed_

(Nous avons les rideaux tirés et fermés)

Sirius pleurait silencieusement pendant que son ami Benjy était enterré. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines qu'ils avaient enterré les Bones, et maintenant, c'était au tour de son ami. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était à bout de nerfs, il savait qu'il devait se reposer mais il n'y arrivait plus. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de fermer les yeux, il repensait à ces sorciers qu'il avait dû tuer de son côté, pour survivre. Il évitait de lancer des sortilèges de morts, mais parfois, les sorts étaient trop violents, trop puissants, faisaient des dégâts, les bâtiments en pâtissaient. Combien de murs ou de toits avaient-ils vu s'effondrer sur des gens ? Il se détestait pour tout le mal qu'il faisait mais il y était contraint. Ils y étaient tous contraints.

Son seul réconfort, c'était quand il revenait chez lui, auprès de Rosie et de leur futur enfant à naître. Il avait souvent du mal à rentrer chez lui mais Dumbledore l'y obligeait pour qu'il retrouve sa femme, pour récupérer et surtout pour qu'il ne perde pas l'esprit. Quand il rentrait chez lui, au début, il avait honte de fermer les yeux sur ce que ses autres compagnons pouvaient vivre au moment même où il se reposait. Mais sa femme lui faisait tout oublier pour un temps. Il avait besoin d'elle, comme elle avait besoin de lui.

_We all are living in a dream_

(Nous vivons tous dans un rêve)

_But life ain't what it seems_

(Mais la vie n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être)

_Oh everything's a mess_

(Oh tout ça est un gâchis)

_And all these sorrows I have seen_

(Et tous ces soucis que j'ai vus)

_They lead me to believe_

(Ils me portent à croire)

_That everything's a mess_

(Que tout ça est un gâchis)

Rosie soignait un patient à l'hôpital pour des blessures liés à des sortilèges. Malheureusement, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à venir. Blessés légèrement ou plus gravement. Un jour, elle n'avait pu sauver un homme à temps d'une morsure de serpent particulièrement virulent. Elle n'avait pas l'antidote et elle avait dû préparer une potion d'urgence, moins bien qu'un ersatz de ce qu'elle aurait dû créer. Elle s'en était voulue, longtemps, mais elle n'y était pour rien. L'homme était venu trop tard.

Elle savait qu'elle devait arrêter de travailler, son ventre était devenu bien trop lourd, ses jambes avaient gonflées et le bas de son dos lui faisait atrocement mal. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir chaque jour. Comment pouvait-elle se reposer chez elle alors que des dizaines de sorciers et de moldus étaient blessés ou même tués chaque jour ?

_But I wanna dream_

(Mais je veux rêver)

_I wanna dream_

(Je veux rêver)

_Leave me to dream_

(Laissez-moi rêver)

Sirius rêvait d'un autre monde, d'un monde sans peur et sans soucis, où il pourrait se promener avec Rosie sans avoir à se retourner et manquer de se faire tuer. Un jour, peut-être arriverait-il, ce monde qu'il attendait tant ? Avec la femme de sa vie, celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années.

_I know all your reasons_

(Je connais toutes les raisons)

_To keep me from seeing_

(Qui m'empêchent de voir)

_Everything is actually a mess_

(Que tout est réellement un gâchis)

_But now I am leaving_

(Mais maintenant, je pars)

_All of us were only dreaming_

(Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve)

_Everything is actually a mess_

(Tout est en fait un gâchis)

Rosie savait que Sirius ne lui disait rien car il voulait la préserver de tout ce qu'il voyait. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il affrontait chaque jour, néanmoins, elle était souvent loin du compte. Elle ne travaillait que dans un hôpital, elle affrontait la mort, certes, mais ce n'était rien face à des sorciers qui s'entre-tuaient face à face.

Étrangement, l'hôpital n'était pas touché par des attaques. Pourtant, les guérisseurs et les patients qu'il abritait n'étaient pas que des sang-purs. Il avait un statut particulier de neutralité dans ce monde sorcier en guerre. Les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ne l'avaient jamais attaqué. Néanmoins, sa relative sécurité n'effaçait pas tout ce que pouvaient voir les guérisseurs et Rosie. Les atrocités commises, les meurtres de familles entières, dont des enfants. Comment ce monde pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Rosie toucha son ventre. Était-il judicieux de faire naître un enfant maintenant, alors qu'ils ne vivaient que l'enfer à l'extérieur ? Pourtant, elle rêvait d'un monde meilleur. Elle était sûr qu'il existait, quelque part.

_We all are living in a dream_

(Nous vivons tous dans un rêve)

_But life ain't what it seems_

(Mais la vie n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être)

_Oh everything's a mess_

(Oh tout ça est un gâchis)

_And all these sorrows I have seen_

(Et tous ces soucis que j'ai vus)

_They lead me to believe_

(Ils me portent à croire)

_That everything's a mess_

(Que tout ça est un gâchis)

Sirius prit dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait. Cela lui était devenu difficile tant son ventre avait grossi mais il avait besoin de réconfort et de sa chaleur. Malgré qu'elle était enceinte et fatiguée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la désirer. Il en avait honte parfois, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait ressentir autre chose que la douleur et la tristesse.

Il avait décidé de séparer ses deux vies, sa vie personnelle et son travail. Quand il était avec Rosie, il vivait comme dans un rêve où rien ne pouvait venir les perturber. Mais quand il se "réveillait", il oubliait presque tout pour se jeter dans cette guerre atroce. Encore hier, il avait tenu dans un bras un enfant tué d'un sortilège de mort. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui pouvait commettre un acte si abominable ?

Mais quand il revenait dans "son rêve", il ne revoyait plus les yeux grands ouverts de l'enfant immobilisés à tout jamais, il oubliait tout pour ne voir que Rosie et le havre de paix vers lequel elle l'emmenait.

_But I wanna dream_

(Mais je veux rêver)

_I wanna dream_

(Je veux rêver)

_Leave me to dream_

(Laissez-moi rêver)

Rosie rêvait d'un autre monde, d'un monde sans peur et sans soucis, où elle pourrait se promener avec Sirius sans avoir à se retourner et manquer de se faire tuer. Un jour, peut-être arriverait-il, ce monde qu'elle attendait tant ? Avec l'homme de sa vie, celui qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années.

_But I wanna dream_

(Mais je veux rêver)

_I wanna dream_

(Je veux rêver)

_Leave me to dream_

(Laissez-moi rêver)

Sirius rêvait d'un autre monde, d'un monde sans peur et sans soucis, où il pourrait se promener avec Rosie sans avoir à se retourner et manquer de se faire tuer. Un jour, peut-être arriverait-il, ce monde qu'il attendait tant ? Avec la femme de sa vie, celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années.

Rosie et Sirius se retrouveront peut-être un jour. Et si ce n'est pas dans cette vie, ce sera sûrement dans une autre. Pour l'instant, laissons-les seuls, rêver un peu.


	56. Notes de fin

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Bonjour à tous !

Finalement, The Story of the Impossible est bel et bien terminé !

J'ai publié ce week-end tous les chapitres bonus que j'avais écrit ces derniers temps et j'ai remis de l'ordre dans le chapitrage comme vous pourrez le voir afin que toutes les personnes qui commenceront cette histoire ne soit pas surprises.

J'espère que vous avez aimé suivre les aventures de Rosie et Sirius ! Merci à tous d'être arrivés jusqu'ici.

A bientôt !

MinnieMey


End file.
